Después de la Tormenta de Arena
by Arrem1503
Summary: Luego de otro ataque a su persona, Gaara aun no esta a salvo de las exigencias de su pueblo que lo obligan a engendrar un heredero, por lo que su hermana con ayuda de Shikamaru optan en mandarle a Ino como "tutora sexual" para ayudarlo a preparase como hombre y evitar que caiga otra vez en las garras del consejo. - Continuación de Gaara Hiden (GAAINO)
1. Parte I

**°Derechos sobre los personajes: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**°Historia original: **_**arrem1503 (mía xd)**_

**Pensamientos: **_**aquellos diálogos encerrados en *...***_

**_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon_**

**Nota Importante antes de leer:**

_La siguiente 'historia' será después de Gaara Hiden (de allí el titulo).Si ustedes conocen la novela, aclaro que lo único que he alterado en dicho relato es a lo último. En la novela Shikamaru fue en rescate de la familia de su futura esposa, pero en esta historia he añadido a Ino, lo que por ende lo que pase después ya es cosa mía ahehehe (Otzea esto es un GaaIno 7w7)_

_En fin.. ¡Comencemos!_

...

...

Luego del incidente entre las fronteras de Suna y Konoha. Después de que el Kazekage diera por muertos a los implicados en la participación cuyo objetivo era matarlo, finalmente había regresado a Suna para terminar de una vez con el problema que comenzó desde su propio concejo.

Al estar de vuelta en el edificio más importante de la villa, el pelirrojo rápidamente se reunió en su oficina con sus hermanos, Baki que era en el que más confiaba de sus consejeros y Shikamaru quien al último momento había sido solicitado por Temari, en caso de que Kankuro no lograra reunir a tiempo las pruebas contra la cabeza principal que estaba detrás del golpe de Estado.

— Entonces... ¿Ustedes ya los sospechaban? — Pregunto Shikamaru mientras hacía el informe.

— Si, se me había hecho muy raro que en estos últimos meses cierto grupo de jóvenes le faltaran el respeto a Gaara, siendo él Kazekage, además estaban todas esas misiones en las que me encomendaban, con el único propósito de alejarme de aquí y sacar historias de que yo era el más indicado para asumir el poder.

— Básicamente Tojuro se encargó de hacer caer la imagen de Gaara antes las hazañas de Kankuro, haciéndoles creer a esta nueva generación que mientras Gaara solo se dedicaba a malgastar el dinero estando la aldea en tiempos de crisis. Kankuro se desvivía completando misiones por el bien de la misma. Fue una buena manera de ganar a más público que exigiera la salida de Gaara. — Añadió Baki.

— Bien, entonces Tojuro tenía una segunda opción si no resultaba la abdicación del Kazekage, lo cual fue el intento de asesinato que también fue cuidadosamente preparado y escondido con el matrimonio, ¿no es así? — pregunto Shikamaru mientras los miraba de reojo.

— Exactamente. Cualquiera de esos 2 planes le beneficiaría para el mismo fin, ya que Tojuro sabía que yo me negaría al cargo, así él tendría toda libertad para escoger a un candidato al que pudiera dominar y así estar al frente de la villa otra vez.

— Y una vez que eso sucediera su siguiente plan era sacar de la villa al resto del Clan Kazekage. — Añadió Baki, otra vez.

— Pero por suerte pudimos intervenir a tiempo y las cosas no salieron tan mal. — termino de explicar el titerista.

— Ok, Ok... — Shikamaru ponía todo lo que había sucedido en el escrito, su informe tenía que ser detallado para luego ser presentado ante Rokudaime. Una vez que termino de hacer el informe, tenía que pasarle el documento a Gaara, para que colocara el sello oficial del Kazekage. Dicho sello era el que confirmaba que la información era cierta.

— Aun así...¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar a esos dos en el Clan, Shikamaru? — pregunto la mayor de los Sabaku aun no muy ''contenta'' después de lo que había pasado.

— Para Suna, Etoro y Metoro Konjiki tanto como Hakuto y Shigezane Hoki están muertos — puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego de guardar el documento con el informe en su mochila — eso es lo que el Kazekage le dirá a su pueblo ¿no? ...

— Si, pero... aun yo creo que es un peso muy grande el que estas llevando muchacho. — volvió a intervenir el ex maestro del Team Suna — Hakuto y Shigezane son fugitivos , si Suna descubre que en realidad están vivos, no solo Gaara quedara en una mala posición sino que se crearan conflictos y la Hoja también quedara involucrada, es demasiado arriesgado.

— Ahora que lo pienso.. Baki tiene razón.. — Gaara hablo al fin tras reaccionar antes palabras de su maestro — El Clan Nara ya tiene mucho con mi intervención al querer participar en los preparativos de su boda — miro de reojo a Temari. — Quizás deba hablar con Kakashi para resolver este asunto de otro modo.

—_ Mendokuse_ — fue la respuesta del genio de los Nara ante las palabras de Gaara. Todos miraron confundidos al chico de la cabeza de piña, nadie allí se esperaba tal reacción. — ¿Por qué hacen las cosas tan complicadas? — se quejó como de costumbre — Gaara... una de las razones por las que yo vine a socorrerlos en este problema fue por la familia. — los tres hermanos lo miraron con sorpresa. — Además fui yo mismo quien te dio la idea de hacer a estos dos individuos parte de mi clan ¿no? Y si, quizás este enrollo sea un fastidio pero aun así quiero hacerlo, porque siento que es mi deber, no como shinobi que sirve a un Kage, si no como alguien más de la familia, — miro a Gaara y sonrió tanto para él como para Kankuro y Baki que estaban a lado del pelirrojo. _(Ósea el mapashito está en su escritorio sentado en su sillón todo precioso, sus hermanos y Baki están a su lado.)_

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Temari, Baki y Kankuro se miraron y luego rieron mientras que para el joven Gaara fue sorpresa, su ojos se abrieron por unos segundos , él aun ''no digería el compromiso de su hermana'', pero estaba seguro que Shikamaru la cuidaría y que su relación iba enserio , él lo acababa de demostrar, entonces sonrió y asintió tras un: — Bienvenido a la Familia — estas palabras les bastaron al Nara para saber que oficialmente era aceptado como cuñado del mismísimo Kazekage, quien creyó por un tiempo que no le caía bien.

Todos allí sonrieron ante el momento, era reconfortante para Temari ver que su hermano pequeño comenzaba a tomar de buena forma el futuro compromiso de la familia, y al mismo tiempo sus sospechas de que a él no le caía bien Shikamaru estaban desapareciendo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe — ¡Shikamaru! — La rubia Yamanaka hizo acto de presencia llamando a todo grito a su compañero sin pensar que había sido muy inoportuna. — Oh... lo siento, no pensé que todos ya estuvieran aquí.. — su cara de vergüenza se hizo notable, allí estaba el Kazekage, sus hermanos, Baki un alto en autoridad de Suna y Shikamaru.. era obvio que ya estaban hablando del incidente sucedido hace apenas unas horas., ¿Cómo no tener todas esa miradas de incomodidad sobre ella? — me disculpo una vez más — dijo haciendo reverencia.

Shikamaru suspiro ante la imprudencia de la rubia, por un lado sabiendo que ella era así ¿qué podía hacer? era problemático pero por el otro lado le gustaba su forma de ser. — Bueno, se preguntaran porque Ino está aquí, — volvió a mirar hacia el Kazekage. — Cuando recibí la carta de Temari, me dispuse a venir solo, tal como había pedido, pero Kakashi intervino en aquel asunto agregando a Ino en caso de que se necesitara apoyo médico proveniente de las enseñanzas de La Quinta, puesto que Sakura no se encuentra en la aldea tras su decisión de irse con Sasuke Uchiha.

— Ya veo.. — dijo el pelirrojo mirando unos momentos a la rubia — Rokudaime siempre tan oportuno.

— También estoy aquí por ciertas plantas medicinales que en Konoha no tenemos. — Añadió la rubia — pedí permiso al jefe del hospital para tomar unas muestras, ellos respetan mucho a Sakura como médico Ninja, así que no hubo problema en que tomara.

— Konoha y Suna son más que aliados — Gaara respondió a la Yamanaka — todo lo que necesiten de nosotros está a su disposición.

Ino parpadeo dos veces, no esperaba tal respuesta del pelirrojo, ahora entendía lo que decían sus compañeros, ... todo esto es por Naruto _(cual GaaNaru? xD)_ — Gracias Kazekage-sama. — le dedico una sonrisa.

— Bueno ya que estamos cerrando este caso.. ¿Nos podemos retirar? Me urge un baño, no quisiera presentarme en la sala de juntas con este olor — Kankuro pregunto de repente, entre el grupo él era el que estaba más cansado puesto que estuvo moviéndose de un lado a otro en misiones, recolectando las pruebas y siendo alejado a propósito de Suna mientras se llevaba a cabo el golpe de Estado.

— ¿Estás seguro que te encargaras de Tojuro tu solo? — Pregunto Temari a su hermano algo preocupada.

— Si, como el Kazekage es mi deber lidiar con mis consejeros... además pienso que aprenderá luego de que contemos lo que hizo ante el resto del consejo.

— La reunión será en 3 horas o ...¿Has cambiado de opinión? — pregunto Baki, antes de hacer algún otro movimiento.

— Lo adelantaremos, avisa a todos que será en 2 horas, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

— De modo que hablaras con él en privado luego de que lo descubramos ante el consejo sugiero que pongamos aunque sea a dos AMBU en la puerta mientras dura tu conversa .. — Recomendó Baki ''por si las moscas'' (Ya saben por si acaso el viejito intenta atacar a Gaara, teniendo en cuenta que en su juventud y hasta ahora, Tojuro era considerado uno de los shinobi más fuertes registrados en la historia de Suna.)

Gaara asintió, aunque no lo necesitaba, a pesar que el anciano tenía lo suyo, para él no era nada, podía defenderse muy bien. — Pueden irse, — giro hacia Temari, — y tu no olvides despedirte.

La rubia asintió, por supuesto que no se iría sin despedirse de sus hermanos.

Al salir todos, Ino fue la única en quedarse, Gaara volvió a revisar papeles sin percatarse de su presencia, — Kazekage-sama... — al fin solos, era el momento de cumplir con el objetivo por el que verdaderamente había sido mandada a aquel lugar.

Gaara aparto el documento de su rostro, dándole vista a su silueta lila, cabello rubio y bello rostro dirigiéndose solo a él — ¿Sucede algo, señorita Yamanaka?.

La rubia rio ante la formalidad — ah, por favor no me trate de señorita, viniendo de usted que es el Kazekage me es un poco... — hizo varias muecas con sus manos al no encontrar las palabras correctas — usted sabe..

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que te tuteé ?.

— Si.. ¡Si!.. de hecho, Ino está bien, al fin y al cabo no somos taaan desconocidos que digamos je,je,je..

Gaara no esperaba tal respuesta, aunque tenía ''algo de razón'' se conocen desde sus 12 años, con todo lo que sucedió en los exámenes chunin de su tiempo y el intento por destruir Konoha era imposible que no supieran quien era el uno o el otro — bueno, entonces en que puedo ayudarte... Ino.

Algo en ella se removió cuando su nombre salió de esos labios, ya que jamás en su vida él la había llamado así y por Kami, que bien se oía — eh, si... — se acerco al elegante escritorio — Kakashi-sensei me dio otras instrucciones además de los labores médicos, que bueno.. — se detuvo al estar cerca de la elegante madera , poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios formulando bien sus palabras — aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor ... esto sería un poco ''medico'' ya que es como una intervención psicológica. — Gaara alzo su inexistente ceja ¿Qué le había querido decir?.

— En fin, me refiero a que debo verificar que usted no tenga daños emocionales ocasionados al haber hecho algo que viene siendo...¿Cómo decirlo?. Algo nuevo de experimentar. — le dedico una atrevida mirada.

— ¿Disculpa? — ok, estaba confundido.

— ¿No a entendido a que me refiero? — la voz de la rubia interrumpió su deducciones. Por si, ya lo había hecho pensar en muchas cosas.

— No estoy muy seguro ... — dijo soltando de una vez las hojas de documentos, ella al ver que al fin tenía su atención, se acerco más a él, agachando su cuerpo contra la madera mientras sostenía su peso con ambos brazos. Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron al tener el rostro de la Yamanaka a centímetros de él , esta parecía la escena de cuando Naruto encaro a Sasuke antes de su accidental beso, solo que esta vez Ino no estaba sobre el ''pupitre''.

Esto era demasiado, podía oler la esencia a flores que emanaba de ella e incluso casi podía sentir esos cabellos platinados sobre caer encima de su cuerpo y para empeorar las cosas, su verde mirada se perdió en la de ella así como todo su ser. Sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron carmesí y sus impulsos lo obligaron a retroceder empujando el sillón tras suyo para poder levantarse, alejándose de ella cual gatito asustado.

Ino rio al suceder lo que exactamente había imaginado, el Kazekage pasaba de ser uno de los hombres más temidos del mundo ninja a un inofensivo y desprotegido bebé — Ahora veo que usted tiene un grave problema — dijo nuevamente incorporándose recta para poner ambas manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Porque hiciste eso?.

— Usted iba a tener esposa ¿Tenía idea de como tratarla? — fue ella quien pregunto haciendo caso omiso a lo que él le había dicho, en ese momento ella era la interrogadora. — o simplemente... ¿Sabe cómo tratar a una mujer?

— No has contestado mi pregunta..

— El Kazekage debe tener muchas pretendientes ¿Verdad? — esta vez su tono fue algo coqueto, ella sabía exactamente como hacer este trabajo, y en cuanto a Gaara aquella pregunta si lo había hecho ''reflexionar'', ya que él recordaba que poco después haber ascendido a Kazekage muchas chicas se le habían declarado, entre ellas su alumna Matsuri. Ino sonrió victoriosa al notar que había dado en el blanco otra vez, al verlo pensativo supo de inmediato que él sabía de sus pretendientes — ¿Ha pensado en corresponderle a una de ellas? — continuo haciendo que la mirada que él le había quitado mientras estaba en su ''remember'' volviera en si.

— La mayoría del tiempo estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas... soy el Kazekage — en sus adentros sonrió victorioso, esa había sido una respuesta perfecta para frenar a la rubia en su absurdo interrogatorio el cual aun no entendía muy bien para que fin lo hacía..o al menos no quería entender.

— Y como el Kazekage ahora debería estar consciente de que se tiene que casar tarde o temprano — ella se cruzó de brazos sin quitar su coqueta sonrisa — o de lo contrario su consejo volverá a exigirle que lo haga debido al matrimonio de su hermana con Shikamaru. Ellos no quieren que Suna tenga como heredero a alguien que nacerá en Konoha ¿O me equivoco?.

Gaara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo astuta que era la rubia , estaba contrarrestándolo muy bien. Ok reconoció que era muy buena en estas cosas, no llevaba el apellido Yamanaka por gusto, pero aun así él tenía más batalla por delante, pero sin embargo tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué quería logar ella con esto?, quería saberlo por eso decidió seguir escuchándola. — Veo que mi hermana dio algo más que detalles a Konoha sobre mi situación — dijo sentándose nuevamente volviendo a tomar un documento e ignorarla pero claro sin dejar de escucharla. Esta era su nueva estrategia ya que quería evitar que Yamanaka sintiera que lo tenía en sus manos, además esta vez tenía que evitar ser intimidado por los acercamientos físicos de ella. Él no era hombre que caía dos veces ... ¿o si?.

Ino rio al comprender lo que estaba haciendo, ella sabía como eran los hombres que estaban completamente nulos en cuanto al tema de ''mujeres''. Al poderoso Kazekage se le notaba bastante, por un instante no pudo creer que sintiera que podía deshacerse de ella tan fácil, casi sonrió con ironía al comprender que él quería darle batalla aun sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad.

Así que venga, era hora de dejar los rodeos, si iba a completar su misión tenía que comenzar las cosas ya, para terminar más rápido. — Si, fue muy precisa en su informe, no se lo voy negar.

— ¿Hay algo más que haya pedido que yo ignore? — pregunto mientras ponía el sello de aprobación en los documentos, sin mirarla. Ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando , el porque ella estaba aquí, y su motivo de ''_verificar que no tuviera daños emocionales/psicológicos tras experimentar algo nuevo''._

Ino rio ante la pregunta ¿Es que aun no se había dado cuenta? — Ya le había dicho que Kakashi-sensei fue muy concreto al enviarme a esta misión, lo de Temari esta aparte. En fin mi señor me cerciorare de que usted este preparado por si una situación como la que acaba de pasarle se vuelva a repetir.

Gaara alzo la mirada al entender lo que eso significaba, lo cual lo sumergió en un nuevo enigma ¿Porque Kakashi intervendría en un asunto de Suna?... de él mismo. — Qué... — antes de exigir una siguiente explicación sobre el asunto, la rubia intervino nuevamente agachándose hasta su rostro haciéndolo callar. Una vez más su pulso aumentó al verla a centímetros ... ¡NO! esta vez no iba a huirle, ya se lo había dicho así mismo hace unos momentos, no iba a...

— Kazekage-sama ahora que lo veo bien, usted es bastante atractivo — dijo antes de acercar sus labios a los del pelirrojo. No en un beso, más bien fue un rose.

Motivo suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta al pelirrojo que este llego al grado de activar la arena para que inmediatamente saliera en su defensa formando un muro entre ellos. xD

— Oh...— ella se aparto rápidamente ante el brusco movimiento — vaya... jamás me imagine ver esta arena tan cerca.

Gaara termino recostado contra el sillón en su intento de alejarse de ella luego de la intervención de la Arena, estaba como en shock, con su pecho al borde de explotar tras las sacudidas de su corazón después de sentir por unos segundos esos...suaves labios en los suyos — ¡N-No tenías porque hacer eso! — reprocho sin importarle el tartamudeo y su notable sonrojo.

— Era necesario, además no fue un beso, solo..

— Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar. — exigió, ella había superado los estándares de atrevida.

— No puedo hacer eso, hasta por lo menos estar segura que en un futuro beso no reaccione de esa manera tan tonta, ¿Qué mujer lo va a tomar enserio si se asusta con la cercanía y huye cual cachorrito asustado ante tan insignificante contacto físico?.

— Ese no es tu problema. — dijo escondiendo de vuelta la arena en la calabaza — Yo...

— ¡Gaara-sama! — la puerta se abrió mostrando a la dueña de la cabellera castaña, bastante exaltada entrando a la habitación.

Ino giro a verla, y Gaara volvió a sentarse, que suerte que no había llegado en tan ''desagradable momento''. Matsuri bajo el tono de su voz, por una parte aliviada de ver a su sensei a salvo luego del resiente incidente pero por otro lado se preguntaba que hacía con la rubia y porque se veía tan ¿nervioso?. — Este.. Gaara-sama me alegra ver que esta bien, estaba tan preocupada al no saber nada de usted tras el ataque... — dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la bella y sexy platinada.

— Ah, si... no te preocupes por fortuna pudimos sobrellevar el asunto y aquí me tienes, no hubo pormenores.

— Me alegro. — Hizo reverencia — realmente me alegro... Yokatta. — puso su mano en su pecho y suspiro.

— ¿Tu eres la alumna del Joven señor verdad? — Ino hablo sin ser invitada v: ya sospechaba que ella era una de las tantas pretendientes de Gaara, se le notaba mucho, — recuerdo haberte conocido aquella vez... — giro a ver a Gaara unos segundos — cuando uno de los tantos altercados en contra del señor. (se refiere al ataque de los ninjas artesanos.)

— ¡Ah! — entonces recordó, — eres Yamanaka-san , compañera de equipo del señor Shikamaru — Ino rio asintiendo — ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.

— ah.. pues vine en compañía de Shikamaru, como apoyo medico, ya sabes.. por si me necesitaban.

— Ya es suficiente. — Gaara intervino al ver las intensiones de la rubia — ¿Matsuri no tienes cosas que hacer?

— Por ahora no señor..

— Pues yo si, me harías el favor de retirarte.. estoy algo ocupado con la señorita. — miro de reojo a Ino.

la muchacha no pudo decir nada más.. aunque tuviera muchas ganas de estar con él , abrazarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien...Sabía que él no comprendía ni compartía sus sentimientos por lo tanto era mejor obedecerlo , como siempre — si señor.. — dijo sin muchas ganas luego de una reverencia se retiro de la oficina.

La rubia hablo cuando la chica abandono la oficina, se había dado cuenta de la triste mirada — ¿Es así como trata a quienes quieren con usted? — ok, el en verdad tenía un grave problema con las chicas.

— Voy a dar por terminado esta conversación señorita. — estaba dispuesto a terminar con la situación, ya ella había llegado muy lejos.. besándolo, no podía arriesgarse a que pasara algo más — tengo cosas que hacer, es la segunda vez que le voy a pedir que me deje trabajar, me esta quitando el tiempo.

— No ha respondido a mi pregunta..

— Señorita no haga las cosas más difíciles y por favor salga de mi oficina. — prendió en computador y dejo de mirarla.

— Pues no me iré hasta que responda aunque sea una de mis preguntas. — reto cruzándose de brazos.

Gaara alzo la mirada, esto ya lo había colmado, se levanto de su sillón rodeo su escritorio y procedió a caminar hacia ella cual imponente varón, serio y dedicándole la peor de sus miradas.

Ino lo miro fijamente al tenerlo ya a pocos centímetros lejos, para su sorpresa él había crecido, tenía que girar sus pupilas e inclinar su cabeza un poco hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos, sin poder evitar ''notar'' su bien formado cuerpo estando a poca distancia. _Maldición_ aquel chico al que alguna vez temió y denominó psicótico estaba convertido en todo un hombre, uno que era capaz de intimidarla y no necesariamente de la forma terrorífica.

— ¿Ha venido a sacarme por la fuerza? — pregunto sin dejar de mirar sus verdes pupilas.

— Debería hacerlo, pero deje de ser ese Gaara desde hace mucho — dio un paso más hacia ella intentando que retrocediera para llevarla a la puerta sin necesidad de tocarla, pero sorpresa, ella no se movía.

— Entonces, si no piensa tocarme...¿Va a usar su arena para arrastrarme hacia afuera?.

— No es mala idea...

En sus adentros la chica temió un poco, su seria mirada le hacía creer que si sería capaz, pero ...¿Sería tan bruto en realidad?. Tenía que arriesgarse, todo por la misión que le fue encomendada. — Pues hágalo luego no se queje de las consecuencias.

Gaara levando su inexistente ceja — ¿Consecuencias?.

No duro ni dos segundos después de esa pregunta para que la rubia atrajera su rostro al de ella aprovechando la corta distancia, para chocar sus labios con los de él otra vez, pero ya no solo en un leve rose, sino en un beso, un beso real, capaz de despertarle todas las desconocidas pasiones al pelirrojo.

...

El Nara era escoltado por Temari rumbo a la mansión del Kazekage situada en la parte trasera del tan famoso y ya conocido edificio.

Esta mansión estaba conectada al edificio por medio de un túnel, al que ahora estaban recorriendo con el motivo de instalarse por los días que pasarían en la villa.

— Nunca me imaginé que el Kazekage no estuviera viviendo dentro del mismo edificio — dijo el Nara rompiendo el silencio tras observar el lugar. — En la mansión del Hokage, allá si lo hacen, e incluso sus consejeros viven allí.

La rubia rio orgullosa, eso había sido para su villa como un halago. — De hecho era así, pero al convertirse mi padre en Kazekage, mi madre se negó en vivir en el edificio, y como él no podía estar muy alejado de la residencia se mandó a construir la mansión para complacer a mamá. Mis hermanos y yo hemos vivido ahí desde entonces.

— Ya veo...

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al terminar del pasillo donde Temari abrió una puerta llegando al fin al entrar de la mansión. Los ojos de Shikamaru no evitaron abrirse al ver el entorno, habían llegado a una sala, una bastante amplia muy bien decorada donde estaba un juego de muebles, unos mullidos y acolchados muebles con llamativos cojines cuadrados , y con su propia mesita en el centro adornada con flores artificiales y un pequeño cactus a lado en una vasija de barro, paredes color beige oscuro con cuadros de pinturas, donde el más llamativo, era el retrato de la aldea de la Arena cuyo cuadro era adornado con un marco dorado colocado en el centro de la pared que estaba compartida con dos entradas más.

La rubia llevo al moreno a la entrada derecha que llevaba a las escaleras , claro que antes tenían que pasar por otra área donde estaban más sofás, esta vez de esos modernos en forma de ''L'', lo suficientemente grande para un buen grupo de personas , un enorme televisor colgado en la pared, unas buenas y elegantes repisas para libros. Era todo un espectáculo de ''sala de entretenimiento''.

— Temari.. — llamo a su futura esposa, sintiendo curiosidad sobre que había en la entrada anterior que estaba a lado de esta — a lado esta habitación ahí otra, pude notarlo mientras caminábamos hasta aquí.. ¿Qué hay allí?.

— Allá está el comedor y la cocina más el baño público.

— ¿Baño público?.

— Se puede llamar el baño de la casa al que cualquiera puede entrar cuando nos visitan, en nuestros cuartos contamos con baño privado y bueno jejeje...

Shikamaru de pronto sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, se comenzaba a preguntar si era buena idea alejar a Temari de todas estas comodidades ya que la residencia Nara, su residencia no era tan grande como esto.

Pronto llegaron a la escalera, la cual no parecía tan lujosa como demás, pero era una buena escalera, muy bien construida.

Con alrededor de 20 escalones de manera gruesa , sujetador, su forma recta.. catalogada segura ante sus ojos, hasta ahora era la única cosa más normal de esa casa. Pronto llegaron a la planta alta, caminaron un tramo y nuevamente se encontraron con un pasillo compartido en dos caminos, esta vez tomaron el derecho, Temari le explico que la dirección contraria a donde iban llevaba a habitaciones privadas de sus hermanos, 3 en total, una que perteneció a su padre y ahora a Gaara, la habitación donde Kankuro guardaba los repuestos de sus títeres y la otra y ultima, el lugar donde Gaara tenía y cuidaba sus cactus.

Shikamaru trago saliva, ¿Enserio Temari iba a abandonar todo esto e irse a su casa? .

Llegaron a las habitaciones de los dormitorios, era un pasillo bastante grueso, ancho.. que se dividía en 3 cuartos a la derecha y 3 cuartos a la izquierda, y 1 al centro.

— La habitación de Gaara es la del centro, era de nuestros padres pero él quiso heredarla luego de que muriera papá. Kankuro y yo usamos aquellas — apunto con ambas manos las primeras habitaciones de cada lado, cerca de la de Gaara al fondo — la mía es de la izquierda y la de Kankuro la derecha — giro a ver a Shikamaru — tu e Ino puede elegir cualquiera de las que sobran.

El moreno asintió, él traía consigo la mochila de Ino y la suya, decidió ocupar la que estaba al lado de Kankuro, ya que Temari le había dicho que en presencia de sus hermanos debían dormir separados aunque en la residencia de los Nara ya habían experimentado el dormir juntos.

— Te dejare un rato para que te instales en la habitación ya que no sabemos cuanto nos tardemos en regresar a Konoha y también aprovechare para recoger unas cuantas cosas que me quiero llevar. — dijo caminando a su habitación.

— No tardaremos..— hablo él antes de que la rubia entrara — Ino terminara en menos de una semana — le dijo sonriendo, como sintiéndose orgulloso de la Yamanaka dándole a la Sabaku algo de celos, al ver que su hombre parecía conocer todo sobre su compañera.

— Si.. como sea — dijo de mala gana entrando de una vez por todas.

...

Allí estaban, siendo protagonistas de una escena bastante ..''llamativa''. Ella lo estaba besando, y él correspondiéndole , luego de una batalla un tanto larga por apartarla, cedió.. siendo la causante una extraña sensación que lo invadió por completo.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, apenas estaba delante de ella, cuando una de sus manos lo agarro de la tela de su blusón por delante de su pecho, obligándolo a chocar contra ella mientras que la otra mano paso por su cuello hasta enrollarse en sus cabellos rojos sujetando su cabeza e inclinándola para después terminar besándola...ambos ¡Besándose!.

Quiso apartarla usando sus manos libres, pero lo único que consiguió fue topar su piel descubierta, su abdomen, sus curvas y sintiendo su deliciosa figura mientras más la manoseaba... No pudo hacer nada y tampoco entendió porque en esa ocasión su arena no lo había ayudado. Total, termino cediendo por algo que para él era desconocido. (Obviamente eso se llama deseo).

Ella besaba sus labios dulcemente, jugueteando, sin propasarse, él apenas los movía, era muy inexperto en eso pero le gustaba. Ella sabía ¿deliciosa?, su toque era suave y su sabor era a fresas, quizás por el labial, no importaba .. lo estaba disfrutando, que incluso olvido pensar que alguien pudiera abrir la puerta tras ellos y los viera.

Ino reía al sentir su torpe movimiento, le pareció adorable y más al notar que lo tenía en sus manos. Él se guiaba con cada movimiento de sus labios, el Kazekage estaba siendo ''domado''. Ella también lo estaba disfrutando, para una mujer era un deleite apoyarse en unos pectorales tan bien formados, tocar esa amplia espalda así como también toquetear aquellos músculos de sus brazos que se sentían aun estando bajo la tela.

Sabaku No Gaara era todo un espectáculo, incluso para ella .. su cuerpo la había hechizado, que por un instante mientras más lo besaba, por su mente paso la terrible y fuerte sensación de querer estar bajo aquel cuerpo varonil, de ser aplastada por esos pectorales , tocar los abdominales que seguramente tenía y ser abrazada por esos fuertes brazos. Pero no, tenía que detenerse antes de que terminaran haciendo una locura, el sexo iba en el plan pero aun era muy pronto, primero debía enseñarle como guiarse por si solo, por lo que lo obligo a soltarla, empujándolo lejos de ella.

— Bueno.. — dijo tratando de recuperar su respiración limpiando sus labios que estaban húmedos — creo que es todo por hoy...

— ¿Esto es un tipo de misión de seducción no es así? — interrumpió él luego de comprender la situación. También estaba en mal estado, algo turbio tras romper tan satisfactoria unión de bocas — ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar con esto? — limpio sus labios.

— Es lo que le he estado diciendo desde hace rato ... Mi deber es prepararlo para que no sea tan torpe cuando tenga que convivir con una mujer..

— ¿Quién es el verdadero responsable de solicitar esta misión? — ella la miro sorprendida — yo no me trago el cuento de que fue Kakashi.

— Lo importante es que es por su bien ... por el bien de Suna, usted tendrá que producir herederos pronto y..

— Entonces estas dispuesta a acostarte conmigo.. ¿Por mi bien? — Ino se quedo callada ante el comentario y él se cruzó de brazos — ¿Quién fue el enfermo que te contrató para algo tan descabellado como esto?... Porque no creo que el Hokage haya optado por mandar a una de sus mejores shinobis a prostituirse, incluso si se trata de mi...

— Usted mismo dijo que confía plenamente en Konoha ¿o no? — lo miro seria, aquel comentario de ''prostituirse'' la había hecho enojar, pero aun así debía comportarse como tal.. no podía perder el respeto y sobre todo, tenía que ser discreta ya que los detalles de la misión no debían ser revelados, hasta que esta terminara. — por favor ya no pregunte y colabore, así esto terminara más rápido. — dicho esto voltio entre sus pasos y salió de la oficina dejando solo al pelirrojo.

— A mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que esto fue a petición de alguien de aquí... — Gaara subió su mano a su mejilla.

...

— Después de todo lo que he hecho por Sunagakure, se atreven a tratarme de esta manera. — dijo uno de los superiores Shinobis que pertenecía al segundo puesto más importante entre los consejeros del Kazekage.

— Tratar de matar al Kazekage, implicándonos a nosotros cuando no teníamos nada que ver —reprocho Sayo uno de los miembros más jóvenes del consejo — ¿Eso es hacer ''algo'' por Suna? — aunque la situación del complot ya estaba siendo hablado por todo el edificio, los del consejo no habían recibido todos los detalles a excepción de Baki, por lo que la reunión en dicha sala había sido convocada con la intención de ponerlos al tanto de todo, después de que Kankuro informara que Tojuro había sido el que estaba tras ello.

Por eso todo en la corte interior estaba de cabeza ya que inicialmente se dijo a los que no estaban tan enterados de la situación que el consejo era el culpable. Por ello los consejeros estaban tan enojados e indignados con Tojuro por crear tal confusión y manchar su reputación ante el Estado.

_|Nota: Sayo es uno de los hombres del consejo que sale poco después de que Deodara secuestrara a Gaara, el hombre tapado con esos sombreros con telas y vestuario tradicional de Suna que tras hablar sobre el asunto de Akatsuki sugiere que ante todo está el pueblo y que recuerda al 3er Kazekage ya que este también fue secuestrado|_

— Gaara es actualmente querido, respetado y admirado por el pueblo — dijo el conocido hermano de Chiyo — aun en estos tiempos ¿Creíste que acabar con él era cosa fácil?, cuando este asunto salga del edificio del Kazekage y se expliquen bien las cosas instantáneamente Suna se irá en contra tuya.

— Aun así, esta información no debe salir de aquí hasta que el Kazekage de una declaración concreta — añadió Baki.

De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un cazador AMBU — _Shitsureishimasu._. — el shinobi se agacho ante los superiores — Gaara-sama ya está en camino a la sala del consejo.

Tras recibir el mensaje los hombres buscaron sus respectivos puestos mientras Gaara llegaba, el AMBU informante se puso detrás de la silla de Tojuro quien se encontraba esposado y bajo la vigilancia de un segundo AMBU.

Curiosamente su asiento estaba justo al frente del Kazekage.

Las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a Gaara quien venía acompañado de sus hermanos ya que también pertenecían al consejo. Todos hicieron reverencia y los hermanos procedieron a buscar sus asientos, una vez que el pelirrojo tomo su puesto en el centro de la mesa con sus hermanos sentados en cada uno de sus costados, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

— Tienes agallas Tojuro, pensé que al ver tus planes destruidos ya estarías muy lejos de aquí. — Kankuro fue el primero en hablar. — Pero bueno, no hay nada más humillante que ver a Gaara vivo, aun en el poder y a punto de echarte de aquí como el perro traicionero que eres — golpeo la mesa y grito — ¡Como te atreves a usarme a mi y a los jóvenes ninja para perjudicar a mi hermano!.

Los demás solo escuchaban y esperaban la reacción de Tojuro ante las palabras del recién nombrado capitán del escuadrón anti terrorismo. Este solo bajo la mirada y se mantuvo callado.

— Señores, tras una larga investigación y recolección de pruebas se descubrió que Tojuro, se valió para intentar derrocar al Kazekage por medio de la invención de historias que estaban siendo contadas al nuevo número de ninjas de estos tiempos. Y no solo eso, También utilizo la imagen de Kankuro para dañar a la de Gaara aprovechando el tema de la crisis de la aldea.

Todos miraban sorprendidos, Tojuro no solo había manchado la reputación del Kazekage ante la nueva generación de ninjas sino que también había dado veracidad a los rumores que decían que la situación económica de la aldea no estaba bien.

— Ese era un asunto de Estado secreto Tojuro — dijo enojado Joseki, otro de los consejeros más longevos. — No habíamos informado a Suna de eso porque Gaara a penas está empezando a controlar el polvo dorado del antiguo Kazekage.. además sabes muy bien lo que tuvimos que pagar para la guerra..

— Eso es cierto.. — intervino Ebizo — la manipulación del polvo dorado es algo difícil, incluso para Gaara, la fabricación del oro es muy compleja.. Y la plata que se gastó en la guerra fue digna porque vencimos.

— Estoy haciendo lo que puedo en desarrollar aquella técnica — Gaara cerró los ojos después de decir aquello — mi padre nunca quiso enseñarme sobre la arena dorada, tampoco estoy poniéndome en rol de inocente porque comparto la culpa al nunca haber entrenado lo suficiente. Pero sin embargo me estoy esforzando en desarrollar nuevas técnicas que me faciliten habilitar la situación económica de la aldea..

— Bueno ya, aquí no venimos a discutir sobre eso.. — Kankuro volvió a golpear la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos, quería evitar que se desviaran del tema para que la reunión no se alargara — Gaara es el Kazekage y en varias ocasiones nos ha demostrado que puede defender y procurar a nuestro pueblo. Pero esto solo funcionara si ustedes lo apoyan, confían y cuidan de él como el consejo que son. — Kankuro giro hacia su hermano y puso su mano en su hombro, él le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

— ¡Ejem! — Era el turno de Temari en intervenir. — Bien yo seguiré revelándole los últimos detalles del plan de Tojuro en su intento de golpe de Estado. — Dedico su mirada a Ikanago otro de los consejero de la edad de Baki — he escuchado que han hablado sobre el linaje de mi familia. Y me he enterado que les gustaría que la sangre de mi clan siga en el poder por varias generaciones más... lo cual se ha alterado un poco con mi matrimonio con el líder de los Nara. Señor Ikanago, comprendo su preocupación... los futuros hijos que yo tenga dentro de mi matrimonio involucrarían a Konoha en lo asuntos de nuestro Estado en el futuro si Gaara y Kankuro no tienen heredero. Como Kunoichi orgullosamente de Suna comprendo que le haya solicitado a mis hermanos contraer matrimonio. Pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que Tojuro se haya beneficiado de esta situación para intentar matar a Gaara en caso de no poder derrocarlo.

— ¿Cómo? — Soja e Ikanago preguntaron alarmados, tras la reveladoras palabras de Temari.

— Como lo oyen — Baki intervino — Tojuro usó la idea de Ikanago para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones, con todos creyendo que sería una decisión oficial desde el edificio del Kazekage, el matrimonio sería perfecto para llevar a cabo su segundo plan en caso de que no pudiera derrocar a Gaara. Ambos planes llevaban a un mismo fin.

— ¿Cual fin.? — pregunto Ryusa

— Colocar a un nuevo Kazekage que él pudiera controlar a su antojo para así tener a Sunagakure bajo su único mando. — Dijo Kankuro haciendo asombrar a todos lo que aun no sabían — todo esto porque Gaara no se deja manipular como él quiere, se sintió frustrado y empezó con este complot para recuperar el poder que había perdido.

— Él sabía que al sacar a Gaara por ende Kankuro tendría que subir al poder pero él se negaría, entonces era allí donde colocaría a un nuevo Kazekage que si le fuera obediente, una vez que lograra eso procedería a expulsar a todo nuestro clan del país. — Dijo Temari terminando la explicación.

— Esto simplemente es alta traición — dijo Soja — Fue demasiado lejos al intentar deshacerse de Kazekage-dono.

— Y sobre todo al intentar involucrarnos a todos tras robar la idea del matrimonio — añadió Ikanago.

— Te has vuelto loco Tojuro, no solo fracasaste en tu descabellado plan sino que empezaste un conflicto al involucrarnos a todos, pusiste de cabeza a toda la corte interna, ¡Solo por tu ambición! — reprocho Ebizo.

— Lo mínimo que merece es la ejecución — dijo Joseki después de que los demás miembros del consejo asintieron aprobando cual decisión.

— Alto.— Gaara al fin hablo, él había permanecido callado al igual que el acusado — Todos... serían tan amables de dejarme a solas con Tojuro-sama, por favor.

— ¿Kazekage-dono..? — Dijo Ryusa mirándolo confundido al igual que los demás que ignoraban esa decisión de último momento.

— El Kazekage ha hablado — añadió Baki — venga todos salir y dejaros a solas.

— ¿Planeas coger el asunto de Tojuro tu solo? — reprocho Joseki, al ser otro de los miembros más viejos del consejo — ¿Es que la decisiones del consejo no significa nada para ti? — se levantó molesto de la mesa, él era uno de los hombres más sabios de la aldea por su años de vida y experiencias, era razonable que se molestara al ser sacado en un asunto de alta importancia al que por derecho debía participar.

— ¡He dicho que me dejen a solas! — Gaara alzo la voz al ver que los demás no se movían. Estaba cansado quería terminar con esto lo antes posible y sabía que no lo iba a hacer si no hablaba antes con Tojuro antes de decidir su destino.

— ¡Esto es increíble! — dijo Joseki bastante irritado saliendo de la habitación.

Ebizo era el miembro que más respetaba las decisiones de Gaara(después de Baki), por lo que se llevo con sigo a los miembros más jóvenes, Sajo, Ikanago y Ryusa para evitar más problemas, tras ellos salieron Temari y Kankuro. Baki se quedo al final cerciorándose de que todos salieran y para dejar a los dos AMBU tras la puerta como ya le había solicitado a Gaara por si algo malo pasaba.

Tras oír la puerta cerrándose, el silencio se apodero del lugar donde solo el pelirrojo y el hombre mayor densaban el alrededor con sus miradas.

— Bien Tojuro-sama, — dijo para que el anciano lo mirase — no quiero que esta platica sea tan larga por lo que iré al grano de una vez — dio un suspiro antes de soltarle la bomba. — Mi deber como Kazekage es velar por mi pueblo arriesgándome a tomar decisiones equivocadas, pero para eso está el consejo y...

— ¡Un consejo al que no respetas! — le grito — hace unos momentos contradecirte a Joseki y anulaste la intervención del consejo en mi castigo, ¡¿Para qué!?, ¡¿Para quedarte conmigo a darme lecciones de vida?! — se burlo cínicamente. — Por favor.., ¿Crees que sabes más que yo mocoso?. Todo lo que yo he hecho en esta aldea ha sido para su beneficio, para su seguir, mientras que tu...¡Lo empeoras con cada día que pasas sentado en la oficina principal!.

Gaara también le dedico una sonrisa, ya que curiosamente esas habían sido las mismas palabras del Tsuchikage antes de que le tumbara su ''sabiduría'' en 3 simples palabras hace tiempo, cuando se llevo a cabo su primera reunión en la cumbre de los cinco Kages. — Bien.. ¿Según usted que ha hecho bien? — se mantuvo calmado y continuo — ¿Intentar matarme es una opción? o quizás ..¿Hacerme Jinchuriki fue otra?, ah no, ah no espere tengo una muy curiosa — levanto su cuerpo del sillón y procedió a agacharse apoyándose con las manos — o talvez su estúpida recomendación de hace 8 años cuando hizo que todo el consejo aprobara la decisión de mi padre en aliarse con Orochimaru para sacar a Konoha del frente, ¡Luego de que nos costó mucho conseguir un tratado de paz! ¿¡Eso fue una sabia decisión o un sacrificio de su parte por la aldea!? — él también le grito.

— ¡Fue por el bien de Suna!.. — intento defenderse — Al derrocar el imperio de Konoha nosotros nos apoderaríamos de esas tierras para nunca más tener que ser los segundones y bastar de una vez por todas de tierras verdes a nuestro pueblo.

—¿¡ Y que pasó!?.. — le reprocho — ¿Cuáles fueron las consecuencias? — el anciano se quedo callado al entender a donde iba. — Perdimos al Kazekage, a mi padre... solo porque ustedes vieron primeramente la ambición, el poder y no se dieron cuenta que Orochimaru solo los utilizaba... nos utilizaba. ¿¡ESO FUE BUENO PARA LA ALDEA!?.

El anciano perdió antes las acusaciones, aunque le reventara tenía que aceptar que todas esas decisiones habían sido erróneas. — ¿Ahora entiende porque en varias ocasiones e ignorado sus propuestas? — lo miro nuevamente — debe cambiar Tojuro-sama, de otro modo tendré que prescindir de sus servicios en el consejo, y sera puesto bajo arresto y custodia AMBU en las cascadas de Arena para que recapacite.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendidos, ¿Había oído bien? no iba a ejecutarlo .. — ¿Por qué haces esto?.

— Quizás nunca lo noto, pero deje de ser rencoroso desde hace mucho... además usted hizo algo bueno por mí, después de todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres..?

— Gracias al ataque a Konoha hace 8 años, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Naruto Uzumaki. Quien fue quien me hizo recapacitar y me presionó para que cambiara el rumbo de la mala e equivocaba vida que estaba llevando. Él me hizo el hombre que soy ahora. — Explico y el anciano no podía evitar escuchar atento. — Eso es lo único bueno que salió de tantas decisiones equivocadas.

— Naruto Uzumaki... Estas hablando del mismo muchacho que...

El pelirrojo asintió orgulloso antes de proceder a llamar a los AMBU.

— ¡Señor! — ambos aparecieron dentro de la habitación una vez que Gaara uso su voz para avisarle que entraran.

— Escolten al señor Tojuro a su casa. — le dio la espalda a todos los individuos que estaban en la sala — Una vez que haya recogido lo suficiente de sus pertenencias, llévenlo al centro de aislamiento de las cascadas de Arena. — suspiro antes de continuar — desde hoy tendrá que vivir ese encierro bajo custodia de los AMBU de esa área.

Uno de los AMBU expresó su desconformidad, ya que lo mínimo que merecía aquel anciano era la ejecución. — Pero... Gaara-sama...

— ¡HE DADO UNA ORDEN!.

Los AMBU asintieron y rápidamente movieron al anciano en busca de lo necesario para llevarlo a su destino.

— Debería alabar la misericordia de Kazekage-sama — uno de los shinobis enmascarados hablo una vez que sacaron al anciano de la habitación — de no ser por él, usted estaría muerto ahora.

Tojuro no hizo otra cosa que mantener callado y bajar la mirada. Comprendía que todo le odiaran, después de todo lo que hizo era lo menos que podía pasarle.

Por primera vez, se había dado cuenta de la nobleza de Gaara. Además había aceptado que se había equivocado respecto a él y al mismo tiempo reconocía la importancia de la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki de la Hoja en su vida y pvta...ahora era demasiado tarde para pedirle, perdón.

...

De vuelta en la mansión del Kazekage, Temari se había reunido con Ino y Shikamaru, llamando a última hora a Kankuro a la sala principal en la parte baja de la mansión para tratar los asuntos de misión de la rubia con su hermano menor.

— Esto es demasiado.. — dijo Kankuro una vez que se enteró de las acciones de su hermana — ¿Crees que Gaara es tan estúpido para no estar al tanto del sexo o el amor?... ¡No necesita de una muchacha con un demonio! — Si, él no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de ''seducción''.

— Gaara sabe de los sentimientos, y hasta este punto de su vida quizás si sabe como enamorarse y sentir cuando alguien lo ama. Pero el problema es que no tiene la confianza suficiente para hacerle el amor a una mujer, ¿O acaso ya olvidaste lo que dijo de Hakuto?.

El castaño recordó las palabras de Gaara hace dos días cuando le pregunto que opinaba de la muchacha que había sido elegida para hacer su esposa: ''_Ella me pareció hermosa, es hermosa.. Pero aun así no tendría el valor de tocarla... aun sabiendo que mi deber es darle un heredero a Suna''._

Temari noto que recordaba por lo que continuo — ¿Ahora entiendes a que me refiero?.

Kankuro reviro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, aun así se negaba a ser parte tan ''descabellada estrategia''.

— Kankuro es por el bien de Gaara. — Temari volvió a hablar.

— Sabes que.. has lo que quieras... — volvió en dirección de la puerta. — Solo no me pongas en tu embrollo una vez que Gaara descubra lo que hacen sin su consentimiento. — Dicho esto el castaño se fue de la habitación regresando a su cuarto. No quería estar ahí para cuando su hermano apareciera tras la puerta.

— ahhh.. — Temari se quejo ante la actitud de su hermano — bien , al parecer tenemos que seguir sin el apoyo de Kankuro.. solo esperemos que no nos delate..

— No creo, él dijo que se mantendría al marguen de la situación... al hablar estaría de cierta forma involucrado — añadió Shikamaru, luego ambos le dirigieron la mirada a Ino.

— ¿Cómo te fue con él, Yamanaka? — Temari pregunto al fin..

Ino no les prestó atención, estaba sentada en uno de los muebles cruzada de piernas mantenida en silencio hasta ahora.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada tan desagradable que Kankuro le había dado hace unos momentos. Aquel gesto le había pegado bastante que no pudo evitar pensar un poco las cosas...

Kakashi nunca le pidió que realizara aquella misión. Bajo su conocimiento solo había sido enviada por lo que se había explicado primeramente, antes de haberse quedado a solas con Gaara. _''Ella vino por si requerían la ayuda médica de una_ _de las discípulas de la Quinta Hokage y aprovechar para traerse unas cuantas muestras de plantas medicinales que no había en Konoha por si surgía una emergencia''_ .

En lo demás le había mentido a Gaara, y por su puesto él tenía sus dudas.. Ya que las misiones de seducción habían casi desaparecido después de la Guerra, al menos las 5 grandes naciones ya no las empleaban, los países pequeños quizás si pero el caso era que comprendía perfectamente el temor de Kankuro al decir que Gaara se daría cuenta más temprano que tarde, de lo contrario no hubiera hablado por gusto: ''_No creo que el Hokage haya optado en mandar a una de sus mejores shinobis a prostituirse, incluso si trata de mi''. _

Era obvio que él ya sospechaba, claro que sospechaba que algo raro estaba pasando, era Gaara, el Kazekage, no era cualquier idiota que se engañaba tan fácilmente. ¿Qué pasaría si los descubriera? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a él y a Kakashi que actuó bajo petición de Temari y Shikamaru?.

Estaba segura que esto le metería en graves problemas políticos y sentimentales, ya que su novio Sai tampoco sabía nada al respecto. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar si se enteraba que fue tocada por otro hombre?.

— ¿Ino?... ¡Ino! — la voz del Nara finalmente la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Ehh?! — dijo exaltada...

— ¿Estas bien? — el Nara rápidamente se acerco a ella para checarla, después de que los ignoro un buen rato.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien... Solo meditaba un poco sobre esta situación — miro a Shikamaru que se había agachado a su altura.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos Ino? — pregunto nuevamente Temari.

— Si... — Ino giro la mirada a Temari — antes de todo se los volveré a preguntar... — volvió a mirar a Shikamaru y este al instante se incorporo a la altura de Temari al sentir la mirada tensa de su compañera de equipo — ¿Están seguros que esto saldrá bien? — Temari y Shikamaru se miraron entre si. — De lo contrario nos meteremos en graves problemas tanto con Kakashi como con Kazekage-sama.

Temari fue la que la que ahora se agacho ante Ino y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella — Si todo sale bien, Gaara se dará cuenta y al final estará agradecido contigo tal y como yo lo estoy desde que me dijiste que me ayudarías con esto.. — Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras escuchaba a la rubia del desierto hablarle con dulzura. — Solo piensa en que estás haciendo algo bueno por Suna... Y en cuanto a Kakashi, créeme que nunca se enterara, nadie se enterará si haces las cosas perfectamente.

— si pero aun así...

— Confiamos en ti Ino.. — Interrumpió Shikamaru — tu solo has tu trabajo. Bajo tus manos ni siquiera el mismo Gaara se resistiría — le sonrió — vuélvelo loco, mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido se terminara este problemático asunto.

Ino tardo unos momentos en contestar , era increíble como su amigo confiaba en ella lo que se convirtió en un motor para seguir adelante con esto.. Ya que no olvidaba cuantos favores le debía a Shikamaru y por nada del mundo quería perder la confianza de Temari siendo esta la futura esposa de su mejor amigo. Sin más, asintió más calmada dándole una respuesta positiva a ambos ninjas.

— Gracias... — Temari la abrazo luego de eso, por su puesto ella correspondió.

En eso la puerta se abrió tras ellos y al girar sus pupilas en dirección de la misma se encontraron al pelirrojo caminando hacia ellos.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — pregunto al ver a su hermana abrazada a la rubia.

— No.. no.. — Temari se incorporo nuevamente, de la misma forma Ino para recibir al Kazekage con una reverencia seguida por Shikamaru — Ino solo me estaba felicitando por la boda jejeje.

— Ah... — dijo Gaara pasando lejos del área de los muebles para ir directo a la habitación que llevaba a las escaleras, quería evitar estar cerca de la rubia después de lo que había pasado en su oficina.

— ¿Ya ha terminado todo? — Shikamaru lo detuvo antes de que perdiera al dar la vuelta tras de las paredes que conducían a las escaleras.

— En efecto. — su respuesta fue seca, no quería ni voltear.

— ¿Tojuro será ejecutado? — siguió preguntando el moreno.

— Daré detalles más tarde... ya que según me doy cuenta ustedes no tienen cara de irse pronto ¿no es así?.

Temari , Ino y Shikamaru se dieron miradas algo tensas antes las palabras del pelirrojo. Tenían que tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que se diera cuenta de su participación en la hasta ahora misión ''solicitada por Kakashi'' — Ehhh... si Gaara, estaba a punto de decírtelo — Temari intervino rápidamente — me quedare unos cuantos días más en Suna ya que quiero organizar unas cuantas cosas que me quiero llevar, por su puesto Shikamaru se ofreció a esperarme e Ino.. — la vio de reojo — I-Ino ...

— Ella pensaba irse hoy mismo pero al final terminamos convenciéndola para que nos esperara. Digo usted sabe lo difícil que es atravesar el desierto y bueno lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos todos juntos. — Ino procedió a asentir para ayudar a dar veracidad lo que decía Shikamaru.

Fue lo primero que se le había ocurrido para hacerle creer a Gaara que él y Temari no tenían ni la menor idea de ''la misión de seducción''. Así el asunto quedaría con la rubia como única implicada, ya que debía ser así, porque ''Eso solo le fue encomendado a Yamanaka''.

— ¿Y exactamente cuantos días te quedaras hermana? — Gaara fue ahora el que pregunto, aun sin voltear.

— Pues no sé cuántos ... pero apenas termine yo les aviso a ti y a Kankuro... Como te dije en la oficina no me iré sin despedirme.

— Uhm... Bien, yo iré ahora a recostarme una rato .. estoy cansando — dijo dispuesto a seguir su camino.

— Claro.. como tu quie...

— Este.. ¡Kazekage-sama! — Ino hablo con intenciones de retomar su ''trabajo'' — ¿Usted va a los cuartos verdad? — corrió rápidamente a alcanzarlo — quería saber si me podría guiar a las habitaciones .. es que hace apenas llegue y me quede platicando con Shika y Temari .. pero ahora me gustaría darme un baño y ellos quieren más tiempo a solas ..¿Me ayuda?.

Gaara maldijo el haberse quedado allí, ahora no podía negarse , su lado caballeroso no se lo permitía y la rubia lo sabía exactamente — Sígueme...

— ¡Gracias! — volteo hacia Shikamaru mientras le daba un sonrisa cómplice, — ¿Shikamaru donde esta mi ropa?

— Ah si.. Está en mi recamara, es la que está detrás de la habitación de Kankuro, Gaara puede ayudarte en esa parte.

— ¿Kazekage-sama? — pregunto volviendo a mirarlo aunque siguiera de espaldas.

— Si, si... venga ya te explico.

Antes de perderse tras la pared, Ino voltio a ver a la futura pareja de casados y les volvió a sonreír, a lo cual ellos respondieron de igual manera al entender las intenciones de la rubia.

...

Ino quedo admirada al pasar por la sala del televisor gigante, ciertamente la mansión del Kazekage era muy ''lujosa'' ahora entendía las conversaciones de Lady Tsunade que había escuchado algunas vez, no bromeaban al decir que entre las 5 grandes naciones, La Arena era la que tenían mejor posición económica, puesto que aquellas desérticas tierras era donde venía el oro sin imaginarse que el hombre al quien en ese momento seguía era capaz de crear el tan anhelado metal precioso.

Pronto llegaron al área de la escalera mientras el silencio entre ambos seguía, la rubia había notado que dentro de aquella ''casa'' no había tantas luces, todo se sentía solido y algo oscuro si no fuera por los pequeños agujeritos que había en la parte alta de alguna de las paredes.

— Pienso que eres alguien muy astuta. — de pronto él hablo obligándola a mirarlo delante de ella.

— ¿Señor?

— Actuaste muy bien allá abajo.. — dijo e Ino frunció el ceño algo confundida — Shikamaru, ni mi hermana están enterados de tus negras intensiones.

Sus parpados se abrieron levemente y el alivio recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Había funcionado lo de hace un momento? Gaara había creído la historia de Temari, que bueno algo era cierto ya que ella si quería llevarse unas cuantas cosas.

— Ah si que lo ha notado.. — dijo con toda la naturalidad posible.

— Podrías ser un Hokage teniendo ese alto intelecto y esa astucia.

La rubia rio ante el halago — ¿Ya le ha dicho esto a Shikamaru también? — hubo silencio absoluto por parte de el — porque sería en verdad una pena que a mi me dijera estas cosas y no a Shikamaru, que pronto será su cuñado y es él que posee el mayor intelecto de todo el mundo. — Vaya que ella si que sabía como ''cogerlo por sorpresa'' con tal de no desviarse en su objetivo, aunque se tratara de una conversación normal.

— ''hump'' — fue lo único que recibió como respuesta mientras que ella sonreía victoriosa.

Al llegar arriba, Gaara giro a la derecha del pasillo e Ino sintió curiosidad de saber que había en dirección contraria antes de seguirlo, quiso preguntar pero al girar su cabeza para mirarlo él ya estaba bastante lejitos, por lo que apresuro su paso, entonces el camino recto estaba por terminar y ella al alcanzarlo noto otra girada donde finalmente estaban los cuartos.

— El cuarto de Kankuro es aquel — señalo la primer puerta del fondo en la parte derecha — lo que significa que la habitación que eligió Shikamaru es la que le sigue.

Ino asintió atenta y entonces el comenzó a caminar recto, y ella rápidamente dedujo que la habitación del pelirrojo era la del centro, la puerta mas ancha y elegante — Disculpa... — él se detuvo delante de su puerta, apunto de entrar — ¿Y el baño donde está?...

— Cada una de estas habitaciones tienen baño, no te preocupes .. — dijo.

— ah.. ok.. menos mal.

Luego de esto él despareció tras la puerta, Ino fue a la habitación de Shikamaru. Y como había dicho allí estaba su mochila, sobre la cama.. la cual era una muy buena cama, bastante amplia, bien ordenada, con buenas almohadas al frente de ella un televisor de buen tamaño no tan grande como el que estaba abajo pero si que daba pinta, estaba alzado en una mesita lujosa de madera reluciente. El cuarto era espacioso por lo que había un armario grande, una mini repisa a cada lado de la cama, con cajoncitos y en una de ellas una lámpara bastante bonita, al diagonal de la cama estaba un gran espacio donde estaba una puerta lo que por su puesto tenía que ser el baño, como Gaara había dicho.

Sentía curiosidad pero no iba a hacer una ''mirada'' en esa habitación, será mejor ir a la suya. Salió de allí, y eligió la habitación ultima de la fila contraria, dejando un cuarto en medio que la separaba de la recamara de Temari.

Al entrar a la habitación, el arreglo era exactamente igual , solo las sabanas de la cama eran diferente, por que dedujo que el baño entonces era de la misma manera. Con la mochila en las manos se dirigió a esa dirección para al fin poder tomar una ducha, y cuando abrió. Sorpresa.

El cuarto de baño no era como imagino, pensaba en uno sencillo con casi todo pegado , pero no, este tenía paredes mármol pulido, espejo, más un lavabo de buen tamaño del mismo material y su propio ''mini cajón'' pegado a la pared para depositar lo que se necesitaba. un inodoro reluciente con adornos acolchados en encima, depósito de papel limpio y la ducha con su espacio bastante amplio con cortinas elegantes y su propio soporte para las toallas. Todo separado como a 5 pasitos.

Satisfecha, busco una muda de ropa entre sus cosas dentro de la mochila, se deshizo de los zapatos ninja y entro en la ducha los siguientes 45 minutos.

Por otra parte Gaara, estaba tirado en su cama, con los pies descalzos mirando hacia el techo, al fin podía meditar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 3 días. Apenas parecía que había sido ayer que durmió en el desierto en compañía de una mujer con su vida en peligro y a punto de tener esposa. Y ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba donde podrían estar Hakuto y Shigezane ahora mismo ¿Ya estarían cerca de Konoha? y .. Shijima, aunque le había dicho que le seria fiel como shinobi en agradecimiento por haberle perdonado la vida a su hermana y a su cuñado. Aun no había regresado luego de decirle que dejaría unas cosas arregladas en su casa, con su clan..

Pero bueno meditándolo bien, jamás había tenido una ''aventura tan loca'' en todos sus años de vida, pero aquello no era lo mejor.

Esa rubia, esa rubia era lo mejor...de lo peor que le estaba pasando. Como se atrevía a besarlo y decirle en su cara que seria la mujer que le enseñaría a ser hombre(cosa que él lo había tomado como acoso y cierto insulto a su persona) y comportarse con tal naturalidad ante los demás sin ni siquiera darle un tantito de vergüenza, osea el era el Kazekage.

Nunca se imaginó... que en sus años de ''conocerla'' sería exactamente ella quien le robaría su primer beso, cuando si hasta hace poco ambos se trataban como si no existiesen y ni si quiera se pensaban ... aunque tenía que aceptar que ahora estaba realmente curioso de saber porque había aceptado ser la que lo ''seduciría'' en la supuesta misión encomendada por Rokudaime Kakashi.

Entonces recordó a Hakuto, quien en mucho de los universos seria su esposa en un futuro, idea que con solo pensarla le hacía arder su cara mientras al mismo tiempo imaginaba haciéndole el amor para procrear a su tan ansiado hijo que Suna exigía. _Maldita sea_ en que estaba pensando — ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ella! — termino gritando para si mismo luego de se diera cuenta que tal pervertido pensamiento había surgido tras recordar su encuentro con Ino, al tocar accidentalmente su abdomen, sus curvas y saborear.. sus labios.

De un impulso giro a una de las esquinas de su cama, se estiro para alcanzar la comodita y remover entre los cajones en busca de algo. Cuando lo encontró, atrajo aquel objeto a su rostro. Era un libro, abrió las paginas como a la mitad y leyó: _Haciéndolo en el paraíso , capitulo 12 - ¿Cómo complacer a una mujer?_

Aunque no sabía porque seguía leyendo ese ''estúpido libro'' que Kakashi le había regalado y recomendado de pronto sintió la mayor necesidad de seguir... aunque no entendía nada. Se quedó dándole una ojeada un buen rato hasta quedarse dormido.. esa tarde.

...

Se hicieron las 6:00 p.m, el Sol comenzaba a esconderse en el mar de arena y el frio comenzaba a sentirse. Ino se encontraba en la cocina con Temari al sentirse ''inspirada para cocinar'' tras ver la fabulosa y elegante cocina xd (jajaj mucha palabra ''cocina'' en un solo párrafo, algo incomodo , pero ñeee sigan leyendo :v)

— Eres buena en esto Ino. — Temari halago a la rubia al ver lo diestra que era friendo el pollo, todas las presas se veían crocantes y doraditas.

— Jajaja, lo que pasa es que en mi tiempo libre en Konoha, la mayoría de veces solía reunirme en casa a cocinar para Shikamaru y Chouji. Sino estábamos en un restaurante de Yakiniku entonces la pasábamos en mi casa.. comiendo — dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

— Oh.. — Temari se encontraba haciendo el arroz, la cena tenía que ser perfecta esas noches estando ''toda la familia reunida'' Shikamaru como su marido e Ino _como la novia de Gaara._ (7w7)

Shikamaru salía de su habitación ya duchado, y cambiado de ropa, ahora traía un abrigo acolchado color gris y calentador azul oscuro por el frio que se estaba sintiendo. De pronto escucho unos pasos tras suyo, giro la cabeza y se encontró a Kankuro, por su expresión facial aun estaba molesto y tampoco se había cambiado, traía aun su típico traje shinobi negro, pero esta vez sin su ''sombrero'' que también solía llevar.

— Hee Kankuro — se arriesgó a hacerle platica, pero este paso por su lado ignorándolo completamente casi rosándole bruscamente el hombro — Mendokuse ... — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ya al bajar, el castaño camino rápido y giro a la entrada contraria en camino a la cocina , Shikamaru que lo seguía detrás a una buena distancia al entrar por aquella puerta que le llamo la atención al pasar por allí la primera vez que entro con Temari, finalmente se descubría.

Al entrar se encontraba la mesa del comedor, alejada de la entrada como a 1 metro de distancia, puesta en el centro, era bastante grande, de vidrio, con 6 sillas en cada esquina y 2 de centro, con bonitos individuales en cada puesto, flores y veleros de cristal. El espacio era tan grande, que se podía pasar por ambos lados de la mesa. Kankuro se sentó en una de las sillas y dijo: — Temari ya está la cena, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

La cocina estaba justo al frente de la mesa a una buena distancia, era elegante con mesón de mármol color blanco donde se veía vasos y copas ordenados más las 2 mujeres detrás de espalda preparando los alimentos, y por supuesto allí estaba el nuevo refri de último modelo a lado al terminar la cocina y más a la esquina una puerta color blanco de madera que daba paso al ''baño público''.

— Ve a buscar a Gaara y pregúntale si va a cenar con nosotros, el plazo en el que regresases todo estará listo — dijo la rubia a Kankuro que en ese momento casi maldijo a su hermana , pus estaba enojado pues. Se levanto de mala gana y salió en busca de su hermano.

— Él siempre es así de problemático — dijo al fin Shikamaru mientras se acercaba al mesón para apoyarse.

— No, solo cuando está enojado o esta de mal humor.. No hay que ponerle importancia — dijo ella aun si darle mirada, ya estaba por terminar de poner los alimentos en los platos.

..

— ¿Gaara se puede? — preguntó el castaño antes de entrar a la habitación, donde poso su mirada en la alcoba, pero estaba vacía _**¿dónde está?**_— ¿Gaara? — volvió a llamar.

— Un momento.. — se escucho la voz del pelirrojo que rápidamente lo hizo ver a dirección del baño — No importa eh... solo vine a preguntarte si bajas a cenar o no.

Gaara apareció tras otra pared que separaba su closet y baño del espacio de su cama - Ya estaba arreglándome para cenar. — Tenía su cabello mojado, estilando gotas de agua y apenas llevaba puesto unos boxers negros y la toalla tras su nuca

— ¿Quieres que te espere o...?

— Si quieres. — Dijo volteando por donde vino, tenía que terminar de vestirse, el castaño decidió esperarlo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

De vuelta en la cocina listo para servir , las chicas estaban dando unos últimos toques a la ensalada que iba a acompañar el delicioso pollo frito, el cual se basaba en lechuga con tomatitos, coliflor , brócoli y fideos hervidos y saladitos.

— procura sentarte cerca o al frente de Gaara. — Sugirió Temari

Ino rio coqueta y se bajó un poco la blusa entre en medio de sus senos para así dar una buena vista, ya que sabía que el tamaño de sus atributos actualmente tentaban a cualquiera. Estaba orgullosa de ello — También procurare servirle, esta noche no se me escapa — dijo a su ''cuñada momentaria'' y luego se echaron a reír, siendo Shikamaru el espectador de una conversación de la que evidentemente estaba excluido .

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, cuando los hermanos aparecieron en el comedor , Temari al darse cuenta, hizo que Ino revirara a verlos y sin esperárselo sus ojos rápidamente se clavaron en Gaara.

Vestía unos Jeans negros muy nuevos, combinados con una sudadera color conchevino con capucha ... ambas cosas iban tan bien con los zapatos ninja. Pero Kami-sama sus pupilas no podían dejar de ver su pecho, ya que la sudadera estaba pegada a la piel. Deduciendo que su cuerpo estaba mojado, maldita sea Gaara se veía jodida mente sexy.

— Es la hora — dijo Temari dándole un golpecito con su codo mientras le entregaba el plato de comida para que fuera en su búsqueda. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Gaara se sentó en el centro de la parte inferior de la mesa mientras que su hermano a lado en la parte derecha diagonal estando Shikamaru a tres sillas alejado de él en la misma esquina , no paso mucho para que notara que la rubia se le acercaba, alzo la mirada y ¡pam! allí estaba ella sirviéndole la comida. Fue una situación incomoda, ya que hasta ahora la única mujer que le había servido la comida a lo largo de su vida era su hermana, pero en ese momento ella se encontraba sirviéndole a Shikamaru.

— Ino ya... tu eres nuestra invitada siéntate por favor — dijo la Sabaku haciendo sentar a la rubia en el otro lado de Gaara, al frente de Kankuro — enseguida te sirvo Kankuro — miro al castaño y este le dedico una mirada como de ''no puedo creer hasta donde eres capaz de llegar''.

— Ahhh...pero Temari aun te falta servir, yo estoy bien no importa.. — era una muy excelente actriz.

La Sabaku fue de vuelta a la cocina, trayendo después dos platos a la mano uno para la Kunoichi de la Hoja y otro para Kankuro: Todo iba acorde a lo planeado, Ino se ofrecería a pasarle el plato al castaño que estaba en la esquina contraria teniendo en cuenta que Gaara estaba en medio de ambos; con el único propósito de abalanzarse delante del varón para que su busto estuviera al alcance de esos orbes aguamarina para que no pudiera evitar mirar ese atrevido escote que daba una muy buena vista de sus enormes y firmes...tetas :D

Tal y como esperaba, aquella mirada aguamarinosa no escapo del escote. La primer cucharada de comida a su boca fue brutalmente interrumpida cuando esos dos melones se posaron junto a centímetros de sus ojos, estos se movía cual dos gelatinas pegadas tras el movimiento que Ino hacia estirándose para llevar el plato hacia el otro extremo, ya que la anchura de la mesa era algo...exagerada.

Blusa negra de mangas cortas con un escote muuy bajo y la ausencia de un brasier, _¡Maldita sea era demasiado! _... — ¡Cof, Cof! — Gaara no pudo evitar atragantarse luego de presenciar tremendo paisaje.

— ¡Kazekage-sama!... — la rubia platinada rápidamente giro hacia a él para ''socorrerlo'' — ¿Se encuentra bien? — disimulo preocupación mientras en sus adentros reía victoriosa porque su escote le había pegado al blanco. — intente evitar toser la comida no bajara si sigue haciéndolo. — dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

Gaara intentaba apartarla al darse cuenta que ella lo único que buscaba era chocar ''esas cosas'' contra su brazo, pero no lo logro.. estaba demasiado ocupado en recuperarse del atracón y maldita sea x2, estaba sintiendo esos pechos chocar contra su brazo.

— Gaara, — Temari llego con un vaso de jugo — anda bebe — dijo ayudándole a tomar el recién preparado jugo de uvas.

— YA.. ya.. — dijo apartando el vaso de su boca ya mas ''aliviado'' — ya estoy bien .. uhum.. ya, gracias Temari.

— Por favor intenta comer sin prisa, nadie te va a quitar — le regaño xD era otra muy buena actriz.

Shikamaru ni Kankuro se dieron cuenta que el escote de Ino había sido el causante de que Gaara casi muera atragantado. Uno estaba demasiado hambriento y el otro estaba muy lejos para prestarle atención a otra cosa.

Temari finalmente se había sentado junto a su novio después de traer su comida, vasos y el jugo a la mesa. Comenzaron a platicar un buen rato sobre la boda donde incluso Gaara tuvo que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras ya que él era el anfitrión principal de aquel evento teniendo que aguantar no ver los senos de Ino que se movían con cada saltito que ella daba con cada detalle que le parecía lindo respecto a la boda.

Así pasaron hasta que el pelirrojo finalmente termino de comer. Pero antes de retirarse felicitó a ambas chicas porque el pollo, el arroz y la ensalada estaban exquisitos. Kankuro iba por su segundo plato por lo que se quedaría en la mesa un buen rato más.

— Ejem , — Temari tocio a propósito para llamar la atención de la Yamanaka que también estaba terminando de comer. La Sabaku le hizo señas visuales a la chica para que fuera detrás de Gaara aprovechando que estarían solos.

Ino asintió y rápidamente salió tras el Kazekage, como toda niña obediente.

Terminando se subir las escaleras el pelirrojo disponía a volver a su habitación preferida.

Ino venía en pasos rápidos y cuando apenas le faltaban 5 escalones para estar en la planta alta noto que el varón giro en al pasillo de las habitaciones. — Perfecto...— susurro Ino, ya que además de tener otra oportunidad con él, iría a aquella parte del piso de arriba que le había llamado la atención.

En esta ocasión, al terminar no había desvió, ya que simplemente las puertas estaban al terminar el camino, eran tres en total. Gaara se diría a la puerta izquierda y justo cuando estuvo a punto de jalar la perilla:

— ¿Es aquí donde viene a esconderse después de haberme estado comiendo con la mirada?

La voz de la rubia sonó tras su espalda haciéndolo girar al instante — ¿Me ha seguido Yamanaka?.

— Fíjese que no, — dijo ella acercándose más — simplemente sentía curiosidad de saber que había en esta dirección así que vine a matar mi duda aprovechando que todos están abajo.

— Que extraño, por que es mucha casualidad que se le haya ocurrido hacer eso justo cuando yo me dirigía para acá.

— ¡jah! — sonrió coqueta — pues no señor está equivocado porque cuando yo subía no lo note tomar esta dirección , ya me di cuenta al verlo aquí..

Gaara sonrió irónico, tenía que admitir que esta chica era muy buena en estas cosas... Pero él también — Ah bueno entonces la dejare para que ''mate su duda'' husmeando por aquí, nomás le advierto que la puerta de en medio esta sellada con llave, luego no se lleve una sorpresa. — dijo volviendo entre sus pasos pasando a lado de la Yamanaka.

— ¿Ve como si me esta huyendo?.

Aquellas palabras lo detuvieron de inmediato.

— No me equivoque cuando decidí llamarlo chachorrito asustado — le hablo como mamá a un bebe — cachorrito que se asusta de las mujeres oh shi, shi.

Gaara volteo enseguida. — No le estoy huyendo, simplemente trato de evitar que algo parecido a lo que paso en la oficina se repita ... Si entiende que lo que está haciendo puede traer problemas ¿no? — Ino reviro los ojos mientras sonreía con gracia, y él por su parte siguió explicando — Y bueno está demás decirle que mi deber como Kazekage es detenerla, así que por favor se lo pido de buena manera, desista de este ''plan'' por la paz.

— Sabe que no puedo hacer eso.. va en contra de Konoha, o dígame ¿Luego que informe le doy a Rokudaime?.

— No hay problema, yo puedo llamar a Kakashi y decirle que anule la misión y ya..

— Tanto tiempo siendo aliado de Konoha y aun no conoce nuestros principios, Kazekage..¿enserio?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?.

— Un ninja de la Hoja siempre cumple con sus misiones, no importa cual sea .. Esta tiene que ser completada ya que al no hacerlo sería como un insulto a nosotros mismos como shinobi.

— En este caso no estarías faltando a ser shinobi porque lo que estás haciendo es prostituirte, por eso lo que acabas de decir es absurdo.

— Misión es misión mi señor, además no me salga con eso cuando hace unos minutos allá bajo me estaba viendo los senos. ¿O cree que no me di cuenta?.

Gaara cerro los ojos y mejor prefirió reír antes de contestar — ¿Y tu crees que no me di cuenta que te hiciste ese escote a propósito?.. Lo que buscas es provocarme, pero de una vez te advierto que...

— Si tanto insinúa en ser ''improvocable'' porque no viene y me besa durante 5 minutos para ver si no cae rendido a mis pies... — reto con una sonrisa muy confiada adornando su rostro — incluso estoy dispuesta en dejar que toque mis pechos si tanto lo desea... aunque lo niegue

Esto era el colmo del cinismo, tenía que salir de allí antes que perdiera la paciencia y causa de eso hacerla suya de una vez para que dejara de molestarlo. — Tengo mejores cosas que hacer Yamanaka-san — dijo volteando para tomar el camino de vuelta.

Rápidamente corrió tras el rápidamente.. no iba a dejar que se le escapara. — ¡¿Se ha vuelto loca Yamanaka?! — dijo una vez que sintió a Ino subírsele por la espalda. — ¡Bájese!.

— Esto le enseñara a no rechazar a una dama — dijo antes de inclinar su rostro hasta la nuca del varón para luego morderle la oreja provocándole instantáneamente un corriente eléctrica que lo haría perder el equilibrio y finalmente caer con ella encima.

Le tomo unos segundos salir del shock. Entonces para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para tomar el control de la situación: Estaba en el piso con Ino encima de él una vez más con esos labios en los suyos sin oportunidad de moverse debido a que estaba encarcelado entre la piernas de la fémina.

Quiso apartarla agarrándola de la cintura utilizando su fuerza física para intentar levantarse , ¡Pero rayos! ella se lo impedía enrollándose en sus piernas lo que le provoco estúpidamente dar un suspiro de queja dándole entrada al interior de su boca a la rubia, quien rápidamente metió su lengua para comenzar a recorrer la deliciosa miel del interior bucal de Gaara.

— Ahhh ... — un ronco sonido salió de su garganta cuando su lengua finalmente se encontró con la de Ino en el salvaje beso que ambos estaban protagonizando , y mientras más pasaba su voluntad se quebraba.. Kami-sama esto era demasiado x3

Ya no pudo más y comenzó a mover sus labios, finalmente correspondiéndole , un movimiento torpe pero que hacia sentir a cualquiera, ella rio al sentirlo sin imaginar que un ataque de impulsos de Gaara lo llevaría a ahora ser él quien invadiera su boca, sorprendiéndola al instante y de inmediato entregándole su lengua.

Pero algo estaba diferente, Ino rápidamente noto como él la recorría como... ¡¿Un experto?!.

La fabulosa idea de convertir el interior de Ino en una naranja fue lo que lo impulso a besarla tan ''deliciosamente'',él no era un estúpido, por eso sabía que la idea de mandarle una fémina para ''enseñarle como hacer el amor'' era absurda. Hasta en un terreno tan desconocido para él , como en este caso era el sexo .. obviamente tendría una idea de como sobrellevar la situación, porque para todo había solución, y si tenía que valerse de ''mañas para sobrevivir'' pues lo haría, así como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Todo en la vida tenia ''un chiste''.

— Ahhh — el sexy gemido de la rubia sonó inesperadamente, pero no lo tomo por sorpresa.. es más lo hizo sentir que de alguna manera ''sus mañas'' habían dado frutos, lo estaba haciendo bien.. porque el cuerpo femenino de la rubia le estaba dando porras para que siguiera poseyéndola. O bueno así tomo el gemido de la rubia.

No espero más y soltó los labios de Ino sin despegar su boca de su cuerpo, bajo por la mejilla derecha y fue haciendo un camino directo hasta el cuello de la rubia, donde se detendría unos momentos para saborear y con suerte dejar sus marcas, ya en ese momento poco le importaban las palabras que había dicho antes ''al no permitir caer tan fácil'', ahora era mas fuerte el deseo sexual que sentía.

— Uhmm mi señor... — soltó Ino mientras sentía como su cuerpo la empujaba a estar en las manos de Gaara, aunque este ya estaba tocándola bajo suyo, provocándole gemidos que lo incitaban a seguir más y más.

—_ Te haré mía aquí y ahora.. _— dijo tomándola de la cintura, casi abrazándola y así rompiendo la poca distancia que los separaba al estar Ino apoyada sobre sus rodillas contra el suelo.

— Ahh Kazekage-sama.. — le arranco gemidos mas sonoros al tomar una nueva ruta de húmedos besos de su cuello hacia sus pechos aprovechando el provocativo escote que dejaban ver una buena parte de sus atributos.

jodidamente excitante era pasar sus labios en aquellas ''cositas'' suaves y gelatinosas para su gusto, sentía que podía hundirse entre ellas aunque la mejor parte estuviera aun cubierta por la tela del vestido.

Ella ya estaba segada por el placer que le estaba dando , lo admitía.. tenía ganas de averiguar hasta donde podía llegar siendo aun ''inexperto'' . Pero entonces sucedió algo que rápidamente la hizo exaltar

— Ahhh — gimió al accidentalmente rosarse con la parte prohibida del varón, que por su puesto ya estaba bastante encendida por el tamaño anormal del bulto bajo la tela del jean, esto la hizo rápidamente querer apartarse, Gaara ante el irrumpimiento carnal y el fuerte movimiento de la rubia al querer apartarse de él, la soltó finalmente.

Ella se incorporo nuevamente alejándose unos cuantos pasos mientras acomodaba su ropa — lección terminada por hoy Kazekage... — trataba de calmar su respiración.

— ¿Qué? — Gaara rezongo mientras se levantaba sutilmente por su ''problemita''

— No se si ya noto su...

— ¿Mi erección? - interrumpió -

La rubia lo miro sorprendida — ¿Cómo? — no esperaba que él conociera su situación — ¿Acaso usted sabe lo que le esta pasando?...

— ¡Por su puesto que lo sé! no soy un idiota y menos ignorante.. — dijo de mala gana, enserio no podía creer que la gente creyera que era totalmente nulo en cuando a la sexualidad.

— Lo siento... — bajo la mirada e hizo reverencia.

— ¿Bueno y? — preguntó en voz alta, casi gritándole..

Ella lo miro confundida — ¿Señor?

Él apunto su bulto — ¿Ya es el momento no?.. si vas a ''enseñarme a tener sexo'' será mejor que me calmes de una vez este maldito problema — respondió bastante molesto lo cual ella no supo si tomarlo como un logro ya que el había aprendido a darle placer antes del coito, por lo que su reacción era normal. O tomarlo como una ofensa ya que sintió que la trataba como una verdadera puta.. bueno en cierta parte si era algo, pero aun así prefería ser llamada ''tutora''.

— Las cosas no son así señor — respondía ella tratando de explicarle — mi trabajo va por partes, y lo que usted busca es solo sexo... y eso aun está muy lejos de mi verdadero objetivo. — dijo comenzando a moverse dispuesta a ir a su habitación.

Gaara frunció el ceño, le pareció una respuesta muy estúpida cuando su objetivo era igualmente llevárselo a la cama — déjate de tonterías — dijo finalmente al ir tras ella y agarrarla de la muñeca.

— ¡Oiga! — se quejó del fuerte e inesperado agarre del varón — ¿¡Que rayos está haciendo!?

— Te llevare a mi habitación y terminaremos esto de una vez por todas — dijo ya llevándola a rastras — estas muy equivocada si crees que me dejaras así.

— ¿¡Baka janai!? — intento soltarse — ¡He dicho que no!.. ¿Qué no me ha entendido?

— No, más bien tu no entendiste cuando dije que te haría mía... Ahora cállate y coopera.

— ¿¡Cree que a su esposa le va a gustar que la someta a la fuerza!? — Yamanaka finalmente grito al sentir que el agarre la lastimaba — a ninguna mujer le gustara ser tratada solo como un aparato de reproducción ¿Sabe?... ¡Está portándose como un cavernícola!

Gaara ya en el límite de su rabia giro su cabeza hacia ella y se detuvo — ¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver en esto?! .. No eres mi esposa para tratarte como tal — la atrajo bruscamente a él — viniste aquí para acostarte conmigo ¿no?, porque ahora te resistes.

— ¡Porque si lo hago usted me tratara como a una cualquiera cuando yo busco que usted sea sutil y no bruto como está mostrando ser ahora!

— ¿Qué diferencia tiene eso si de igual forma te entregaras a un hombre desconocido poniendo como escusa una maldita misión?...

En ese momento algo se movió dentro ella, se sintió más que ofendida, se sintió insultada... como el osaba a hablarle así cuando no sabía nada de ella ¿Acaso creía que realmente era una puta?.

Gaara soltó un quejido cuando sorpresivamente la mano libre de la rubia choco contra su mejilla , revirando instantáneamente su rostro e obligándolo a soltarla — ¡No voy a permitir que me hable de esa manera! — ella había explotado — como puede acusarme sin saber nada de mi vida intima ... — él se mantuvo en silencio al notar el tono ofendido de la rubia — ¿Cree que es fácil tener que entregarme a usted siendo aun virgen!?.. — dicho esto, finalmente salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Gaara no solo en estado de erección sino también en uno donde seguramente reflexionaría toda la noche por haberse comportado como todo un insensible, un completo idiota.

...

La noche finalmente cayó en el desierto, todos habían subido luego de terminar de arreglar la cocina. Temari quiso reunirse con ella para platicar ''sobre el tema'', pero ella en ese momento estaba algo ..herida, no quería hablar por el momento de Gaara o la estúpida misión, tanto que para evitar a Temari se hizo la dormida apenas la sintió entrar a su cuarto.

...

Apenas el sol comenzaba nuevamente a salir, Gaara ya salía para la oficina como de costumbre así evitaría ver a Yamanaka luego del muy incómodo incidente de la noche anterior, que por su puesto fue en lo único que pensó durante toda las horas oscuras.

Al llegar al edificio, subiendo el segundo piso recibía los buenos días de los pocos shinobis que ya se encontraban en el lugar puesto que dentro de la también denominada ''casa del Kazekage'' el trabajo nunca cesaba.

Llego a su oficina y nuevamente se ''postro'' detrás de todos esos papeles que nunca parecían tener fin, tomo la primer hoja del día y esta se trataba de una invitación, donde los recién graduados como shinobi le pedían que asistiera a una reunión/almuerzo celebrado para pedirle disculpas formalmente por el reciente malentendido.

Sin más pensarlo, prendió el computador y envió un correo al área de su secretariado para que cuando llegara su asistente Matsuri, se encargara de informar a la escuela que estaría allí al medio día, como habían solicitado, ya que sinceramente veía irrespetuoso de su parte no atender a los jóvenes ninja.

Con la hora corriendo a las 8:00 de la mañana, la rubia Yamanaka bajaba dirigiéndose al comedor donde seria recibida por Temari ya en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos días Temari-san..

— Ah.. si buenos días Ino.. ¿Dormiste bien? — ella estaba de espaldas mientras sacaba los recién preparados huevos cocidos de la estufa.

La rubia había llorado hasta quedarse dormida la noche anterior, cosa que había decidido no contarle a la Sabaku, ni mucho menos lo que había pasado. V Si.. si... sufrí un poco de frio pero después todo bien

— Te haría bien dormir con alguien — dijo claramente insinuando a quien ya sabemos.

Ella rio ante el comentario — lo tendré en cuenta.. — intentó no sonar incomoda.

La Sabaku pronto giro hacia ella en compañía de 2 platos con 2 huevos cocidos recién peladitos. Serviría a Ino y luego regresaría por la funda de pan y las tazas con agua caliente.

Ino noto que en la mesa estaba el café, leche, azúcar y mantequilla. Al estar listo todo, ambas rubias finalmente estaban desayunando.

— Ahora si cuéntamelo todo.. anoche fui a verte pero ya estabas dormida, no quise molestarte.

Ino quien se encontraba preparando su café se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. — No paso mucho... compartimos unas cuantas caricias y un... beso..un apasionado beso..

Temari casi se atraganta con el café ante la revelación — ¿Volviste a besarlo?... ¿Esta vez si fue un beso de verdad?

— Si... Temari.. talvez nos equivocamos al pensar que Kazekage-sama no conocía estas cosas.. al contrario el besa bastante bien, ayer me di cuenta... que hasta podría apostar que también...

— Por eso les dije que estaban subestimando a Gaara — la voz del castaño se hizo presente en el comedor.

— Bu-buenos días Kankuro-san.. — saludo la rubia platinada con un tanto nerviosismo en sus palabras, ya que hasta ahora él era el único Sabaku con el que aun no entraba en confianza y sobre todo sabiendo lo mal que estaba antes sus ojos al enterarse del plan de su hermana.

— Gaara si quisiera podría poseerte sin problemas — fue directo a la refri en busca de algo de jugo que habría sobrado del día anterior. — Pero no lo hace por sus modales al ser un noble, el Kazekage — al fin les había dirigido la mirada a las féminas.

— Kankuro, me harías un gran favor si dejaras de usar ese tonito incomodo, que no vez que estás haciéndole pasar un mal rato a las visitas. — dijo a su hermano mientras lo veía acercarse a la mesa por algo de pan.

— Por qué debería hacerlo?, a ella no le importa que dé mi opinión — giro su mirada a dirección de Yamanaka — ¿No es así cuñada? — dijo usando una gran cantidad de sarcasmo.

— ¡Kankuro...!

— No está bien Temari — hablo interrumpiendo a la futura señora Nara que estaba a punto de regañar a su hermano — agradezco que Kankuro-san no guarde lo que siente, créanme que entiendo el porque reacciona de esa manera — dijo desviando su mirada al vidrio de la mesa.

Hubo silencio absoluto mientras el castaño terminaba el desayuno, mientras ambas mujeres solo observaban , la mañana en el comedor se transformo de un momento a otro a un incómodo desayuno.

— Saldré para la oficina, tengo unas cuantas cosas que arreglar allá antes de retomar mi lugar con mi escuadrón — dijo llevando la jarra de jugo de vuelta a la refri — talvez no venga para el almuerzo ..Temari.

La rubia asintió y luego el salió directo hacia la puerta principal.

— Lo siento — le dijo a Ino.

— No, está bien... — ella respondió aun firme con sus palabras dichas hace unos momentos.

— Buen día mujeres — Shikamaru pronto hizo acto de presencia en la habitación por lo que Temari de inmediato fue por sus huevos y la taza con agua caliente.

— He Ino.. anoche desapareciste después de la cena, ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? — pregunto el moreno sentándose al lado de ella que se mantuvo en silencio sin intenciones de responder.

— Hay queso en el refrigerador por si deseas Shikamaru — dijo su novia después de servirle el desayuno.

— No, así está bien Temari no te...

— Gracias por la comida Temari — interrumpió Ino levantándose de la mesa.

— ah... si, pero Ino tu no has..— dijo ella al ver que la chica apenas había tocado los alimentos.

— De repente se me fue el hambre, pero tranquila .. la dejare dentro del microondas si me vuelve el apetito más tarde.

Shikamaru rápidamente noto que algo estaba pasando — Ino..

— Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan... los dejare desayunar, con permiso.

Apenas la rubia abandono el comedor, Temari le dirigió una mirada de preocupación al moreno y este le respondió con que hablaría con ella después de un rato para ver si le pasaba lo que sea que tenía en esos momentos.

Pronto llegaron las 10:00 de la mañana y Matsuri acababa de llegar al edificio del Kazekage, corriendo rápidamente hacia la oficina de su maestro pensando en como disculparse al llegar tan tarde a la oficina.

— Gaara-sama...— dijo antes de entrar.

— Adelante — se escucho la voz del pelirrojo detrás de la puerta.

Ella entro con cautela, con la mirada al piso poniéndose delante a 1 metro del escritorio el pelirrojo. — Perdón por la tardanza de hoy, le seré sincera ..me quede dormida. — hablo rápidamente e hizo la reverencia.

— No importa... a veces es bueno que descanses un poco más, trabajas mucho Matsuri — dijo sin mirarla , concentrado en la revisión y firmación de documentos — solo procura que este habito no se te haga costumbre..

— ¡Hai..! — dijo incorporándose para finalmente mirar a su joven señor.

— Tengo algo que pedirte, que inicialmente ya había informado a la sala de secretariado.. pero ahora que estas aquí, te lo diré personalmente.

— ¿Señor?

— Los alumnos que se graduaron el mes pasado en la academia, me han hecho una invitación para un almuerzo con la intención de ofrecerme una disculpa tras los problemas causados por Tojuro. — dejo de escribir y procedió a darle mirada a la castaña. — He decidido asistir por lo tanto quisiera que tu fueras a informar que estaré allí al medio día, claro que podría únicamente enviar un correo a las oficinas de la escuela, pero pienso que sería más formal que mi asistente personal vaya ...

— Entiendo mi lord, saldré enseguida entonces.. — dijo dando una nueva reverencia y luego encaminarse a la puerta.

— También me gustaría que antes pases a mi casa a informarle a mi hermana que no se moleste en traerme el almuerzo

— si...

La castaña salió del edificio encaminándose primeramente a la academia donde seria recibida formalmente por todo el equipo de profesores en la sala de dirección, ya que ella era un tanto importante por ser la conocida ''asistente del Kazekage'' por lo que su llegada alegro a los principales alumnos encargados de la evento, para ellos significaba mucho que su Kazekage mandara a su asistente en personal.

— Por favor darle nuestros agradecimientos al señor por molestarse en atendernos — dijo un chico de la edad de entre 12 y 13 años, castaño de ojos marrones, alcanzándola antes de que abandonara la academia.

— No, de antemano el señor Gaara se encuentra muy feliz por el evento tan agradable que han hecho para él que por su puesto recomiendo mucho que vosotros mismos le den los agradecimientos estando el aquí..

— Gracias por el consejo Matsuri-senpai.

— Tsukasa.. — llamo uno de los maestros — Matsuri-san debe estar ocupada ya deja que se marche de seguro debe tener más trabajo, al igual que tú y tus compañeros aquí.. venga que tenéis que terminar de decorar el gran salón antes del mediodía.

— Nos vemos después Matsuri-senpai — dijo el muchacho antes de volver a dentro.

Luego de esto la castaña rápidamente se encamino a casa de su joven señor ya que corrían las 11:30 de la mañana. La rubia justamente se encontraba en la sala principal, cuando _tock tock _retumbaron en la puerta principal que no estaba conectada con el edificio, al Temari no estar cerca ella tuvo quien ser la que atendiera.

Matsuri se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrársela en la casa , ella creía que ya estaban rumbo a Konoha para ese momento — ¿Yamanaka-san?.

— Hola Matsuri, que bueno verte otra vez.. — respondió ella con una sonrisa

— Lo mismo digo, ya que no esperaba que estuvieras en Suna

— Ah jeje... pero bueno venga, pasa..

— No, no..de hecho solo vine a traerles un recado de Kazekage-sama..

— ¿Gaara?... ¿Q-ué sucede con él..?

Algo dentro de la castaña le extraño que ella se refiriera a él con tal naturalidad, ya que hasta donde sabía .. ella y su maestro jamás habían intercambiado una palabra — Este... ¿Temari-sama donde está? — preguntó de pronto.

— Ha subido a bañarse, estábamos aquí hace unos momentos.

— Ah... ¿Entonces ella aun no se ha ido?

— No, no... de hecho ella fue la que me pidió que me quedase aquí mientras recoge unas cuantas cosillas que quiere llevarse a Konoha , quizás en estos días ya regresemos..

— Ah, ¿Entonces tu también te estas quedando aquí?

— Si, Gaara-sama ha sido muy amable en permitirme la estancia..

— Ya veo.. — Aunque era absurdo y sabia que no ganaría nada con Gaara, no podía evitar sentir celos de la rubia al estar tan cerca de su Kage, con lo guapa y sensualona que estaba era un evidente peligro que estuviera bajo el mismo techo que él hombre que amaba,

—¿Estas segura que no quieres pasar Matsuri? — hablo la Yamanaka sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ehh?... no , no ... de hecho ya debería estar volviendo a la oficina — sonrió — pero ya solo he venido a deciros que Gaara-sama tendrá un almuerzo en la academia, por eso me ha mandado que os dijera que no se preocupen por él ya mismo en la comida.

— Ah.. muchísimas gracias Matsuri, yo le pasare el recado a Temari.

— Bueno... tengo que .. usted sabe, gusto en saludarla Ino-san — dijo haciéndole una reverencia antes de salir de vuelta a la oficina.

La castaña salió rápidamente de vuelta al edificio, Gaara estaba dejando ordenado sus cosas ya que faltaba poco , alrededor de 20 minutos para el evento en la academia

— Señor ! - ella entro luego de unos golpecitos - Perdone otra vez la demora es que..

— Ya no tengas cuidado y vámonos.

Sus cafés pupilas brillaron con el ''vámonos'' — S-señor.. Yo..

— No esperas que vaya yo solo ¿verdad? — dijo tomando el sombrero del Kazekage — venga ya, que mientras caminamos hasta allá se va el tiempo.

Sus mejillas rosadas y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostraban su felicidad, ya que era más que un privilegio ir con el Kazekage a un evento formal.. hasta incluso podía sentirse como ''la primera dama de Suna''.

...

Las 2 muchachas y el castaño se sentaron a comer esa tarde, estaba todo callado porque el ambiente si estaba algo solitario, lo cual Ino no podía dejar de pensar cuantas veces Temari se sintió..tan sola — Temari... — la llamo curiosa — ¿Cuantas veces tuviste que comer tu sola en esta casa tan grande?

— Uhm — ella limpio sus labios ya que el espagueti estaba muy jugoso — con Gaara todo el día en la oficina y Kankuro fuera la mayoría de veces.. pues ya te imaginaras, pero a decir verdad no es tan malo.

— Admiro que contestes tan tranquila , si yo estuviera en tus zapatos.. no soportaría estar la mayoría del tiempo sola.

— Por eso todos esperamos que algún día haya niños aquí.. No solo por la prosperidad de Suna, sino para que este vuelva a ser un lugar ..iluminado, lleno de energía. ¿Y qué mejor que eso que la risita de un par de infantes mientras se persiguen por ahí?.

— Los habrá — Dijo Shikamaru uniéndose a la conversación — por lo menos por nuestra parte, niños.. habrá pronto.

Temari rio ante los comentarios de su futuro esposo mientras que Ino permaneció en silencio, no era de su incumbencia pero también deseaba mucho que un bebé, no importa si era por parte de Kankuro o de Gaara llegara a este lugar que en verdad necesitaba, sonrisas y la alegría de un niño.

Así como la mañana se fue, la tarde cayó y aun no había señales de los dos varones Sabaku, nadie allí sabía que estaba haciendo Kankuro, ni como le había ido a Gaara en el almuerzo de la academia.. Temari , ella ni siquiera comentaba de eso.. al parecer ella estaba acostumbrada a no hablar de sus hermanos cuando estaban fuera y ahora ella, Ino Yamanaka quien siempre juraba que preferiría estar haciendo nada en vez de hacerse cargo de la floristería, ahora extrañaba estar en dicho lugar, porque allí por lo menos podía ver a gente pasar tras la puerta aunque no vendiera. Era mejor que estar ahí en vez de un lugar tan grande oscuro, solido...y solo.

— Ino... — de pronto la voz de la rubia de los desiertos interrumpió sus lamentos, ella voltio a mirarla enseguida, y sorpresa ella estaba de la mano de Shikamaru como en señal que iban a salir por el bolso que ahora traía sobre sus hombros.

— Eh, si.. ¿Pasa algo?

— Shikamaru y yo, saldremos a recorrer la aldea por un rato nos preguntábamos si querías acompañarnos.

Ella rápidamente sintió que en esa salida de pareja solo sería ''un mal tercio'' y la verdad eso le incomodaba más que estar sola por lo que era mejor rechazar la invitación — Ah, no.. no.. así está bien, sabes que la arena y el calor de este desierto no van conmigo. Vayan ustedes y diviértanse — dijo con una sonrisa... una que no sabía ni de donde la había sacado.

— Ah, bueno.. entonces confió en ti para que si Kankuro o Gaara vuelven antes que nosotros te encargues de decirles que su comida está dentro del microondas, que la calienten si quieren.

— Si Temari.. pierde cuidado.

— Bueno entonces volveremos en unas horas — añadió Shikamaru, bastante impaciente arrastrando a Temari de una vez hacia la puerta.

— Bien Ino, sé que es absurdo, pero aun así cuidado con alguna cosa, volveremos .. adiós — dijo la rubia ya saliendo de la casa.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, un aire helado recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ino..Ya que una vez que Shika y su novia salieran de la casa, le pareció que el lugar se tornaba más oscuro y sombrío, así que opto por irse rápidamente hacia las escaleras y llegar cuando antes a su habitación y meterse bajo las sabanas acolchadas para intentar dormir porque sabía que se volvería loca si se quedaba en la sala con la esperanza de que el castaño o Gaara aparecieran pronto.

...

Gaara regresó de vuelta a su oficina luego de que pasaran unas horas del tan maravilloso almuerzo hecho por sus jóvenes ninja, cosa que por cierto lo habían puesto de buen humor, o al menos se sentía relajado.

Las imágenes de los chicos formados en una gran escudara frente a él, haciéndole reverencia y luego agradeciéndole en coro, sin duda era aquellos de esos momentos que se gravarían en su memoria por toda la vida, ahora comprendía lo que los adultos decían sobre que a veces la sonrisa de un niño era la medicina que alguien necesitaba luego de un día espantoso.

Entonces fue ahí donde inesperadamente pensó en... su hijo. El niño que Sunagakure anhelaba, y la razón por la que... ella estaba ahí.. —_** Ino..** _—la misma muchacha que ayer había tratado de una manera tan.. vulgar, la misma muchacha que le había robado su primer beso y la primera mujer que le había dado la primera bofetada que lo había hecho reaccionar, todo a causa del mismo objetivo del que estaba pensando ahora mismo. Un niño, el heredero, el próximo Kazekage, el futuro de Suna.

Sin pensarlo rápidamente corrió a la sala de juntas donde poco después los consejeros se reunieron un tan ''escandalizados'' ante la repentina convocatoria de Gaara, ya que era muy raro que él montara una reunión sin que ellos mismos la sugirieran.

Ya todos reunidos en la gran mesa que estaba delante de todos las estatuas de los Kazekage, lugar donde solo discutían asuntos para el bien de la aldea y donde el Quinto estaba mirando a cada uno de los consejeros antes de su explicación de la razón por la que estaba llevando a cabo esta sorpresiva e inesperada reunión.

— ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa muchacho? — Ebizo fue el primero en hablar, en hablarle al Kazekage — ¿Para qué nos has llamado a esta hora? Sabes muy bien que este es mi horario de siesta.

— O talvez lo hizo con las intenciones de pedirnos disculpas por sacarnos de la jugada el día de ayer, o por lo menos eso espero — añadió Joseki.

Baki que ahora ocupaba en puesto de Tojuro en frente de él, no pudo evitar notar que algo no estaba bien, por su mirada — Gaara... los señores están esperando.

El pelirrojo suspiro hondo antes de echarles la bomba — Seré directo — dijo dándole una rápida y no muy agradable mirada a cada uno de los consejeros — ¿En realidad es tan urgente que yo engendre un heredero? — su mirada rápidamente se dirigió al autor principal de la idea, Ikanago.

Todos ahí se miraron entre si y comenzaron a cuchichear ya que no se esperaban que él se refiera sobre ''ese tema'' muy de repente.

— ¿¡Si o no!? — pregunto en voz alta y con un tono un tanto prepotente ante la tardanza de los ancianos.

— Como le habíamos dicho al principio señor, todos estamos preocupados por su linaje, ya que si queremos que su sangre, la sangre pura del clan Kazekage que ya ha estado en el poder por 2 generaciones continué liderándonos debemos evitar que esta recaiga en alguien que llevara como primer apellido, Nara señor. — Ikanago explico.

— No solo eso, tampoco queremos que Konoha tenga que ver en esos asuntos que son solo confidenciales de nuestro pueblo, en lo personal pienso que sería una completa burla que el heredero legítimo y talvez el único del clan Kazekage tenga que perder el apellido ante un clan de Konoha — Joseki no pudo ser más directo.

Eso le basto a Gaara para entender el porque se necesitaba un hijo suyo o de Kankuro, y aunque él no tuviera problemas con que sus futuros sobrinos heredaran ''el trono'', su deber como el Kazekage lo obligaba seguir las ordenes de carácter antiguo que sus consejeros habían optado al no querer que la sangre de su familia saliera del poder. — Bien entonces me atreveré a preguntarles una cosa más antes de darles una respuesta concreta sobre la terminación concreta sobre esta situación — todos lo miraron de inmediato con una suprema curiosidad emanando de sus ojos — ¿Qué pasaría si yo les doy al niño que tanto anhelan con alguien de Konoha? — soltó de golpe poniendo a ''parir'' a los consejeros como en cada una de sus palabras que decía.

Todos abrieron los ojos y comenzaron nuevamente los murmullos discutiendo la situación, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos hablo:

— Aunque las antiguas leyes nos prohíben que el heredero tenga partes extranjeras , supongo que siendo usted quien imponga el apellido, no habría problema alguno — Joseki intervino luego de discutirlo con sus compañeros, a estas alturas ya no había nada que perder ya que era el propio Kazekage quien había sugerido esa salida... O bueno no lo había sugerido tan ''formalmente'' pero tras su última pregunta los consejeros la tomaron como un ''arriésgate o pierde''.

— Por mi parte tampoco creo no haya problemas , después todo lo importante es que tengamos un heredero — dijo Ryusa.

— Exactamente, si es así yo también estoy a favor de la idea — añadió Sayo

— Todo por el heredero y la continuidad del linaje — continúo Ikanago

— Supongo que no tengo nada más que decir ya que la mayoría de nosotros está a favor de la idea — dijo Ebizo como respuesta aprobada a la decisión unánime.

Finalmente faltaba Baki , quien aun estaba algo dudoso sobre el tema, él conocía bien al que alguna vez fue su alumno así que tendría muchos motivos para jurar que algo estaba pasando, porque no era normal que Gaara hablara de ese asunto cuando ayer estaba rotundamente en contra de casarse — ¿Temari y Kankuro están al tanto de tu decisión Gaara?

— Kankuro me ha pedido no estar informado de los asuntos del Estado por estos días y Temari dejara de ejercer como un miembro más del consejo luego de su matrimonio, por lo tanto es suficiente con lo que ustedes decidan.

Baki no tenía más que argumentar, no estaba tan conforme con esta nueva orden , pero con tal de que el Kazekage tuviera al fin un heredero, bastaba. Al final solo asintió informando estar de acuerdo con los demás lo que le basto a Gaara para actuar por su cuenta de ahora en adelante

— Esto es lo quería saber — dijo haciendo una reverencia — ahora tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina, ustedes vuelvan a retomar sus actividades, Shitsureishimasu- dijo regresando entre sus pasos de vuelta a la salida.

— ¡He ! ¡Adonde crees que vas muchacho aun no nos has dicho quién es la que tomaras como esposa!... maldita sea Sabaku No Gaara , ¡Vuelve acá! — gruño Joseki desde el interior de la sala, puesto que el pelirrojo ya se estaba encaminando no de vuelta a su oficina sino fuera del edificio, para tomar la entrada directo al túnel y volver a su casa, no tenía porque contestar ya que había descubierto (bueno según él) que ellos eran los responsables de haber traído a Ino, y vaya que si lo disimulaban muy bien, xd

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que noto fue el silencio, se pregunto si todos estarían arriba, pero luego al sentir un olor ''delicioso'' que venía desde la cocina lo hizo dirigirse en si.

Encontró a la rubia de espaldas a lo lejos, detrás del mesón de la cocina, obviamente se encontraba preparando algo, no lo había notado, hasta que la espátula que tenía en su mano cayó al suelo de repente.

— ¡Ahh..! — se asusto al ver parado al pelirrojo en la entrada de la cocina , no se lo esperaba - Kazekage-sama... — no supo como hablarle después de lo de anoche — _Okaerinasai_ ... uhm.. tiene hambre — se reviro de vuelta a la estufa — Su hermana preparo espagueti en el almuerzo , si desea puedo calentarlo, oh, y ahora estoy en preparación de unas empanadas, ¿Desea?

Gaara frunció el ceño ante el cambio de Ino a la hora de tratarlo, ya que esperaba que comenzara a coquetearle como lo había hecho desde que llego — eh, si.. tengo algo de apetito — aunque habían pasado casi 5 horas desde el almuerzo, un muy apetecible almuerzo y no se sentía tan hambriento, no podía rechazar la invitación de la rubia. No después de ver lo amable que estaba siendo en cocinar para su familia.

Ino volteo sutilmente y pudo verlo, detrás tomando asiento en el mismo puesto de la noche anterior, claramente con la mirada hacia ella — mi hermana y Shikamaru..

— Salieron hace un rato, querían pasear por la aldea — ella respondió de inmediato antes de que él terminara la pregunta — Kankuro-san salio muy temprano al igual que usted pero hasta ahora no ha regresado — dijo poniendo el espagueti en el microondas

— Ya veo... ¿Entonces tu has estado toda la tarde aquí?

— Como puede ver..

Ambos parecían no querer alargar la conversación, y ok era comprensible luego de su ''pelea'' de ayer y estando solos en la inmensa casa, no ayudaba mucho...

Hubo silencio los próximos 30 minutos en lo que ella terminaba de preparar los alimentos y luego caminara hacia él para atenderle, por lo que no pudo evitar observarla al notar que en vez de llevar esa falda larga y aquellas medias tipo nailon a rayas que cubrían su piernas, ahora traía sus piernas descubiertas y la falda larga había sido reemplazada por una corta, del mismo color morado que más o menos le llegaba a unos 20 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, resaltando aun más su peligrosamente sensual figura.

Ella le había servido un platito hondo lleno del espagueti de su hermana con un platito adicional donde cabían 2 empanadas recién fritas, luego al segundo regreso ella trajo café y un vaso vació — desea jugo o solo..

— Comeré todo lo que quieras ofrecerme — dijo provocándole un sonrojo a la rubia, aquello había sonado muy lindo. Estaban protagonizando la perfecta escena de una pareja casada. Gaara rápidamente se sintió así, era algo extraño, pero le gustaba esa sensación de ver a una hermosa mujer recibiéndolo con buena comida después de un día de trabajo, era exactamente como había leído en el _''icha icha''_ .. bueno, solo faltaba el beso que la mujer debería darle como toda una esposa.

El ruido del sorbo de Ino al tomar café, lo hizo volver a la realidad mientras giraba su pupila aguamarinosa hacia ella

— Debe comer mientras este caliente — ella rompió el silencio con el fin de empezar una conversación — las empanadas son de harina de trigo, saben muy bien con el café — recomendó.

Él inclino su cabeza para mirar los alimentos, y entonces notó que las empanadas eran chiquitas, pero gorditas, lo cual le hizo recordar el sapito monedero de Naruto que una vez le enseño, le hizo algo de gracia. — ¿Qué contiene esto dentro?

— Queso, jamón y huevo — Dijo ella, en Konoha estaban acostumbradas a comerlas así, pero en Suna , no.. ella lo sabía porque estuvo presente cuando Temari las probo por primera vez, lo cual no olvidaba porque la rubia del abanico adoro estas empanaditas.

Gaara tomo el cuchillo y el tenedor dispuesto a cortar la empanada pero en eso Ino apareció a lado de él deteniéndole una mano, giro su rostro confundido y luego ella tomo la empanada y la llevo a su boca.

— Diga ''ah''

Él parpadeo dos veces al no entender, ella rio de inmediato — que habrá la boca , diga ''ah'' y tenga cuidado al dar la mordida , el queso esta derretido, puede quemarse

Gaara obedeció dándole a la empanada una buena mordida que ella estaba sosteniendo para exclusivamente él.

— ¿Qué tal? — pregunto al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo terminaba de masticar

— Uhm.. — limpio su boca al sentir sus labios con algo de grasa tras los fluidos del queso —delicioso.. — volteo a mirarla mientras le dedicaba una de sus pequeñas pero hermosas sonrisas.

— Me alegro mucho, y también estoy satisfecha al ver que ahora sabe como como comer una de nuestras delicias locales.

Él tomo la empanada con su manos enseñándole si estaba bien , ella asintió con una sonrisa — Nomas tenga cuidado adentro está caliente.. — decía volviendo a su asiento en la parte derecha de la mesa a 2 sillas lejos del varón.

— Bueno, provecho — dijo Gaara antes de dedicarse a terminar su merienda.

Se mantuvieron callados mientras lo hacían, Ino termino antes que él, acto seguido, se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse de vuelta a la cocina para lavar los platos.

Gaara no espero más y salió tras ella ya que tenía que pedirle disculpas.

— Ino..

Ella hecho un brinquito antes de voltear , ya estaba frente al lava platos, a punto de abrir la llave de agua.. — Ka-Kazekage.. n-no vuelva a hacer eso..oh Kami-sama — dio un suspiro mientras tocaba su pecho.

— Lo siento, es que... quería.. — se acerco más a ella, aprovechando que la tenía atrapada entre ambos mesones de la cocina — quiero disculparme por lo de anoche, eso estaba en mi mente al llegar a casa y cuando te vi.. fui.. me comporte como todo un cavernícola, un pervertido como dijiste...— Ahora fue ella la que parpadeo 2 veces expresando la sorpresa, no solo por la sinceridad de sus palabras sino por la repentina cercanía que él había impuesto entre ambos — en realidad no se que fue lo que me paso en ese momento, pero créeme.. comportarme así no es propio de mi.. Ino, por favor acepta mis disculpas.

En ese instante no sabía como reaccionar, no por la disculpa tan linda si no que repente la llamara "Ino"..¿Algo estaba pasando aquí que tomo sin imprevisto? — Etto... yo..— vio su mirada suplicante, en realidad lo sentía — es-esta bien Kazekage-sama acep..

— Gaara.. — interrumpió el y ella miro extrañada — quiero que me llames Gaara..

Wow, wow, wow.. ahora si estaba curiosa , a que venía este cambio tan repentino — Pe-pero..

Él rompió la poca distancia que los separaba y la tomó de las manos, mas bien entrelazo las manos de ambos y atrajo su rostro al de él — no dudes.. ya que si vas a ser la mujer quien me enseñe a comportarme como hombre, no quiero que haya desconfianza entre nosotros.

Ella abrió los ojos y abrió un tanto la boca mirándolo fijamente unos segundos — acaso usted.. — respiro cerca de su mejilla — ¿Finalmente ha aceptado esta misión..?

— No quería, porque estaba algo enojado al saber que alguien se haya atrevido a hacer esta petición a mis espaldas , pero luego tras meditarlo bien, aunque no quisiera entendí que mi pueblo necesita que le de un heredero.. por eso quiero dar todo de mi..

La rubia estaba en shock, en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa que saber si Gaara ya había descubierto quien estaba detrás de ''la misión'' — ¿U-usted ya sabe quién me contrato para esto? — era inevitable no preguntarle, él asintió haciendo que su piel se erizara y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿Acaso Kankuro le había dicho?, no.. si fuera así, él estuviera muy enojado con Temari por haber actuado fuera de la ley, entonces... si ya lo estaba aceptando quiere decir que no habría problema... ¿O si'?

—_Te haré el amor ahora_

_._

_._

**_To be continued.._**

_Helou manzanas, como están, espero que bien.. y yo que alegruuuu.. xd (okya, basta de copiarle el saludo a Auron play)_

_Inicialmente iba hacer de este nuevo fanfic otro one-shot, pero mientras más escribía me di cuenta que iba a hacer muuuuy largo...de hecho sigo escribiendo porque aun estoy pensando en un final ''incógnito'', por lo que decidí dividirlo e partes las cuales pueden que sea dependiendo que la segunda parte no me salga tan larga, porque en si, ya tengo una idea de como terminarlo y ya no falta mucho. _**_(OJO QUE ESTO NO DEJA DE SER UN ONE-SHOT, ASI QUE NO ESPEREN HISTORIA LARGA), XD_**


	2. Parte II

**V**_**uelvo recordarles que esta historia contiene LEMON, por favor no leer si no os gusta lo sexual-explicito.**_

_**Aquellas palabras entre paréntesis son opiniones mías sobre la historia. Ahora si con estas 2 cosas avisadas les dejo que continúen la lectura.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Después de la tormenta de arena | Parte II**

**...**

— ¿¡Que!?

La rubia alzo la voz un tanto decepcionada soltándose rápidamente — ¿Es broma verdad? .. — la mirada confundida de Gaara le basto como respuesta, estaba hablando en enserio. Era increíble como todas esas palabras y la disculpa tan bonita se habían espumado con tan simples _blabla._

Después de la noche anterior catalogada como "problemática" , se dedico a reflexionar sobre sus actos, después de que ella le gritara y le abofeteara. No sabía porque había actuado de esa manera, aunque talvez la testosterona había tenido un fuerte protagonismo al estar preparado para su primer acto sexual. Bien, eso ya no importaba de todas formas ahora que tenía a la rubia otra vez frente a él.

''_Te haré el amor ahora"_ ya lo había dicho, así que era la hora de poner en práctica todo lo que había leído en la novela del legendario Jiraiya y lo que había hablado con su hermano respecto al tema. Era muy necesario si quería engendrar un heredero, aunque tenía que improvisar para llevar a cabo ciertas cosas que el _"icha icha" _le demandaba, ya que aun no las conocía, ni tenía idea de como ''hacerlas'' pero sabía que iría aprendiendo mientras tocase a la hermosa platinada.

— ¡Ah! .. — Ino jadeo luego del brusco movimiento que el varón había impuesto en ella mientras la hacía girarse para poder atraparla por detrás, rodeándola entre sus brazos varoniles y agarrándola firmemente de los hombros con sus manos. Era realmente excitante sentir la calidez de su espalda femenina descubierta chocar contra su estómago, era como abrazar una de esas muñecas de seda que Temari tenía cuando era niña.

— Oh ... creí haber sido muy clara cuando dije que las cosas irían por partes — la opresión de esos fuertes brazos estaban aplastando sus pechos provocándole el aumento del jadeo — ¡Suélteme!

— Si sigues moviéndote de esa forma lo único que conseguirás es despertar mi virilidad.

Ino abrió los ojos y luego se dio cuenta que su trasero estaba contra la parte inferior del abdomen del pelirrojo, peligrosamente rosando el bulto que escondía la ''anaconda'' que AUN permanecía dormida.

— Te dije que te haría el amor ¿Qué no entiendes?

— ¿Tiene idea de lo que está diciendo? — Intento mover sus manos pero fue inútil, la fuerza de él era imparable y con toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo aprisionada .. ¡Maldición!, no había nada que hacer — Hay una gran diferencia entre el amor y el..

— ¡Deja de subestimarme! — interrumpió mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de la chica — sé muy bien lo que es el sexo y el amor — ella se quedó callada ante el tono de voz profundo que empezó a emplear repentinamente — si actuara como un animal en celo o como un pervertido cavernícola como dices ya te hubiera poseído desde hace rato — movió su cabeza en dirección de la nuca de la rubia y dar un respiro, provocando que la piel femenina se erizara — Sin embargo lo que quiero ahora. .— La soltó dejándola un poco aturdida sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar ya que no tenía idea que era lo siguiente que él diría o hiciera después.

Gaara era un experto en ocultar sus pensamientos, incluso para ella que era una maestra en la comprensión mental, le resultaba difícil de leerlo. Hace unas horas creía conocerlo, pero ahora .. simplemente su cambio era drástico

— Lo que quiero ahora es tenerte basándome en los sentimientos que mostraste cuando me revelaste tu pureza — ella que aun estaba de espaldas, no pudo evitar voltearse para mirarlo con sorpresa luego de sus palabras

— Señor ...

— Gaara..— interrumpió casi exigiéndole que dejara tratarlo con tanta formalidad.

— Esto sigue siendo muy difícil, el entregarse por sentimientos es imposible...

— Comprendo claramente lo que sentiste ayer cuando te trate como una cualquiera, te sentiste insultada, lastimada y hasta puedo decir decepcionada. Por un lado estabas defendiéndote como mujer y por otro como persona respondiendo en defensa de los sacrificios que estás haciendo en esta misión...— se acercó a ella rompiendo la poca distancia que los separaba (otra vez) — cuando digo sacrificios me refiero a que te estas obligando a estar aquí mientras que en tu corazón piensas en alguien más. — Su verde mirada cayó un poco hacia el suelo. — Hasta yo comprendo lo difícil que debe ser tener que perder algo tan sagrado con otro hombre. _(Por si no entendieron, se refiere a la virginidad.)_

Ahora ella abrió los ojos, mientras que sus pupilas parecían ser temblorosas y sus labios se contraían al abrir su boca. Este hombre era demasiado ¿Cómo era posible que leyera tan bien sus sentimientos? ¿Era un tipo de cupido o algo así?

— Gaa..ra

Él rio al darse cuenta que ella había caído en el asombro luego de mostrarle su alto nivel de conocimiento sobre los sentimientos como todos aquellos que reaccionaron igual la primera vez que se mostró como todo un Dios del amor, aquello le era agradable, incluso lo hacía sonreír, estaba orgulloso de ese don que tenía. Por su puesto era gracias a Uzumaki _(¿Qué haría Gaara sin su Naruto? xD)_

— Yo... — ella parecía no estar lo suficientemente preparada para dar el segundo paso , lo cual a Gaara le parecía tan irónico ya que solo ayer estaba dispuesta a llevárselo a la cama luego de cumplir ''las partes'' y ahora era ella quien parecía estar asustada, por lo que era inevitable para él dar una mueca discreta de burla entre sus labios. Pero bueno ahora dependía de su persona hacerla sentir segura.

Llevo su mano y tomo a la chica de la muñeca para dirigirla a la altura de su frente, ella solo reacciono con algo de exaltación ante el toque segundos antes de llegar a la suave y tibia piel de la frente del pelirrojo.

— E..tto

— Quiero que veas mis pensamientos — continuo — esta es la única forma para que te conectes conmigo, con mis sentimientos y así puedas entregarte a mi sin remordimientos. _(Ah caray , hice versos sin esfuerzos, ok ya sigamos xd)_

— Pero Kaze- ..

— Gaara .. — Reto.

—Gaara... esto no es correcto, ni yo mismo me permito hurgar en la mente de un Kage.

— Yo te estoy dando permiso ahora.

— Pero ... — ella sabía que era incorrecto, en la mente del pelirrojo podría encontrar muchas cosas, incluidas asuntos privados de Suna que a ella no le incumbía saber — No puedo ..

— Entonces te lo ordeno .. no te atreverías a desobedecer las órdenes del Kazekage ... ¿O sí?

— Está bien, — uso el signo de liberación del Chakra — luego no me culpe si veo algo privado.

— A veces es necesario correr riesgos, además confió en ti .. — dijo y luego cerro los ojos para que ella comenzara con su ''expedición''.

Utilizo su chakra canalizándola en la palma de su mano para conectar las ondas neuronales del pelirrojo con su cuerpo, mente y alma para así poder entrar en la cabeza, el cerebro y comenzar a buscar lo que la conectaría con los sentimientos del varón.

Inicialmente su plan se basaba que después de acostarse con Gaara todo terminaría y finalmente regresaría a Konoha. Pero lo haría por partes antes de llegar al sexo, ya que primero tenía que enseñarle a como ser sutil y tierno para lograr que la mujer que tomara como esposa se sintiera querida y no únicamente como un aparato de reproducción. Así lograría un matrimonio estable que acumulasen fuertes posibilidades de que él incluso se enamorase con el tiempo. Porque allí él era el problema, ya que obviamente la afortunada que se convertiría en la esposa del Kazekage se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a su marido, estando enamorada. Ósea ¿Quién no quisiera tener ese privilegio?.

Por eso quería que las cosas no se complicaran, ya que si el matrimonio de Gaara fracasaba ella tendría la culpa. No podría ni dormir sabiendo que tanto el Kazekage como su esposa eran infelices. Ella por un lado sintiéndose miserable al ser tratada solo como objeto reproductivo sin recibir afecto u amor del que sería su esposo mientras que él por otro lado se desviviría a lado de una mujer por la que no sentía absolutamente nada. Sería un desastre.

Entonces se adentró en la mente del pelirrojo y este estaba dividido en ese momento en 4 partes, 4 partes que sobresalían en los demás pensamientos que flotaban alrededor. Ella era una partícula diminuta que nadaba en aquella superficie tensa y algo confusa donde mientras más se adentraba, las voces que eran parte de sus pensamientos centrales se hacían presentes.

_'__'E__s importante que le des un heredero a Suna para mantener el linaje de tu familia en el poder ¡Es tu obligación como Kazekage!''_

_''El matrimonio de Temari no puede esperar más, debemos responderle dignamente a Konoha ''_

_''Hakuto es en realidad la prometida de Shigezane, todo esto fue un engaño de alguien para intentar matarte''_

_''Tu siempre estas tomando decisiones propias, ¡Nunca respetas al consejo!''_

Todas esa palabras que rodaban por su mente en ese momento conllevaban a fuertes discusiones que el recordaba frecuentemente incluso cuando dormía, era totalmente estresante tener que oír aquello a todo momento, ella lo estaba experimentando ahora. ¿Cómo podía Gaara actuar normal cuando tenía un enigma completo en su cabeza?.

Siguió avanzando hacia adentro tratando de no escuchar los pensamientos que estaban detrás de los centrales, puesto que eran políticos. Pronto llego a los pensamientos que se encargaban de mantener las emociones positivas. Era muy probable que las imágenes que se encontraban allí ayudaran a contrarrestar los pensamientos principales que coincidían con aquellos. Es decir, si uno de los pensamientos principales consistía en el matrimonio de Temari el que lo contrarrestaba eran aquellos donde se encontraba compartiendo momentos felices con sus hermanos, así no estaría muy triste, enojado o aturdido con los sentimientos que le causaba el saber que Temari se iría definitivamente una vez que se casara; de esa misma manera tenía también el que contrarrestaba las exigencias del consejo lo cual se trataba de los momentos cálidos que compartía con la gente de su pueblo.

Pronto se encontró con los pensamientos abstractos, donde el protagonista era donde el Uzumaki lo derrotaba y luego comenzaba a recapacitar y mostrase más como persona. Este recuerdo, era también el pensamiento abstracto principal.

Ya que este tipo de pensamiento nos permite darnos cuenta de las relaciones entre diferentes elementos, además de desarrollar ideas nuevas, aprender de experiencias pasadas y reflexionar sobre el futuro. El pensamiento abstracto es una de las últimas capacidades cognitivas que los seres humanos.

Entonces luego de avanzar e ignorar aquellos pensamientos que se relacionaban con Suna, pronto se encontró entrando en el lugar más privado de la mente humana, del cerebro, del mismo Gaara. El lugar donde yacían los todos los recuerdos.

Sin más, continuo acercándose hasta que sintió como miles de sensaciones la arropaban entera, donde las emociones que más sobresalían era la comodidad, el estrés, la alegría y la conformidad. Los recuerdos centrales se trataban de la primera vez que Suna lo trato con respeto luego de que se convirtiera en Kazekage, el segundo fue obtener el perdón de Temari y Kankuro, el tercero era cuando le dio la mano a Naruto luego de que lo salvara de Akatsuki y la última se trataba de cuando fue el protagonista como comandante general del ejército ninja en la pasada guerra.

Más allá había solo recuerdos referidos a los asuntos de Estado, un ejemplo: La primera reunión con el consejo, como se sentía y el terror que tenía si se equivocaba, recordaba aquel momento como la primera vez que se sintió tan nervioso.

Pero entonces las cosas se volvieron pesadas, llego a un lugar donde las emociones principales pasaban de ser positivas a negativas. Sentía tristeza, temor, inseguridad, fatiga; este ambiente no era nada bueno, por lo que incluso ella se sintió con miedo de seguir, ¿Qué podría estar guardando Gaara para que el entorno fuera tan malo?

Sus ojos se tornaron tristes cuando se topó con el primer recuerdo, uno donde moría y comenzaba tener ese recorrido de toda su vida donde claramente se entristecía al no poder aferrarse más a la vida luego de la extracción del bijuu. Ella sintió como su pecho se oprimía al experimentar todo ese sufrimiento que él paso durante los días en las garras de Akatsuki.

Sin más poder, ella siguió adentrándose en el interior, no soportaba seguir mirando aquellos recuerdos que él guardaba al ser uno de los que más lo habían marcado en la vida. Prefirió no seguir mirando porque los siguientes se trataban de guerra, sus experiencias y temores en el campo de batalla, un gran camino estaba inundado de eso hasta que un oscuro entorno traspaso las dimensiones, avisándole que había entrado al lugar del olvido, donde los recuerdos que estaban allí era los que quería enterrar y olvidar.

Las sensaciones en ese oscuro entorno era de miedo y tristeza, cuyos recuerdos estaban conectados a una mini neurona, sujetadas en la parte inferior del cerebro, las imágenes que flotaban alrededor eran un tanto perturbadoras, Gaara matando, Gaara torturando, Gaara transformándose en Ichibi, Gaara fuera de control, sangre, dolor y mucho sufrimiento. Todas estas imágenes aún no estaban siendo eliminadas de la mente.

El proceso de la eliminación de los recuerdos varia de un cierto tiempo que se alargaba siempre y cuando la persona se acordara de ellos, eso una vez se lo había explicado su padre, por lo que estaba más que claro que Gaara seguía acordándose de esos tiempos, por ello aquellos recuerdos aún no habían sido eliminados.

Pronto entro a un lugar mucho más oscuro donde la única sensación que se existía era ... La tristeza y soledad.

Allí estaba él, un niño de alrededor de los 6 años llorando en un rincón de una gran habitación mientras se abrumaba y atormentaba con la culpa por la muerte de su madre, el rechazo de su padre, el alejamiento de sus hermanos y el desprecio de todos los que lo rodeaban entre ellos, la persona que más quería, su tío. Todo eso sin saber cómo sobrellevarlo y preguntándose porque le pasaba a él si tan solo era un niño.

Todos esos recuerdos estaban atrapados en su mente, no eran recuerdos que trataba de olvidar, más bien eran aquellos que la mente almacenaba a petición del corazón.

El corazón se conectaba con el cerebro a través de los nervios, estos necesitan cierta cantidad de recuerdos que ayudan a la conciencia a intervenir cuando alguien recapacita, mostrándole las imágenes que requiere el cuerpo antes de actuar. En esto, los sentimientos emergían con sus emociones respectivas, siendo buenas o malas.

La historia de su pasado oscuro siguió reflejándose antes los ojos de Yamanaka, donde finalmente la llevo a conocer la razón que lo llevo a convertirse en un asesino, el momento cuando se entera que su padre estaba detrás de 6 de los muchos intentos de asesinato a su persona, y entre ellos uno lo llevaría a ser quien le diera muerte a su tío quien tontamente creyó que lo amaba.

Esa última noche él dejo de ser un niño, entendió que nunca nadie lo amaría, estaba solo. —_ ''Por tu culpa murió mi hermana, por eso te odio Gaara. Únicamente estaba a tu lado para intentar quererte en memoria de ella, pero todo ha sido inútil. Gaara-sama usted nunca será amado. De allí su nombre. Solo viva y luche por usted mismo... ese fue el deseo de mi hermana antes de morir maldiciendo esta aldea"_

Era demasiado, ella no lo soportaba, tenía que romper el jutsu antes de que su corazón enfermara con tanta tristeza.

Pero entonces, sintió la mano de Gaara volviéndola a agarrar de la muñeca, como en aviso de que siguiera hasta la final...puesto que ya faltaba poco.

Obediente y no muy segura, siguió observando ese mundo oscuro, los insultos de los aldeanos mientras crecía, los gritos desgarradores de toda la gente que mataba.

Sin embargo de pronto todo eso comenzó a cesar mientras más avanzaba y como recompensa delante pero no tan lejos empezaba a notarse una luz.

''G_aara" ''Gaara" "Gaara"_ La voz de Naruto se hacía más fuerte mientras más dejaba lo oscuro.

Y una vez dentro de la luz fue allí donde encontró a Naruto y a él mismo. La escena del rubio tomándolo del hombro, mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida al despertar de la muerte y toda la aldea esperándolo aliviada tras su regreso.

El lugar cambio dramáticamente, ya no había oscuridad ya no se sentía tristeza, ni soledad, todo lo negativo había desaparecido justo después de ver a Naruto, es más aquel recuerdo fue como una entrada ''Al paraíso de los recuerdos '' ya que los siguientes estaban hechos de momentos cálidos como:

La confesión del amor que su madre siempre le tuvo revelada por su padre durante la guerra.

Todos los abrazos de Temari, los consejos de un padre por parte de Baki, la primera sonrisa que compartió con Kankuro.

El cariño, admiración, respeto y aceptación de su gente.

Era increíble, él era una persona tan pura con sentimientos tan significativos que llevaban a cesar en un final feliz, un final que él aun buscaba. Su mente se había organizado en partes alegres, estresantes, tristes y oscuras con el único objetivo de terminar en armonía, ya que él quería que su vida, su camino espiritual, se basara en un _"Después de la tempestad viene la calma."_

Y eso curiosamente estaba entrelazado muy estrechamente a un viejo dicho que siempre le dijo su Tío: _''A lo largo de la vida, siempre habrá heridas, heridas físicas que se curaran con medicina y las heridas del corazón cuya única medicina será solamente el amor''_

El aun estaba en busca de esa '''ultima medicina'', esa medicina que no era exactamente la de su madre, de su padre, de sus hermanos, de su pueblo, o de sus amigos, porque simplemente ya los tenía..

Lo que él buscaba era una medicina más fuerte que todo lo anteriormente mencionado... Él quería un final feliz junto a la persona que compartiera con él, el tan mágico y famoso _Lazo del Destino _

Pero como dije, él aun estaba buscándolo, buscándolo con tanto anhelo.

''Entonces, sería posible que ella...''

..

— Uh.. — Gaara abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sollozo de Ino, encontrando cristalinas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

— Ino.. — fue interrumpido al sentirla abalanzándose hacia el , terminando aferrada en un abrazo , abrazándolo, rodeándolo completamente poniendo sus manos tras su espalda — Pero.. ¿Por qué estas llorando? — preguntó después de corresponderle.

— Como no quieres que llore — dijo entre sollozos, apoyándose bajo el hombro masculino — he visto tu vida, como has sufrido — cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras más se aferraba a él queriendo darle el consuelo que debió recibir años atrás mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en el plan que acababa de caer.— ¡Eres un tonto!... — Lo empujo para empezar a darle golpes en el pecho — me pediste que hiciera esto solo para no negarme a ti..— ella aun lloraba — sabias que después de esto no podría negarme .. ¡Basta con que me lo hubieras explicado!.

Sus labios se cerraron cuando la mano del pelirrojo tomo suavemente su barbilla mientras la miraba con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro — dijiste que no sería posible si las ''partes'' no se completaban — acaricio su suave piel de porcelana con la yema de sus dedos — lo único que hice fue saltarme ciertas cosas y alterar el rumbo del camino.

— ¡Tu plan fue macabro! ... no era.. necesario que..

Sus labios se sellaron por completo cuando sintió los de él hundirse en su boca en un tierno beso de ''consolación'' que ambos necesitaban.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ella subiera sus brazos a la altura de los hombros del varón para enredarlos en su cuello comenzando a acariciar sus rojos cabellos a petición del calor que también empezaba a sentirse reclamando la unión de sus lenguas.

— Uhm.. — ella dio el primer gemido mientras Gaara le pedía el espacio en su boca, y entonces al mismo tiempo en que ambas lenguas se encontraron , aquellos brazos masculinos la tomaron de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, permitiéndole el agarre absoluto de su pequeño cuerpo femenino.

— Jamás pensé ver a una mujer llorar por mi... — sus miradas se conectaron — Ino, en este momento eres todo lo que necesito — dijo entre jadeos antes de bajar sus labios en camino al cuello de la rubia.

— E-eres un..descarado — sintió esos labios casi succionando su cuello — ah... como fu-fuiste capaz de ..hacerme esto, ah..

Su voz cortada por el placer era tan excitante, casi música para sus oídos — era necesario.. — lamida — si iba a hacerte el amor... — lamida x2 — tu tenías que estar unida a mi por... — lamida x3 — un fuerte sentimiento..a-así como yo — y siguieron las lamidas en el precioso cuellito de Ino mientras él más se deleitaba con la miel de su piel y de ese olor a lavanda tan embriagador de ella.

— N-no me trates como una almohada estrujable — llevo sus manos a los brazos masculinos — convierte ese fuerte agarre en uno gentil — él seguía besando su cuello — tómame como un abrazo, suave, delicado , recuerda que soy una mujer.

Gaara obedeció y dejo de apretarla , luego de esto las suaves manos de la chica tomo de su barbilla para luego atraer su rostro a el suyo.

— Ahora déjame ser yo quien te acaricie — ella sonrió mientras daba un beso rápido en los labios. Luego bajo tímidamente al cuello varonil, comenzó a recorrerlo, pues le gustaba sentir la firme y suave piel del varón. Ella nunca antes lo había hecho, ni con su novio Sai con el que apenas había compartido unos cuantos ''besos acalorados''

Gaara suspiro mientras tocaba la cabellera rubia bajo de su barbilla. Kami-sama, que bien se sentía sentir esa boquita sobre su piel y el movimiento de su lengua ...

— Tóqueme.. — hablo ella interrumpiendo el mini orgasmo mental del señor pelirrojo.

Llevo su mirada aguamarina a la de ella — ¿Ehh?

La rubia volvió a tomarlo de la mano esta vez llevándola a sus muslos, la cara de Gaara ardió en ese momento, estaba tan cerca de tocar.. — Hágalo.

— Que quieres que haga..

— Le estoy dando permiso para que agarre mi trasero — Gaara abrió sus ojos — si una mujer le da esta confianza entonces usted no debe negarse, de lo contrario sería un completo estúpido —subió sus brazos de vuelta en los hombros del pelirrojo — muchos hombres hacen esto sin permiso y para nosotras es muy desagradable... Así que venga quiero sentir su mano en mis glúteos.

Gaara subió su mano por las piernas de Ino, su destino estaba solo un poco hacia arriba, pero aun así dudaba ¡Nunca en su vida había tocado el trasero de una fémina! y él aun no tenía todas esas sensaciones e impulsos pervertidos ¿Cómo sentirse después de eso?

La rubia lo guio al sentir su torpe iniciativa y para cuando pestañeo su mano estaba sobre ''esa parte'', ella había terminado lo que él no pudo, había llevado su mano hasta una de sus ''pompis''

— E..tto — dijo no muy seguro de que hacer, por si la situación era algo incomoda.

— Apriete, pero recuerde.. no sea bruto, hágalo con delicadeza ¿Esta bien?

Gaara trago saliva y luego procedió a obedecer. Al apretar, rápidamente a su cabeza llego una de sus similitudes, parecía estar apretando plastilina, un ''grande y firme pedazo de plastilina'' , era muy agradable.

— Debe tener algo más de confianza — le sonrió — tome en cuenta que soy su mujer ahora mismo.

Aquella palabra hizo que el pecho se golpeara por dentro — ¿Mi mujer?

— ¿Seré suya no? ..Como cree que debería llamarme entonces — Gaara sonrió al entender — pero bueno, basta de charla, hay que terminar con esto antes que alguien venga.

Atrajo al varón nuevamente hacia ella, hundiendo sus labios en los de el, esta vez bajando sus manos a su pecho, para acariciarlo hasta saciarse, antes de que su juicio se cegaran por el deseo y la empujaran a desnudarlo por completo.

Gaara subió una de sus manos a la cintura femenina, la otra la mantuvo sobre el trasero de Ino mientras comenzaba a corresponder el beso un tanto ''salvaje'' de la señorita, luego de que esta comenzara a frotarse contra él, haciéndole sentir como esos melones se aplastaban contra sus pectorales.

— Ahh. — La rubia gimió tras sentir el fuerte agarre de Gaara en su parte ''noble'' mientras este entraba otra vez en su boca. Siguieron así hasta que los impulsos masculinos explotaron al querer ya el cuerpo de su mujer, llevándolo a tomarla en peso y subirla encima del mármol del mesón de la mesa y consiguientemente entrando entres sus piernas.

— Uhm.. — Ino pudo sentir el bulto que ya había crecido _(bueno más de lo que acostumbraba 7w7)_ dándole saber que ''algo'' ya estaba ansioso esperando tras la tela del pantalón.

— Esta vez no te me escapas .. — dijo con todas las intenciones de romperle la pequeña prenda que protegía el tesoro de la rubia.

— Gaara espera.. — ella lo detuvo antes del acto...otra vez.

Él la miro con algo de decepción reflejada en sus aguamarinosas pupilas ¿Cómo es posible que le estuviera haciendo eso por segunda vez? — ¿Que sucede? — intento mantenerse sereno, aunque tuviera todo el fuego por dentro, su voz salió firme y grave.

— ¿No pensaras que nuestra primera vez sea aquí en la cocina verdad?

Ahora él fue el sorprendido, casi, casi imagino que ella le rechazaría por segunda vez xD — oh... — giro su mirada para la izquierda y la derecha — ¿Prefieres que lo hagamos encima de la mesa entonces?

Ella no pudo evitar dar una carcajada — No tontito, subiremos a las habitaciones — ella se aferró a su pecho agarrándose al cuello del varón — vas a tener que llevarme hasta allá.

— Esta es la segunda vez que dejas esperando a mi amiguito — dijo señalando su bulto con la mirada , antes de tomarla cual princesa y salir rumbo a las escaleras.

— Como fue que supiste sobre... la erección.. ósea... — no pudo evitar preguntar, estaba muy curiosa en cuanto a ese tema.

— Un día me levante con una y no sabía que hacer al respecto así que llame a mi hermano y él me explico todo sobre el tema, incluso me dijo como.. atenderla.

Ino rio pícaramente — ja.. ¿Entonces cuantas veces te has masturbado?

— Solo cuando me sucede este problema, no soy un pervertido...

— No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé... eres incluso más inocente que un estudiante de nuevo ingreso en su segundo año de anatomía — Gaara frunció el ceño.

Pronto llegaron a los pasillos de las habitaciones, Gaara se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto con ella en brazos.

Al entrar ella quedo totalmente sorprendida al notar la enorme diferencia de los cuartos que había visto con el de Gaara. Era mucho más grande, con lujosa cama un segundo mini piso, donde se podía notar un escritorio y un librero más un amplio corredor, televisor pegado a la pared al frente de la cama, otra pared dividiendo la habitación en 2 partes, era demasiado.

Él la deposito en la cama y rápidamente subió sobre ella — ¿Lista?

— Ah... supongo que recorreré tu lujosa habitación más tarde — subió su mano y acaricio la mejilla del varón — sea gentil por favor mi señor, recuerde que es mi primera vez ...

— Justo por eso, es que no tienes que repetírmelo..

Ella tomo la iniciativa volviendo a besarlo , mientras él se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, apoyando su peso con su codos al tener a la fémina algo..''rodeada'' bajo él, mientras saboreaba sus labios que ya se habían convertido en su sabor preferido.

Comenzó a desabrochar la tela color conchevino, ya estaba ansiosa por tocar esa piel descubierta y sentirse aplastada por esos pectorales y rodeada por la musculatura de su brazos. Por su puesto Gaara al sentirla, le alejo unos momentos de su boca para poder deshacerse de su blusón dándole a ella vistazo de su bien formado cuerpo.

Ino quedo maravillada, por los abdominales, sus músculos, su fuerte y ancho pecho. Vaya que era el todo un espectáculo que siempre imagino.

De la misma manera que el disfrutaba al verla sobre su cama, dispuesta y participativa a sus demandas, deleitándose con esas curvas , esas piernas y su figura en forma de reloj de arena que aun estaba cubierta. Aun.

Volvió a incorporarse sobre ella para seguir devorando esa boquita tan deliciosa que tenía, volviendo a rodearla con sus brazos descubiertos. Ella bajo su mano por su pecho, hacia sus abdominales donde se detuvo a acariciar un poco mientras él comenzaba a besarle el cuello mientras el fuego de ambos más explotaba por dentro pidiéndoles que pasaran al segundo nivel.

Ella ya no pudo más y bajó su mano directo al toque del bulto, donde ambos gimieron, una por sentir lo que iba a entrar en su interior y el otro por el audaz toque de su mujer, y porque también era la primera vez que alguien tocaba esa parte de su cuerpo.

— Ga-Gaara.. Acuéstate a un lado por favor.

Dejo de besarla para poder mirarla — ¿Qué?

Ella lo empujó hacia un lado, logrando acostarlo mientras se subía encima sin desaprovechar tanto tiempo, llevo sus labios al pecho del pelirrojo y comenzó a descender a su abdomen, dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta detenerse llegando al empezar del pantalón, él solo veía atento.

— Es hora lord Kazekage.. — metió sus manos por debajo de su corta falda y saco su pequeña braguita de color negra de tela de terciopelo mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo lento de un ''hula, hula'' .

Él rio placentero y rápidamente llevo sus manos a los botones de su pantalón, queriendo arrancarlos de un jalón , en eso ella volvió a subirse sobre él, deteniéndolo, poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas — Deja que yo lo haga.

Él alejo su toque complaciendo sus demandas, sin dejar de mirar que era lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Ella se desabrocho con cautela, tomando los bordes de la tela y bajando y rápidamente llegando a su vista el bóxer color negro, y aquel bulto... que ¡Vaya!, se veía aun más grande de lo que creía.

— Como que empiezo a sentir miedo de descubrir lo que guarda tras la tela — rio con toda la emoción en su rostro.

— Solo te diré que es algo de lo que estoy muy orgulloso.

Ino mordió su labio inferior. Como mujer era totalmente normal sentirse ''dichosa'' al ser bendecidas con algo del tamaño de ese calibre _(¡Si! acéptenlo xd oknou)_

— Ohhhh — su ronca voz se hizo presente cuando el toque de la rubia movía la tela de bóxer lista para introducir su mano y sacar el Shukaku. _(¿Qué? es un muy bien eufemismo)_

— Vaya.. — dijo sorprendida al tomar el agarre casi tenia que usar toda la anchura de su mano para agarrarlo. _(casi xd)_

Palpitante, bastante urgido, imponente , de buen tamaño y bastante listo para la acción era lo que en ese momento Ino Yamanaka tenía a unos cuantos centímetros al frente de su rostro — Oh.. — el asombro en sus ojos era inminente, Gaara del Desierto seguía siendo una caja de sorpresa para ella.

— Me da... un poco de pena que ...tengas que ver esta parte de mi cuerpo.. — dijo mirándola desde su distancia, puesto que ella estaba tras su miembro _(daaa)_ — la únicas personas que han visto esto son mis hermanos.

Ella ahora le dedico una mirada sorprendida — ¿Temari?

— Ella fue la segunda persona a la que recurrí por mis... sueños húmedos, ser hombre es un tanto difícil, más cuando solo tienes 15 años.. en esa edad no sabía muy bien como lidiar con mis problemas... ¿Anatómicos?.

— Tranquilo, se que es difícil tener que mostrarte de esta manera ... es tu primera vez — soltó el ''falo'' y llevo sus manos a su pequeña blusa — pero como estamos en las mismas circunstancias yo también te mostrare algo que jamás le he enseñado a nadie... — comenzó a desabotonar los pequeños botones de su mini blusa.

Las pupilas aguamarinas se clavaron en los firmes, grandes y apetecibles senos de su rubia , era una vista un tanto ''exótica'' para él, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a una mujer descubierta. — Son hermosos... — dijo como el típico hombre embobado al ver semejante paisaje.

— hmp — ella sonrió, digamos que eso era algo que la tenía orgullosa _(copio la frase de Gaara) _— Gracias.. y el tuyo... — miro el miembro bajo ella — también impone bastante atención.

Ok, este quizás no es un encuentro sexual tan normal, porque como ambos eran primerizos, y Gaara era más inexperto que ella, era necesario ir paso a paso , pero tranquilos amigos que ya se viene lo _shido_. _(okno)_

— Eh...no tendrás un.. — dijo moviendo sus manos haciendo muecas..— ya sabes...¿Condón?

— No...

— ¿Ehh?

— Nunca los he necesitado, además no tenía ni idea que en estos días tendría sexo.

Maldita sea, todo era su culpa, al saber que vendría a Suna a ''_coger_'' por lo menos habría tenido que traer unos cuantos — Ok, ok... no importa, los casos de mujeres que salieron embarazadas al primer encuentro son casi nulos.

— ¿Embarazada? — Genial ahora había recordado, tenía que embarazarla si quería que ella fuera la madre del heredero de Suna, tenía que explicárselo, pero rayos.. ¡También lo había olvidado! — Ino debo decirte algo... veras..

Ella se movió sobre él y se acostó a un lado — No importa, con las plantas que tienen en el hospital haré un tónico que me ayude a no embarazarme — giro su cabeza a un lado para mirarlo — estoy lista Kazekage-sama, puede hacerse suya cuando quiera.

— Si este.. respecto a eso ... — ella inclino un poco su cabeza y movió su boca rosando los labios del pelirrojo. _No dejaba explicarle._

— No hay que perder más tiempo señor — le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

— Ino.. — se movió sobre ella, para al fin posicionarse entre sus piernas al ella darle paso a su templo vaginal — Yoo.. — ella lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, para abrazarlo e hundirse bajo los hombros, al mismo tiempo chocando sus pechos en la piel pectoral del varón .

— Por favor sea gentil.. — ambas anatomías se rosaron el acto haciendo estremecerlos y ocasionando la explosión total del hombre.

— Ino yo te haré mía ahora..

— Ahh — su cuerpo se quejo a través de su boca mientras su interior era invadido lentamente por la hombría del pelirrojo. El dolor era un tanto molesto, sus paredes vaginales estaban siendo algo exigentes al sentirse ''atacadas''. Pero una vez que el falo entro a la mitad algo en ella se rompió... definitivamente adiós virginidad.

Gaara se detuvo al escuchar el sonoro grito luego de que ''casi, entrara'' — Lo siento... te estoy lastimando..

— _Daijoubu.._ — ella gimió a la cercanía de su oreja — es normal la primera vez , usted solo siga... el dolor pronto (o mejor dicho ya) desaparecerá.

Gaara siguió entrando, pero muy cuidadosamente está también era su primera vez y las sensaciones que en ese momento lo abrumaban eran indescriptibles. Ella, su interior era muy estrecho era realmente increíble y no sabía porque pero de repente el mismo se tachaba como el más macho de todos los machos. Ahora entendía lo que Kankuro le dijo una vez: ''El día en que lo hagas con la mujer que tu creas hermosa sentirás lo que es ser un completo hombre, aprovecha ese momento al máximo y conoce todo de ella''

La primera vez que lo escucho no entendía y hasta le parecía algo ridículo pero ahora, al tener una mujer tan hermosa , híjole pues..

— Ah si.. Gaara-sama.. — ella dijo al sentirlo por fin dentro

— Esto es..

— Shhhhh — ella calló a su hombre poniendo el dedo indice en los labios del mismo — en estos momentos las palabras son las que sobran mi señor — el sonrió , maldita sea que hermosa era esa mujer.

Empezó un vaivén lento, mientras se deleitaba con las facciones en el lindo rostro de la rubia. Sus senos bailaban con el movimiento y sus caderas chocaban entre si.

El cuerpo femenino cada vez pedía más, por lo que para avisarle al pelirrojo que aumentara las embestidas ella mismo se movía con mayor rapidez provocando una penetración más profunda. Dios, el miembro viril del Kazekage era único o bueno, aunque era el primero que sentía, sabía que pocos hombres desarrollaban tan buena hombría.

Gaara comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, como ella le pedía, tomándola de las caderas y haciéndola vibrar con cada ''golpe'' del falo en su interior — ¡Ahhh! — ella gimió con fuerza al sentir que su cuerpo moría con todo el placer que sentía, oh, si.. podía sentir dentro de ella, palpitante aun mas urgido entrando y saliendo firme y dispuesto.

— I-Ino, mi.. Ino

Ella clavo sus uñas en la amplia espalda mientras ambos daban sonoros gemidos, sus músculos se contraían con cada movimiento mientras Gaara descubría que podía hundirse en los pechos femeninos , comenzando un jugueteo, caricias y besos.

— Gaara... no muerdas — dijo ella al sentir los dientes de él en uno de sus pezones, parecía todo un bebe en su primer lactancia.

— Siento que ya no puedo...

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron al sentir como el caliente semen de derramaban dentro de su vagina — ohhh... — fue lo que pudo decir antes de que el cuerpo masculino se derrumbara a lado de ella sumido en un supremo cansancio.

— No me había cansado así desde mi ardua batalla con Uchiha Madara.. — dijo entre jadeos cayendo boca abajo sobre las suaves sabanas de su cama.

— ¿No hablas enserio? — pregunto divertida girando su rostro a su dirección.

— Bueno.. quizás exagere, pero más o menos así me siento — la noto más fresca que una lechuga — y en cuanto a ti.. ¿No deberías estar igual que yo?

Ella dio una carcajada y luego giro su cuerpo hacia él para tocarle la frente apartando los mechones de cabellos que estaban sobre sus ojos — Hay un viejo dicho que afirma que la mujer no queda complacida totalmente una vez que se llega al orgasmo, aunque su pareja si lo haga.

Gaara abrió los ojos sutilmente ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que ''eso'' no le bastaba?. Las facciones en su rostro y su sonrisa algo ''malvada'' daban mucho de que hablar, prácticamente su rostro decía mas que mil palabras — Pensaría que eres una pervertida — rio unos momentos al entender su ''suplica'' — pero también estaría mintiendo si me negara a mi mismo la agradable sensación de volver entrar en el interior de mi mujer.

Sus palabras salieron envueltas en un ronco, agudo e imponente tono de voz, podía jurar que trataba de ser seductor y para ser un novato le salía muy bien, pero venga ¿Quién no se resistiría a Sabaku No Gaara?, todo de él era perfecto, hasta un respiro. _(Okno.. nah en realidad see)_

— De repente me ha empezado a gustar ser.. — él de inmediato se incorporo encima de ella y las puertas al templo vaginal fueron de vuelta abiertas — su mujer Kazekage-sama — dijo antes de atraer los labios del pelirrojo a los suyos mientras la acción desenfrenada comenzaba otra vez sobre las suaves y finas sabanas de la alcoba de líder de Suna.

...

De vuelta en la sala del consejo, los miembros de dicha organización aun estaban sobre la mesa descambiando ideas respecto al tema, Gaara había sido un tanto ''directo'' en sus palabras pero aun ''algunos'' de estos hombres aun no estaban tan satisfechos. _(digo alguno para no referirme al único que aun estaba inconforme)_

— Gaara-sama no se dará el lujo de volver a esta sala, ya lo conocen como es cuando toma en un asunto en sus manos — quejo Ryusa poniendo sus manos delante de su rostro.

— Debemos confiar en él, no es un muchachito que se toma las cosas a la ligera, se trata de nuestro Kazekage, su seriedad y prudencia lo caracterizan. Si el dijo que ya se está encargando del asunto de su sucesor es porque debe ser cierto.

— ¡Pero si él no ha dicho concretamente que ya se está encargando realmente! — gruño Joseki antes la palabras de Ebizo golpeando la mesa violentamente. — Talvez sea el mejor Kazekage que Suna ha tenido, pero aun así no deja de estar en una edad un tanto problemática, más aun si anda con esas ideas de actuar bajo los sentimientos.. — Suspiro viendo de reojo a todos sus compañeros — Uzumaki Naruto a veces solo le llena la cabeza con absurdas ideas y peor aun, gracias a eso también quiere estar haciendo que las cosas que conciernen a nuestro Estado depender de Konoha. ¡En todo lo que hacemos siempre termina metiendo a esa maldita aldea!.

— Naruto es alguien que Gaara respeta y admira — Baki salió en defensa de ambos jóvenes — ¡Si no fuera por él quizás Gaara no fuera quien es ahora!, Un buen Kazekage que se preocupa por todos y por nuestro pueblo.

— Bueno si Naruto Uzumaki ayuda tanto, ¡¿Por qué no le piden personalmente que ayude a Gaara a preñar a una muchacha?! — gruño — una que por lo menos no sea de Konoha. — A Joseki no le gustaba que usaran tanto a Konoha en asuntos de Suna, él era muy orgulloso al ser uno de los consejeros con más tiempo en el poder. Le parecía tan humillante ver que su villa dependiera de Konoha la mayoría de las veces, cada vez que había problemas.

Baki se quedo en silencio luego de la acusación del anciano , ciertamente en estos momentos pesaba más el maldito asunto del heredero que incluso a ellos les afectaba.

— Shitsureishimasu — Un AMBU llego de repente a la sala de consejo.

— Oh Nishida.. — dijo Joseki al darse cuenta de la presencia del shinobi enmascarado.

— Como había esperado señor, la señorita Shijima Hoki ha vuelto a la aldea. — El muchacho se dirijo a sus superiores.

Todos miraron a Joseki tras escuchar el informe.

— ¿Y bien?.. — continuo el anciano — ¿Qué me tienes?.

— Kazekage-sama le pidió personalmente que se uniera a nuestros shinobis, ella nos explicó que está aquí por eso, desea reunirse con Gaara-sama ahora mismo — explicó — ahora se encuentra en la planta baja en la sala de espera.

— Bien, debido a que Gaara no se encuentra en la oficina, seremos nosotros quien la recibiremos — ordeno el anciano — ve y dile que puede pasar.

— ¡Hai! — dijo el AMBU volviendo a retirarse.

— Joseki-dono...¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto Sayo mientras los demás aun tenían la vista clavada en el anciano y sus misterios.

— Como todos ustedes, yo estoy preocupado por el asunto con el Kazekage, así que me tome la molestia de intervenir. Luego de la reunión de ayer me dedique a seguir pensando sobre el caso y finalmente se me ha ocurrido una idea valiéndome un poco de lo que Tojuro hizo — todos miraron tensos a Joseki. — Señores, lanzaremos nuestra ultima carta de juego.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — Baki intervino, comenzaba a darle mala espina lo que estaba a punto de pasar. — Pero si usted hace unos momentos estuvo de acuerdo con Gaara respecto a ese tema..

— Considero que es una buena estrategia darle un poco de control a Gaara — dedico una mirada algo enferma a Baki — pero aun así no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Todos miraron al hombre luego de su aumento de voz y firme mirada a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentas conseguir, Joseki? — Ebizo pregunto.

— Mandaremos a Shijima para que seduzca a Gaara, esa es la razón por la que mande a llamarla — todos suspiraron un tanto sorprendidos. — Ahora no estamos en condiciones de esperar que Gaara reaccione en amoríos, eso es un asunto complicado porque él es alguien muy duro de roer además.. estoy en contra de lo que dijo... No voy a permitir que la madre de nuestro futuro gobernante sea de Konoha.

— Aun así.. también es absurdo lo que dice, Gaara tampoco cederá ante los encantos de una fémina tan fácil — dijo Ryusa.

— ¡Gaara es hombre! ... ¡Y un hombre sea lo que sea siempre termina cayendo antes las curvas de una mujer!, Lo único que necesitamos es un maldito embarazo de sangre de los varones Sabaku, preferible que sea del mismo Gaara.

— Esto no deja de ser una decisión que estas tomando tras las espaldas de él, aun cuando hace unos minutos simulaste dejarlo actuar por su cuenta — volvió a decir Ebizo.

— Yo estaré acorde con su plan Joseki-dono, pero con la condición de mantener a Gaara-sama informado — dijo Ryusa bajando la mirada — ya que... no quisiera estar actuando tras sus espaldas...

— Ryusa-dono..— dijo un Sayo con mirada preocupada al ver la inseguridad en la mirada de su colega. Sabía que no había de otra.

— Co-confiaremos en la palabra de Joseki-dono.. esperemos que todo salga bien — dijo finalmente Sayo, él era muy unido a Ryusa por lo que en la mayoría de casos siempre se apoyaban en cuanto a las ideas, ambos pensaban casi igual.

Ikanago cerró los ojos y continuó — Supongo que no queda de otra...

Joseki sonrió victorioso al tener la mayor aprobación por parte de sus compañeros — Bien.. — giro a ver a Baki y Ebizo — ¿Ustedes tienen algo más que decir? — hubo silencio absoluto por parte de ambos hombres. Sabían que ya no podían hacer nada, no después de que Joseki consiguiera el apoyo de la mayoría del consejo.

— Bien.. entonces os complaceré.. si todo sale bien al final, Gaara sera informado de nuestra decisión, incluso si fracasamos..

En ese momento se escucho la voz del AMBU detrás de la puerta. — Señor.. Shijima Hoki ya se encuentra aquí.

Joseki sonrió y procedió a levantarse de su asiento. — Perfecto, justo en el momento oportuno ..Por favor hazla pasar — ordeno en voz alta.

Baki apretó los puños al sentirse inútil, como deseaba que Temari y Kankuro hubieran estado en esta junta, allí hubieran ganado la decisión unánime y no le causarían ese nuevo dolor de cabeza a Gaara.

Las puertas se abrieron, dándole paso a la mujer de cabellos negros y cortos, de piel blanca y ojos marrones oscuros protegidos con esos gruesos y grandes lentes.

— Hoki Shijima desu — la mujer se presento haciendo la debida reverencia, estando solo a unos metros lejos de la mesa de los consejeros — me informaron que solicitaron mi presencia.

— Tal y como tu hermana, eres encantadora ..— Joseki intento alabarle. — Y si, aquí hemos pedido tu visita ya que nos enteramos que deseas laborar como shinobi de nuestra aldea desde ahora, ¿No es así?.

— Hai.. Kazekage-sama me ofreció la posibilidad .. y pienso aceptar, estoy en deuda con Suna..

— Ejem — Baki trato de llamarle la atención antes de que dijera algo inapropiado, para recordarle indirectamente que para Suna y el consejo Hakuto y Shigezane están muertos.

Por su puesto, ella entendió la señal.

— Bien, todos aquí no tenemos problemas en quieras unirte a nuestra armada militar.. es más, incluso ya tenemos tu primera misión como Shinobi oficial de Sunagakure.

— ¿Gaara-sama no debería encargarse de eso?

— Si, pero debido a que él no se encuentra aquí ahora, nosotros como segundo mando podemos intervenir en esos asuntos.

— Entiendo... en ese caso, perdona la pregunta tan estúpida.

Joseki río victorioso x2 — Bien, entonces escucha con atención por favor ya que en tus manos recaerá el mismísimo futuro de la aldea de la Arena.

...

De vuelta a la mansión del Kazekage, Temari y Shikamaru habían regresado de su paseo había caído la noche y estaban muy hambrientos —Ino, ya hemos regresado — dijo Shikamaru entrando a la casa — ¿Ino? — se extraño al no obtener respuesta.

— Huele algo delicioso — dijo Temari yendo a la cocina — ¿Ino eres tu?

— Ah, Temari.. Shikamaru, Okaeri.. — ella terminaba de freír las empanadas que había hecho hace unas horas.

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? — preguntó el Nara entrando a la cocina mientras reconocía el olor de la comida.

— Si.. pachoncitas de harina de trigo — dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Genial!, No pensé comer eso hasta que estuviéramos de vuelta en Konoha — se sentó ya entusiasmado en el comedor.

— ¿Gaara ni Kankuro han regresado? — preguntó la Sabaku acercándose a ella con intenciones de ayudarle.

— Kankuro-san aun no.. Pero Gaara-sama está arriba en su habitación, llegó hace unas horas ya... — giro su mirada avergonzada de vuelta a la sartén. No era tan fácil tener que hablarle a Temari luego de haber tenido sexo con su hermano.

— ¿Unas horas?.. — dijo con algo de sorpresa, la rubia asintió sin mirarla — que raro, casi nunca llega temprano a la casa..

Ino se puso roja al instante, había tomado aquello como una extraña coincidencia ¿Acaso él ya venía con intensiones de cogérsela?. Se sumergió en un nuevo enigma.

— ¿Y bien? — Temari golpeó su brazo algo ansiosa — ¿Paso algo que me quieras contar?

Ino seguía roja, miro tímidamente a su ''cuñada'' asintiendo sutilmente. Temari le exigió con la mirada y ella dio un suspiro antes de soltarle toda la bomba.

Él había despertado, recordaba haberse dormido con Ino encima de su pecho, se froto bien sus ojos antes de notar que ella no estaba, miro a todo el alrededor pero nada. Levanto la manta que cubría su cuerpo descubierto, encontrando solo su miembro reposando igual que él.

— ¿Ahora si te bajas no? — le dijo a su amiguito xD — se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección al baño, no podía seguir durmiendo oliendo a mujer por más que le encantara el olor de la rubia, tenía que salvar un poco su dignidad como hombre.

Entró a la ducha y rápidamente el agua comenzó a correr por su cuerpo imaginando tontamente él toque de Ino en la gotas que caían sobre él.

Un hombre luego de tener sexo con una hermosa mujer lo deja experimentando secuelas de excitación y él no era la excepción, no luego de haber recorrido cada parte del femenino cuerpo de la bella platinada de la Hoja.

— Pero qué estoy haciendo, si sigo así terminare... — cogió el shampoo alzado en un soporte que se encontraba lado de la ducha y comenzó a enjabonarse, era mejor concentrarse en eso y evitar que _su amiguito_ despertara otra vez y no lo dejará dormir en lo que quedaba de noche.

...

Al día siguiente todo procedió ''normal''. Salió a las 6:00 de la mañana hacia la oficina, una vez más no quería ver a Ino y esta vez no era por la pelea sino porque no tenía ni idea de como comportarse ante ella luego de haberla ''conocido física y espiritualmente''. ¿Cómo mirarla sin tener que recordarla bajo su cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer'?. No podía acercársele sin pensar cosas obscenas que podían llevarlo a hacer o decir una tontería.

— Buen día señor — saludo uno de los guardias que supervisaba el primer piso del edificio. Gaara tardo unos momentos en contestar pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras experimentaba por primera vez un pensamiento pervertido respecto a Ino, respecto a mujer.

— ¿Kazekage-sama? — el hombre volvió a llamar , era muy extraño ver a su líder tan distraído.

— ¿Eh si? — voltio su mirada — ¿Qu-é.. pasa? — su tono de voz sonaba algo confundido.

— Buen día, que tal amaneció hoy señor.

— Ah.. si, este.. muy bien, muy bien — comenzó a subir las escaleras sin dejar mirar al hombre — y también muy buenos días para ti Takeo.. — de pronto sintió como perdía el equilibrio Kami-sama, había pisado mal el siguiente escalón — wow, wow .. — intento sujetarse del pasa mano de la escalera.

— ¡Gaara-sama! — el hombre rápidamente subió los 5 escalones que le llevaba de ventaja para sujetarlo tras la espalda — ¿Está usted bien?

— Yo.. si, si.. cielos que pena Takeo-san — dijo mientras en hombre lo miraba con preocupación cerciorándose que ya estuviera bien antes de soltarlo.

— ¿Usted está enfermo? , ¿Se siente mal?

— No, no.. quizás aun estoy con sueño es todo — dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro —estoy bien — se soltó del agarre del hombre y prosiguió en camino a su oficina. — Aun así gracias Takeo-san — era increíble que la repentina aparición de los pechos descubiertos de Ino en su cabeza lo atontara tanto.

él guardia solo miro frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba alejarse, esto seguía siendo extraño ¿Cuando él venía al trabajo con sueño, distraído y algo fuera de órbita? — Creo que debí haberlo acompañado ..

...

Ino se sentó en la mesa esa mañana con Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro, pero este se fue luego del desayuno y ella pudo hablar abiertamente con ambos volviendo a tocar el asunto de la misión.

Ambos se quedaron impactados cuando ella les contó los nuevos detalles de su reciente encuentro con Gaara, Temari por un lado estaba algo celosa de tener que compartir a su inocente hermanito con otra mujer pero por el otro estaba feliz de que al fin estuviera viviendo la vida normal de un hombre. Había que admitirlo; a Gaara le faltaba afecto de una mujer que no fuera de su familia y el sexo.

Las horas pasaron y ninguno de los varones Sabaku regresaba, llegaron las 10:00 de la mañana y Temari sugirió comer fuera de la casa ya que era bastante aburrido pasar todo tiempo en esa prisión de oro.

En los últimos meses en Konoha se había acostumbrado a salir y ahora que estaba en su aldea natal no vendría mal recorrerla lo más que podía antes de irse para siempre.

Esta vez Ino los acompaño, pues estaba más que sonriente, ustedes ya se imaginaran porque. Además, era una buena oportunidad para recorrer y conocer Suna.

Aunque el aire traía arena con consigo, eso no le impidió a la rubia pasear por las calles, admirar el entorno de como las cosas eran por allí, observar a la gente que la veía atenta debido a su revelador vestuario y detenerse en pequeñas tiendas de accesorios o comida.

Suna no era tan diferente a Konoha, obviamente en eso ponemos de lado al desierto, los edificios en forma ovalada y la vestimenta de su gente. Bueno en cierto punto ya que ahora solo a unos cuantos se los veía con la túnica tradicional de la aldea, se notaba que la gente había comenzado a optar por usar una vestimenta más acorde a los tiempos de ahora.

Suna y su natal Konoha ahora compartían un ambiente armónico y pacífico, cosa que hace una década atrás no existía en la calurosa aldea. Como se notaba que las cosas estaban más que bien con el actual Kazekage, que por cierto no podía evitar sonreír al tan solo pensar en el pelirrojo.

Ok Suna tenía lo suyo, era realmente bello ver cactus florecido en cada esquina de una casa, niños jugando en parques coloridos, la vista de camellos guiados por la gente fuera y dentro de la aldea, el murmuro de algunos civiles platicando, algo de música sonando al igual que los televisores, olor de comida y la extraordinaria vista del enorme edificio del Kazekage desde donde estaban.

Llego el medio día y se detuvieron en un restaurante de buena pinta, tenía tres pisos y por dentro era cómodo, los empleados eran muy amables y respetuosos respecto a la familia del Kazekage, en este caso su hermana su cuñado y ella ''una amiga''.

¡Kami-sama!, El Takoyaki que servían allí era sublime, en Konoha ya no los comía tanto debido a que estaba un tanto cansada del sabor, pero este, era otra cosa.

Temari explico que las exportaciones del pescado desde la tierra del agua iban más que bien, la amistad de Gaara con Mei era fruto del abastecimiento de pescado fresco a Suna. (El Takoyaki es una volita de harina de trigo y normal rellena de pulpo, acompañado de mayonesa, soja, repollo y salsa bulldog)

El restaurante servía de todo un poco. Pasaron de Takoyaki, a guisos de carne con plátano frito en tajadas y un poco de arroz, ensalada de papas, zanahoria y mayonesa.

Por supuesto el _sake_ no podía faltar.

Después del exquisito almuerzo siguieron recorriendo las calles. La mansión se mantuvo sola hasta el anochecer cuando Temari sugirió volver puesto que tenía que preparar la comida para sus hermanos en caso de que llegaran temprano.

Esa noche, Ino se quedo en la sala hasta las 10:00 de la noche usando el pretexto de ''quedarse leyendo por un rato'', tenía ganas de ver a Gaara, pero él nada que llegaba. _(Me salió verso sin esfuerzo again amikos Bv)_

Corrieron rápido las 12:00 a.m y nada, cerro el libro que tenía a la mano, dispuesta a regresar a la habitación ya rendida cuando las puertas se abrieron, giro su cabeza de vuelta hacia atrás con algo de emoción, pero esta se le espumo al ver a Kankuro en vez de Gaara entrando a la casa.

— E-h.. Okaeri Kankuro-san — fue lo primero y único que dijo, le pesaba mucho ver la mirada molesta del castaño sobre ella.

— ¿Gaara aun no llega?

— Aun no.. — respondió sin mirarlo, Kankuro alzo la ceja al notar la decepción en sus palabras ¿No podía ser menos obvia?.— Cambiando el tema — se cruzo de brazos y refino la voz tras un ''ejem'' — ¿Qué haces tu aquí a estas horas? — no había cambiado el tema en realidad, solo lo estaba disfrazando, admitía querer saber que tal iban las cosas entre ella y Gaara, además le había llamado la atención aquel brillo en sus ojos que se mantuvieron unos segundos antes de que descubriera que era él quien llegaba y no quien esperaba.

— Este.. — rasco sutilmente su nariz — estaba leyendo un poco.. No me di cuenta de la hora.

Kankuro sonrió sarcástico, por lo menos debía admitirlo, él sabía de sobra que esperaba a Gaara y está bien la compadecía ¿Es que aún no se daba cuenta que al ser el Kazekage rara vez llegaría temprano a casa? — Gaara llega alrededor de las 1:30 a.m — paso a lado de ella en busca de las escaleras haciéndola vibrar por el rose y tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo al ser tan directo — será mejor que bajes una cobija si planeas quedarte a esperarlo — dijo antes de desaparecer tras la pared de la habitación que llevaba a las escaleras.

Ella se mantuvo quieta hasta sentir que el varón se había ido de la sala mientras sus mejillas ardían, era demasiado incomodo que él de cierta forma la molestara con eso, ya había dicho que no le agradaba nada que ella se metiera en la cama de su hermano. Era suficiente con eso, pero no, ella sentía claramente que solo lo hacía para incomodarle, aunque Kankuro lo tomara de otra manera.

Gaara toco puerta casi a las 1:30 de la mañana tal como había dicho el titerista. Entro y todo estaba oscuro, era notable que ya todos estaban arriba. Antes de ir a su cuarto paso por la cocina por algo de tomar y luego sin más subió a su habitación para al fin descansar claro que no contaba que en el pasillo, allí apoyado contra su puerta Kankuro lo estaría esperando.

— Escuche que hubo una reunión el día de ayer — lo miro acercarse a el — pasé por el edificio y Hanako me dijo que el consejo se reunió esa tarde... Se me hizo raro que no solicitaran mi presencia allí.

— Si.. tuve una reunión con ellos y no te preocupes me las arregle para justificar tu ausencia y la de Temari.

_|La reunión del consejo que menciona Hanako fue donde Gaara no estuvo presente, donde apareció Shijima|_

— Oh.. —ahora él se cruzó de brazos — como que ahora comparto la opinión de Joseki .. — miro a su hermano pararse a lado de él como a un metro de distancia mirando hacia adelante sin voltear a verlo.

Gaara frunció el ceño con molestia al entender la referencia del castaño (se refiere a que él siempre deja a un lado al consejo xd) — Buenas noches Kankuro — dijo de mala gana y prosiguió a entrar a su habitación, mientras que el castaño reía sutilmente.

Los siguientes trece días fueron igual, los dos varones salían y llegaban hasta tarde; era increíble para Ino darse cuenta que Gaara no quería darle cara , y ella estaba ansiosa por verlo, por mirarlo a los ojos y con suerte robarle otro beso... Teniendo en cuenta que Shikamaru ya había dicho que quería regresar a Konoha porque comenzaba a aburrirse y el pretexto de la misión ya no valía porque con todo lo que le había contado bastaba para poner a Gaara como un completo experto.

¡Pero no!, aun así ella tenía más ganas de volver a tener otro encuentro. Era notable en cuanto a sus hormonas y comprensible a la vez, él la había hecho sentir mujer así que era bastante normal que su cuerpo le pidiera una segunda dosis después de que este sufriera cambios luego de su primera vez.

Sentía sus caderas más anchas, hasta incluso podía jurar que sus senos pesaban un poquito más grandes.

Vaya que teoría del cambio en los cuerpos luego del primer acto sexual era cierta.

Ah, no.. definitivamente hoy tenía que hablar con Él o se moriría de lo contrario. Su cuerpo necesitaba a ese hombre — Muy bien Ino.. ¡Esta noche ese mapache rojo no se te escapa! — ya había esperado mucho la pobrecita.

...

—Al parecer en las fronteras estamos con escasez de camellos — decía el Kazekage mientras leía una petición por escrito de su gente que trabajaba cerca de la frontera con Amegakure.

En ese lugar los camellos eran necesarios para la exportación de agua que eran traídos a los posos de Suna. La aldea era abastecida por Konoha por una parte y por otra influía Amegakure puesto que Rasa durante su dominio compro varias tierras cerca de la frontera para que en un futuro a su pueblo no le faltara el agua, aprovechando que las lluvias allá era frecuentes. Pero Gaara también había hecho un trato con las autoridades de la tierra del fuego, ya saben .. por si las moscas, tratándose de Amegakure.

— No lo comprendo — frunció el ceño — creí haber mandado más de 40 camellos el año pasado — decía mirando a Matsuri, quien como su asistente personal la mayoría de las veces le ayudaba a verificar los pedidos y documentos antes de poner el sello oficial o firmarlos.

— _Quince_ fueron traídos hace _tres_ meses a pedido de los señores del trasporte agrícola después de que usted firmara el documento para la inauguración de minas en la vecina tierra del arroz el mes pasado, y otros _diez_ parecieron en el reciente ataque de Toneri Otsutsuki . Gaara-sama como Kazekage está haciendo un buen trabajo consiguiendo tierras que beneficien a la aldea con lo ''poco'' que nos hace falta, que en este caso son el agua y los alimentos que necesitamos cosechar pero aun así.. — lo miro un poco insegura antes de decir: — tiene que esforzarse un poco más en la técnica del polvo dorado o la posición de nosotros en el mercado caerá.

No podía evitar que su pecho se sacudiera cada vez que le tocaban ese tema, era realmente pesado tener que ser el principal productor de la economía del país y de las minas que tenía fuera Suna. En esa parte aun sentía que su padre le ganaba por mucho, ya que él nunca mostró problemas en hacer Oro a cada rato ...

— Por favor perdone si fui tan directa — hizo una reverencia.

— Esta bien Matsuri, no te preocupes .. Creo que es bueno que me lo recuerdes, además — la miro sonriendo orgullosamente — el que seas tan directa lo heredaste de mi — le dio un golpecito en la parte baja de su brazo derecha, puesto que ella estaba su lado — querida alumna.

La castaña se sonrojo al instante, como adoraba que su señor se riera con ella , esos labios , su sonrisa, sus ojos ..sentía que se derretía, valía realmente la pena convertirse en su asistente si podía estar a su lado y compartir gestos con él aunque hace unos años fuera totalmente rechazada en cuanto a los sentimientos.

— Bien por ahora creare un nuevo escrito para que se manden _veinte y cinco_ camellos de vuelta a la frontera y aprovechando la situación — giro de vuelta a los papeles — ¿Serías tan amable de apuntar en mi lista de reuniones una visita al criadero de camellos?, Siento que personalmente debo ver como están las cosas allá.

— Enseguida señor — dijo comenzando a escribir en el pequeño sujetador de papeles donde tenía archivada algunas hojas.

...tock tock tock...

De repente la puerta sonó — adelante — dijo Gaara concentrado en el escrito mientras que su compañera miraba atenta la puerta.

Pronto se mostraron aquellos negros y cortos cabellos desordenados pero llamativos, ojos marrones oscuro y enormes lentes sobre su cara — Gaara..

Aquella voz femenina hizo levantar la cabeza al pelirrojo que estaba algo inclinada en dirección a la madera con todos los papeles.

— ¿Sh-Shijima? — dijo con algo de sorpresa al verla cargar un vestido algo ''revelador'' color negro, más arriba de las rodillas, cuyas piernas estaban tras unas medias de rejillas lo suficientemente oscuras para ''tapar'' su piel pero que sin embargo le daban un cierto toque sexy, puesto que la muchacha tenía muy buenas piernas.

Matsuri rápidamente le dirigió una mirada no tan bonita por las razones de que lo llamo por su nombre sin ninguna formalidad y estaba vestida un tanto atrevida.

— Podría hablar contigo..— giro su mirada hacia la castaña — a solas .. — su voz sonó algo neutra poniendo en alerta el instinto femenino de la ex alumna del Kazekage. Era obvio que la quería sacar de la jugada.

— Yo solo me iré si Gaara-sama me lo pide — también utilizo el tono de voz neutro y empleo ciertas muecas en sus labios — por si no lo sabes, que por su puesto se te nota bastante que eres.. — la miro con sus pilas de arriba abajo con mirada algo desagradable — nueva... hum.. soy la asistente personal de aquí mi lord presente, así que lo que tengas a hablar con él puedes decirlo conmigo incluida.

Shijima miro a Gaara buscando que objetara a las palabras de la mujer castaña, pero este solo puso sus manos delante de su rostro entrelazándolas. — En efecto, Matsuri es quien me ayuda en la administración así que supongo que vienes para registrarte como shinobi de aquí — sus ojos verdes se dirigieron al chaleco — y justo en eso Matsuri es la encargada del registro de los ninja.

— Tendrá que venir conmigo a la sala de archivos, debe rellenar ciertos formularios .. acomp-

— Vengo a hablar sobre ciertas instrucciones desde directo del consejo— ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos — por mi registro ya no tengan cuidado, me registre como Suna no Shinobi hace unos días ya.

Gaara alzo su inexistente ceja, _consejo, registro_ ¿Desde cuando ella estaba en Suna?. suspiro y pestañeo consiguientemente — Matsuri por favor podría salir un momento? — rodó su mirada aguamarina hacia Matsuri — debo hablar con la señorita, mandare a llamarte en cuanto termine ¿si?.

Matsuri suspiro y luego hizo una reverencia — está bien señor — dijo y luego rodeo el lujoso escritorio intentando no dirigirle la mirada a la morena. Cuando paso a su lado para pasar a la puerta pudo escuchar un pequeña risa haciendo que le hirviera la sangre, no habían pasado ni dos segundos y ya odiaba a la lentes gigantes.

— Bien Shijima ahora si estamos solos por favor explícame.. ¿Desde cuanto estas en Suna? ¿Qué fuiste a hacer al consejo? ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decirme? — la miro serio — explica todo rápido y formulado porque tengo cosas que hacer.

— Estoy aquí desde hace _cuatro_ días, el consejo me dio la bienvenida esa vez ya que tu no estabas, se encargaron de mi registro por lo que soy oficialmente un shinobi de esta aldea y por ende estoy bajo tus servicios desde hace _tres_ días — sonrió coqueta — Kazekage-sama..

— Vaya.. — alzo la cejas y soplo un poco — al parecer hay ciertas cosas de las cuales no estoy enterado — la intervención del consejo en su trabajo sin su consentimiento no le agrada mucho — pero bueno, continua...

— Ya me encomendaron mi primera misión como shinobi — Gaara frunció el ceño y una mueca de molestia se dibujó en sus pupilas, ya tenía suficientes motivos para quejarse en la sala de reuniones.

— ¿Se puede saber que misión es esa?

La chica sonrió y comenzó a acercarse hasta el grado de solo estar el escritorio entre ellos — Eso es algo que pronto descubrirá.

La miro con algo de extrañeza, ¿Por qué esta escenita le recordaba tanto a la rubia? — seré directo — se había fastidiado ya que comenzaba que a sospechar de la misión encomendada, viniendo del consejo todo se podía esperar — odio que me oculten las cosas, si el consejo te designo una misión, tu deber es informarme de otra forma sugiero que te cambies a la raíz de cazadores especiales Ambu que está a su servicio — dijo levantándose del sillón, derrochando autoridad haciendo que la chica rodara un poco sus pupilas para mirarlo a los ojos puesto que su estatura era algo mayor a la suya.

— Ahora me doy cuenta que no me va a costar mucho encariñarme contigo bebe llorón _(quienes leyeron Gaara Hiden entenderán)_ — dijo mientras estiraba su brazo hasta la barbilla del pelirrojo tocándola unos segundos.

Gaara movió su cabeza algo brusca soltándose del agarre de la chica —No estoy jugando Shijima.

— Yo tampoco — lo contradijo. — Por ahora solo vine a reportarme y a informarte de esto. La misión la comenzare mañana o pasado, tu solo estate atento — dicho esto giro de vuelta a la puerta.

— Estos.. — golpeo la madera del escritorio — ¡Me van a oír! — dijo molesto con todas las intenciones de ir en busca de los consejeros y gritarles pero de pronto un enigma surgió en su cabeza.

Si ya habían contratado a Ino.. ¿Por qué ahora lo hacían con Shijima? — Volvió a sentarse en el sillón — No, definitivamente algo no cuadraba allí, se supone que todo estaba yendo bien con la rubia, el que ella lograra llevárselo a la cama ya era un logro para los consejeros, es decir si Ino hubiera fallado era entendible que mandasen una segunda mujer . Pero ese no era el caso ¡Por qué simplemente las cosas con Yamanaka estaban bien! ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Las cosas simplemente no tenían sentido, eso lo detuvo ya que si no fuera así ahora mismo estaría en la sala de reuniones reclamándole a ese grupo de ancianos su enferma idea de querer meter a miles de mujeres en su cama. No, esto lo tenía que meditar un buen rato más.

...

La tarde pronto comenzó a cesar, el sol se escondía detrás de las toneladas de arena y cierta rubia bajaba las escaleras de la mansión a toda velocidad.

— Perdón por la tardanza, apenas acabo de despertar — dijo a la futura pareja Nara que estaba delante de ella tumbados en en el lujoso y cómodo sofá-cama mirando una película en el enorme televisor.

— Has dormido toda la tarde ¿Planeas desvelarte esta noche? — Temari le dedico una sonrisa pícara teniendo la sospecha de cuáles eran sus objetivos en la noche.

— Pues para que decirte que no, si , si xd

— Bien, — le levanto del sofá y camino hacia la rubia platinada — ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas mientras preparamos la cena?

Ino asintió y rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de a lado que era la cocina _(ustedes ya deben conocer o imaginarse la casa)_ y luego comenzaron a chismear mientras empezaban la preparación de los alimentos.

— Estoy rogando permanecer despierta hasta la madrugada, así podre verlo llegar para luego..

— ¿Sacar chispas? — interrumpió la Sabaku con una insinuadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Si.. — ella también rio — me leíste el pensamiento o.. — También la miro algo pervertida — tu te lo imaginas porque también ya lo has hecho con Shikamaru ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Temari rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo, eso le basto a Ino como respuesta — uuhh parece que di en blanco — dio golpecitos a Temari con su codo — golosa.

Ambas se reían mientras cocinaban y charlaban, aprovechando que Shikamaru se había quedado en la otra habitación viendo la película.

Llegaron las 7:00 pm y la comida estaba lista, las mujeres de la casa habían preparado arroz con curri y té de canela. Shikamaru entro al comedor luego del llamado de su esposa y cuando los tres estaban a punto de comenzar a comer las puertas se abrieron.

la rubia se asomo en la entrada de la cocina y sus ojos se iluminaron al instante al toparse con la silueta masculina, los cabellos de fuego y esos intensos ojos aguamarina.

— Tadai...-interrumpido-

— ¡Gaara! — Temari salió a recibir a su hermano — que bueno que llegas temprano, justo para la cena.

— Ehh.. — giro su mirada con cautela y allí detrás de Temari estaba Ino con su típica ropa ninja, dejando ver su lindo abdomen y su Bralette morado que resaltaba su hermosos senos _** no, no, no Gaara, concéntrate, estos pensamientos no son propios de ti**_ — no tengo mucha hambre — comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo en busca de los escaleras — pero quizás baje en unas horas..

Temari le hizo señas a Ino con sus ojos para que fuera tras él, pero ella tenía una mejor idea.

Espero a que se hicieran las 8:30 p.m para subir personalmente la cena, así entraría a su habitación sin problemas.

_Tock tock tock_ llamo a la puerta y Gaara le dio permiso inconscientemente sin saber a quién había invitado a su dormitorio.

— Gaara — dijo la rubia entrando a la habitación con un vaso en una mano y un plato de curri en el otro caminando hacia su alcoba, hacia él.

— ¿Qué haces..aquí? — él alzo la cabeza rápidamente

— Yo.. — Ino puso el plato sobre la alcoba y luego sus palabras se atoraron en la garganta al ver lo que el pelirrojo tenía en las manos.

— ¡No puede ser! — apunto el libro del _icha icha_ mientras todo el asombro del mundo se expresaba en su rostro — no puedo creerlo..¿tiene idea de lo que está leyendo?.

— Oh.. — volvió su mirada a el libro y luego lo alzo a la altura de su cara mostrándole la portada — Kakashi me lo regalo la última vez que estuve en Konoha, no lo había leído hasta que mi hermana me informo sobre su relación con Shikamaru, creía que al investigar la historia entendería un poco sobre la relaciones pero no funciono , no entendí nada así que lo estoy leyendo por segunda vez.. ahora es diferente.

Ella abrió los ojos en ese momento — ¿diferente? — pregunto curiosa.

— Gracias a ti he podido entender un poco la historia, siendo sincero..

Las mejillas de la rubia ardieron en ese momento — ¿Puedo ver?.. — Gaara no dudo en dárselo para el quizás era normal, pero para ella, Kami-sama en su vida hubiera imaginado al Kazekage Gaara leyendo estos libros.

Aunque esos libros eran famosos en todas las librerías de su país, nunca había investigado su contenido aunque Sakura le había dicho que era sexualmente explícitos además de que era una historia de amor. Pero bueno Jiraiya no solo escribía ''Amor erótico'' también se había hecho famoso por su libro sobre NARUTO.

Comenzó a abrir el libro y en la primera página encontró una mini reseña dedicada a Jiraiya con una foto en la esquina, siguió rodando las hojas y luego encontró el índice y por Kami-sama los temas eran muy ''fuertes''. Además de ser una historia esta contaba con ciertas ''ayuditas'' para un hombre, sus ojos se clavaron en cierto título que estaba subrayado con tinta azul "Técnicas de conquista: ¿Cómo tratar a una mujer después del sexo?".

Rápidamente se dirigió a aquella página y como se lo imaginaba al parecer era justo allí donde el varón estaba en la lectura ya que había doblado una de las esquinas del papel para no perderse

\- xxxx -

_Yunko había logrado estar con Akemi , pero después de esa noche no la había vuelto a ver luego de casi 4 días en el festival de la ciudad en honor al arroz , entonces ¿qué debería a hacer para que ella volviera a mirarle? . Allí parado a unos cuantos metros de ella con el gentío pasando yendo de un lugar a otro pero con su mente únicamente pegada a su figura apretada con ese kimono ajustado que torpemente lo hacían recordar su sedosa y perfumada piel blanca descubierta ..._

_Definitivamente tenía que volver a poseerla. Para su buena suerte en su cabeza tenia claramente apuntada los consejos de su tío Arashi los cuales eran famosos ya que nunca fallaban ya que el era famosamente conocido como el seductor legendario. Entonces con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a ella con toda la confianza del mundo invitándola a su departamento aprovechando que estaba cerca del festival, pues él sabía que ella estaría los 3 días que duraban las celebraciones, ese sería un perfecto pretexto para aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de la chica que a pesar que ya le había dicho que su encuentro había dicho un accidente él no se rendía, esa chica tenía que ser suya física como espiritualmente._

\- xxxx -

Ino siguió ojeando el escrito y efectivamente el chico de la historia conseguía lo que se propuso, esa noche invito a la chica a dormir con el con el pretexto del frio que hacia debido al aire acondicionado que ''supuestamente'' se había trabado justo por los días que ella pasaría allí. El capítulo termino con el protagonista cogiéndose a las chicas los tres días que duraba el festival

Su rostro se quedó totalmente rojo luego de leer ese ''pequeño'' capitulo. Los encuentros sexuales estaban tan bien explicados, como era posible que el llamado sabio pervertido supiera tanto de eso si se sabía que en su vida había estado tan íntimamente con una mujer.

— Uhm — cerró el libro y luego lo arrojo fuera de la cama a una buena distancia de ellos.

— ¿Estas bien? — finalmente el pregunto luego de un ''largo'' rato de verla leyendo, ahora ella parecía un tomate por lo roja que estaba.

Ella alzo la mirada volviendo a su silueta y ¡Bam! él ya tenía en sus manos un plato vació, bueno con algunas pepas de arroz y pequeño rastro de curri. Se había tardado mucho en leer o él comía muy rápido — Uhm.. — dijo luego de sentir la mano masculina en su frente y ver esa mirada penetrante sobre ella.

— Estas muy roja ¿Acaso estas enferma?

— no, no — aparto la mano de su frente con la suya — es simplemente que lo que leí está un poco..

— Explicito — él interrumpió — lo sé, pero es agradable en cierto modo..— dudo unos segundos si decirlo o no. — Para principiantes como yo es una ayuda de otro modo sería un completo torpe en esto del sexo.

Ino abrió sus ojos y su boca mientras lo miraba casi con sobresalto, ¡Kami-sama! le había revelado el ''porque'' detrás de su diestra habilidad para hacer el amor. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

— Perdón — su voz, sus palabras la sacaron del shock que se encontraba.

— ¿Eh? — no entendía ¿Por qué se disculpaba? lo miro confundida.

— Durante estos últimos días he estado evitándote — giro su mirada a otra dirección, sentía que era algo tonto decirle eso —pensé que necesitarías estar sola luego de nuestro...— no pudo continuar, le daba mucha vergüenza hablar sobre ''ese tema''.

Ino casi se derritió al verlo, estaba avergonzado, un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en su piel pálida — su parpado superior cayó un poco, sus labios se tensaron en una puchero, se veía realmente lindo.

Abalanzo su cuerpo hasta él para pegar sus labios rosas en los de él, en un suave beso de apenas cinco segundos — eso fue quizás lo más tierno que he escuchado de usted luego de su disculpa — le sonrió aprovechando que sus rostros no estaban tan separados. — Gracias por ser sincero conmigo.

Gaara abrió un poco sus labios mostrando una pequeña parte de sus dientes , sin dejar de mirarla , sus ojos muy cerca, sus bellas facciones y esos labios, esos labios que acababa de sentir hace unos segundos y el calor que sentía con su sola cercanía.. era lo que necesitaba, ahora lo entendía, necesitaba a su mujer.

Sin importarle más sus modales, hizo caso a sus impulsos y ahora fue quien se acercó a ella volviendo a unir sus labios. El movimiento comenzó al instante, ella no dudo en corresponderle ya que prácticamente también lo había querido y el hecho que fuera él quien comenzara con la pasión le bastaba para que las mariposas aparecieran en su estómago instantáneamente.

La miel dulce, sus labios suaves presionados con los suyos y un ardor en su interior más miles de sensaciones eran provocados en él con solo besar a la bella platinada, casi le parecía una adicción pero ¿Qué podía hacer? lo necesitaba.

Ahora había se daba cuenta que durante esos días que trataba de evitarla no eran por un simple miedo o vergüenza si no porque tenía tantas ganas de tocarla otra vez pero se contenía, él era un caballero además también se cargaba su propio orgullo, uno que no le permitía actuar bajo los impulsos de sus hormonas pero en ese momento.. ¿Por qué seguir dándole importancia? Si ya la tenía prácticamente en sus brazos.

Quiso dar el segundo paso, tomando sus mejillas para profundizar aun más el beso pero al parecer él no era el único que lo deseaba. Ino de pronto se tiro hacia el obligándolo a recostarse mientras ella se le subía encima cuidadosamente sin romper el beso.

Sus manos también llegaron a sus mejillas ambas tomando su rostro mientras el llevaba una de sus mando encima de sus caderas femeninas , recorriendo suavemente su piel en camino a su muslo aprovechando que las piernas tenían su cuerpo encerrado estando una en cada lado a la altura de su abdomen

Ino sintió un cosquilleo al sentir como las manos varón apartaban la tela de su larga falda para tocar justo en el empezar de los cachetes de sus glúteos habilitándole que estaba en busca de algo ''mas''

— Gaara..— rompió el beso para mirarlo y en efecto sus verdes pupilas reclamaban placer casi podía ver el fuego que estas emanaban.

Él varón no vacilo más y la agarro firmemente de las caderas con ambas manos, siendo él quien ahora empujaba para cambiar de posiciones y atraparla contra la cama y su cuerpo.

Ella jadeo por el movimiento algo brusco — tu olor me está volviendo loco.. necesito tenerte ahora — fue lo que él dijo antes de volver a atrapar su labios , comenzando una nueva batalla apasionada mientras su cuerpo estaba casi apegado al de ella sintiendo claramente su busto y su abdomen aplastado bajo suyo. Lo único que amortiguaba su peso era que sus codos se sostenían con el colchón.

Ino gimió al sentir como el mordía su labio inferior, la ferocidad de sensaciones que le provocaba al estarlo excitando era demasiado haciéndola incluso pensar que podría matarla de placer con solo sentirlo encima.

— Ahh — se quejó mientras sus piernas se abrían en un movimiento algo bruto, él había tirado con fuerza para obligarla a darle la bienvenida, ahora estaba algo inquieta. Gaara estaba siendo bastante intenso como se le notaba que necesitaba el sexo urgente.

— Gaara — rompió forzosamente el beso, estaba respirando agitada y en la cara de él no había una reacción muy bonita — necesito un segundo — dijo empujándolo, el claro no quería pero sin embargo se aparto de ella de otro modo lo volvería a llamar ''cavernícola'' xd.

Rápidamente se levanto y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de la cama mientras se tumbaba en ella sin dejar mirarla. Acomodo su cabello y luego voltio a verlo - Cálmate un poco - dijo y el comprendió que ''talvez'' la había lastimado con su fuerza bruta.

— Lo siento.. — finalmente respondió.. aun estaba tratando de respirar normalmente — me deje llevar por mis impulsos.

— No tranquilo, no te estoy haciendo ningún reclamo.. por el simple hecho que yo también he querido que me toques — Gaara volvió a mirarla luego de haber girado a mirar a otra parte hace unos segundos — pero aun así te recuerdo que actuar bajo impulsos excesivos puede ser algo ''incomodo'' tanto para nosotras como para ustedes — puso sus manos en su caderas — a ninguna mujer le gusta que un hombre forcé por más enamorada que esté del mismo, a veces los movimientos bruscos lastiman, en este caso tanto como el hombre como la mujer podrían sentirse extraños, lo preferible es evitarlo para no experimentar desilusiones.

— Entiendo.. una vez más, perdón...

— Pero por suerte los seres humanos cuerdos tenemos la habilidad de detenernos y entender cuando hacemos algo mal — tomo su mano, Gaara la observo unos segundos.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Tengo una idea, ¿O tú ya no quieres continuar? — él asintió y ella sonrió — entonces solo déjate llevar. — Ella lo dirigió en dirección al baño. La habitación de Gaara era muy elegante y amplia , la alcoba estaban un tanto lejos del baño, debido a el cuarto compartía unas cuantas paredes , que llevaban a su closet , a un muy elegante escritorio y la parte alta donde tenía otro TV con sofá y unos cuantos arreglos de muebles con cactus.

El baño era grande, con tina, ducha, espejo rectangular rodeado en mármol granito con mesón y regadera, las paredes eran del mimo material, mármol pulido sin granitos, la ducha tenia un buen espacio con piso de gresite, puertas de cristal algo ''gruesas y empañosas'' para evitar que el cuerpo no se viera tan descubierto con sujetador de toalla, el inodoro estaba sobre un escalón de gran anchura, no muy grueso adornado con alfombras de baño Era todo un baño moderno, cómodo y elegante.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.. ¿vamos a bañarnos? — pregunto un tanto confundido.

Ella soltó su agarre y luego se dirigió a la ducha, entrando en ella dejando la puerta abierta para que el pudiera acompañarla — En efecto — respondió mientras llevaba sus manos a un lado de su cadera para desabrochar la larga falda y luego tirarla fuera de la ducha. (lo mismo hizo con sus zapatos)

En esta ocasión ella no llevaba su ''licra gris'' por lo que sus piernas estaban desnudas y al deshacerse de la falta quedo únicamente con su mini falda short que resaltaba bien sus muslos —¿Desea bañarse conmigo Kazekage-sama? — pregunto seductora mientras subía su mano al primer botón de su Bralette morado.

— ¿Puedo?

— ¿Este es su baño no? — uso su mano libre para llamarlo con su dedo índice.

Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos ninja y comenzar a ir hacia ella.

Una vez dentro de la ducha, el cerro la puerta y ella prosiguió a poner sus brazos sobre los hombros masculinos cuando el corto la distancia para iniciar otro beso ''acalorado''.

Él puso sus manos en las caderas que estaban un tanto descubiertas mientras ella dejo de ''abrazarlo'' para bajar sus manos al torso, tomar el blusón y comenzar a des-abotonarlo. Ansiosa acelero el movimiento de sus dedos ya moría de ganas por tocar la musculatura de su hombre, y cuando finalmente lo consiguió no pudo evitar rasgarlo con sus uñas , pero fue cuidadosa, rasco la piel del varón sin dañarla hasta llegar a sus abdominales. Gaara se estremeció al sentirlo.

— Me recuerdas a mi Tanuki — dijo rompiendo el beso, usando voz grave y seductora

— ¿Tuviste un Tanuki? — ella no perdió la pasión, llevo sus labios al cuello del varón.

— Shukaku — converso mientras ella lo acariciaba — tenía unas garras bastante afiladas — Ino río ante la divertida comparación.

Gaara pronto dejo de sentir los labios de la rubia besando su cuello, bajo su mirada y ella estaba de cuclillas con su rostro a la altura de su abdomen, llevo sus manos al pantalón y rápidamente comenzó a desabrocharlo. Él no hizo nada por detenerla ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar lo que hacía simplemente observo atento

Ella llego al bóxer, observo el bulto y este parecía normal , creyó que con lo besos en la alcoba lograría despertar la virilidad pero no había sido así. Por una parte estaba bien ya que con lo que estaba a punto de hacer probaría su habilidad para parar la _torre Eiffel_ del pelirrojo

Pronto tuvo el miembro ante sus ojos, este seguía guardado tras el espacio de la tela, no espero más y tomo el agarre, sacándolo finalmente, inclino su cabeza hacia arriba y Gaara la estaba mirando, pudo ver un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, al parecer él no esperaba nada de lo estaba haciendo. Entonces con toda la atención de su Kage en ella, volvió a lo suyo y sin perder más tiempo llevo el falo a sus labios y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca.

Gaara jadeo al sentir que su parte tocaba la calidad del interior bucal de Ino, aunque únicamente la puntita estaba dentro ya sentía que el placer retorcía su estómago. Ino sus labios tensarse, el miembro era muy grande que rápidamente dedujo que sería un reto meterlo entero.

Con su mano aun en el agarre comenzó a masajearlo suavemente logrando arrancarle los primero roncos y sensuales gemidos al varón. Con su boca mojando el falo continuo introduciéndolo moviendo un poco su lengua que estaba algo aplastada y cuidando que sus dientes no lo lastimaran.

Gaara casi rugió de placer al estar casi completamente dentro de Ino, su interior estaba caliente y aquel movimiento suave de su lengua provocaban que se endureciera aun más. Ella se detuvo al sentir que la parte superior del pene ya tocaba su garganta y aun faltan unos cuantos centímetros para terminar con el falo, faltaba como la anchura de uno de sus dedos aun, pero aun así no podía seguir, a menos que quisiera morir asfixiada, enserio con esa experiencia por podía creer que semejante cosa estuviera en su ''tesoro'' la vez pasada.

Retiro rápidamente el miembro de su boca, este estaba empapado de su esencia, tardo unos segundos para recuperar su respiración y una vez que se recupero volvió a introducirlo, comenzado ahora si la masturbación oral.

Gaara llevo su mano a los cabellos de la chica y envolvió sus dedos en los mechones platinados una vez que el movimiento se acelero, sus impulsos lo llevaron a hacerlo digamos que aquel agarre le daban un poco de superioridad. _(Los hombres dicen que les gusta ''peinar'' a sus mujeres en el acto para hacerlas ver ''bonitas'', pero no es así señoras, esto solo lo hacen para tomar el control de la situación :v)_

Luego de un largo vaivén y gemidos roncos el varón ya no pudo más y regó toda su esencia en el interior de Ino. Ella saco el miembro de su boca esta ahora estaba llena de semen que no dudo en tragar para darle satisfacción a su hombre que seguía mirándola.

El soltó la cabellera Rapunzel y luego ella se incorporo y procedió a deshacerse de su mini falda short, dejando únicamente su provocador y diminuto interior negra que protegía su tesoro y sostenía sus nalgas — ahora es tu turno — dijo dándole la espalda y entregándole su parte trasera.

Gaara quedo admirando como el típico hombre al ver el trasero de su mujer adornado con esa mini ''línea negra'' que protegía el entrar a sus blancas y firmes pompis, era realmente sexy. Rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa tirándola fuera de la ducha.

— Adelante — ella dejo saberlo, mientras abría la ducha arriba de ellos y se apoyaba con la pared al frente esperando el impacto.

El varón tomo su falo por la mitad puesto que este estaba urgido y lo llevo a ella sin importarle la tela que cubría que cubría la piel, por lo que era diminuta no estorbaría bastaba con hacerla a un lado y ya.

— ¡Ahí no! — ella casi grito exaltada al sentir el miembro en la entrada de su ano, su cuerpo se estremeció, sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas al instante , aun no estaba preparada para eso.

Gaara obedeció no quería empezar un interrogatorio si estaba a punto de poseerla, llevo su miembro a la parte baja, apartando la tela que cubría su vagina, la cual ya estaba bastante mojado y listo para recibirlo. Entro esta vez sin dificultad aunque aun estaba estrecha.

Ella soltó gemidos al instante, pues el comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras la tomaba firmemente de las caderas para una penetración mas profunda. El agua caía en sus cuerpos y el ruido de esta contra el suelo se mezclaba con los sonoros gemidos de la chica y el chocar de sus cuerpos.

Él rodeo sus brazos en su cuerpo atrayéndola a el para poder pecar sus labios en su cuello y meter sus manos bajo la tela de Bralette, por suerte ella no traía top y se le hizo mas fácil apretar su pecho por debajo de la ropa mientras le daba con fuerza.

Él poco a poco dejo de sentir lo apretado, las paredes vaginales estaban mas anchas mientras la embestía con fuerza y entonces la feromonas alteraron sus sentidos y de un impulso busco otro camino. Ino dio un sonoro grito un tanto de dolor y placer al sentir el miembro duro introducirse por su entrada prohibida, Gaara la había penetrado por su parte trasera el vaivén disminuyo allí ya que el sabia que podía lastimarla, pues ese lugar aun estaba estrecho_ (y así fue como el Kazekage partió a Ino en dos.)_

Poso su rostro en el hombro de ella oyendo sus jadeos algo exaltados mientras le susurraba perdón en silencio y la penetraba lentamente.

— E-eres.. un bruto.. — embestida — ah.. — embestida — ahh.. te dije que por allí no.. — embestida — ¡Gaaaaraaa!

— Podrás abofetearme después — dijo mientras mordía la oreja de la muchacha — dejare que me golpes lo que tu quieras.. será un precio justo por esto — gemido ronco sexy — eres tan estrecha.. ahgg..

Ya no había nada que hacer ¿Para que detenerlo? Él ya la había poseído. Ahora era suya en todo el sentido de la palabra.

.

.

.

**Notas Finales**

_**Soy tan diestra para hacer un relato muuuuuuy largo xD I Know, pero es que me encanta el GaaIno y la inspiración me llega (aunque tarde un poquito).**_

**_Manzanas, hasta aquí llego la parte 2 del ''oneshot'' (jajaja). Pero ya ahora si os digo que ya solo falta un poco para el final que como Spoiler revelare que Shijima será la mayor causante, pero no se preocupen, no será un desenlace tan triste, ni tan trágico, ni fuera de contexto más bien yo lo llamaría ''inesperado''. Vosotros nomas esperen._**

_**nos vemos muy prontito, se me cuidan hasta entonces. ;D**_

_**baa baaay**_


	3. Parte III

**Después de la tormenta de arena | Parte III**

**.**

**.**

— Ino.. — Temari dijo con algo de sorpresa entrando al comedor y ver a Yamanaka de espaldas tras el mesón de la cocina — apenas son las cuatro de la mañana ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Ella voltio luego de la pregunta y noto como la Sabaku comenzaba a mirarla de arriba abajo, pues ella apenas traía una cobija blanca que envolvía su cuerpo. — Estoy haciendo un tónico para evitar el embarazo — un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas apareció luego de la respuesta.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — La Sabaku pronto sonó totalmente exaltada, sorprendida — ¡¿Quieres decir que has estado con Gaara sin protección?! — se acerco hasta que el mesón estuvo como único medio que las separaba.

— Ah.. si, pero tranquila Temari no pasara nada si tomo esto.. — le sonrió.

— ¿No crees que mejor deberíamos ir al hospital en busca de pastillas anticonceptivas? — Temari sabía el riesgo que todos corrían si Ino se embarazaba de su hermano.

Al ella ser prácticamente la jefa del clan Yamanaka no podría salir de Konoha por la razón que también debía darle un hijo a su clan. Para ser la madre del heredero de Suna primero debía hacer muchos trámites en su país, siendo principalmente la renuncia de su cargo dentro de su familia ya que Sunagakure exigía que la madre del heredero se casara con su Kazekage y viviera en el país para dar la buena imagen de la familia más importante del país del Viento (Bueno después del Daimyo).

Y como Ino no era una de las candidatas escocidas formalmente por los jefes de Estado de ninguno de los dos países, un embarazo por parte de ella empezaría una riña política entre el Fuego y el Viento arrastrando a todos los implicados. Temari lo sabía, por eso le preocupaba tanto, no podría ni imaginar los castigos que ella, Ino y Shikamaru estarían destinados a recibir por actuar fuera de la ley.

— Puedes estar tranquila Temari, me estoy cuidando — decía mientras ponía el tónico en una taza y terminaba de lavar los demás recipientes que había utilizado en la preparación de dicha ''medicina',' incluida apagar la estufa — en Konoha este tónico ha sido de mucha ayuda Temari, yo misma lo he recomendado y la mayoría de mis pacientes me han informado que si funciona.

— ¿De qué está hecho eso? — Pregunto mientras veía el líquido, este tenía un estado medio espeso, su color era conchevino claro con algunas manchitas que flotaban en el y un dátil dulce color rojo.

— Hecho del extracto de algunas plantas de verbena y raíz molida de cactáceas — dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo puesto que aun estaba caliente — solo que le agregue un dátil dulce con una cucharada de miel para que tuviera mejor sabor, normalmente el color del jugo debe ser gris, pero al agregar el dátil rojo este adopta su color y finalmente se ve así.

— Veo que sabes mucho sobre estas cosas — la miro a los ojos — eso es algo en común que tienes con Gaara.

— Uhm — ella pestañeo rápidamente expresando con su confundida mirada un pedido de respuesta.

— Gaara adora las plantas, su pasatiempo favorito son los cactus.. incluso aquí en la casa tenemos un ''pequeño invernadero''

La rubia platinada abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras escuchaba atenta — ¿Un invernadero dentro de la casa? ¿Eso es posible?

— Mmmm, bueno, no es un invernadero en su totalidad — dijo la rubia de la arena moviendo sus manos en forma de confusión. — Pero tu puedes ir a comprobarlo... En la parte de arriba, en el pasillo contrario de los dormitorios.

Ino rápidamente recordó el corredor donde estaban aquellas _tres_ puertas misteriosas, ese mismo pasillo donde ella y el Kazekage casi tienen su primer encuentro sexual — entonces detrás de una de esas puertas está...

La llamada princesa del viento interrumpió asintiendo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. — Pídele a Gaara que te muestre su santuario — dijo subiendo la cobija en la parte de los pechos de la chica ya que este se había caído un poco y la vista era un tanto reveladora — ahora será mejor que vuelvas con Gaara, el frío aun es intenso a estas horas.

Ino volvió a ruborizarse — ¿Qué vuelva con Ga-Gaara...?

Temari le regalo una carcajada mientras vaciaba agua en un vaso — conozco muy bien esa cobija Ino.. — se le notaba bastante que estaba durmiendo en esa habitación.

La rubia solo sonrió tímidamente y luego no espero más y salió corriendo de la cocina con una mano llevando la taza con el tónico y con la otra agarrando la sabana por delante de sus pechos para evitar quedar desnuda. Temari quedo riendo en la cocina tomando un poco de agua, motivo por el cual había bajado a esa hora.

Ino llego a la habitación, la amplia y cómoda alcoba del Kazekage donde él mismo seguía metido en el lecho, boca abajo con su cabeza encima de una almohada, envuelto únicamente entre la seda del juego de cama y aun durmiendo profundamente.

Quedo parada a unos metros de la cama pensando en si debería volver con él o no, ya que quizás un poco de honra como la novia de Sai aun le pinchaba en su conciencia. _(ni ella mismo se lo cree xd)_ Pero en ese momento también interfirió el frío. Tal como había dicho Temari, el aire helado estaba congelando sus hombros desnudos, era una ''decisión'', volver a su cuarto casi desnuda y esperar a que amaneciera soportando ''el aire acondicionado del desierto'' y serle una vez fiel a Sai o ir a los brazos del pelirrojo que obviamente le brindaría calor.

Mordió su labio inferior y no lo pensó ni un segundo más y rápidamente corrió a la cama. Gaara estaba en la orilla izquierda con el rostro hacia ella. Se metió al lecho con cautela, acorruco su cabeza encima de las cómodas almohadas y finalmente soltó la cobija para proceder a jalar la sabana más gruesa que era en la que tapaba el descubierto cuerpo del varón.

Una vez que sintió gran parte de su cuerpo cubierto por la colcha procedió a tomar el tónico sin imaginar que el sutil ruido del líquido bajando por su garganta y el olor del mismo serían suficientes para despertar a su compañero.

— ¡Ahhh! — ella se exalto un poco cuando sintió la mano varonil tocar el lado izquierdo de su abdomen por debajo de la sabana.

— Ino.. ¿Qué es eso que huele algo extraño..? — su voz sonó ''deliciosamente ronca'' estando somnoliento, sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos, sus cabellos caían por su frente más rebeldes de lo normal. Kami-sama, ese hombre era demasiado bello ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan sexy aun al despertar?.

— Es un tónico.. — ella respondió aun con esa expresión de fangirl atontada en su rostro.

Saco su mano de debajo de la almohada y se froto los ojos — ¿Tónico? — dijo ya empezando a recobrar los sentidos — ¿Por qué? .. ¿Te sientes mal? — apenas se había dado cuenta que aun estaba oscuro y eso lo hizo pensar que talvez la había lastimado ya que para él no era normal que alguien se levantara ''de noche'' en busca de un tónico. — Dime donde te duele — preguntaba acercándose más a ella para tocarle la frente. xD

— No, no.. — ella lo detuvo — es solo una especie de anticonceptivo..

— ¡¿Anticonceptivo?! — aquella palabra hizo que entrara en estado de alerta, pronto la miro con algo de sorpresa tanto a ella como al líquido que tenía entre las manos.

— Tengo que tomarlo.. — dio un sorbo — a menos que quiera verme embarazada..

_¡Maldita sea!_ era cierto.. Tenía que decirle_x2_ que eso era exactamente lo que quería, que ella fuera la que cargase a su hijo en su vientre. Pero sin embargo no podía solo decirle así como así, algo se lo impedía, no sabía muy bien lo que era pero se trataba de una extraña sensación que lo invadía, cosa que no era común en él porque normalmente no andaba con rodeos solía ser directo. Pero en esta ocasión el esperar y buscar el momento adecuado debían ser su arma de guerra.

— Gaara-sama..

Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirarla — ¿Uhm?

— ¿Se quedo petrificado cuando mencione el embarazo? — pregunto dedicándole una divertida sonrisa más una mirada fruncida.

— No.. yo..

— Este tranquilo — dijo mientras terminaba de tomarse el tónico — eso no sucederá — llevo la tasa en dirección de la mesita que estaba a lado de la cama. — La madre de su hijo será a alguien que usted ame — volvió a mirarle — y mientras eso sucede aprovechare para enseñarle todo lo que necesite — dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Su mirada cayó un poco e intento devolverle la sonrisa pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto ''desanimado'', _'alguien que usted' _aquellas palabras le cayeron como balde agua fría.

Pronto se acorruco más dentro de la sabana, él estaba apoyado al colchón con sus codos un poco levantado, ella le dio la espalda y como la colcha estaba algo alzada porque ambos la compartían, la piel desnuda de la espalda quedó descubierta. La cobija blanca que traía inicialmente se había resbalado un poco y ahora solo tapaba su trasero, Gaara tomo la tela de su sabana e intento arroparla completamente, al hacerlo sus dedos tocaron sus hombros por detrás y podo sentir que estaba helada. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces se acorruco detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos y acorrucando su cabeza en los hombros de ella cerca de la nuca.

Ino rápidamente sintió la calidez del cuerpo masculino, era un manta única que rápidamente la haría entrar en calor , su opresura era delicada y el respirar tibio tras su oreja le era agradable, lo único ''incomodo'' era tener que sentir su miembro a la altura de sus muslos, pero no importaba ya que la tela de la cobija blanca en ese momento era la barrera entre ambos y definitivamente eso era mejor que morirse de frío en su habitación momentánea.

...

Así como el sol comenzaba a salir entre el intenso mar de arena Shijima se dirija al edificio del Kazekage, ya estaba viendo la entrada del mismo delante de ella como a unos _nueve_ metros, checo su reloj y eran exactamente las 6:14 de la mañana. Sonrió victoriosa ya que sabía que Gaara también llegaba por esas horas o quién sabe si ya estaba allí.

Al llegar fue recibida por uno de los guardias y este le dio rápidamente los buenos días, pero ella únicamente siguió su camino directo a las escaleras, tomando poco en cuenta a la persona que le hablaba. Estaba ansiosa por ver al pelirrojo, por empezar con la misión encomendada, por estar cerca de él, por tocarlo, por sentirlo, por...

— ¡Señorita! — la potente voz del hombre que la había saludado hace unos segundos la exalto ¿Acaso le había gritado?

— ¿Si? — giro a verlo un tanto molesta.

— Le estaba preguntando que a donde se dirige.

— ¿No es obvio?.. voy en busca del Kazekage

— Él aun no ha llegado.

Ella abrió sus ojos por unos segundos — ¿Enserio? — rápidamente una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, ¡Era perfecto! Así podría ir a la oficina y lograr darle una gran impresión cuando llegara. Ya podía ver la expresión de su rostro cuando la encontrara allí primero que él — este si.. Gaara-sama y yo tenemos asuntos de que platicar — apunto las escaleras — cuando llegue por favor no le diga nada ¿Si?.

— Eh, no... señorita.. espere.. a Gaara-sama no le gusta que.. — La morena ya había retomado el camino hacia la oficina, dejando al pobre hablando solo — oy me van a regañar por esto.. — se dijo así mismo mientras rascaba su cabeza lamentándose.

Shijima llego rápidamente a la oficina de Gaara, todo estaba en silencio, muchos de los apartamentos aun estaban vacíos y en realidad no le importo darle explicaciones a los pocos shinobi que la vieron dirigirse al lugar del Kazekage, después de todo ya tenía el permiso del consejo y ese era el único poder que necesitaba.

Rodeo el lujoso escritorio tocando suavemente su material, moviendo los papeles que estaban encima, su mano únicamente se detuvo cuando se sentó en el cómodo sillón y procedió a acurrucarse contra él mientras sentía el olor del pelirrojo, oh si, su perfume estaba en toda la habitación y era realmente embriagador. Sin más se cruzo de piernas y miro atentamente la puerta ya que él iba a aparecer tras esa madera en cualquier momento o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Pronto el reloj marco las 7:00 a.m. y ella seguía mirando hacia esa dirección, comprendía que unos cuantos minutos de retraso siempre atacaban a cualquiera, Gaara no era la excepción. Pero no fue así.. los minutos siguieron pasando y ella seguía sentada allí con los ojos en la puerta, miro su reloj y ahora rodaban las 7:20 a.m. y él aun no llegaba.

Pero ella era paciente y se ordeno seguir allí, se hicieron las 8:00 a.m. y entonces comenzó casi a frustrarse, no quiso mirar el reloj hasta después de unos minutos más y cuando lo hizo _¡Pass!_ la hora estaba en las 9:35 de la mañana ¿¡Era una broma!?. Los ancianos consejeros le habían dicho que el Kazekage era muy celoso con sus horarios, rara vez llegaba después de las 6:15 am y ahora estaban a punto de ser las diez de la mañana.

Indignada salió de vuelta en busca del guardia, pero sorpresa, ya habían llegado más shinobi , cada guardia se encontraba en un piso, ella se acerco al que estaba en esa planta y pregunto: — ¿Gaara-sama no va a llegar hoy?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — el hombre respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¡El Kazekage aun no está en su oficina! — ella dijo exaltada.

— Oh.. eso si que es raro, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? — la forma tan simple y despreocupada en la que el varón respondía no se le iba bien a la chica de los lentes.

— ¿¡No deberían llamarlo o sancionarlo por llegar tarde!?

— Gaara-sama puede llegar a la oficina cuando quiera jovencita.. — el varón la miro de arriba abajo viendo no tan bien el vestuario de la chica, ella traía lo mismo que el día en que se presentó ante Gaara — en caso de que no piense venir hoy a la oficina es comprensible ya que Temari-sama aun se encuentra en la aldea, es natural que él quiera estar con su hermana porque quizás ya no tengan otra oportunidad de verla más aquí..

Shijima rápidamente recordó a la hermana del Kazekage, aquella joven rubia de las coletas, cara bonita, ojos verdes zafiro oscuro y de temperamento agresivo — ¿A qué se refiere con que ya no la verán más por aquí?

— Definitivamente tu no eres de por aquí, toda Suna sabe que Temari-sama está comprometida con Shikamaru Nara de Konoha. Hace unos meses ella se fue de la aldea oficializando su noviazgo, pero en estos días regreso por la supuesta boda del Kazekage y aun no se ha ido, pero cuando lo haga quizás ya no vuelva en un largo tiempo.

_Nara _, el conocía ese apellido y al llamado Shikamaru , aquel chico de cabellos negros recogidos en forma de piña , mirada profunda.. ¡Claro!, Él era quien acogerá a su hermana y a Shigezane en su clan _''Los Nara''_. ¡Ahora entendía todo! por eso Gaara ni él tuvieron problemas en tratar un asunto tan delicado, por el simple hecho de que iban a ser familia.

— Gracias por explicarme y respondiendo a tu pregunta si soy nueva por aquí.. — dio una reverencia. — Soy Shijima de la tribu Hoki, hermana de Hakuto quien iba a ser esposa del Kazekage, he sido aceptada para ejercer como Shinobi de esta aldea de ahora en adelante.

El hombre pestañeo en ese momento puesto que estaba frente a quien casi fue la cuñada de su líder — Oh.. — también dio la reverencia — mis condolencias respecto a su hermana.

Como se dijo inicialmente, Suna no tenía que enterarse de lo sucedido, para ellos tanto Hakuto como Shigezane estaban muertos por haber jugado con el Kazekage, es más él mismo les había dado muerte a ambos, por eso Shijima tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que decía de lo contrario estaría poniendo en peligro a Gaara, a su hermana, a su cuñado y a la misma Konoha.

— Si, si.. muchas gracias — ambos se miraron incómodos por unos segundos — bueno este.. entonces a recoger que deje arriba, al parecer Gaara-sama no vendrá temprano hoy, quizás deba irme.

El varón asintió como repuesta mientras miraba como ella se alejaba. Shijima tomo rápidamente el camino hacia el área de orientación, allí estaba el mapa completo del edificio como de la aldea completa, checo y rápidamente busco cierto lugar, para saber a donde debería ir.

Ya segura tomo esa dirección, los pasillos del edificio eran amplios pero el lugar hacia donde iba era todo lo contrario. Pronto se dejaron de escuchar las charlas de la gente que trabajaba, los pasillos fueron más estrechos, a lo largo una puerta se comenzó a ver y cuando estuvo más o menos cerca una mano apareció detrás sujetándola asustándole levemente.

— Ah.. Ambu — dijo aliviada poniéndose ambas manos en el pecho.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Vengo a ver al señor, tengo ordenes de venir a consultarle cosas cuando las necesite — lo miro serio — ahora necesito consultarle algo.

— Espera aquí, veré si está en condiciones de resistirte.

El Ambu desapareció dejando un cierto humo en el aire, la habitación estaba como a _tres_ metros delante de ella, la puerta se abrió luego de alrededor de _diez_ minutos mostrando al Shinobi dándole paso a la entrada. Ella acelero el paso para llegar a la habitación y una vez que paso a lado del shinobi estuvo dentro del apartamento.

El lugar era amplio, aunque parecía solo 1 piso compartido en 4 bloques, camino y la primera pared mostró 2 muebles con pequeña mesita al centro, no había televisor pero si radios, como dentro de una vitrina de época bastante grande en altura. Una pequeña mesa de 4 sillas de madera estaba delante apegada a una pared que claramente se veía que compartía dos caminos detrás, derecho e izquierdo.

Se quedo a lado de uno de los muebles hasta que el hombre apareció del pasillo compartido del lado izquierdo. — Señor... — dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

— ¿Tan rápido estas aquí? — dijo acercándose a ella con cautela — espero que sea una visita acompañada de buenas noticias.

Ella posó su mirada hacia el suelo ya que no venía con ''las buenas noticias'' — yo..— hubo silencio unos segundos, pues no sabía como explicarle lo que quería pedirle. — Vengo de la oficina del Kazekage pero...Gaara-sama aun no ha llegado.

Joseki tomo aquellas palabras como queja, pudo sentirla como una hija viniendo con su padre buscando a que le resolviera el problema — ¿Y qué quieres que haga? — dijo de mala gana — ¿Qué vaya en busca de él y lo regañe? — Shijima agacho su cabeza hacia abajo tras el regaño del anciano — se supone que eres una chica inteligente.. Si el hombre no te busca, obviamente tu tienes que colártele — una vena salió en su frente cuando la vio agachada — ¡Vista al frente cuando estoy hablando! — este habito para él era una falta de respeto.

Ella miro rápidamente al frente — pero señor ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? .. Ni que viviera en su casa para estar todo el bendito día pegada a él.

Joseki sonrió al instante luego de la respuesta — ¡Al fin has dicho algo inteligente!

La chica se sobresaltó por el tono de la voz del anciano y al mismo tiempo lo miraba confundida ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir? — No entiendo..

— Ve a recocer tus cosas ahora... Ya que desde hoy dormirás en el lecho del Kazekage.

La chica abrió los ojos muy grandes al entender la situación. — Quiere que yo.. — un poco de remordimiento comenzó a invadirla — no.. eso sería demasiado. Además como voy a..

— Gaara jamás te negara albergue, tu solo tienes que ir y pedírselo.. ¡Utiliza tus encantos por amor a la sagrada Arena!

— Pero aun así..

— Muchacha... Si no puedes con este trabajo dilo de una vez, para comenzar a buscar otra jovencita que esté dispuesta a acostarse con el Kazekage. ¡Suna necesita un heredero ya!.

— ¿Heredero? — dijo con sorpresa — ósea que mi trabajo no es solo tener intimidad con él... ¿Tengo que embarazarme?

— Por Kami-sama muchacha.. ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza cuando te explicamos todo? ¡Obviamente el objetivo es que concibas un bebé!...Y claro para lograr eso debes conseguir que Gaara te toque de lo contrario no servirás de nada. Ay definitivamente me equivoque contigo..Si ni siquiera entiendes nada.

— ¡Espere! ¡Espere! no me saque de la jugada — le rogó, ya de alguna forma estaba interesada en convertirse en la madre del heredero al puesto del Kazekage. Así ganaría posición tanto para ella como para su familia, cosa que ya creían haber perdido por lo sucedido con Hakuto pero miren nada más que vueltas había dado el ''destino''. ¡Esta era una nueva oportunidad! — Estoy dispuesta a hacer de todo Joseki-sama. _(Increíble como se le fue el ''remordimiento'' ¿verdad? :D)_

— Esa es la actitud — dijo al mirar la seriedad en el rostro de la chica — pero aun así, tendrás que lograr seducir a Gaara, te daré 1 mes entero comenzando de mañana y si no veo resultado alguno para esa fecha serás reemplazada por otra ¿Esta claro?.

Ella asintió con nerviosismo mientras procedía a dar una reverencia — En ese caso tengo que apresurarme en empacar mis cosas.. Iré directamente a la mansión Sabaku No cuando termine.

— No espera — la detuvo — hay que esperar un poco más — la tomo de la muñeca izquierda y la atrajo hasta su torso para susurrarle en el oído.

...

Gaara abrió pesadamente sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol que entraba por los pequeños círculos que había por casi todas las paredes de su habitación. Apenas se percató de la ausencia de la rubia cuando atrajo ambas manos para frotarse los ojos, ella debió estar sobre su pecho.

La visión clara rápidamente llego a sus pupilas y entonces estuvo listo para incorporarse fuera de la cama. Fue directamente a su closet en busca de su ropa ninja habitual y entonces sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj y ¡Madre mía! ya eran las diez de la mañana.

Era la primera vez que se le levantaba tan tarde, estaba tan sorprendido que no espero más y corrió rápidamente al baño para darse un lavado de _cinco_ minutos _(hombres xD)_ aprovechando que sus zapatos estaban allí, no hubo problema en volver a salir para arreglarse, al contrario, al salir de la ducha se vistió a velocidad rayo y el olor de su jabón en ese momento era el único perfume que necesitaba, suerte que allí en el lavabo tenía su desodorante.

Salió del baño luego de lavar sus dientes lo más rápido que pudo sin importar que la ropa que traía ayer estuviera tirada por todo su baño, ya lo arreglaría después. Ahora lo más importante era llegar a la oficina ya que amaba su reputación de madrugador e ignoraba que su gente ni si quiera le daba importancia si llegaba ''un poquito tarde o no''. Pero bueno así era él. _(PD: esta situación es como las típicas caricaturas, el vestuario de los personajes suelen tener un vestuario lleno de la misma ropa. Digo esto por si se preguntaron ¿Por qué Gaara sacó su ropa habitual del closet si la noche anterior la dejo tirada en baño?)_

Bajó las escaleras rogando que nadie estuviera en la sala, ya que seguramente lo molestarían por haberse despertado tan tarde, pero como tenía tan mala suerte, ¡Allí estaban todos!. Suspiro desde la entrada a la sala principal y luego prosiguió en dirigirse a la puerta sin mirar a nadie.

— Gaara, buenos días ..al fin despiertas ..el desayuno está dentro del microondas — la voz de su hermana sonó cuando él pasaba a lado del mueble en que ella se encontraba, ese sonido ''burlón'' en sus palabras era lo que quería evitar.

— Buen día _Otouto_ ¿Pudiste dormir anoche? — La voz de Shikamaru claramente expresaba una ''segunda intención''. Al contrario de Temari que él lo había tomado como una ''burla juguetona'' al verlo levantarse tan tarde, el Nara había sido algo obvio, ahora comenzaba a sospechar que él sabía sobre lo que había pasado a noche. 

Giro su mirada a su hermana y a los demás, pero rápidamente sus aguamarinosas pupilas se clavaron en la rubia que estaba en frente sentada en uno de los muebles apartando su mirada de él cuando giro hacia su dirección, justo en ese momento se comenzó a preguntar porque fue la única en no darle los buenos días . — ¿Kankuro? — pregunto al no ver al castaño sin quitarle la mirada a la Yamanaka.

En ese momento la prisa que tenía en ir a la oficina e investigar al Nara por sus obvias palabras desaparecieron. Ahora lo que más le importaba era saber porque Ino estaba tan distante de repente.

— Salió hace unos minutos, dijo que iría por unos repuestos de títeres que no tenía aquí —respondió Temari y al mismo tiempo Ino se levantaba del mueble escondiendo su cara bajo su fleco y cogía camino hacia las escaleras.

Eso le basto a Gaara para confirmar que algo no estaba bien allí, su mirada esquiva, su silencio y ahora la huida.

— Ya veo.. — Ino acaba de desaparecer tras la pared — Oh..es cierto olvide mi sombrero.. — hizo señas de regreso a las escaleras — ya vuelto.. este, buenos días — dijo y luego salió tras Ino, mientras Temari y Shika reían.

Ella ya estaba subiendo cuando sintió que la seguían, él venía tras ella, podía sentir como sus ágiles pasos casi le pisaban los talones. Al llegar al pasillo no paso mucho tiempo para que la mano del varón la tomara del brazo por detrás.

— Ino.. — lo escucho llamarla y a ella no le quedo más que voltear — ¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunto confundido.

— Suélteme.. — ella reprocho, el fuerte agarre estaba siendo algo incómodo.

— No lo haré hasta que me expliques porque esa actitud tan mezquina.

— ¿Y aun lo pregunta? — dijo molesta y sarcástica.

El frunció el ceño, realmente no sabía que le estaba pasando si hasta hace unas horas habían platicado y había dejado que la abrazara _(sin mencionar lo que paso en el baño) _— No entiendo..— De repente la mano de la chica choco contra su mejilla, revirando por segunda vez su rostro xd.

— Eso es para que se acuerde — dijo logrando soltarse y acto seguido adoptaba por poner sus manos en sus caderas.

— Realmente no sé ..,¡Pero eso duele! — reprocho volviendo a mirarla aun con el ardor en su mejilla por la bofetada que acababa de recibir.

_Vaya que ella si golpeaba fuerte.._

— ¡Debería darle 10 más por bobo y otras 10 por imprudente!

La miro unos momentos, ella estaba sonrojada ''algo enojada''(súper enojada) y reprochándole. Entonces no tardo en recordar lo que le había dicho anoche: _''Podrás abofetearme después...dejare que me golpes lo que tu quieras..'' _Ahora entendía porque le había llamado bobo e ''imprudente'' — Oh.. Ya recuerdo…en ese caso — dijo mientras giraba hacia su otra mejilla, poniéndola al alcance de Ino — por favor prosigue a hacerlo aquí, adelante pégame todo lo que quieras.

Ino no vacilo ni un segundo y rápidamente le dio otra fuerte y sonora bofetada — ¡Esta es por haberse portado como un cavernícola pervertido! — otra bofetada — ¡Esta por haberme tocado indebidamente! — otra bofetada — ¡Y esta para que aprenda a respetar a su mujer!.. ¡Cuando una dice no, es no! — ella dejo de golpearlo después de eso, ya era suficiente, además las mejillas del pelirrojo ya estaban bastante coloradas.

— Hmp — rio satisfecho mientras volvía su mirada al frente, como dijo la noche anterior todo eso era un precio justo tras haber conseguido poseer a la rubia ''enterita''. — Justo por esa simple palabrita todo esto vale la pena.

Ino alzo una ceja y lo miro confundida — ¿Qué?

— El que tu misma te llames mi mujer me es suficiente.

Ino se sonrojo al instante y miro rápidamente a otro lado, esas perlas aguamarina tan intensas y sus ''palabras galantes'' eran peligrosas juntas, si se descuidaba cedería a esos encantos y terminaría besándolo y así no iba el plan, tenía que castigarle por lo de anoche, aunque no lo crean una parte de su ''ego'' estaba lastimado al saber que había perdido toda la flor de su pureza..con él, y de que manera. xd

— A-aun así eso no significa que este disculpado — dijo dándole la espalda.

— ¿Prefieres una disculpa formal? — su voz sonó tras ella mientras escuchaba sus pasos. Jadeo un poco cuando la respiración del muchacho choco tras su nuca, la distancia entre ellos casi era nula.

— Mmm... más o menos — se volteo hacia él un tanto nerviosa, esos ojos verdes estaban al frente de ella, por la distancia un poco más arriba mirándola con la intensidad de su seria expresión. — Ahora mismo estoy enojada con usted..¿Sabe lo que significa?

Gaara la miro unos segundos, estudiándola y si.. su mirada expresaba molestia, y al mismo tiempo mezquindad, la sensación no era muy fuerte pero le era incomodo encontrarse con eso cada vez que la mirase ¿Tenía que disculparse?.. O bueno él pensaba que eso era lo que ella quería para ''tranquilizarse''.

— Yo.. Lo siento..n-no debí haber — un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas a causa de recordar lo de anoche — aceptas mis disculpas — dijo bajando la mirada, obviamente no iba a decir lo demás era demasiado vergonzoso, lo importante es que estaba siendo sincero.

Ella se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja — ¿Cree que eso es suficiente? — soltó de golpe haciendo que el pelirrojo alzara su mirada rápidamente a ella. — Usted prácticamente me tuvo a la fuerza.. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera ¿recuerda?, pero no-oh. Al señor solo le importo el placer —su voz casi sonó retándolo o espera un momento ¿Le estaba acusando de manera formal?.

— Aguarda un segundo — dijo sarcástico — estas queriendo decir.. — no podía creerlo enserio — ¿Insinúas que yo te forcé? — ahora él parecía reclamarle xD _(tomen esto como un momento divertido v:)_

—De cierto modo... ¡Si!

La indignación se hizo presente en esos orbes aguamarina — Deja de estar bromeando.. ¡¿Cómo me puedes acusar de algo semejante cuando a sido tu la que se ha estado insinuando?!

— Eso no lo salva de comportarse como un degenerado..

— ¡Por Kami-sama!.. esto si que es el colmo, — él se cruzo de brazos — ya.. te pedí disculpas... es lo único que puedo hacer ya que.. — el acto sexual en su baño de pronto llego a su cabeza — L-lo otro ya...n-no te lo puedo devolver. — dijo con algo de vergüenza mirando hacia otra dirección.

— Puede complacerme con otras cosas además de sus disculpas — él volvió a mirarla, su ceño estaba fruncido mostrando claramente una petición de explicación a eso — ¿Qué podría hacer un hombre para hacer feliz a su mujer?.

Gaara comprendió lo que insinuaba, más o menos había leído eso en ''su librito''. Movió sus manos levemente enfocando chakra e inmediatamente un poquito de arena salió de su calabaza formando un ramo de flores al instante. Hasta él sabía que eso le gustaba a las mujeres.

— Vaya... — ella dijo sorprendida no solo porque supo como responder sino por la habilidad que tenía, realmente podía hacer lo que fuera con la arena, el título del Sabaku No Ouji no le fue otorgado por gusto, pero sin embargo aun estaba un tanto lejos de complacerla — Es hermosa e impresionante, son jazmines auténticos...aunque estén hechos de arena.

Gaara suspiro con desgano, era cierto.. no podía darle una flor verdadera ya que en Suna era imposible conseguir una, pero sin embargo sabía exactamente que hacer — Serías tan amable de seguirme — dijo tomándola de la mano. xd

Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que caminaban justo hacia el pasillo contrario, había logrado lo que quería. Llegaron a las tres puertas, pero él en vez de dirigirse a la del medio, tomo la dirección de la puerta izquierda. La rubia juraba que el invernadero estaba en la puerta del medio la misma de la que él le hablo la primera vez, la que estaba con llave.

El chico empujo la madera y rápidamente a los ojos de la rubia llegó el paisaje ''floral'' — Aquí es donde cuido las plantas que he sacado de las afuera de la aldea, Tenemos un invernadero cerca del hospital pero me era un poco difícil ir hasta allá, así que decidí traérmelas acá. — Explico.

El lugar era amplio, había tres mesas grandes, largas horizontales, una en medio de sus costados pegados contra las paredes, en ellas se encontraban variedades de cactus, cada uno en su recipiente de barro.

La tierra de cosecha mojada rápidamente toco su nariz, por un momento sintió que estaba en su floristería, en su invernadero. Gaara fue el primero en pasar yendo a la parte izquierda donde la mesa de en medio quedaba a su lado derecho y la mesa izquierda en su misma dirección. La distancia entre las mesas era la suficiente para pasear por todo su material e incluso rodearla.

Ella entro mirando todo el lugar, y a su lado estaba un soporte donde permanecían alzados un mandil y los guantes para la siembra. Se acerco en el lado opuesto del pelirrojo por la parte izquierda donde ambos quedaban separados por la mesa del medio. Él se agacho de repente y ella miro debajo y pudo ver que aquellas mesas tenían un segundo soporte donde yacían pequeños barriles con agua y regaderas de jardín.

— Ino..— él la llamo y ella rápidamente lo miro y en sus manos traía una flor una que en su vida no creyó ver en carne propia. — Toma — dijo dándole la preciosa flor. Era en forma de estrella, sus pétalos eran rosados suave pero sus filos se teñía un rosa más fuerte, el centro.. donde nacían los pétalos eran amarillo suave y no contaba con pedúnculo. Ella al instante la recibió entre sus dos manos.

— Esta esta es una flor de..

— De Kudu — lo interrumpió — ella subió su mirada y noto como un leve rastro de sorpresa le invadía el rostro. — También llamada Sabi Star — continuo mirando nuevamente la flor, mientras hablaba con ternura.

—_ ''Cuando el agua bendice las tierras secas con la lluvia que dura toda una noche, esta crece al amanecer por lo que también tiene el título de la rosa del invierno _— ambos se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta que dijeron exactamente lo mismo — _Es la rosa del amor desértica, aquella criatura valiente que nace en la adversidad y da belleza a un infierno caliente.'' _— los dos sonrieron cuando terminaron la frase.

Era la primera vez que Gaara experimentaba algo así, ya que a la mayoría de personas con las que había hablado en ese lugar nunca compartieron sus pensamientos, ni entendían lo que decía.

— Veo que te gustan las flores.

— No me gustan.. ¡Me encantan! — afirmo orgullosa. — Mi familia además de ser uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha por el control mental y la telepatía también es dueña de la mayor y exuberante floristería de toda la aldea.

Gaara expreso sorpresa, la miro atento mientras recordaba a quien alguna vez se presento ante él como el capitán del cuerpo de inteligencia, aquel hombre rubio, fornido de la larga coleta, ojos verdes que fue un gran exponente para la victoria de la guerra anterior. — Inoichi Yamanaka ...¿Era dueño y amante de las flores? — aquel pensamiento salió de su boca expresado en palabras, fue demasiado tarde para cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ino lo miro admirada por unos segundos cuando el nombre de su padre salió de los labios del Kazekage, pero al mismo tiempo aquella mirada se desvanecía en un semblante triste que intento esconder bajando un poco su rostro — Papá...adoraba las flores, decía que el ser un ninja no siempre le daba satisfacciones — su voz se entrecorto un poco — él solía ir al invernadero para quitar el estrés — aunque tenía su mirada bajo su cabello, Gaara pudo ver como una lagrima se le escapaba de sus hermosos ojos — perdón.. — Puso la flor en su mano izquierda y la que le quedaba libre la utilizo para limpiar su rostro.

Era la segunda vez que veía llorar a su rubia y no se permitía seguir solo observando. Como si de una necesitad se tratara, él reacciono abalanzándose hacia ella, rodeándola con su brazos, pegándola a su pecho mientras le brindaba protección y consuelo con su cálido y fuerte agarre que termino de consolidarse en un abrazo.

Ahora lo tenía claro, Ino ya no solo era ''su primera vez'', su primer beso o la causa de sus deseos. Era mucho más que eso.

Ella era quien conocía su pasado, quien le había dado su pureza y la persona que compartía su más grande pasión en la vida, ambos amaban, adoraban las flores. Razones para unirse a ella ya habían demás, por lo que ya no quedaban más dudas. Definitivamente ella era la mujer que quería.

— Ino.. Yo.. — Sonó titubeante al dudar si debía decírselo o no en ese momento, ya que algo en su interior le gritaba que era el momento y al mismo tiempo su conciencia le decía que esperara un poco más. ¡Pero no! en ese instante era más fuerte su deber — tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

La rubia alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la de él — ¿Si?

— Es que yo...

— Disculpa.. — La voz de Shikamaru se hizo presente luego del _tock tock_ a lo que la rubia reacciono al instante alejándose de él aunque sabía que el muchacho si los había visto abrazados.

Gaara de mala gana miro a quien sería su cuñado y pregunto intentando no sonar tan molesto por la interrupción, ya que estaba por dar ''un paso importante'' — ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?

— Perdón si interrumpí su conversación, pero es que abajo esta Hoki Shijima y está pidiendo tu presencia.

Gaara alzo sus inexistentes cejas expresando sorpresa por lo informado por el Nara ¿Qué quería Shijima en su casa? y suponiendo que ella era ''otra'' mandada por el consejo rápidamente dedujo que no era nada bueno.

— ¿Shijima Hoki? — Ino preguntó con un tono claro de no saber de quien se trataba.

— Veamos qué es lo que quiere — dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación seguido por Shikamaru y la rubia. Rápidamente bajaron las escaleras, caminaron el tramo que llevaba a la entrada que conectaba ese pasillo con la sala principal y cuando el chico volteo a aquella entrada ahí a unos cuantos metros frente a él, se encontraba Shijima siendo atendida por Temari.

— Oh, allí viene — dijo la Sabaku cuando vio a la cabellera roja acercándose a ellas. Ambas mujeres se levantaron del mueble cuando el pelirrojo rodeo el área de la sala de estar.

Se paró junto a su hermana mientras ambos miraban al frente donde la morena se encontraba y rápidamente las pupilas aguamarinas se centraron en las _dos_ pequeñas maletas que estaban a cada lado de la muchacha.

— Shijima.. — dijo en tono agradable luego de subir su mirada a la chica, quien lo veía con una gran e inocente sonrisa. — Que sorpresa, no esperaba verte tan pronto. — Se acerco a ella y le extendió la mano en forma de saludo a lo que la chica de las gafas sonrió sarcástica al verlo actuar como si esa fuera la primera vez que se veían luego del incidente en el desierto. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Preguntaba mientras a la sala entraban Ino y Shikamaru, quienes se habían retrasado un poco en el camino tras detenerse a tener una pequeña charla.

— Tu me diste el permiso para regresar a Suna ¿Recuerdas?, bueno eso es lo que he hecho — si él actuaba de esa manera ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego también?. Se volvió a sentar en el mueble pero esta vez cruzo la piernas de una manera no tan ''inocente'', aprovechando el vestido que traía — he pasado por tu oficina pero no te he encontrado, pero tranquilo ya me he registrado como Shinobi así que..

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que estés aquí? .. ya que por tu pinta — miro de reojo las maletas — no estás aquí de pasada ¿no?

Temari miro incomoda a su hermano, ya que él solía reaccionar de forma directa cuando no estaba contento con algo, y como la morena había llegado a su casa con obvias intenciones fue fácil deducir que ''ese motivo'' no le agradaba nada y eso era extraño ya que ¿Por qué Gaara le negaría posada a ella que era un fuerte exponente del delicado asunto _''Tormenta de Arena''_?

Pero la pregunta más importa era otra: ¿Por qué Gaara se negaba a recibirla si él era alguien que siempre ayudaba a otros?. ¿Acaso algo estaba pasando que ella ignoraba?.

— Allá en la oficina me recomendaron venir para acá, ya que si seré parte de la guardia interna debo estar cerca del Kazekage y su edificio ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Gaara inmediatamente le hirvió la sangre por dentro ya que entendía perfectamente lo de _''allá en la oficina me recomendaron''_. En ese momento comprendió la situación que lo había dejado un tanto incomodo desde la visita de Shijima en su oficina.

En efecto Ino era una enviada a petición del consejo, pero al ella ser de Konoha era lógico que mandaran a una segunda mujer que si fuera de Suna a terminar el trabajo que la rubia ya había conseguido ya que él sabía que el orgullo de los consejeros no les permitiría aceptar tan fácilmente que la madre del heredero fuera de Konoha.

_(Ojo que esto es lo que piensa Gaara, pero ustedes y yo sabemos lo que en verdad pasa aquí ...o por lo menos yo pienso que si entendieron lo que esta pasandaaa detrás de la situación de Ino y Shijima.)_

— Como vez tengo visitas y las habitaciones están todas ocupadas. Aunque esto sea una mansión no cuenta con muchos cuartos, mi familia era tan reservada que nunca hizo habitaciones para huéspedes.

Temari, Shikamaru e Ino rápidamente miraron a Gaara, realmente se estaba negando a recibir a la chica.

Shijima mordió su labio inferior al sentir el evidente rechazo del Kazekage mientras que Ino aunque sabía exactamente que el asunto no era de su incumbencia no podía evitar intervenir, por lo que se acerco a Gaara por detrás y pregunto entre susurros: — ¿Qué está haciendo? Usted sabe tanto como yo que sobra una habitación..

Gaara no volteo, pero si negó con su cabeza discretamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, respuesta que le basto a la rubia para saber que era una situación seria. Y claro, Shijima pudo ver la forma en que la rubia entraba en suprema confianza con el pelirrojo.

— ¿Pueden dejarme a solas con Gaara-sama por favor? — Soltó de golpe luego de presenciar el incómodo momento donde el pelirrojo la rechazaba frente a todos allí. Ella tenía aun una última jugada, que le había sido otorgado por Joseki.

Rápidamente Gaara les hizo una seña visual para que lo dejaran a solas con la morena. Ya que él sabía que ella venía dispuesta a seguir con la misión encomendada por el consejo

Y venga, este era el mejor momento para ponerle un alto, porque la única mujer que él quería era Ino, ya lo había decidido.

Entonces, cuando los tres muchachos desaparecieron tras la pared del pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, Gaara le dedico una de sus miradas serias y penetrantes a la morena. — ¿Es tan grande tu descaro y el cinismo del consejo para llegar hasta estos alcances? — sus palabras casi sonaban como puñaladas, puesto que la expresión de su rostro y su voz tan profunda eran suficientes para ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

— Tan grande como tu alto intelecto — lo miro de reojo — es realmente impresionante que hayas descubierto tan rápido lo que me han encomendado tus consejeros — rio divertida — el título de Kazekage no lo tienes por gusto — halago al pelirrojo.

— Llevo casi _seis_ años en el trono, los conozco demasiado bien pero ese no es el caso ...

— Es por el bien de la aldea y tu linaje...— ella interrumpió parándose del mueble y rompiendo casi por completo la distancia entre ella y el varón — tu clan y el imperio Hoki son la solución, nuestras sangres están destinadas a unirse.

Gaara le dio la espalda al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. — No, es justamente lo contrario ¿O acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso con tu hermana?.

— Eso no prueba nada, solo fue..

— El fracaso de lo mío con Hakuto es suficiente prueba para que entiendas que tu tribu y mi familia nunca estuvieron destinados a convertirse en un solo Clan.

— Gaara..

— Shijima estoy intentando buscar palabras sutiles para que entiendas que no estoy interesado en ti.

La chica hizo un puchero y luego procedió a rodear al varón para ponerse delante y encararlo —¡Esta bien!... Yo quise negociar contigo. — metió una de sus manos en su escote, rebusco tantito y luego saco un sobrecito doblado a la mitad, lo miro desafiante mientras le entregaba el papel.

Gaara no dudo ni un segundo más y abrió el sobre, ojeo su contenido cuidadosamente mientras la mujer observaba cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Esto acaso es una orden? — él casi dijo indignado mientras usaba algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

La mujer rodó sus ojos y siguió mirándolo desafiante. — Pudimos negociar, pero tu eres tan terco... que no me quedo de otra que usar ese poder que me dio el Estado — se quejo al estilo Shikamaru — y yo que pensé que no necesitaría eso.

Los labios del pelirrojo se tensaron, una expresión aun más seria se dibujo en su rostro, doblo el papel nuevamente, lo alzo al alcance de la mirada de la chica y procedió a romperlo dos veces hasta que la hoja cayó en cuatro pedazos al suelo.

— ¿Creen que me van a manipular con esto? — la encaro, ella había abierto un tanto su boca luego de verlo romper el documento. — Yo soy el Kazekage. ¡No recibo ordenes de nadie! — La voz del varón se alzo de golpe inundando toda la sala de estar, él ahora si estada verdaderamente furioso. La arena salió de su calabaza y abrió la puerta principal de la casa — Solo lo diré una vez... Quiero que salgas de mi casa.

— Es increíble... Pero mientras más me rechazas, más me interesas, los chicos difíciles siempre han sido mi punto débil, y tu además de ser eso también eres muy atractivo..

— Deja de mentirte a ti mismo Shijima, ambos sabemos que tu solo buscas posición para tu familia, así como lo hacia tu hermana..

— Fíjate que no — lo miro a los ojos — me gustas mucho, tienes lo que siempre he buscado en un hombre y al decir eso no me refiero al poder, apellido o posición — se acerco un poco más a él. — Te amo y por no voy a descansar hasta que seas mío — llevo su mano al rostro del pelirrojo y acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas en apenas un rose — estoy dispuesta a todo, hasta obligarte a quererme si es posible..

— ¿Te ayudo a sacar tus maletas? — Gaara se aparto de ella para evitar que lo siguiera tocando.

— No.. ¡Porque no voy a salir de aquí! — se tumbo de vuelta al mueble mientras se cruzaba de brazos — ¡Vas a tener que sacarme a la fuerza!

— Shijima..

— ¡Qué no!

Gaara no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esto, así que pensó seriamente en usar su arena para sacarla a la fuerza, pero por supuesto sin lastimarla.

Sin embargo fue interrumpido por el repentino grito de su hermana, llamándolo. — ¡Gaara!

Gaara volteo a mirarla — Creí haber dicho que me dejaran so..— las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando vio a Shikamaru entrar tras su hermana trayendo a una Ino desmallada en sus brazos. — Ino.. — susurro y rápidamente corrió en busca de ella.

— Hay que llevarla al hospital rápido — Shikamaru dijo exaltado.

— Temari, llama al hospital, solicita a Aokiji-san — ordeno mientras le decía a Shikamaru que la recostara en el mueble más grande de la sala. —Ino, respóndeme..— decía mientras se agachaba al alcance de la chica — ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto sin quitar la mirada de ella.

— Estábamos arriba.. y de repente se empezó a quejar, no dijo donde le dolía porque colapso..

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y el doctor solicitado por el pelirrojo llegó. Tsubasa Aokiji un nuevo talento en el hospital, ninja medico prodigio que había tenido un fuerte protagonismo en los exámenes Chunin del año pasado.

Gaara lo había recomendado mucho en el hospital principal de la aldea ya que sus llamativas habilidades curativas le recordaban mucho a Yakushi Kabuto, quien a pesar de sus lazos con Orochimaru y los Akatsuki era un excelente ninja y médico, y habilidades como esas eran requeridas en cualquier aldea.

El joven era de tez blanca, poseía un color de cabello castaño oscuro, largo y despeinado al estilo Sebastian Michaelis, y sus ojos brillaban como una preciosa piedra azabache. El joven enfocaba chakra en las palmas de sus manos y procedía con las posiciones de manos para liberar el ninjutsu médico.

— ¿Ella está bien? — pregunto el pelirrojo minutos después de que el joven médico comenzara a revisar a la chica. Los demás allí solo observaban.

El chico llevo su mano hacia la parte baja de Ino, encima de su abdomen comenzó a poner el chakra verde(ese es color del ninjutsu medico ¿no?) — Estará bien — contesto luego de unos 3 minutos checándola. — luego procedió a tomar el pulso de la rubia una vez que termino de usar el jutsu, — bien, su ritmo cardíaco dejó de estar agitado — se incorporo de vuelta para darle cara al pelirrojo ya que estaba a cuclillas frente al mueble al alcance de Ino — sin embargo sugiero que es importante que repose por los menos por _cinco_ horas más.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ''importante''? — Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba, él no estaba para adivinanzas.

— Tsubasa-kun..— Gaara pronuncio el nombre del muchacho casi exigiendo una respuesta.

— Ella ha estado ingiriendo fuertes cantidades de verbena y está en estado de ovulación puede resultar algo ''problemática'' — suspiro profundo antes de continuar — al parecer ella ha estado tratando de evitar un embarazado y me temo que se pasó de dosis.

Shijima puso sus ojos sobre Gaara y este derrochaba preocupación evidente. En ese momento se sintió más que ignorada, además ahora comenzaba a entender porque la rechazaba hasta no poder.

Esa rubia tenía mucho que ver, ahora se daba cuenta y por lo que acababa de escuchar.. — _** No lo puedo creer..**_ — miro a la rubia, pero enfoco su mirada justamente en su vientre —_**Esto lo tiene que saber el consejo.**_

_To be continue..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Perdón por la tardanza pero es que todo el mes de agosto la he pasado mal (problemas personales) y no me sentía lo suficiente ''bien'' para escribir ya que mi autoestima estaba bajo. Pero ya en estas ultimas 2 semanas ya me he sentido mejor y bueno , aquí me tienen :') _**


	4. Parte IV

******Después de la tormenta de arena parte IV**

.

.

— Ino..

Ella abría sus ojos pesadamente mientras escuchaba a una voz varonil llamarle. — Uhmm — un quejido fue lo que salió de su labios luego de que su cabeza diera un tipo de vuelco, el dolor era un tanto molesto que tuvo que llevar una de sus manos a un lado de su frente.

— Ino..— El varón rompió la poca distancia que los separaba al darse cuenta de la expresión de molestia en su bello rostro femenino — ¿Estas experimentando algún dolor?

— No, no.. solo es que.. — La rubia miro el lugar donde se encontraba antes de girar a ver el rostro del varón que estaba a su lado izquierdo. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? — preguntó luego de darse cuenta que estaba en la lujosa habitación del Kazekage.

— Luego de que el doctor te examinara, te traje hasta aquí. — dijo mientras la miraba fijamente — no podía dejarte abajo.. Mi lecho es el más cómodo de aquí — llevo su mano a la frente de la muchacha, tocando casi el mismo lugar en el que ella aun tocaba. — ¿Segura que estas bien?.

— Si, solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza...

— Eso es una reacción secundaria, consecuencia por la dosis alta de verbena que consumiste esta mañana. — cerro sus ojos algo molesto. — Como médico ninja debes estar consciente sobre qué grado empleas en ciertas mezclas curativas o anticonceptivas — dijo casi regañándola, criticando sus habilidades como médico por tal descuido.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora que lo decía era cierto ¿Cómo fue posible que se equivocara con el cálculo de la dosis de verbena en el tónico de la mañana? — Error de mi parte.. — bajo su mirada hacia las sabanas. — Como ninja médico me es ''normal'' sugerir medidas anticonceptivas a otros, pero en mi caso... no...

Gaara dio un suspiro antes de bajar su mano a una de ella — ¿Te es ilusión convertirte en madre no es así?.. Por eso te sientes culpable al interferir con el embarazo.

Ella lo miro de golpe luego de escucharlo. Una vez más se había sorprendido de como el adivinaba lo que sentía. — Gaa..

— Responderme una cosa — llevo su dedo índice de la mano que le quedaba libre a los labios de la chica impidiéndole el habla — escucha y responderme con sinceridad — ella intento volver a hablar pero el aprisionó un poco mas su dedo a su labios — primero escucha — ella esta vez solo asintió — ¿Qué pasaría si fuera yo con quien tuvieras que formar una fam... -interrumpido-

— Gaara, Shijima se ha ido... — decía Temari entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

Ambos se separaron e Ino rápidamente preguntó: — ¿Shijima? .. ¿La misma muchacha que vino a hacer escándalo hace unos momentos?.

El pelirrojo suspiro aliviado ya que su paciencia estaba al tope, luego del incidente con Ino, no tenía ganas de otra discusión con Shijima por lo que suspiro aliviado, ya que se había ahorrado el trabajo de ir a sacarla por la fuerza.

— Si, pero ya paso, no hay que seguir prestándole atención .. ya se fue — respondió Temari a Ino.

— No aun así tengo curiosidad — ambos hermanos miraron a la rubia — ella es un miembro de clan Hoki ¿verdad? — miro detenidamente a Gaara — ''Tu casi cuñada.''

— Así es .. — el respondió.

— Vino a pedir posada ¿Por qué se la negaste?. Ustedes casi se convierten en familia, es natural que ella viniera hasta aquí buscando un poco de hospitalidad de parte suya.. Kazekage. — Dijo Ino intentando esconder su interés por la respuesta del pelirrojo , al igual que Temari que fingió no mirarlos, pero si que tenía curiosidad de saber porque Gaara se negaba a recibir a Shijima.

— Asuntos míos — respondió con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, luego tomo dirección a la salida, con eso era más que obvio que el excelentísimo Kazekage no quería hablar de eso.

...

''_¡Le he dicho que no puede pasar!''_

_Se escucharon gritos afuera del departamento, el anciano giro su rostro a su puerta y, tal como lo esperaba, la cabellera roja apareció tras la madera_ acercándose rápidamente a el.

_''¡Ugh!'' un quejido salió de su boca cuando el pelirrojo lo tomo fuertemente de su ropa y lo atrajo violentamente a el para encararlo._

_''¡Como te atreves a hacer cosas tras mis espaldas!'' el varón rugió con toda la ira del mundo mientras el sentía como la arena comenzaba a envolverlo_

_''¿Qu-ué estas hacien-do..?'' apenas salían sus palabras, la fuerza del muchacho era tanta que ya estaba comenzando a asfixiarlo._

_''El único que manda en Suna soy yo..''_

_''Gaara.. n-no es-pera...''_

_''Entierro de Arena''_

_Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que la luz desapareciera de sus ojos a causa de la interminable Arena cubriera por completo su cuerpo._

— ¡Nooooo! — Dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe, levando su cuerpo un poco, con el sudor bajando por su rostro mientras que su corazón daba fuertes sacudidas tras su pecho. Miro el sofá que tenía en frente varios minutos mientras se recuperaba del susto por aquella pesadilla, era realmente un alivio ver que estaba solo en su sala.— Gaara... monstruo. Yo..

— ¡Qué cree que está haciendo!, Oiga le he dicho que se detenga ¡No puede pasar!

El miedo invadió su cuerpo cuando escucho los gritos de sus Ambu afuera. Su corazón se acelero nuevamente y como primer impulso de defensa empleo posiciones de manos , enfocando gran cantidad de chakra dispuesto a liberar una de sus técnicas mortales.

— ¡Joseki-dono! — La morena entro bastante agitada.

— ¡Jutsu tifón de arena! — el anciano grito al instante.

— Se-ñor.. — Shijima dijo inquietante ¿estaba por atacarla?

— Eh...

— Tranquilo.. cuidado.

Joseki rápidamente deshizo las posiciones, no sabía porque pero de repente se sintió desorientado. — Tu..

— Perdón si lo moleste.. ¡Pero es que.. !

— ¿Shijima? — apenas se había dado cuenta que era ella.

— ¡Si!... ¿Oiga se encuentra bien?

— Si, si.. — movió un poco su cabeza — ¿Pero bueno que haces aquí? Creí haber mencionado que a estas horas tomo mi siesta.. Y...

Los Ambu aparecieron en la puerta del departamento. — Lo siento por esto señor.. — Uno de 3 hombres tomaron a la chica de un brazo — enseguida la sacaremos.

— No, espere por favor Joseki-dono tengo que algo que decir, ¡Es muy importante!

— Esta bien Rouga déjala, déjala.. de todos modos ya había despertado.

— Señor — dijo uno de ellos y rápidamente los 3 asintieron y así mismo desparecieron.

— Bien muchacha — se volvió a sentar en uno de sus sofás — ¿Que me tienes? ¿tan rápido lograste acostarte con él? o solo has venido una vez más a quejarte..

— He descubierto algo terrible..

Joseki alzo una de sus cejas — ¿Eres estéril?

— ¡Noooo!

— Entonces Gaara es Gay.

— ¡Por favor no es nada de eso!

— Entonces déjate intrigas y habla de una vez, no estoy para misterios.

— Es posible que ya esté en proceso el concebimiento del heredero.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! — Los ojos se le abrieron como plato — ¡¿No me digas que tu hermana está embarazada?! o no.. ¡Tu estas embarazada! Ya que es algo ilógico que sea tu hermana ya que con ella Gaara no paso mucho tiempo, pero contigo, si oí decir que pasaron la noche juntos en medio desierto. ¿Fue ahí verdad?.. ¡Jah! Gaara ha sido todo un machito.

— Señor creo que no me está enten-..

— ¿Cuantos días tienes? — pregunto un tanto inquieto

Definitivamente el anciano no la estaba escuchando — ¿¡Quiere dejar de decir tonterías!? — se exaltó — Mi hermana, ni yo estamos embarazadas. Pero alguien más puede que esté a punto de estarlo y usted por estar en otro mundo ¡Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta!

— ¡¿Qué estas queriendo decir?!

—¡Es Konoha maldita sea!, Konoha está tomando cartas en el asunto en esto.

— ¿¡Cómo!?..

— Gaara no me puede ver ni en pintura, pareciera que me repudia, estuvo a punto de sacarme de su casa a patadas. Algo ha cambiado en él...–interrumpida–

— ¡Otra vez te estas quejando!

— ¡Déjeme terminar! — gritó con toda la exaltación del mundo, logrando callar al anciano — Al llegar allá me dí cuenta de todo. Él me ignora porque hay otra mujer allí que por su puesto estoy completamente segura que es de su agrado. ¿Sabe porque?. — miro indignada. — Porque cuando estaba en media platica con él, esta mujer tuvo un desmallo y él sucumbió en preocupación que incluso se olvido por completo que estaba en una ''discusión'' conmigo cuando la vio desmallada en los brazos de esté chico Nara.

— Tonterías.. es normal que Gaara se conmueva por todo, se preocupa por todo mundo y.. –interrumpido–

— La chica fue atendida por una sobredosis de anticonceptivos — en ese momento el anciano la miro tenso. — usted tuvo que estar allí en ese momento para ver a Gaara de frente y darse cuenta de la cara que tenía. Un rostro que solo puede tener un hombre desilusionado al ver que han estado impidiendo el desarrollo de un hijo que... ¡Ha intentado engendrar!

— No... — el hombre de dio la espalda a la morena y rápidamente con el horror en sus ojos subió su mano hasta su mandíbula como segundo acto que mostraba el inicio de una severa preocupación.

— No sé si quiera creerme, ¡Pero yo lo vi!.. y es más .. Hasta puedo apostar que en este preciso instante esta chica está metida en el lecho del Kazekage.

— Tenemos que tener pruebas de eso. — dijo sin darle cara — no podemos actuar solo con palabras..

— Pero yo soy testigo, si es posible lo hablaré con el resto del consejo..

— Es que esto no se hará con el consejo — el hombre se volteo hacia ella de golpe empleando un tono de voz bastante grave — lamentablemente nuestro poder no infringe mucho con las decisiones del Kazekage.

— Entonces ..¡¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?!

— Mandaremos un pergamino de auxilio al secretariado imperial.

La mujer abrió enormemente sus ojos tras escuchar las palabras del anciano — Usted está hablando de.. — El hombre solo asintió ante la interrogación de la morena, dejándola nuevamente sin habla. Era de entender que Joseki no bromeaba, su rostro estaba totalmente serio. Estaba decidido en dar ''este paso'' debido a que hasta ahora sus intentos por hacer que su joven líder se enmendara, cada vez se iban al hallazgo.

...

**Konoha**

— ¿Ino ha salido a una misión? — Preguntaba el joven del característico color de piel extremadamente blanco a su líder. Sai Acababa de llegar a la aldea, luego de un par de semanas fuera, encargándose de un pequeño grupo de rebeldes que aterrorizaban una de las pequeñas ciudades vecinas de Konoha.

— Así es.. — el sexto Hokage dijo mientras ponía el sello tras leer el informe del muchacho — Suna tuvo un pequeño percance hace unos días — su mirada estaba aun sobre el papel — Shikamaru fue de inmediato a petición de Temari-san e Ino fue agregada a último momento por si se requería de un médico ninja.

— ¿Hubo un ataque acaso?

Kakashi al fin alzo su vista hacia el frente — Ahora no contamos con mucha información, pero lo que si sabemos es que Gaara volvió a tener problemas con sus consejeros.

— Otro intento de homicidio..

Rokudaime soltó un pequeño suspiro. Ni él podía creer que esa gente aun guardara resentimiento — Así parece...

— ¿Cree que tardaran mucho en regresar?

— Quizás estén por regresar — Kakashi desvió su mirada al computador — En el último comunicado, Shikamaru explico que pasarían unos días allá mientras Temari-san recoge unas cosas que quiere traer — miro a Sai una vez más e hizo su típica sonrisa risueña — Ya sabes.. Pronto ellos se casaran, es comprensible que ella quiera estar unos cuantos días en su aldea.

El moreno miro unos instantes al suelo, y en su mente revoloteo la palabra ''Matrimonio'' que rápidamente lo hizo pensar aun más en la rubia platinada. — Este.. Kakashi-sensei.. es decir Rokudaime, yo.. volveré a..

— Ve, ve... debes estar cansando, dormir un poco te vendrá bien — dijo Kakashi.

Sai asintió y rápidamente dio vuelta hacia la salida. Antes de empezar a caminar tomó una pequeña cajita que traía en el bolsillo de su porta armas — Ino.. — dijo mirando aquel objeto.

...

**De vuelta en Suna.**

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! — avisaba el castaño cerrando la puerta tras él, sin percatarse del silencio absoluto — ¡Temari!, ¡Gaara!.. ¡¿Es que no hay nadie en esta casa?!

— ¡Guarda silencio Kankuro! — regaño Temari saliendo de la cocina, trayendo un vaso. — Ino está arriba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tu gritando.

— No estaba gritando.. — se cruzo de brazos — además no creo que se haya escuchado arriba. — la pelidorado no parecía prestarle atención por lo que siguió su camino hacia las escaleras.

...

— Gracias Temari — dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el vaso con té mentolado.

— Así que tenías miedo que mi hermano te preñara ¿eh? — se escuchó la voz Kankuro a pocos segundos de que Temari entrara. — Por lo menos estás consciente de que ''eso'' no debe pasar, ¿verdad?.

La pelidorado miro a su hermano de mala gana e inmediatamente estuvo lista para frenar ese comportamiento pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Ino respondió — Ya le había mencionado debe dejar de preocuparse — miro tensa — estoy totalmente consciente que si hago las cosas mal, todos los que estamos aquí estaremos en serios problemas.

El castaño rápidamente la miro reclamante — ah no.. — negó con la cabeza — creí haber dejado claro que yo no tendría que ver con esto en absoluto.

— En eso estas equivocado Kankuro — añadió Temari — tu estas en nuestra misma situación ya que sabes sobre el asunto de Ino y Gaara.

— ¿Asunto de Ino y mío..? — La voz del pelirrojo apareció de repente, haciendo que todos se asustaran cuando notaron al muchacho en la entrada de la habitación. — ¿Acaso ustedes están enterados de la misión que ella ha venido a realizar aquí?

— Gaa..ra — dijo un Kankuro titubeante mientras que el resto se quedaba callado cosa que para el pelirrojo fue suficiente respuesta.

— Ustedes fueron los que solicitaron este tipo de misión a Kakashi ¿no es cierto?.. — Preguntó a sus hermanos, estaba serio y los miraba de una forma fiera y profunda.

— Gaa.. Gaara escúchame yo no tuve que ver en esto.. — el castaño rápidamente intento zafarse de culpas.

— ¡Cállate Kankuro! — Temari dijo furiosa ya que su hermano lo único que estaba haciendo era confirmar las sospechas del pelirrojo,

— No puedo creerlo ... y yo quejándome del consejo por actuar a mis espaldas. — dijo un Gaara decepcionando.

— Gaara.. –interrumpida–

— Yo fui quien sugirió la misión — Shikamaru rápidamente interfirió en la delicada ''conversación'' para defender a su mujer. — Gaara.. si piensas tomar alguna represaría por este asunto, es a mi a quien tienes que castigar.

El silencio pronto inundo el lugar mientras que todos allí comenzaron a mirarse entre si por unos minutos, hasta que:

— No, no, a ver — hablo la rubia en medio de la tensión. — Sabía que esto terminaría mal , así que es mejor contar todo de una vez..

— Ino te prohíbo que.. –interrumpido–

— No Shikamaru — Ino intervino de inmediato en la conversación, incluso se levanto de la cama para ir donde el castaño cabeza de piña, ''por si algo pasaba'' — en medio de lo que pasó — giro su mirada hacia Gaara y noto que este la veía con toda la atención del mundo — Shikamaru fue llamado por Temari porque al parecer las cosas estaban complicadas — algo de nerviosismo invadió a la chica ya que sabía que si soltaba todo no habría vuelta atrás y un eminente castigo caería sobre ella.— Pero luego las cosas cambiaron. A último momento nos informaron que usted tenía las cosas bajo control, no obstante la ayuda de Shikamaru sirvió más tarde para la negociación del destino de los miembros del clan Hoki. — Ino prefirió cerrar sus ojos mientras continuaba — Entonces yo fui llamada por Kakashi-sensei como le explique desde el principio ...pero mentí — Gaara abrió los ojos al oírla decir eso, ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? — La verdad es que yo.. me hice cargo de la ''misión'' por mi misma, Rokudaime nunca me envió a seducirlo ni nada por el estilo, es más él estaba tan en desacuerdo cuando yo sugerí este tipo de servicios, sin embargo me mantuve firme en mi decisión por querer ayudarlo..y entonces aquí estoy — levanto su mirada a él de manera firme — no creo que a estas alturas sirva mucho decir esto, pero aun así...Lo siento.

Temari miro a Ino sin poder creer lo que la rubia decía , ya que fue ella quien casi le rogó que aceptara la misión pero aquí.. Ella era la única que se estaba llevando toda la culpa; con tal de salvarla a ella, a Shikamaru y por ende a Kankuro, ya que en realidad él sí no tenía nada que ver en esto.

— Entonces Kazekage-sama.. — Ino volvió a hablar antes de que Shikamaru o Temari interfirieran en el asunto, ella no quería que los futuros esposos se metieran en problemas antes de su compromiso — Si alguien aquí merece el castigo, esa soy yo.. ya que actué sola , nadie más aquí esta involucrado. — dijo, mientras alzaba la mirada a verlo, con toda firmeza ya aceptando lo que se le viniera.

Gaara solo suspiro profundo un largo rato, ya que le era imposible hacerle algo a ella, ¿Como sería capaz de hacerlo? si era la mujer que quería, además estudiando bien el asunto, lo que hizo fue de alguna manera ''por su bien''. Incluso ahora entendía un poco más de la relaciones físicas y de las sentimentales .. gracias a ella.

Temari estaba a punto de protestar pero el pelirrojo se giro, dándole la espalda a todos allí — ¿Gaara..?

— Está bien, ya no importa. — respondió al llamado de duda de Temari.

Ino abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿acaso estaba escuchando bien? , mientras que los demás dijeron al mismo tiempo — ''¡¿Ehhhh?!''

— Déjenme a solas con ella. — Ordeno.

— Pero Gaa.. — Kankuro tomo a Temari de la muñeca y luego susurro:

— Es mejor no hacer las cosas más difíciles, así que por favor te ruego que dejes de intervenir... Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasará si seguimos metiendo la pata.

— Tiene razón Temari, date cuenta que nos estamos evitando un grave problema, dejemos que Ino maneje esto. — Añadió Shikamaru.

No le quedo de otra a la pelidorado que rápidamente asintió y se dejo llevar por ambos varones, dejando a la rubia a solas con Gaara.

...

— Dígame.. S-señor..— ella fue la primera en romper el tenso silencio, una vez que se quedó a solas con él .

— Déjate de formalismo — el seguía dándole la espalda — en tu posición ya es absurdo dirigirte a mi con respetos.

Ino frunció en ceño y no dudo en complacerlo, si él quería que lo tuteara esta bien , pero que aguantara las consecuencias suponiendo como era su carácter. — Esta bien como quieras — se cruzo de brazos — Pero dime de una vez que estas planeando hacer conmigo, porque yo no me trago tu _''yi ni impirti,''_ (esta arremedando al Kazekage xd)

— Cuando dije eso hablaba enserio — se volteo a mirarla — Y si quise quedarme a solas contigo fue porque.. — se dirigió hacia ella acortando la distancia, agarrándola del brazo y atrayéndola a su cuerpo de una manera casi violenta.

—''Uhm'' — ella se quejo tras la sacudida, subió su mirada a la de él y justo cuando pensó en regañarle por tratarla de esa manera , Gaara la tomo de su barbilla con la mano que le quedaba libre y rápidamente atrapo sus labios para comenzar un salvaje y quizás largo beso.

...

Un pergamino había sido sellado con letras rojas llevando la palabra ''urgente'', dando a suponer que el escrito que traía dentro era de suprema e inmediata verificación. Este había llegado a las oficinas más importantes del país, aun por encima de las oficinas del mismísimo edificio de gobiernos del Kazekage.

El **Templo o Castillo Imperial **del Daimyo, cuya arquitectura era muy parecida al templo Todaiji de la ciudad de Nara. Contaba con más de 20 oficinas de secretariado, pero el pergamino, únicamente por venir desde del edificio del Kazekage paso a la sala oficial del Señor feudal.

Un eunuco de nombre Isagi, fue el encargado de llevarlo ante su Gran Señor/Líder supremo quien aun se encontraba en su enorme y elegante sala de reuniones.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, y el hombre entro llevando en un charol de oro el importante documento. La distancia de la entrada hacia el sillón imperial rodaba a los 7 metros, sin contar las pequeñas escaleras que separaba el ''trono'' del piso.

— Majestad — hace unos minutos ha llegado esto — el hombre se inclino mientras alzaba el documento hacia el señor feudal como si estuviera dando algún tipo ofrenda a un dios.

El poderoso hombre quien tenía su rostro tras su abanico, lentamente fue mirando al eunuco dándose cuenta que era un pergamino de carácter ''urgente''.

— Mmm.. a ver.. — movió el dedo índice en señal de llamado — tráemelo aquí.

El eunuco dejo su pose de ofrenda , y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su Señor Feudal y con mucho cuidado le entrego el pergamino. Luego volvió entre los 5 escaloncitos, ya que solos los eunucos autorizados por su majestad podía estar cerca.

— Veo que aun no le han sacado el sello — Pregunto otro eunuco que de repente apareció tras el enorme y elegante trono del Daimyo. Este al contrario del otro, su vestimenta era de color rojo.

— Si jefe, este.. es que el documento viene con un tipo de sello bastante simple que usted fácilmente puede disolver, nosotros no lo abrimos porque creímos que sería mejor que lo hicieran aquí, dado que este tiene la etiqueta de ''urgente'' y viene desde el edificio del señor Kazekage. — respondió el hombre a su superior.

— Entiendo Isagi, buena decisión de su parte .. Entonces revisaremos el documento ahora mismo, usted ya puede volver a sus labores.

— ¡Si! — dijo el eunuco de la vestimenta verde firmemente — con su permiso majestad — dio un reverencia y luego volvió tras sus pasos.

En el palacio imperial había 3 tipos de Eunucos que estaban clasificado por colores. Azul, rojo y verdes: Los eunucos verdes eran aquellos que ayudaban en el palacio en los distintos departamentos de administración; los eunucos azules eran aquellos que ejercían un rol de guerreros mientras que los rojos eran los eunucos a cargo de su majestad el Daimyo.

— Si me permite majestad — preguntó Golta antes de tomar el documento de las manos del Gran Señor.

El hombre se lo dio y el eunuco rápidamente procedió a disolver el sello — ¡Dispersión! — dijo luego de hacer la respectiva posición de manos.

La pegatina de letras rojas, pronto cayó dejando pase a la información que contenía, el eunuco echó una pequeña ojeada al escrito antes de dárselo a Líder Supremo de país de Viento.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice Golta? — pregunto luego de unos segundos.

— Eh.. Creo que esto lo debe leer usted majestad. — dijo el hombre con una cara bastante sería entregándole el pergamino a poderoso Daimyo.

Este sacó una pequeña lupa de cristal de su Kimono y rápidamente empezó a leer el documento.

...

—... Gaa.. ah.. — La rubia jadeaba mientras Gaara besaba su cuello. Ambos ahora se encontraban en el gran lecho del Kage, dándose calurosos besos en una posición que muy bien se catalogaba como apasionada — Gaara...

Él sintió como lo rechazaba, empujándolo hacia atrás, para que dejara de aplastarla, cosa que no tomó muy bien debido ''a la calentura del momento''. Pero el era un hombre de juicios, no se permitía si quiera protestar o reclamar..;debía respetar a la muchacha.

Ella se incorporo arreglando su ropa que ya estaba algo movida tras el intento del varón en querer arrancársela — Aun estoy bajo el efecto de la verbena, sería peligroso si lo hacemos ahora..–salio del lecho–

— Ya que hablamos de eso, entonces será mejor que dejes de consumir esos tónicos.

Ella sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos — ¿Entonces usaremos condones desde ahora?. —Preguntó usando un tono coqueto.

— Dicen que usar esas cosas le quita el 50% de placer a las cosas — Una vez más se acercó a ella , pero está vez sin agarrarla.

Ino dio una pequeña carcajada a oír la voz seductora del pelirrojo — Si, pero es necesario o de lo contrario...

Gaara tomo las manos de las chica llevándola a sus labios para besar cálidamente dejando a la chica callada. — De lo contrario serías la mamá más hermosa de este mundo. — Las mejillas de la rubia rápidamente se tiñeron carmesí y sus ojos se clavaron en Gaara quien también la miraba profundamente — Ino yo.. — era el momento de decirle que era la mujer de su vida, a la que había elegido como madre de sus hijos , la mujer que amaba — y-yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte.. veras es que...

— ¡Gaara! — Kankuro entró a la habitación de golpe interrumpiendo el momento pero se notaba alterado y su rostro derrochaba preocupación.

Gaara miro a su hermano de muy mala gana, estaba harto que lo interrumpieran cada vez que intentaba ser sincero con Ino. — Creí haber dicho que quería estar solo con Yamanaka-san.

— Si, pero es que Gaara, abajo esta... -interrumpido-

— Ahora no pienso recibir a nadie.

— ¡En nuestra puerta están unos AMBUS enviados por el Daimyo!

Ino miro a Kankuro y Gaara abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendido. — ¿Qué estás diciendo? — pregunto antes de salir hacía la sala.

Al bajar, se encontró a Temari y Shikamaru atendiendo a dos AMBUS que se habían negado a aceptar la invitación de entrar a la casa.

Gaara rápidamente dio cara, allí los AMBUS finalmente dieron reverencia. — Kazekage-dono — uno de ellos saludo cordialmente dándole la mano al pelirrojo luego de su saludo. — Me da gusto volver a verlo en verdad, se lo ve con muy buena salud.

— Gracias.. — Gaara intento sonar no tan incomodo

— Supongo que está sorprendido por nuestra repentina visita. — el otro sujeto habló.

— Mentiría si dijera lo contrario, pero ya que han tocado el tema ¿Qué los trae por aquí?, espero que nada malo este pasando con él.

— El señor se encuentra en perfecto estado, pero bueno, nosotros solo hemos venido a entregarle esto — el Ambu de los saludos saco un sobre que traía el sello oficial del señor feudal.

— ¿Todo está bien ? — Temari pregunto, porque ya era preocupante. Un sobre que venía directo del Daimyo solo se daba cuando había reuniones de Estado que involucran no solo a Suna sino a todas las tierras del Viento, encuentros con los demás Señores Feudales en caso de crisis, guerra o proclamaciones oficiales del Kazekage y temas relacionados con el gobierno o situación del país.

— Una vez más le decimos que nosotros solo estamos cumpliendo en entregarle este comunicado.

— Pero es que... –Temari interrumpida–

— Que tengan una buena tarde. — dijo uno de ellos antes de desaparecer como arte de magia.

...

— No sé ustedes, pero esto no me gusta nada — comentó Kankuro.

— ¿Qué es Gaara? — preguntó Temari.

— En eso estoy. — dijo el pelirrojo mientras abría el sobre, en el cual decía lo siguiente:

.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_''Saludos Kazekage-dono.''_

_Para serte totalmente sincero, no espere verlo tan pronto. Pero debido a que ciertos rumores que circulan por allí, un encuentro entre usted y yo será realizado lo más antes posible._

_Espero verlo en mi humilde casa el día de mañana a las 9:00 am, para sentarnos un rato a platicar._

_Orando para que permanezca con buena salud tanto usted y su familia._

_**Atentamente:**_

**La Casa Imperial.**

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_._

— Para ser una carta con pocas palabras no la podía hacer tan siniestra. — Dijo Kankuro luego de que Gaara terminara con la lectura.

— Es verdad, aunque use un lenguaje muy neutro prácticamente está exigiendo la presencia de Gaara — Añadió Shikamaru.

Volvió a meter el papel en el estuche del sobre — No tengo idea sobre que rumores habla, pero para que me haya mandado a llamar significa que no es bueno.

— Dejen sacar malas conclusiones — añadió Ino — Un Daimyo no siempre significa problemas — todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella — Que tal si solo quiere conversar normalmente con Kazekage-sama.

Ahora todos miraron a Gaara.

— Tu y yo aun tenemos una plática pendiente — Dijo antes de salir de la casa. Era obvio que eso fue dirigido a Ino — Iré a ver al consejo de inmediato, no se porque pero algo me dice que este problemita ha salido de allí.

— Vamos contigo..— Dijo Temari con intenciones de ir tras de Gaara, pero Kankuro la detuvo

— No es necesario Temari, — el castaño miraba a su hermano mientras se dirigía a la puerta —dejemos que él se encargue esta vez, si esos ancianos han tenido que ver con lo que está pasando en la casa imperial, solo Gaara debe darles un escarmiento.

Temari miro a Shikamaru e Ino y estos solo asintieron, estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía Kankuro.

...

— ¡Atención! — Decía un Baki caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del edificio. — El Kazekage viene en camino, ha pedido que el consejo se reúna de inmediato..¡Vayan y pasen la voz!.

— Disculpe Baki-san — uno de los ninjas apareció en frente impidiéndole el camino.

— ¡Qué sucede!...— giro su mirada al shinobi que lo seguía en uno de sus costados sin detener su paso.

— Perdón señor, por interrumpirlo así pero es que..

— Es que... ¡Qué!

El joven bajo la cabeza — Es que el consejo ya lleva un buen rato reunido, señor.

— ¡Qué dijiste! — dijo casi gritando mientras apartaba al muchacho con algo de violencia, ahora tenía que ir a la sala de reuniones con más prisa.

...

— Entonces como les decía.. —interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas abriéndose violentamente.

— ¡Joseki! — dijo un muy molesto Baki darse al cuenta del anfitrión principal, que estaba en el puesto del Kazekage

— Ah Baki... — lo miro el anciano — así que has venido por tu cuenta, déjame adivinar...¡Al fin decidiste ponerte de mi lado!

— En primera, deja de hablar de esa forma que no te queda nada — comenzó a dirigirse a su puesto — y en segunda, yo he venido porque Gaara acaba de convocar una reunión.

Sajo, Ikanago, Ebizo e Ryusa miraron a Joseki y este rápidamente se hecho una carcajada — ¿¡Ven!?.. les dije que esto pasaría.. El Kazekage ya recibió el mensaje... ¡Jajaja!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Baki, puesto que era el único ahí que no estaba enterado de lo que estaba pasando.

Joseki le sonrió de manera maliciosa a Baki — Espera que venga tu querido alumno, ya te enteraras.

Baki dirigió a su mirada a Ebizo buscando respuesta, pero este solo agacho la cabeza. Luego de unos 3 minutos, las puertas se abrieron bruscamente, otra vez.

Apenas el Kazekage hizo acto de presencia en la sala de junta del consejo, los miembros rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos para rendirle reverencia.

Gaara llego a su puesto y les comunico a sus consejeros que ya podían tomar su lugar. Una vez que todos permanecieron sentados, era el turno del Kazekage para explicar a que se debía una reunión casi a la hora del almuerzo. Claro que todos allí ya lo sabían, a excepción de Baki.

— Me disculparan la hora, pero lo que tengo que decirles es de suma importancia así que os pido que si alguno de ustedes sabe o conoce ''algo al respeto'' no dude en decírmelo por favor. — Dijo Gaara mientras miraba a cada uno de los hombres que estaban a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa Gaara? — era inevitable que Baki preguntara, el ascuas lo estaba matando xd.

— Hace unos momentos recibí un comunicado directamente de la casa imperial — Baki fue el único sorprendido al escuchar, mientras que los demás veían discretamente a un Joseki sonriente. — El documento no dice mucho, pero deja en claro que hay rumores que yo mismo catalogo como preocupantes ya que además de eso, el Daimyo me quiere ver por lo mismo. — Gaara volvió a mirarlos a todos. — ¿Tienen idea de lo que puede estar pasando?.

— Como podríamos saber nosotros de los rumores que llegan hasta la casa imperial si ni siquiera nos dejan entrar allí. — Dijo Sajo tras recibir una intimidante mirada de Gaara. El sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo dudaba de ellos.

— Ustedes saben que me gusta ser directo — su mirada se dirigió ahora a Ryusa — El Daimyo nunca reacciona a cosas que se dicen fuera de este edificio — ahora miró a Ebizo — por lo que está demás decir que algo salió de estas paredes.

— ¡¿Nos está acusando directamente Kazekage?! — Dijo un Sajo indignado. (¿Hipocresía?).

— El que nada debe nada teme — comento Baki.

De pronto se escucho el empujar de la silla, Gaara giro sus pupilas hacía aquel individuo que ahora se dirigiría verbalmente a él. — Kazekage-sama — Joseki hablo. — Ya que usted ha venido a un tipo de reconstrucción de conclusiones, supongo que es mi deber como su consejero decirle. — Todos se quedaron en silencio en ese momento. — Que de lo único que se habla en estos momentos de manera seguida, es su situación con los Hoki.

Gaara alzó su inexistente ceja y al igual que Baki, comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

— Los rumores se propagan rápidamente — continuo — ¿O no me diga que usted cree que su fallido intento de matrimonio no es comentado por el pueblo? — el anciano comenzó a rodear la mesa — diría que no es para nada raro que la gente este hablando exageradamente del tema, y eso haya llegado a oído del Daimyo.

Gaara bajo la mirada por unos momentos, meditó lo que dijo Joseki y encontró algo de razón en sus palabras. Tenía bastante lógica que comentarios absurdos hayan llegado a la casa imperial. Sobre todo porque su ''compromiso'' se hizo bastante público cuando se confirmó.

— ¿Gaara?

El joven alzo la mirada hacía Baki que lo estaba llamando al verlo tan pensativo

— ¿Todo bien señor? — pregunto Ryusa.

— Si, si.. Solo pensaba un poco en lo que dijo Joseki-san.

El anciano había recorrido la mesa entera y ahora estaba nuevamente en su asiento mirando directamente al pelirrojo — ¿Y? ¿Ha decidido algo? — preguntó de la manera más descarada posible.

— Si.

— ¿Qué harás Gaara?. — Baki volvió a preguntar.

— Iré mañana a reunirme con el Daimyo. Ya que si esto se trata de un mal rumor, no me queda de otra que ir a aclararlo. — Dijo y luego empujo su silla tras de él y se levanto. — Doy está reunión por terminada — miro a todos antes de ir hacia la salida — tener un buen día. Con permiso.

... Apenas la puerta se cerró el anciano comenzó a carcajearse — ¡JAJAJAJA!, — miró a sus compañeros. — Todo está saliendo tal y como lo predije. — comenzó nuevamente a rodear la mesa, por detrás de sus compañeros. — El asuntó del heredero pronto estará en manos del Daimyo y está vez.. — sonrió malicioso — Gaara no podrá hacer nada.

— ¿Qué has dicho Joseki? — dijo Baki — como podrías saber tú lo que...— en ese momento el hombre entendió todo. Esto era otra artimaña en contra de Gaara. Miro al anciano y este estaba otra vez en su asiento. — ¡Qué hiciste ahora! — pregunto casi gritándole.

— ¡Todo lo que estoy haciendo es por Suna y el linaje del clan Kazekage!

— ¡Gaara ya había dicho que tenía está situación bajo control!

— ¡Si, claro! está haciendo bastante .. ¡Involucrando a Konoha como siempre! — golpeo la mesa — Y sabes que eso no lo podemos permitir.

— ¿Porque hablas por todos?, Yo contigo no estoy de acuerdo, ¡Debemos respetar las decisiones del Kazekage!

— Serás tu él que no este de acuerdo, porque en está sala todos estamos a favor de que nuestro muchacho engendre un heredero con una de nuestras Kunoichis.

Baki dirigió sus ojos a todos sus compañeros con la esperanza de que lo estaba diciendo Joseki no fuera cierto, pero estos solo le evitaban la mirada. Eso lo tomó como respuesta.

— Ya resígnate y únete a nosotros, ya que después de todo, al entrar el Daimyo en el asuntó, Gaara estará entre la espada y la pared. — sonrió victorioso.

Baki le dedico una última mirada asesina al anciano antes de salir de la habitación. Decepcionado por el comportamiento de los miembros e impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su alumno, otra vez.

...

— Entonces estuvo a punto de decirte algo.. — Dijo la rubia del desierto sentada en el sofá grande cruzada de piernas y acurrucada sobre el pecho de su novio.

— Se lo escuchó tan profundo, e incluso sentí como apretaba mis manos, pero justo cuando iba a continuar llegó Kankuro-san.

El castaño se encontraba en la sala con todos, pero era el único que estaba de pie caminando de aquí para allá, preocupado por la situación con el Daimyo

— Kankuro por Kami-sama, deja de hacer eso, me estas mareando. — objetó Temari, ya que no podía concentrarse en lo que decía Ino, debido a su movimiento.

— ¿Es que no lo entienden?...El Daimyo nunca llama solo para tomar té. — Subió una de sus manos a su boca y comenzó a mordisquear la uña de su dedo índice.— Siento que algo malo está pasando.

— Ay cuñado relájate — intervino Shikamaru — recuerda quien es el Kazekage... sea lo que sea que él viejo quiera, Gaara sabrá como contrarrestarlo.

_''dingdong''_

— No se molesten yo abro — dijo Yamanaka levantándose del sofá para atender la puerta. Rápidamente la madera dio un vistazo a esos intensos mechones negros y esos misteriosos ojos escondidos tras esas extrañas gafas. — Hola... — Saludo la rubia con una sonrisa a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, la misma que ahora le daba un rápido recogido ocular a todo su cuerpo.

— Hola.. — respondió la visita — disculpa si tarde en reaccionar, pero es que es imposible no notar lo hermosa que eres.

Ino no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, ya que aunque la morena le había regalado un halago su tono de voz era tan seca y a simple vista se notaba que sus palabras no acordaban con sus pensamientos.— Ah, Gracias.. Tu también eres muy bonita esté...

— ¿Quién es Ino? — dijo Temari acercándose a ellas — ah, Shijima.

La morena le extendió la mano a la rubia — una vez más perdone la descortesía, pero como ya habrá escuchado — dijo mirando a Temari refiriéndose a que ella había dicho su nombre. — Soy Shijima, del clan Hoki.

Ino rápidamente correspondió al saludo apretando su mano con la de Shijima — Soy Ino de Konoha, Ino Yamanaka de Konoha.

La morena abrió sus ojos unos segundos al recordar que una vez oyó hablar de las discípulas de la Quinta y legendaria Hokage de Konoha.

— Perdón por interrumpir — Temari hablo otra vez — pero Shijima... ¿Qué haces otra vez por aquí?, creí que te había quedado claro que Gaara no quiere que..-interrumpida salvajemente porque Shijima entra a la casa sin permiso- :v

— Solo será unos momentos Temari, relájate — dijo ya estando en la sala con su mirada sobre el suelo ignorando completamente a Kankuro y Shika.

— Oye como te atreves a entrar si permiso a mi casa — La pelidorado ya estaba lo suficientemente molesta.

Ella no hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía la mujer de las coletas, estaba más concentrada en buscar cierto objeto del que estaba segura que encontraría en la sala de la casa del Kazekage.

_**Que demonios esta haciendo** _— se dijo el castaño así mismo mientras veía a la mujer de las gafas gateando mientras miraba por debajo de los muebles.

— Ya es suficiente — dijo la pelidorado lo suficientemente cabreada para sacarla de la casa, podría perdonarle que se entrara sin permiso, pero ignorarla, no.

— ¡Aquí esta! — dijo emocionada antes de que Temari le pusiera las manos encima.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó la Sabaku mirando la pequeña cosita que tenía en su mano, una que por cierto, brillaba mucho para su tamaño.

— Es un pendiente(arete) cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en mi bolsillo sentí que tenía que venir hasta acá ya que este fue el último lugar donde estuvieron mis maletas.

— Viniste hasta acá... ¿Por un arete? — pregunto un Kankuro sarcástico.

— No es cualquiera.. — dijo ella llevando la joya a la altura de su pecho, como si estuviera protegiéndola. — en mi familia solo hay un tipo de pendiente — miro a todos seriamente — el que solo debe llevar la familia principal de los Hoki — subió su arete hasta el alcance de su mirada — cuando yo renuncie a mi cargo como líder de mi clan y mi hermana subió al poder, la familia decidió compartir los aretes, ella llevaría uno y yo llevaría el otro, así toda la luz que esta cosita encierra en sus diminutos diamantes estaría con ambas, donde quiera que vayamos.

...

— Shijima.. — La voz del pelirrojo se hizo presente interrumpiendo el silencio luego del ''mini discurso de la Hoki'', todos rápidamente desviaron su mirada a él. — ¿De nuevo por aquí?.

— Solo vine en busca de algo que había perdido — dijo mientras veía a su hombre ponerse a pocos centímetros delante de la rubia.

— ¿Habías perdido?, eso significa que ya lo has encontrado.

— Si.. — le mostró el pendiente — es una joya de familia, bastante importante para mi. Así como tu lo eres Gaara. — Todos ahí abrieron los ojos ante la declaración pública de la morena.

— Shijima ya hablamos de esto.. y en verdad yo no quisiera que volvamos a.. — Gaara fue callado por la chica de los lentes con un tierno y rápido beso que ella logro robarle al moverse ágilmente aprovechando que estaba en guardia baja.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada tras presenciar en beso, Temari Y Kankuro quedaron totalmente anonadados mientras que Ino además de que sus ojos y su linda boca se abrieran ante el tremendo show que se llevo a cabo solo a centímetros de ella. De repente sintió como se le revolvía el estómago y una sensación de ira se le acumulaba en el pecho poniéndola a merced de extraños impulsos.

— ¡Shijima! — Gaara la tomo de los hombros y la alejo de él.

— ¿Qué? — chillo la morena — ¿Así no esperabas que fuera tu primer beso.? — Gaara frunció el ceño — ya se, hubiera sido más romántico si nos lo hubiéramos dado aquella noche bajo las estrellas en pleno desierto.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una punzada en su pecho ¿Era enserio lo que estaba escuchando?. La sola idea de imaginarlo a él, besándola a ella fue suficiente motivo para que una extraña sensación la impulsara a salir de allí ahora mismo.

— ¿¡Estuviste haciendo cosas raras con Shijima aquella noche en pleno rescate de su hermana!? — Dijo Temari rápidamente poniéndose a lado izquierdo de Gaara para encararlo mientras lo regañaba.

— No voy a dar explicaciones sobre algo tan absurdo.. — llevo su mano a sus cabellos rojos para darse una rápida sacudida, no podía dejar de mirar por donde Ino se había ido hace unos segundos.

— ¿Qué? — la morena dijo ''ofendida'' — ¿Estas negando nuestra noche juntos?

Gaara rodó los ojos con molestia antes de ir en busca de la rubia, ya que poco le importaba lo que ella dijera, lo que realmente le estaba preocupando era el porque Yamanaka había abandonado la sala de repente.(Seh, él pudo darse cuenta de la carita celosa de su rubia. )

La Hoki observo a Gaara y rápidamente entendió lo que estaba pasando. Allí estaba él otra vez corriendo detrás de ella. Ya no le quedaba duda, definitivamente algo estaba pasando entre la rubia de Konoha y el Kage de Suna.

— Eh,..Shijima, disculpa pero creo que es mejor que te vallas — dijo Shikamaru con todo el desgano del mundo, ya que obviamente no le gustaba entrar en líos, pero era evidente que a su casi cuñado no le gustaba para nada que esta mujer estuviera en su casa y Temari estaba a punto de írsele encima.

— Está bien, está bien, de todas formas ya no tengo que hacer nada aquí. — Dijo moviendo su pendiente — permiso y tengan buenas tardes.

...

— ¡Oy! — Gruño Ino mientras caminaba de esquina a esquina sin poder sacarse de su mente la potente escena de Shijima besándolo descaradamente — no se porque siento que esta mujer tiene una doble cara — dijo furiosa cruzándose de brazos — es que ..¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso en frente de todos? ¡En frente de mi! — se detuvo frente a la cama — ¡Y encima Gaara se lo permite! — decía mientras se sentaba en su lecho aun cruzada de brazos y una vez más la escena de hace unos minutos llegaba a su mente pero esta vez en cámara lenta — ¡Oy! pero esto no se volverá a repetir, si ella vuelve a hacer algo así yo la arrastro... — llevo ambas manos a su boca luego de darse cuenta de lo estaba diciendo — Ay no, no, no , Ino no; — comenzó a retarse a si misma. — Qué estas diciendo chica, tu no puedes estar reaccionando como una mujer celosa, no,no,no.. Porque Gaara no es nada tuyo, tu solo eres una Kunoichi que esta cumpliendo una misión — se dijo así misma firmemente.

— Ino..

Su cuerpo salto sutilmente cuando escucho la voz del pelirrojo llamar tras puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él en su habitación?

— Ino.. — Llamó una vez más al no tener respuesta de ella — tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella camino hasta la puerta y se puso de espaldas apoyándose en la misma, quedando ambos separados solo por la madera. — Estoy algo ocupada ahora ¿Es importante?.

Gaara suspiro profundo y confirmo que si le afecto lo que dijo la morena por lo que con más razón tenía que explicarle. — Tengo que hablarte sobre lo que dijo Shijima.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? — dijo algo insegura, ya que le preocupaba que sus celos hayan sido tan notorios y que justo él se haya dado cuenta.

— Aquella noche tuvimos que refugiarnos en una cueva ya que es muy peligroso atravesar el desierto a oscuras. Es cierto que tuvimos que dormir juntos, pero después no pasó absolutamente nada so...–interrumpido–

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? — Pregunto esperando que lo que suponía no fuera cierto.

— Para que comprendas que la relación que tengo con Shijima es laboral y de amistad — su voz entro de manera neutra — y porque no quiero que haya malentendidos que me involucren con ella.

— ...— Ino cerro sus ojos fuertemente ya que había confirmado que Gaara si se había dado cuenta de lo incomoda que se puso con lo que pasó abajo.

Gaara a pesar de no tener respuesta de parte de ella, se sintió tranquilo porque su explicación fue breve y sobre todo sincera, además estaba seguro que había sido lo suficientemente claro para que ella no volviera a ''desconfiar'' de él.

...

— Ya he enviado un documento de reclamo a Konoha — dijo el anciano mientras volvía a la habitación donde la morena una vez más estaba. — eso les enseñara a no interferir en nuestros asuntos de Estado.

— Gaara se enterara de esto.. — dijo un poco arrepentida después de haber puesto su mayor participación en el asunto.

— El señor feudal le dará el regaño que se merece por su rebeldía. Y tú Shijima, estate tranquila porque todos nuestros esfuerzos no serán en vano. Te casaras con él y Suna tendrá a su heredero.

...

La noche cayó en Suna y el Kazekage no había vuelto a ir a la oficina, puesto que al siguiente día tendría una visita directamente con el único hombre que podía hacerle frente en poder como ''soberano'' y que también de alguna manera tenía cierta influencia sobre su actual titulo.

_8:30:PM_

_''TockTock''_

— Adelante..

La rubia entro con algo de cautela al despacho de su hermano, el mismo que su padre había construido dentro de la casa hace 20 años. — Te traje café — dijo colocando la taza sobre la madera del pupitre — el frío se está comenzando a sentir, tómala antes de que se enfrié.

Gaara rodó sus ojos hacia su hermana y quito los lentes para luego frotar sus manos en sus parpados, había estado casi 4 horas revisando ciertos papeles que se habían acumulado por los días que no estuvo en el edificio. — Gracias Temari.

— Kankuro y yo hemos decidido acompañarte mañana a la casa imperial. — Gaara bebió un pequeño sorbo — creo que ya es hora de que vallas a dormir, no será nada fácil cuando empiece el alba. — dijo comenzando a ir nuevamente hacía la puerta.

— Temari — la llamo antes de que saliera y ella volteo a verlo — una vez más gracias. — ella le dedico una sonrisa antes de volver a dejarlo solo.

30 minutos más tarde cuando el reloj marco las nueve y el silencio se había hecho más espeso la puerta del despacho del Kazekage volvió a sonar. _''tocktock''_

— Pase.

Obedeciendo al llamado, la puerta comenzó a abrirse pero esta vez se escuchaba la madera crujir puesto quien quiera que estaba entrando lo estaba haciendo de una manera súper tímida.

Gaara dejo de ver los papeles que tenía delante de su rostro y desvió su mirada a la puerta, esta se encontraba entre abierta y apenas se mostraban unos cuantos mechones dorados cayendo por la cavidad.

— ¿Ino..? — de sus labios salió su nombre, ya que era más que obvio que se trataba de ella.

— Este.. — ella respondió un poco exaltada ya que aun estaba decidiendo si pasar o no. — Yo... Te traía un poco de.. — sus ojos rápidamente se clavaron en la taza que el varón tenía a lado de su mano derecha, alguien ya le había ganado con el café. — Sabes que olvídalo, creo que olvide algo en la cocina ya regreso ¿si?

— No, no, no — él se levanto del escritorio para ir hacia ella — Yo.. de hecho estaba a punto de ir por más (pretexto, apenas había bebido en realidad)— dijo mirando de reojo lo que Yamanaka traía consigo. — Gracias. — Le sonrío tomaba la taza con café de Ino.

— Veo que sigues trabajando.. — dijo ella al ver por unos segundos las torres de papales que estaban sobre su pupitre.

— Aja.. — dijo bebiendo mientras veía como ella miraba todo el lugar. — ¿Quieres pasar? — sugirió para satisfacer su curiosidad ya que sabía que esta habitación le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento.

— ¿Puedo? — pregunto con una sonrisa emocionada.

El asintió mientras se apartaba de la puerta cediendo el paso cual caballero a su dama.

La rubia contemplo el lugar. Era el típico cuarto antiguo, alumbrado solo por candelabros y unas cuantas lámparas, de pared de adobe pulido color rojizo oscuro, adornado por relojes de época y cuadros de Suna y el símbolo de la aldea, el piso era de madera pero su gran mayoría estaba cubierto de una alfombra color conchevino cuyo material era bordado a mano. muebles de madera negra y cojines de felpa, un tocador del mismo material de los sofás y del escritorio, con espejo donde se podían visualizar ciertas reliquias y unos cuantos porta retratos en el, pero lo que se llevo la atención de la rubia fue el cuadro de mayor tamaño que se encontraba en el centro del lugar arriba del tocador.

— Él se parece mucho a ti.. — dijo ella aun con sus ojos puestos en el hombre del retrato.

—...

Ella voltio a ver al pelirrojo, sabía que se trataba de su padre, ya lo había visto cuando entró en su mente. — Enserio.. los genes paternos si que son increíbles.

— Tomare eso como un cumplido. — dijo volviendo a su escritorio, el cual se encontraba diagonalmente del tocador a unos cuantos metros.

— ¿Ya has perdonado completamente a tu padre? — preguntó, ya que de alguna manera sentía curiosidad.

Gaara sintió — mi visión hacia él cambio durante tiempos de crisis, comprendí que era el Kazekage y yo un Jinchuriki, sé que no suena muy sensato, pero en aquellos momentos era su deber pensar primero en el bienestar de su pueblo y luego...en el mío.

— Y supongo que lo que ocurrió durante la guerra fue lo que te impulsó a perdonarlo por completo.

— De hecho, luego de eso tuve el valor de volver a entrar a esta habitación.

Ino abrió los ojos al enterarse que él no había vuelto a entrar a este lugar hasta hace poco, entonces su mirada volvió al tocador y se enfocó en los porta-retratos que estaban allí. Camino hacia allá y poco a poco la imagen se fue viendo más clara, su mano se dirigió al objeto y lo atrajo un poco a su rostro.

En la imagen, estaba una hermosa mujer, que a simple vista podría ser Temari, pero en ella cambiaba el estilo de cabello, el suyo era corto al estilo Sakura con un cerquillo que cubría su frente, su rostro, al contrario de la denominada princesa de viento, está mostraba facciones tiernas y cálidas, sus ojos eran azules y brillaban aun siendo solo una foto.

— Ella es mamá.. — La voz de Gaara se hizo presente tras la oreja de la rubia haciéndola brincar y reaccionando rápidamente poniendo la foto en su lugar.

— Es.. es muy hermosa y.. –interrumpida–

— Se pare mucho a Temari.

— Si. — Ino sonrió — de hecho tu heredaste su mirada y su sonrisa.

Gaara la miro con algo de sorpresa — ¿Sonrisa.?

— Estabas mirando su foto y sonriendo de esa manera tan cálida hace unos segundos,

— Ah.. — sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darse cuenta que de alguna manera le había mostrado a la rubia lo engreído que era respecto su madre, a pesar que nunca estuvo con ella.

— Te ves realmente lindo cuando te sonrojas — dijo logrando que el pelirrojo la mirara con una expresión de sorpresa.

— Creo que soy muy sensible respecto a mi madre... — miro hacia la foto — cada vez que pienso o hablo de ella mi carácter cambia radicalmente. Quizás es porque este es el único lugar donde siento que la tengo cerca.

— ¿Lo dices por la foto?

— No, — apunto un pequeño baúl que estaba debajo de la cómoda — allí yace todo lo que le perteneció y la mayoría de decoraciones de este cuarto fue traído por ella... Traído desde su antiguo hogar, antes de casarse con papá.

— Ya veo...— La rubia llevo sus manos al rostro del varón y rápidamente lo hizo que la mirara nuevamente — en ese caso..¿Serías capaz de besarme aquí?.. Enfrente de tu madre — ambas miradas se conectaron profundamente — quiero conocer a tu yo de este lugar. — dijo acercando su rostro al de él.

Él cerro los ojos cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de ella. Sus manos aun sujetando el rostro varonil, mientras que el rodeaba su cintura al sentir como ella buscaba su total cercanía. Un movimiento lento y tímido acababa de desatarse aunque apenas se rozaban, sus respiraciones chocaban y los pulgares femeninos se satisfacían acariciando el pabellón auricular del varón. Oh si, esto es lo que ansiaba hacer desde hace rato, purificar lo que ''esa mujer'' se atrevió a ensuciar hace unas horas.

— Uhm.. — Gaara se estremeció al sentirla empujar su labio inferior suplicando obtener camino a su cavidad bucal mientras una de sus manos rodeaba su cuello y terminaba enredándose en sus mechones rojizos.

Él dejo que ella tomara la iniciativa por unos segundos, pero luego fue él, quien la tomo un poco más fuerte a la altura del coxis e introdujo su lengua a la boca de ella para rápidamente comenzar a devorarla con hambre, presionado y mordiendo aquellos suaves, carnosos y delicados labios demostrando lo imponente e indomable que era.

La excitación pronto comenzó a invadirla y sus manos se movieron solas al primer botón del camisón del varón intentando desesperadamente arrancarle aquella prenda que le impedía tocar el delicioso cuerpo de su hombre.

Sin embargo este la detuvo sacudiéndola mientras hacía que sus piernas se enredaran en su cintura en un solo movimiento.

— Ah... — un gemido sonoro se le escapo cuando él volvió a morderla mientras la transportaba fuera de la habitación.

A penas se dio cuenta que estaban en uno de los dormitorios cuando este la deposito sobre una cama mientras se posicionaba encima suyo sin dejar de besarla.

Pero pronto la respiración les faltó a ambos provocando el rompimiento de un apasionado y placentero beso.

— Oh.. — ella dijo confundida cuando el varón se quito de encima — Gaara...

— Creo recordar que dijiste que no lo haríamos hasta que estuvieras fuera del efecto del anticonceptivo. — comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, que por cierto se trataba de la de Ino. — Son 24 horas ¿no?.

— Si, pero yo necesito que lo hagamos... Yo te necesito.. Gaara.

— Por ahora no será posible...

— Gaara...

— Es mejor que descanses.

— ¿Te sucede algo?... ¿hice algo que no te gusto?.

Gaara se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, giro un poco su rostro sin voltearse. — Solo estoy cerciorándome que la mujer que amo este bien — una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de desaparecer tras la madera de la habitación dejando a una rubia que ahora miraba con sus pupilas temblorosas pero a la vez brillantes, labios abiertos, expresión de sorpresa y un notorio carmesí adornando sus mejillas que expresaba su reacción ante semejante revelación.

**Continuara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perdón por la demoraaaaaa, pero es que enserio, enserio, enserio que me había olvidado de actualizar por aquí x'D.**_

_**Eeeeeen fin, prontito nos guachamos, ya que actualmente tengo 7 capítulos de esta novela (como dije me había olvidado de actualizar justo aquí en WP) así que tranquis.. estaré trayendo las demás partes en el pasar de los días.**_

_**¡Matane!**_


	5. Parte V

**DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA DE ARENA PARTE V**

**.**

_**.**_

— ¡Temari! — Se oyó la voz de rubia a las primeras horas de la mañana — ¡TEMARI! — continuó usando un tono de voz elevado, puesto que nadie le respondía; mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡Ino! — una voz masculina se interpuso en su camino, antes de girar a la sala principal. — ¿No te parece que es muy temprano para hacer escándalo?... mendokuse. — Se quejó su compañero del peinado de piña mientras procedía a bostezar.

La Yamanaka pronto noto el completo silencio. Al parecer ella en ese momento era la única trompeta en medio de ese desierto — ¿Dónde están todos?...¿Y Gaa-Gaara?.

Shikamaru viro sus ojos con algo de molestia — ¿Hola? — comenzó su sarcasmo — hoy es la reunión con el Daimyo, ellos ya se fueron.

Ino abrió sus ojos — ¿Cómo?, — miro hacia el reloj — apenas son las 7:00 de la mañana...

— Gaara decidió a última hora que iría antes. Talvez el Daimyo lo reciba antes y...

— Debo ir tras él ahora, talvez lo alcance, tengo...— Shikamaru tomo la rubia de la muñeca izquierda cuando noto el inicio de alteración e inquietud por parte de ella.

— A ver, a ver Ino..— subió sus manos hasta sus hombros y la sacudió levemente — Tranquila, ¿Qué pasa?. — la miro intensamente.

— Tengo que hablar algo con él, es bastante importante.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto curioso el varón.

— Anoche...— miro suplicante, con la duda de si decirle o no — Ah. Shika, tengo prisa, tengo que ir por él o de lo contrario me volveré loca..— Dijo soltándose de varón. _''**Solo estoy cerciorándome que la mujer que amo este bien**'' _— Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y aunque sabía que corresponder a esos sentimientos que le provocaban esa sonrisa boba en su rostro cuando imaginaba al pelirrojo decirle ''Te amo'' estaban mal. ¿Que importaba? Realmente quería saber que era lo que el Kage de Suna estaba sintiendo por ella y esta vez no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados como la noche anterior. (No había dormido bien luego de que Gaara le dijera aquellas palabras después de prácticamente ''rechazarla'' xD)

— Oye mujer, espera. ¿Qué te parece si por lo menos dejas que él vuelva? — sugirió el Nara saliendo tras ella, quien por su puesto se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la mansión.

— No, esto no puede esperar Shikamaru — objeto en voz alta sin detenerse. Rápidamente tomo la perilla al llegar a la puerta y prosiguió a abrir para de una vez comenzar a seguir al pelirrojo pero: — Oh.. — un pequeño quejido de confusión se escapo de sus labios al ver lo que estaba tras de la puerta.

Shikamaru también se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió por completo. Su mirada se torno más seria y su estómago se contrajo formando el tan famoso ''Mal presentimiento'' al ver al rostro que estaba ahí en la entrada de la casa, frente a Ino —¿Qué esta...–interrumpido–

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué hago aquí? — preguntó el anciano entrando unos cuantos pasitos dentro de la mansión mientras disfrutaba viendo el rostro de los jóvenes que había sido causado por su ''inesperada'' visita. —Me alegra que pregunten.

Ino retrocedió unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que más presencias de Chakra estaban llegando al lugar, justo detrás del viejo. — Shikamaru él es... — susurro al sentir a su amigo no tan lejos de ella.

— Joseki-dono.. ¿A que debemos su visita?. Digo, por si no lo sabe Gaa...El Kazekage ahora se encuentra rumbo a la casa imperial. — informó el futuro esposo de la denominada Princesa del Viento.

El anciano posó su mirada en la mujer, notando de inmediato la atractiva contextura, los cabellos rubios, sus grandes y brillantes ojos, su bonito rostro y los finos y delicados rasgos que poseía. Era toda una belleza; ciertamente no se comparaba con ninguna de las candidatas que tenía para el plan ''Heredero para Suna''.— Tu debes ser Ino Yamanaka de Konoha — finalmente se dirigió a ella, ansioso por escuchar su voz, mientras se preguntaba _''¿Desde cuándo Gaara tenía gustos tan buenos?''_.

Ino dudo en contestar unos momentos ya que había sentido la incómoda mirada del anciano sobre ella, pero otro lado sabía que él formaba parte del consejo. No podía ser grosera. — Si... Joseki-sama... Yo..–interrumpida–

— Me disculpara el tono y el comporte pero...No creo que haya venido hasta aquí para platicar con nosotros, ¿Verdad Joseki-dono? — El Nara preguntó de golpe, mientras rodeaba a la rubia y procedía a colocarla detrás suyo para protegerla, puesto que la situación ya era bastante peligrosa. Ósea... ¿Por qué alguien como Joseki visitaría la mansión del Kazekage, sabiendo de su ausencia?... Además, ¿Por qué el repentino interés en Ino?. _Mierda, _Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, ¡Nada bien!.

— Nara Shikamaru, uno de los tantos prodigios de Konohagakure, respetado y temido no solo por conocer cada técnica de su clan, sino por ser un excelente estratega shinobi. — Alardeo un poco mientras lo veía directamente. Por su puesto tenía en cuenta que intentar disfrazar sus verdaderas intenciones era solo una pérdida de tiempo; como había dicho hace unos segundos, el muchacho era un excelente estratega.— Debido a que mi tiempo está un poco limitado, me voy a dejar de rodeos y responderé a tu pregunta.. — Su mirada cambio a neutra — por su puesto que no he venido a charlar con ustedes...— hubo silencio unos segundos — mi verdadera intención es llevarme a la señorita.

Ambos abrieron los ojos producto de la sorpresa y de la adrenalina eufórica causada por las palabras del anciano, ante la eminente declaración de secuestro. Sus cuerpos consiguientemente entraron en posición de batalla pero justo cuando iban a efectuar alguna posición de mano:

— ¡Entren! — a la voz del anciano...Rápidamente miles de sombras comenzaron a salir a gran velocidad desde el mismo marco de la puerta, entrando de manera atroz a la mansión.

— Shika-Shikamaru... — Ino llamó a su compañero ya bastante nerviosa al ver a tantos AMBUS rodeándolos, impidiendo y tapando toda ruta de escape.

— ¡Maldita sea! — susurró el varón luego dar una rápida ojeada a cada shinobi y darse cuenta que estaban atrapados, ellos no eran rivales para tal cantidad de usuarios. — ¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto, Joseki-dono?!

El anciano solo volteo su cuerpo devuelta a la salida de la casa, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del manipulador de sombras; sin embargo antes de desaparecer tras la paredes susurró —_ Así aprenderán a no interferir en los asuntos de Sunagakure._

...

— ¡Maldita sea! — Kankuro se quejo pateando la arena desértica mientras caminaba. Estaba bastante fatigado.

— ¡Oye! — Temari giro sus ojos hacia él, quien estaba a su costado — Si no querías venir lo hubieras dicho del principio — regaño — así nos hubiéramos ahorrado el que estés echando arena por todos lados.

— Perdón, es que tengo hambre — miro de reojo a su hermano quien caminaba unos cuantos pasitos delante, escondido bajo el sombrero de Kage —teníamos mucho tiempo para desayunar. Además el Daimyo fue muy claro en que la reunión es hasta las nueve.. ¡Llegaremos hora y media antes caray!.

— El Daimyo odia lo impuntualidad. — Gaara finalmente habló, haciéndole frente a las quejas de su hermano — además soy yo quien estará cara a cara con él, no te preocupes tanto — dijo adelantando aun más el paso, ya que no podía seguir estando en medio de los dos.

El castaño frunció el ceño de mala gana — ¿Por qué la casas imperiales siempre están tan lejos de la aldeas?

— ¡Kankuro ya basta! — Temari finalmente se exaltó — escoges un mal momento para preguntar tonterías.

— Uy perdón, se me olvida lo malhumorada que eres.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Gritona!

— ¡Bueno para nada!

— ¡Ustedes dos ya compórtense! — Gaara ordenó embozando tono firme para calmar a sus hermanos, puesto que allí adelante, a 10 metros de distancia, se encontraba el mendigo ''Palacio Imperial''.

—Oh — Kankuro dijo anonadado cuando vio a su hermano ir a casi tres metros delante.

— Vamos Kankuro — Temari lo jalo del brazo para alcanzar a Gaara.

Sus pies tocaron los escalones de cemento que daban la bienvenida al palacio. Camino unos cuantos minutos mientras subía sus manos para retirar el sombrero más importante de Sunagakure de su cabeza, para al fin dirigirse al guardia/Samurái que custodiaba la entrada principal.

— Buenos días — dijo bajando el sombrero hasta su pecho, mientras clavaba su intensa mirada en el Samurái de la derecha.

— ¿Uh..? — el hombre con armadura tradicional se estremeció al reconocer el rostro que tenía en frente — Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara, ¿el Kazekage? — él chico de la mirada turquesa asintió como respuesta. — oh vaya, ha llegado temprano.

— Sucede que mi tiempo es muy valioso. Como usted sabrá, también cumplo un papel muy importante como líder — explicó — así que me pareció prudente llegar más temprano, tomando en cuenta que ''él'' es muy seguidor de la puntualidad.

— Bueno si.. tiene razón en lo que dice Kazekage-dono, pero lo que pasa es que Daimyo-sama se levanta a las 8:30 y ustedes han llegado a las 8:10. Por lo tanto, muy a mi pesar que van a tener que esperar aquí mientras...-interrumpido-

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo el castaño llegando hasta por el costado izquierdo de su hermano menor — ¿Le estas diciendo al Kazekage que espere aquí afuera? — procedió a tomarlo bruscamente de un cordón que sobresalía de la armadura para encararlo. — ¡Que falta de respeto es esta!.

El hombre tragó saliva al ver la fiera mirada del castaño sobre él — No, no.. — se soltó del agarre — Me refería a que ustedes deben esperar aquí. Tengo órdenes de solo dejar pasar a Kazekage-sama.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — ahora fue Temari quien intervino algo ofendida. ¿Tan difícil era la cosa para querer únicamente a Gaara?

— A ver, a ver_ kisama _ escucha...Nosotros somos la escolta del Kazekage, pero no solo eso..¡También somos sus herma...–interrumpido–

— Basta ya Kankuro — dijo el pelirrojo alzando una de sus manos a la altura del rostro de su hermano. — No es necesario seguir causando problemas — miro de reojo a ambos — respetemos la voluntad del Señor Feudal ¿Está bien?.

— Pero Gaara... — intentó reclamar el castaño.

— He dicho no, Kankuro — retó retomando la frialdad de hace algunos años atrás — obedezcan al Kazekage.

El Samurái al ver que ambos shinobi se calmaban prosiguió a hacerse un lado para darle camino libre al pelirrojo. — Por aquí por favor, mi lord. — Gaara vio por última vez a sus hermanos antes de colocar nuevamente el sombrero de Kage en su cabeza y seguir su camino.

— Esto no me gusta nada Temari, algo raro está pasando aquí.. — dijo Kankuro bastante serio mientras veía a su hermano desaparecer tras aquella puerta de arquitectura tradicionalmente antigua.

— Ya lo sé Kankuro — la rubia contesto a su hermano sintiéndose impotente — Pero recuerda que Gaara es el Kazekage, el shinobi más fuerte de nuestra aldea. Si algo pasa estoy segura que sabrá deprenderse..._**o eso espero**_

_..._

_..._

La gente dentro del palacio imperial rápidamente comenzó a aglomerarse al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo. Llamativa vestimenta y presencia imponente que derrochaba finura y elegancia mientras caminaba con mirada al frente sin prestar atención a las miles de miradas y murmullos que venían de sus dos costados.

Pronto llegó al final de camino que compartía ambas esquinas. Se encontró con la enorme puerta que seguramente daba paso al pabellón privado del Señor feudal por estar en el centro, y está por su puesto estaba custodiada por un par de guardias armados.

— Ejem.. — Aclaro su garganta luego de detenerse frente a los dos Samurái.

— Oh vaya, Kazekage–sama ha llegado temprano. — la voz del varón sonó sorprendida.

— Por supuesto que si — el otro sujeto añadió — que no vez que se trata de Gaara-sama.— El pelirrojo pestañeo sorprendido ante la formalidad del hombre hacia él. Debido a que rara vez los miembros de la guarnición imponían respetos a otro que no fuera el Daimyo. — Por favor pase mi lord, los eunucos están desde temprano preparándole la sala de estar — continuo el hombre amablemente mientras le abría el paso.

— Gracias — dijo retomando el camino un tanto ''fuera de órbita''.

Al llegar a la habitación de espera rápidamente fue atendido por los eunucos y empleadas del palacio. Le asignaron un cómodo sillón cerca de la vista de uno de los patios del lugar. Era evidente que su señoría aun no despertaba.

— Kazekage-sama — uno de los eunucos se le acerco por atrás, inclinándose hasta el oído —¿Desea algo de tomar?, ¿Algún bocadillo que le podamos ofrecer?.

— Un té verde si no es mucha molestia. — dijo, solo para no ''rechazar la hospitalidad imperial''

El hombre hizo reverencia, antes de ir en busca del pedido del pelirrojo. — Él no esperaba que viniera tan temprano... No debió irrespetar el horario.

— Soy el Kazekage, administrar Suna no es fácil, el tiempo es oro para mi. Él debe saberlo mejor que nadie — dijo, utilizando las mejores palabras para dejar claro que también era un líder, además ya le estaba molestando que todos le reprocharan por haber llegado temprano.

— Disculpe.. — dijo haciendo otra reverencia mientras le hacía seña a una de las ayudantes domesticas con su mano.

La muchacha salió rápido del salón de invitados, y se dirigió a la cocina que estaba al norte de donde estaba, en otro bloque. Allí se encontraban muchas cocineras debido a que de ese lugar tenía que salir todo el alimento para todo el personal que habitaba el palacio.: Empleados, miembros de la guardia imperial, eunucos, damas de la corte y la familia ''Real''.

— Oh, Aiki ¿Tan pronto vienes de la casa grande? — pregunto una de las ayudantes con más edad a la chica que estaba llegando.

— Vine por un té verde — la chica respondió mientras servía la bebida — el Kazekage ya está en el palacio y ha pedido uno de estos. — informo.

— ¿Cómo dices? — otra muchacha se acerco a ella desde el otro costado del mesón — hablas de ese Kazekage. ¿El pelirrojo de ojos zafiro?

— De hecho Satomi, el señor Kazekage tiene sus ojos de color turquesa — comentó la mujer de edad.

— ¿Usted ya ha tratado con el? — Aiki preguntó curiosa, mientras ponía el vaso de té en un pequeño charol.

— Me toco atenderlo hace como 5 años más o menos, — la mujer comenzó a cortar unas cebollas — en ese entonces era un niño apenas, y comenzaba su labor como Kazekage, luego de la trágica muerte de su padre — se persignó en memoria de Rasa. — Sin embargo actualmente ya no lo he visto, me imagino que ya es todo un hombre.

— Él está allá en el pabellón ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? así mata su duda. — sugirió la chica.

— No creo que sea posible — bufó — hay bastante que hacer aquí en la cocina, como jefa encargada de este escuadrón debo supervisar que todo vaya de manera correcta.

— Oiga, solo era una sugerencia.

— En ese caso yo si iré — Satomi se puso a lado de Aiki sosteniendo un pequeño plato con galletas — estas galletas de almidón serán la excusa perfecta para poder ir a verlo. — dijo coquetamente ¿emocionada? — quedará fascinado con mi sazón.

— ¡Alto ahí Satomi! no se puede hacer tal atrevimiento, el Kaze...–interrumpida–

— Lo siento Madam Elimar, pero esta vez es necesario que ignore tus reglas — dijo la muchacha empujando a Aiki fuera de la cocina rápidamente, dejando con las palabras en la boca a la mujer mayor.

— ¡Satomi! — Aiki dijo riendo debido a las ''locuras de su compañera'' — Madam Elimar te regañará después por esto.

— Calma cerillo, apaga tu fuego, recuerda que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale — dijo agarrando la delantera con sus galletas, realmente se moría de ganas por ver a ese pelirrojo que la flechó aquél día que tuvo oportunidad de ''conocerlo'', en una de las celebraciones por el cumpleaños del señor feudal.

Sin embargo, de pronto su objetivo comenzó a nublarse. Allí adelante en el pasillo antes de girar al pabellón donde estaba el Kazekage, se encontraba Dokman, jefe eunuco y supervisor de los servicios del palacio. — ¿Satomi? — dijo el hombre más o menos de edad, al ver que no se trataba de la sirvienta encargada. — ¿Qué haces?. — preguntó exigiendo explicación, pero justo en ese momento, Aiki apareció tras la chica. — ¿Me pueden explicar que está sucediendo aquí?

— Este... vera Dokman-Tegamoru lo que pasa es que..–interrumpida–

— Cortesía de la casa señor Tegamoru — Satomi salió en su defensa — quien quita que Kazekage-sama este antojoso por algún bocado.

— Deje de bromear Satomi, caramba..¿Es que ha olvidado las reglas?— el hombre impuso molestia en su voz guardando de que no se oyera muy alto para llegar a oídos del pelirrojo pero con la suficiente autoridad para reprimir a la chica y su necedad — Aiki, por favor siga, — dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la muchacha y sus galletas que ahora mismo tenía su mirada contra el piso tras su fuerte regaño — tiene un té que entregar.

Aiki asintió con su cabeza y luego salió hacia el salón — Uhm.. — rodó rápido el pequeño muro que los separaba llegando por el lado izquierdo del sillón donde se encontraba el usuario de Arena — su té, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara giro su cabeza en busca de aquella voz que pronto invadió sus oídos. Vio a través del sombrero y se encontró con una manos femeninas que le acercaban un pequeño charol redondo color marrón que traía encima su bebida humeante recién preparada. — Oh, si.. — tomo la parte superior del sombrero para retirarlo de sus cabellos y colocarlo en su regazo para poder atender a la chica. Entonces fue allí cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquella muchacha, de tez blanca, labios rosados, ojos grandes de color gris que lo veían con atención y aquel cabello castaño que curiosamente caía aun lado de su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente cuando la imagen de la rubia se posó en la muchacha que tenía en frente; la miro con atención y sorpresa, mientras sus manos proseguían a tomar el vaso de té. — ¿Desea algo más antes de que me retire?, Kazekage-sama. — preguntó la chica algo nerviosa cuando sintió esos orbes aguamarinos arropándola — Etto, ¿Kazekage-sama?... — volvió a llamarlo pero este parecía estar perdido viéndola de esa forma tan anonadada, que ya empezaba a sonrojarla.

— ¡Kazekage-sama! — Una segunda voz femenina de pronto apareció en el lugar y el tono fue lo suficientemente fuerte para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. — Galletas de almidón recién preparadas, Kazekage-sama. — dijo la nueva compañía, esa otra chica, vestida igual que la primera muchacha, pero de piel un poco más oscura, cabellos largos sueltos y ondulados, que ahora mismo le estaba acercando un platillo lleno de galletitas de almidón. — cortesía de la casa. — Continuo, dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se le hacía más notorio. Había quedado asombrada de que aquel hombre su hubiera puesto más guapo de lo que recordaba.

— No gracias.. No suelo comer estas cosas. — Dijo inclinando la cabeza como una forma de disculpa, mientras proseguía a tomar un sorbo de té

— ¡EHH! — la chica se quejo indignada. El tono frío y la falta de interés del varón le cayeron como balde de agua fría, era cierto lo que decían del carácter del Kazekage. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar — Pero mi señor, es que...-interrumpida por una salvaje mano que la tomo de uno de sus hombros.

— Disculpe, Kazekage-sama — el eunuco llegó por detrás de las chicas — estas señoritas ya estaban por volver a su lugar de trabajo — dijo con cierta voz sarcástica dirigida a Satomi quien rápidamente bajó la cabeza porque sabía que sería sancionada, por desobedecer las órdenes de su superior.

Gaara suspiro y asintió, mientras las chicas se retiraban junto al eunuco luego de hacerle reverencia.

Una vez solo, se enfocó en degustar el té y a intentar relajarse mientras esperaba a que el Daimyo se dignara en aparecer.

Unos de sus Hobbies favoritos era observar, así que sus pupilas comenzaron a recorrer el lugar en donde estaba: Todo a lo tradicional, sillones acolchados con una especie de marco de oro, mesesillas promedio con adornos de dragón y un total de seis adornos simbólicos del país del Viento repartidos en cada esquina y elegante alfombra que adornaba el reluciente piso de madera.

También estaba el jardín, que se podía visualizar por aquella puertesilla que conectaba el patio con la vivienda. Se podía notar afuera los tipos de plantas desérticas que adornaban el terreno y claro el típico arrollo del centro no pasaba desapercibido así como el movimiento de los empleados por el lugar, unos custodiando cada puerta, otros haciendo labor doméstico y unos cuantos que lo miraban desde lejos mientras se susurraban entre si.

— Gaara-sama. — Una voz masculina pronto lo saco de su concentración mental. Haciéndolo pestañear una vez más antes de girar sus pupilas aguamarinas hacia el hombre que le estaba hablando — una vez más llegando justo a la hora exacta. — sonrió mientras le daba la reverencia al pelirrojo — tan digno del mejor Kazekage que Suna ha tenido durante todos sus años de existencia.

— Golta-dono — el muchacho finalmente dijo al reconocer el rostro del varón, de vestimenta tradicional, muy parecida a la de sus consejeros, solo que este era de color rojo bajito con algunas marcas en forma de remolino bordadas en la tela. — Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez — se levanto del sillón dejando sobre la mesita de alado el té, para proseguir con el saludo hacia el eunuco imperial.

El varón rápidamente saco sus manos de sus grandes mangas que le proporcionaba su vestimenta para corresponder al apretón de manos.(Cuya pose consistía en unir ambos brazos como si se estuviera cruzándolos, pero esta vez las manos se escondían debajo de las mangas debajo de las mangas.)

— ¿Y bueno supongo que has venido para informarme que él ya está listo para recibirme? — pregunto finalizando el saludo mientras que el eunuco volvía su pose imperial.

— Supone bien. — Nuevamente esa sonrisa misteriosa al estilo Sai adorno su rostro — sígame por favor, él ya está esperando. — dijo dándose vuelta, listo para guiar al pelirrojo hasta donde estaba el Daimyo.

Gaara suspiro antes de volver a colocarse el sombrero de Kazekage, y seguir al varón que ya había comenzado a moverse llevando como unos cinco pasos de distancia. Esta era una regla muy importante en el palacio, puesto que hasta el mismísimo señor feudal, en sus caminatas matutinas guardaba aquella distancia con todo el personal que conformaba su séquito.

El tramo fue algo largo, y esta vez la caminatas no eran pasar sobre pasillos, si no diferentes departamentos en los que estaba dividido el palacio. Salían y entraban de bloques que conectaban caminos a diferentes áreas dentro y fuera del terreno. Por lo que Gaara aprovechaba para mirar y recibir saludos respetuosos de parte del resto de empleados que se encontraban en el recorrido y por su puesto, para admirar la bella forma arquitectónica.

Pronto, estuvieron en terreno que el desconocía. Era un departamento alejado por lo que no había movimiento, pero sin embargo la variedad de cactus que había en los alrededores llamo más su atención.

Ahora mismo estaban llegado a un tipo de oficio de exactamente dos pisos donde únicamente había eunucos.

— Procure sacarse los zapatos antes de entrar señor. — La voz de Golta se volvió a escuchar después del largo recorrido.

— Ha — dijo como respuesta dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la entrada.

— El Kazekage ya está aquí majestad — dijo el varón entrando en compañía del pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Gaara finalmente cayeron sobre el hombre con sobrepeso, vestido con Kimono imperial, que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, sentado en uno de los costados de una mesesilla de contextura larga, llena de alimentos mientras sorbía algún tipo de bebida alcohólica y se daba viento con su abanico.

— Ah, Kazekage-chan al fin estás aquí — dijo el hombre cuando pudo ver al pelirrojo quien ya se había sacado el sombrero y se dirigía a su dirección — ven acércate, o mejor dicho por favor toma asiento — Gaara asiente sentándose en la almohadilla del costado contrario del Daimyo, quedando cara a cara. — siéntete libre de servir lo que quieras, este banquete es para los dos. (si esta es una de esas mesitas tradicionales japonesas que están más cerca del suelo)

— No gracias, hace unos minutos desayune — dijo serrando los ojos ya que no soportaba ver tanta comida.

— Veraz que quise ser amable contigo, Gaara — dijo sirviendo una vez más aquel líquido que ahora se veía que era sake — pero veo que sigues igual, por lo que no te ofreceré un vaso de buen licor.

— Si, yo no bebo alcohol. — respondió poniendo el sombrero más importante de Suna sobre sus piernas, mientras proseguía a cruzarse de brazos e ir directamente al grano — En fin, si no te molesta. Podrías decirme de una buena vez ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada convocatoria? — dijo sin tapujos y agregando el debido respeto en sus palabras sin descuidar la educación.

El hombre no tardo en dar una carcajada — Jah, 20 años y sigues con esa actitud tan neutral Kazekage — dijo bajando la copita con el licor — Me agrada tu forma de ser, pero aun así debería sugerir que te relajes, estas aun en juventud, se mas extrovertido muchacho.

— Como Kazekage la mayoría del tiempo es oro. Usted también comparte la administración de nuestra nación por lo que ya debería entender que cada segundo cuenta. En mi oficina llegan 10 documentos por minutos y supongo ¿Sabes?.

— Ayy Gaara, Gaara, Gaara — se quejó mientras suspiraba y veía de reojo a Golta quien estaba parado no muy lejos de ellos en la parte del frente. — Conste que quería conversar un rato contigo antes de tocar este tema que según tus consejeros es de emergencia.

El pelirrojo alzó su ceja irremediablemente cuando escucho ''consejeros'' — ¿Disculpa?, ¿Como que mis consejeros?. ¿No había dicho que eran rumores que había escuchado?

— De hecho los tome como rumores ya que por lo mismo tengo que escuchar una explicación tuya. ¿Cómo es eso que estas involucrando a Konoha cada vez más y más en los asuntos privados de Suna?. — adopto una mirada seria y de pronto dejo de tocar los alimentos.

Gaara llevo su mano a su frente expresando su flojera al darse cuenta que los berrinches del consejo una vez más le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo. — A ver, a ver — refunfuño el varón con molestia. — Recuerda que el pacto con Konoha nos ha beneficiado bastante a nosotros. — también lo miro directamente, ya que él no era de aquellos que se dejaban intimidar — Mercaderes, agricultores e incluso terratenientes y campesinos están contentos por las tierras que Konoha nos ha ofrecido para las cosechas y emprendimientos comerciales de la compra y venta y eso sin mencionar el apoyo militar.

— Puede ser..Pero nosotros le damos nuestro oro — intentó defenderse — por lo tanto es un empate.

Gaara frunció el ceño sin quitar la molestia y el sarcasmo de su rostro — Oro que se obtiene debido a que nuestros mercantiles y mineros se han extendido en el exterior..¿Y adivina quien es el que nos ha ayudado con eso en la gran mayoría?.

— Basta, basta, ¡Basta! — el hombre se molestó por el sarcasmo del Kazekage — ya he entendido ¿de acuerdo?, pero aun así tú, como Kazekage deberías esforzarte desarrollar por completo el polvo dorado y...–interrumpido.–

— De acuerdo — dijo casi alzando la voz — si ese ha sido el problema desde el principio debiste decírmelo. — Tomo de nuevo su sombrero — comenzaré a entrenar en el jutsu de mi padre si es lo que deseas, pero...— suspiro — por favor has un esfuerzo para entender que la alianza con otras naciones es primordial para nuestra tierra — su mirada cambio a seria — sea Konoha o no. — Dijo y estuvo listo para levantarse. — A veces hay que sacrificar un poco el orgullo como compatriota.

— Ah, ah.. ni un paso más Gaara — dijo deteniendo el muchacho — aun no he terminado, — comenzó a darse viento con el abanico otra vez — ¿Qué hay con el asunto del heredero?.. ¿Cuándo me ibas a informar que lo Hakuto Hoki no funciono?.

— Quien sea el que te informó de eso se le olvido agregar que el verdadero propósito del matrimonio era asesinarme — el hombre volvió a abrir los ojos pero esta vez con sorpresa — ¿Ahora entiendes porque no quería que lo supieras? — dijo al notar la expresión del Daimyo.

— Que barbaridad, me imagino que los culpables ya han sido...

— Ya me encargue de ello descuida.

— Entonces...¿Lo de Konoha es cierto? ¿Rokudaime Hokage te ha mandado una muchacha de allá para que se convierta en tu esposa? — Ahora fue el pelirrojo quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las inesperadas preguntas.

— ¿De dónde ha sacado esa información? — pregunto con algo de alteración en su voz.

— Bueno, justo por ese motivo tus consejeros me escribieron, están preocupados de que Konoha use a esta muchacha para poner a alguien de los suyos en el poder del Kazekage.

Los pensamientos de Gaara se volvieron a revolver. Para su desgracia los consejeros no lo habían dejado de molestar con el tema pero aun así ¿Cómo sabían ellos lo de Ino y Rokudaime?. ¿Acaso Ino fue mandada por su Hokage realmente? — Los consejeros te dieron esta información ¿no es así?.

El hombre asintió mientras de su kimono sacaba un sobre. — Como dije ellos están preocupados por eso me han sugerido que mande a deportar a los Shinobi de la Hoja, lo antes posible.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

En ese momento otro eunuco apareció en la escena, uno que vestía de azul y que usaba el arte ninja. — El señor Joseki ya ha llegado majestad, Kazekage-sama. — dijo el hombre colocándose a un costado de la mesa.

— ¿Joseki? — Gaara pregunto ya bastante molesto — ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

— Bueno...— el Daimyo fue brutalmente interrumpido–

— ¡Por favor! — el anciano entro rápidamente — Deje que yo explique al joven Gaara, Daimyo-sama. — dijo acercándose a la mesa de la reunión. xd — Cuando le avisé de nuestro terrible problema con nuestro Kazekage — fingió preocupación — Le dije que se encargara de sacar a los shinobi de la Hoja ¿no?, por su puesto usted se negó ya que no veía motivos para hacerlo, por lo que he traído una interesante ''historia'' que de seguro lo va a ser cambiar de opinión.

Gaara frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar con furia al anciano que descaradamente estaba a unos metros de él manteniendo un berrinche que creyó ya haber dejado claro y superado, pero claro, Joseki iba a tener que rendirle cuentas una vez que regresaran al edificio de trabajo. Pero entonces el Daimyo, volvió a abrir la boca — ¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es esa historia?.

— Estaba esperando que preguntara eso mi señor. — dijo el anciano mostrando una satisfactoria sonrisa en el acto. Gaara giro los ojos con desagrado, enserio no quería escuchar nada de lo que su consejero expusiera, porque a su parecer, serían solo quejas y por su puesto el ya sabía como escabullirse de eso. — Adelante, traigan a nuestra ''prueba''. — continuo el hombre girando de vuelta a la puerta, expresando completamente una orden.

Gaara dirigió su mirada a la puerta con cierta de curiosidad de saber a que se refería con ''la prueba''. Y fue ahí cuando:

— ¡Suélteme!, Pero como se atreve, ¡Me está lastimando! — Una voz femenina rápidamente inundo el lugar, expresando sus quejas al ser aparentemente ultrajada. — ¡He dicho que me suelte!

La expresión del pelirrojo cambio drásticamente cuando vio a la mujer que dos AMBUS entraban a la habitación por la fuerza. Era notable porque la tenían de sus brazos y con un saco color negro que cubría del pecho para arriba. — ¡Hey! — ella siguió quejándose por la forma en la que la estaban tratando.

— ¿Quien es la señorita? — Pregunto al Daimyo luego del llamativo entrar de la fémina.

Joseki les hizo una seña ocular a los AMBUS ordenándoles que le quitaran el saco de encima. Fue ahí donde el pecho de Gaara se contrajo cuando la rubia cabellera fue descubierta ante sus ojos. — _**¡Ino...!**_ — su cuerpo rápidamente reaccionó haciéndolo levantar exaltadamente dándole mucho que observar al Daimyo y demás personal que estaba ahí.

— Os presento a la señorita Ino Yamanaka de la aldea de la Hoja. — dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo — O usted prefiere que la llamemos, Lady Ino, eh ¿Kazekage-sama?. — Ino se quedo en completo shock luego de darse cuenta donde estaba, frente a quien estaba y en que situación estaba.

— ¡Joseki ya basta! estas yendo demasiado... — Kankuro entro eufóricamente a la habitación olvidando por completo al señor feudal. Y cuando su mirada cayó en el hombre ya era tarde, su hermana apenas aparecía detrás de él para detenerlo.

— Bueno ¿Qué espectáculo es este? — preguntó el hombre ya fastidiado por el eminente escándalo que estaba siendo armado en su palacio.

— Lo que pasa señor, es que los ninjas de la Hoja han fabricado un plan para poner a uno de los suyos dentro del poder de Suna, no les basta con que Temari-dono se vaya a casar con uno de los suyos. ¡Lo que buscan es poder! — miro a los chicos con molestia — a lo que me refiero es que esta señorita — apunto a Ino — ha estado metiéndose en la cama del Kazekage, con el fin de ser quien le dé el heredero a nuestra nación. Y esto a mi parecer y al del consejo lo están haciendo con el único propósito de apoderarse de nuestro sistema de gobierno por medio de ese bebé que intentan que ella conciba.

— Joseki no sabes lo que estas diciendo.. — Temari salió en defensa antes de que las cosas se salieran mas de control — te estas imaginando cosas — miro al señor feudal — Daimyo-sama, no estará creyendo todo que dice ¿O si? — En ese momento tanto Gaara como Ino permanecían callados.

— Has el favor de callarte Temari, tus palabras ya no tienen valides en esta platica porque prácticamente ya eres de Konoha por lo que no me sorprendería para nada que también estés metida en esto, — el viejo apelo defendiendo su criterio. Ya había llegado tan lejos así que no iba a permitir que le mandaran abajo sus planes.

— ¡Oye cuida de cómo le hablas a mi hermana anciano! — Kankuro no dudo ni un segundo más en tomar a Joseki bruscamente de la ropa, a lo que los AMBUS reaccionaron de igual manera yéndose encima del titerista consiguientemente alarmando a la seguridad del señor feudal.

La arena pronto salió de la calabaza, en el intento de Gaara de detener la evidente riña que estaba por comenzar delante del Daimyo, cosa que se debía evitar. — ¡Ya basta! — dijo dividiendo su arena en dos partes para separar a Kankuro de Joseki.

— Te lo agradezco mucho Kazekage — dijo el Daimyo detrás de sus eunucos — pero aun así — comenzó a mover una vez más a mover su abanico — esta conducta por parte de tu consejo es bastante desagradable.

— Pido disculpas por los problemas causados. — continuo el pelirrojo, haciendo reverencia.

— Señor feudal, ¿Qué hará al respecto de los ninja de la Hoja? — el anciano alzó la voz en señal de no darse por vencido, consiguiendo una vez más la atención del soberano. — Me he estado sometiendo a ataques de violencia por intentar defender a mi país de otras naciones que quieren aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad del Kazekage en respecto a la sucesión sanguínea, pero todo habrá valido la pena si usted nos da una respuesta positiva.

— Señor Feudal,— Añadió Kankuro — Si me permite hacerle una pregunta — se giro completamente al Daimyo mientras hacía reverencia — Si fuera verdad lo que dice Joseki, que nuestro Kazekage se relacionara sentimentalmente con alguien de la Hoja — miro de reojo a Ino por unos segundos — ¿Realmente habría problema?.. Porque en una opinión de alguien de Sunagakure que ama profundamente a su patria y se preocupa por el futuro de la misma, no le importaría a quien eligiese como esposa el Kazekage, sino estar seguro de que habrá un heredero. — dijo haciendo una reverencia otra vez — le pido que piense en este asunto, ya que después de todo por este ''tema'' es que todos estamos aquí ahora mismo.

— Daimyo-sama ¡Protesto! — siguió hablando Joseki. — En Suna también existimos quienes pensamos que la raza pura debe mantenerse en el poder. ¿No le parece humillante que el puesto del Kage se manche con sangre que no es Suna?, ¡Que Konoha una vez más quiera meter sus manos en nuestro Estado! Porque eso es lo quieren hacer.. Solo piense en tiempos pasados, cuando era una orden, una tradición que el Kazekage se casara con alguien que no es del país. Y más ahora — miro al pelirrojo — cuando el linaje de Rasa se mantiene en alguien tan fino como es Gaara — volvió a mirar al Daimyo — ¿Realmente quiere que esos preciosos genes se manchen con sangre de Konoha?.

— Joseki eso es absurdo — volvió a hablar Temari — ¿Dices eso aun sabiendo que yo me casaré con Shikamaru?. También soy hija del anterior Kazekage, pero sin embargo no has hecho un escándalo. Eso prueba que solo estas alardeando para fastidiar a Gaara.

— Te equivocas mujer — la miro con sagacidad — los hijos que tengas con el chico Nara apenas son el principio del problema, ya que en el primogénito caerá la sucesión del Kazekage y eso no podemos permitirlo. Por ello, Gaara-sama o Kankuro están obligados a tener hijos para que el linaje de Rasa siga en el poder y no se corrompa con sangre extranjera.

— Con un demonio — el castaño se cabreo más de lo que ya estaba — creo saber que Gaara extinguió esas leyes cuando tomo su sucesión. Por lo tanto lo vuelvo a repetir ¡Lo que se quiere aquí es un heredero. No importa quién sea la mujer con la que Gaara lo tenga!.

— ¡Como se nota que no entiendes la situación! — el anciano le grito una vez más a Kankuro — ¡Como me alegro que tú no seas el Kazekage, porque los genes de tu padre se han corrompido con los tuyos!

— ¡Ya basta! — El Daimyo dijo iracundo, fastidiado de todos los gritos de su pequeño salón de reuniones — ¡Cierren de una buena vez sus malditas bocas! — todos guardaron silencio — Si tanto problema hay entre ustedes, entonces el único que le elegirá esposa al Kazekage soy yo. — Gaara, en ese momento abrió sus ojos expresando el temor que estaba comenzando a sentir.

— ¿Daimyo-sama? — Kankuro dijo...

El hombre giró su mirada al pelirrojo y dijo — Gaara, tomaras como esposa a mi hija Lianette y asuntó arreglado, así se termina esto ¡Punto!. — dijo levantándose — Golta, vamos, quiero recostarme un rato para sacarme esté dolor de cabeza causado por esta gente.

— Daimyo-sama... — Gaara intento protestar.

— Te reunirás con ella en una semana — dijo bastante firme con la intención de evadir la protestas — ¿Quedo claro?

— ¡¿Cómo va a casar a alguien a la fuerza?! — Finalmente gritó Temari en defensa de su hermano.

— La unión de mi hija con el Kazekage será lo mejor para Suna, así habrá heredero y todos contentos, además también en mi deseo. Por lo tanto...

— No puedo aceptar eso... — Gaara intervino — Porque existe alguien que yo...

— Si te atreves a rechazar a mi hija, haré que abdiques.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños, miro unos segundos a Ino y en ese momento, estuvo dispuesto a todo, él no iba renunciar a ella. Aunque le costara su renuncia como líder de Sunagakure. — Yo..

De pronto sintió las manos de Ino sobre las suyas, mirándola consiguientemente — él no hará nada — ella hablo deteniendo al Kazekage, ya que había captado sus intenciones, y por su puesto, ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él perdiera todo por su causa. — Kazekage-sama verá a su hija en una semana. las pupilas aguamarina estaban sobre la rubia, así como todas las demás que estaban allí. — tenga la certeza.

— Hmp — fue lo único que dijo el Daimyo antes de dejar la habitación. No sabía porque, pero aquella intervención de la jovencita le bastó ya que a decir verdad, no quería irse a batalla ''legal'' con Gaara, porque sabía de su fuerte habilidad verbal y política y menos quería sacarlo del poder. Después de todo el muchacho era el mejor Kazekage que Suna pudo haber parido, y el lo sabía mejor que nadie.

— Eh, eh.. Daimyo-sama espere, aun hay un punto que tengo que discutir respecto a Gaara, señor, espere — Joseki salió detrás del hombre y sus escoltas lo siguieron.

...

— ¿Qué has hecho? — El tan pronto tomo a la rubia de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo luego de que el Daimyo y sus Eunucos se retiraran de la sala/Habitación.

Ella se soltó brusca del agarre del varón — Hice lo necesario — lo encaró — pude ver lo que estabas pensando. Evite que hicieras una tontería.

— ¿¡Tontería?! — exclamó alterado — estaba a punto de darte una muy importante prueba de mi am...–interrumpido–

— ¡No! — dijo alterada dejando callado al kage — ¿¡Crees que me iba a sentir halagada o algo parecido con eso? .. Gaara ibas a renunciar a todo.. ¡A tu puesto!.

— ¡POR TI VALÍA LA PENA!

— ¡PUES NO! NO VOY A PERMITIRLO — todos los demás se habían quedado en silencio mientras observaban y escuchaban aquella discusión ¿marital? — No me perdonaría que Suna se quedara sin su Kazekage, sin tu guía , sin tu excelente forma de reinado — bajo la mirada en ese momento — no sería justo...

— Ino... — intento subir sus manos a las mejillas de la chica.

— No. — Dijo apartándose del toque del varón — esto no puede ser, desde el principio usted y yo no debimos — pasos sus manos en su rostro que mostraba arrepentimiento — ahss.. esto debe parar. — Comenzó a alejarse del varón — Shikamaru..— llamó.

— ¿Si? — contestó el Nara mientras la veía acercarse.

— Hay que alistar todo para regresar a Konoha, no puedo estar ni un momento más aquí.

Todos allí abrieron muy grandes los ojos — ¿Qué estás diciendo? — añadió Temari al notar la incómoda expresión de la rubia. — Ino..

— ¡TEMARI! — ella gritó, porque ya no podía más — Esto se acabó, no puedo estar aquí un segundo más ¡Entiéndeme! — su mirada estaba nerviosa y su tono de voz comenzó a quebrarse.

— Ino.. — Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse al verla en ese estado, al igual que Gaara.

— ¿Estas bien? — El Sabaku pregunto intentando acercarse

— ¡NO! — Ella siguió alterada tumbándose al agarre de la mayor de los Sabaku — Temari, por favor.. Tienes que sacarme de aquí, por favor. — Algo en ella se había roto/quebrado. Ya que desde el principio había venido a este lugar emocionada por saber si Gaara la amaba, pero con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos aquel sentimiento se transformó en culpa, tristeza a darse cuenta que aquel amor, podría destruir/quitarle todo a aquel del que también... se había enamorado.

— Ino, Ino tranquila, ya, está bien, te sacaremos de aquí — dijo la pelidorado pidiendo ayuda de Shikamaru, para cargar a Ino y sacarla cuanto antes del castillo imperial.

...

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, Ino no perdió tiempo y rápidamente subió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas. Temari fue mandada por Shikamaru para que intentara calmarla y en eso Yamanaka aprovecho la situación para explicarle todo a quien en un futuro no tan difícil sería su cuñada. Ella y Gaara se habían enamorado, pero con el nuevo orden del Daimyo y su hija, lo mejor para Suna es que su Kazekage acataras las órdenes del señor feudal y de una vez por todas llegará un heredero, ya que eso fue el comienzo de todo este embrollo. Y entonces ¿Que se necesitaba para que todo estuviera en paz otra vez?. Exacto, ambos deberían alejarse e intentar hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por su puesto, esto Temari lo entendió y no dudo en apoyar a la rubia diciéndole a Shikamaru que regresaran cuanto antes a Konoha. Pero, claro que alguien más allí no estaba de acuerdo, él no iba a permitirse perder a la mujer que amaba su luchar, hasta el último momento.

— Ino por favor ábreme, tenemos que hablar — Gaara se encontraba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, insistiendo e insistiendo.

— Señor le he dicho que no. No sea terco, mi decisión es final, regresaré a Konoha y dejaremos esto por la paz. — dijo dejando de empacar la mochila que estaba en la cama, para dirigirse a la puerta y ponerle más seguridad.

— Deja de adoptar formalismos — retó — nuestro historial ya es bastante ''polémico''. Suena absurdo.

Ino se apoyo en la puerta lamentando lo que escuchaba — _**Maldita sea, era verdad, ella era la amante del Kazekage** _— Esta bien — su voz sonó más directa — ¿Me puedes dejar en paz?. Después de lo que pasó con el Daimyo, ya debiste entender que esto se acabó. — Un pequeño suspiro se le escapo.

— Tu fuiste la que decidió eso — hablo más fuerte — yo estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo porque Te am...–interrumpido–

— ¡Por favor no diga eso! — cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras se obligaba a retener sus sentimientos — Ni se le ocurra decirlo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres escucharlo? — Él reclamo desde el otro lado de la madera de aquella puerta que los separaba. — Estoy siendo sincero, Ino yo...–interrumpido–

— ¡Gaara he dicho que te detengas! — la voz de la rubia comenzó a quebrarse — Sé, que algo muy dentro de ti sabía que entre tu y yo...— por un momento las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta a causa de la opresión en el pecho por lo que estaba a punto de decir. — entre tu y yo lo único que debió existir es profesionalismo, yo sería la tutora y tu el estudiante. Nada más que una relación laboral, entiéndelo tu eres el Kazekage por ¡Kami-sama! — en ese momento la voz cedió ante el llanto. El lugar quedo completamente callado y él desde afuera podía escuchar perfectamente a su dama llorando, sollozando lo cual fue la única respuesta que necesito recibir.

El chakra pronto se canalizó en su puño derecho y sin pensarlo 2 veces, impactó contra la madera que tenía enfrente, cuidando de no hacer tanto ruido, ni tanto alboroto. La fuerza suficiente para hacer que la puerta se derrumbara y le permitiera pasar hacia ella.

En ese momento en sus rojas mejillas caían lágrimas, su rostro estaba sorprendido, con sus labios medios abiertos mostrando un poco de sus blancos dientes, mientras las pupilas aguamarinas miraban fijamente al hombre que ahora estaba a escasos pasos de ella, mirándola con cierta ternura con esos ''fríos ojos'' que tanto lo caracterizaban.

Kami-sama, ella aun estando en ese estado se veía tan hermosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquellas manos varoniles, estaban sujetando su delicado rostro, mientras esos dedos procedían a limpiar las lágrimas que aun caían de sus cuencas. Todo de una manera dulce. — Estando así, ¿De verdad quieres alejarte de mí? — su gruesa voz invadió sus oídos. Estaba estática ¿Qué más poder hacer cuando él la estaba viendo en el estado que intentaba esconderle?.

— Yo... — apenas pudo decir una palabra, antes de que uno de los dedos del varón se posicionará de sus labios.

— Sé lo que piensas, pero no lo acepto. Porqué ahora sé que mientes.. — tomo de su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo — Y por eso ahora es necesario que ...haga esto.

— ¿Que? — fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir como el varón la atrajera hacia sus labios. Capturando rápidamente su esencia, su cuerpo, sus labios en un salvaje, pero tierno beso que escavaba en lo más profundo de su alma, soltando lo que ahora intentaba esconder.

Ese fuego se desato en ella, por lo que aprovechó para besarlo como nunca, enredando sus brazos sobre su cuello, sus dedos se hundieron en los cabellos carmesí, aprovechando lo bien que él la sostenía, con toda esa fuerza que apretaba sus cuerpos entre sí.

Era un sentimiento remecedor que había entre ambos que a simple vista no podía tratarse de amor, pero al mismo tiempo era justo eso. Ella siendo la primera mujer que le despertaba cosas que jamás sintió en su vida, y él entregándole todo lo que ella hasta ahora no había sentido en Sai y que nunca obtendría de Sasuke.

Era el momento, no podían atrasarlo más, ambos se necesitaban.

Ino obedeció al instante lo que el cuerpo de su hombre le ordenaba, por lo que abrió sus piernas y permitió que él la alzara en peso apoyándola al mismo tiempo contra la pared, mientras sus manos descendían al pantalón para intentar desabrocharlo, todo sin romper el apasionado beso que ambos protagonizaban.

— ¡Ino! — La voz exaltada de Temari estremeció a ambos y no solo interrumpió lo que pudo ser un sexo que calmaría lo que estaban sintiendo, sino que también los obligó a separarse al instante. — Oh por Kami-sama, lo que estuve a punto de presenciar.

Ino tenía su mano tapando una parte de su rostro mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración al igual que el pelirrojo, pero este se encontraba en una perfecta compostura, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Oh, Gaara de saber lo que venías a hacer aquí, no hubiera dejado a Ino sola.

— Te hubiera sacado de todos modos — respondió con algo de broma en su voz, ya que después de lo que vio ¿que más ocultar? — Aun así, porque nos interrumpes ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta? — nótese el sarcasmo (ósea la puerta está tumbada) xD.

— ¿Qué pasó? — miro a Ino — creí que ya ibas a ponerle un alto a mi hermano.— Ino le dedicó una mirada incomoda a Temari, puesto que aun no le había explicado nada al varón..Pero ''Ups'' como que ya era un poquito tarde ¿no?. — Oh, oh.. — se lamento — creo que ya metí la pata. — la Yamanaka maldijo a su cuñada mentalmente.

— ¿Ósea que tu ya sabias de esto? — La mirada tranquila del pelirrojo pronto paso a un ceño frunció dirigido a ambas mujeres en especial a su hermana.

— Gaara, Gaara no es lo que estás pensando, ósea no es que lo esté pasando…es que...

— ''_Bijin-san.''_

El rostro Temari se arrugó más al escuchar la voz que de pronto se unió a su conversación — Oh cierto, ¡Eso era lo que veía a decirles!.

El corazón de Ino dio un vuelco al escuchar aquel a apodo, aquella voz mientras que las pupilas de Gaara giraban en dirección de la nueva presencia que había aparecido de repente. — Sa-Sai. — la rubia quedo una vez más en Shock cuando vio a su ''novio'' en el empezar del pasillo seguido de Kankuro y Shikamaru quienes estaban detrás con caras no muy alegres.

Pero en ese instante, Sai no era el único blanco de todas las miradas que estaban en el lugar. Lo que estaba llamando realmente la atención era la forma en que el flamante Kazekage de Sunagakure y el reconocido ex-raíz de los Ambus del fallecido Danzo de la Hoja se veían en ese momento.

Definitivamente un ambiente nada agradable acababa de inundar el lugar, lo que por lógica no traía nada bueno. ¿Porque Sai miraba a Gaara con toda esa furia?. Se preguntaba para sí mismo el genio de los Nara, mientras temía que algo muuuuuy fastidioso estaba por pasar y por su puesto estaba entrelazado con el absurdo plan que había iniciado todo desde el principio. — _Mendokuse._

—_**Continuara.**_


	6. Parte VI

**DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA DE ARENA PARTE VI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo fue demasiado rápido que ni el propio Shikamaru pudo hacer algo para intervenir. El ex miembro de la raíz de Konoha se había acercado al pelirrojo como la velocidad del aire en un tifón, y por si fuera poco ahora lo estaba agarrando bruscamente de la tela de su ropa superior.

Ino estaba estática, sin saber que hacer, la repentina aparición de Sai en Suna y su aparente violenta reacción ya hablaba mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella lo sabía al igual que Shikamaru quien veía con horror la escena ya que estaba pasando exactamente lo que había temido. Definitivamente Sai estaba enterado de todo, de otro modo ¿Por qué estaría tan furioso?. — Esto no me gusta nada.. — dijo antes de que la fiera voz del artista retumbara por todo el lugar.

— ¡COMO TE ATREVES A OBLIGAR A INO A SER TU AMANTE KAZEKAGE! — gruño mientras agarraba con más fuerza al pelirrojo de sus ropas — ENTÉRATE QUE ELLA TIENE QUIEN LA RECLAME — ambos casi estaban cara a cara, mirándose ferozmente — ELLA ES MI MUJER TENLO CLARO, ASÍ QUE BUSCA OTRA CON QUIEN ACOSTARTE.

Todos allí se quedaron helados, la furia de Sai daba miedo pero ¿Cómo sería la reacción de Gaara?, ¡Kami-sama! Esto era una tremenda y difícil situación. — Maldita sea.. — dijo Kankuro con intenciones de sacar los pergaminos para invocar los títeres, y detener lo que se estaba convirtiendo en algo catastrófico. Pero justo en ese momento, la voz de Gaara al fin se hizo presente.

— Yo no he obligado a nadie. — su voz sonó seria pero neutra como de costumbre, al igual que su mirada directa e intimidante — Sin embargo... — continuo, pero esta vez subió una de sus manos para tomar la que el moreno estaba utilizando mientras lo sostenía de aquella manera tan bruta. — no te permito que me pongas ni un dedo encima — procedió a apretar con brusquedad la muñeca del ex-raíz — ¡Soy el Kazekage insensato!. — dijo finalmente soltándose del agarre de Sai.

Sin embargo este no retrocedió y se negaba a ser intimidado por el imponente líder de la Arena. Más ahora que lo había visto de cerca, tenía buen porte, muy diferente a lo que había escuchado sobre su estatura, además era atractivo, hasta él veía aquellos rasgos que resaltaban la figura varonil del pelirrojo. Definitivamente Sabaku No Gaara era un rival peligroso. — Yo no le tendré ningún tipo de respeto a un Kage que es capaz de hacer cosa semejante como pedir servicios de prostitución a una nación donde tal cosa está prohibida — Gaara frunció el ceño en señal de su evidente confusión ¿De qué estaba hablando este chico? — Por lo menos deberías sentir vergüenza y pedirle disculpas al Hokage, ¿O eres tan cínico para seguir con este plan tan desagradable?. — dijo con todo el asco del mundo.

— Supongo que debería decir algo respecto a tus ataques, pero lamentablemente no sé de qué me estás hablando. — contestó el pelirrojo manteniendo su semblante serio pero sereno. No se permitía romper su posición y/o cordura ante lo que parecía ser un malentendido, además esté era uno de aquellos momentos en el que debía mantener su postura y modales como Kazekage. — ¿Te parece si entramos a mi despacho a discutirlo?. Por que ya estás dando un espectáculo muy vergonzoso en una casa que no es...–interrumpido-

— No te servirá de nada hacerte el desentendido. — de repente metió sus manos en el porta-armas que tenía en su pantalón, obviamente estaba buscando algo. — a ver si esto te refresca la memoria y dejas de estar portándote como el señor de sociedad que dejaste de ser después de haber traicionado la confianza de nuestra aldea. — dijo mientras sacaba lo que se veía como un papel. — ¡Toma!

Las pupilas aguamarina se clavaron en lo que ya se veía como un sobre que venía estampado con el sello oficial del Hokage. El moreno acercó lo suficientemente cerca lo que sea que traía escrito aquel documento al pelirrojo para que este lo tomará sin problemas con la esperanza de que de una buena vez admitiera haber obligado a su mujer a prestar servicios que el simple y fácilmente consideraba como prostitución. (Por eso estaba tan enojado)

_**Maldición, esto si que es un fastidio**_ — pensaba así mismo Shikamaru mientras veía a su cuñado abrir el sobre que según él, era el resultado de aquel embrollo que ellos mismos comenzaron por intentar ayudar a un Kazekage que debía engendrar un heredero por el bien de su pueblo y posición.

— ¿Gaara? — Temari hablo con inseguridad cuando su hermano saco el papel y comenzó a checar su contenido. Al igual que Shikamaru, ya sospechaba que estaban a punto de meterse en problemas por lo que habían hecho, porque en sí, ya era una realidad que en Konoha estaban enterados de todo.

Entonces Gaara comenzó con la examinación del escrito:

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**_Directamente de Sunagakure_**

_Recibido en el computador 10 de la oficina 3: _**_Torre Hokage_**

_Of:_**_ A-N-O-N-I-M-O_**

**_0000000:_**_Saludos no tan agradables, colegas de Konoha.(17:18 p.m)_

**_Torre Hokage:_**_¿Si? ¿Con quien tenemos el gusto? (17:23 pm)_

**_0000000:_**_No hay que ponerle atención a eso, sino a lo que tenemos que informarle. Lo que sucede__es que miembros muy importantes y cercanos al gobierno de Sunagakure estamos enterados que ustedes, estando al día, respecto a la crisis que nuestro Kazekage está pasando, se han aprovechando de la situación y han mandado a una de sus shinobis (Ino Yamanaka) a ser parte de la operación ''Heredero para Suna''. (17:25 p.m)_

_Por lo que, queremos expresar nuestra profunda decepción debido a su intento de querer interferir más a allá de lo que es UN PACTO DE ALIANZA. Y en caso de que haya sido nuestro propio Kazekage quien pidió_ su ayuda a escondidas de los consejeros y demas miembros del gobierno considerando la estrecha confianza que hay entre nuestras naciones. Os rogamos que desistan porque ustedes ya nos han causado suficientes problemas con el casamiento de Temari-dono con Nara Shikamaru.

_Entiendan que Suna se niega a que el poder recaiga en la descendencia de la hermana mayor del Kazekage. Entiendan que como requisito principal se espera que el heredero sea de sangre pura, no una mezcla con un extranjero, por lo tanto le suplicamos que desistan con aquella idea de poner a uno de los suyos en el poder. _

_Así que por favor mandar traer de vuelta a la Kunoichi del apellido Yamanaka y dejar en paz al Kazekage. Esperamos su _comprensión, muchas gracias. (17:37 p.m)

**_Torre Hokage:_**_Entendemos su preocupación. Pero el pequeño problema es que Konoha no ha enviado a nadie a una presunta misión de seducción puesto que ese tipo de servicios se erradicó hace años. Por lo tanto estamos tan sorprendidos como quizás lo están ustedes, ya que para nuestro conocimiento la señorita Ino Yamanaka únicamente fue enviada como apoyo médico bajo las enseñanzas de la Quinta por si se las requería en medio de la situación denominada ''Tormenta de Arena''._

_Ese fue el comunicado del reciente historial del usuario 3 del antiguo equipo 10 de apellido Yamanaka que ya está archivado y estampado en las carpetas oficiales de misiones revisadas, autorizadas y confirmadas por Rokudaime._

_Por lo tanto debido a la difícil situación, solicitamos una audiencia directamente con los secretarios privados del Kazekage, para discutir este asunto y llegar a preparar una junta directa entre ambos lideres para intentar reparar una posible grieta entre el pacto de alianza. (17:45 p.m)_

_000000012356688372|| KZ-02 - 17:45 pm._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_._

— Esto es...— Decía el pelirrojo un poco anonadado después de terminar de leer el escrito.

— Es la conversación que se imprimió desde una de las computadoras del secretariado del Hokage — respondió Sai — como vez después de nuestra contestación los tuyos ya no respondieron. Digo los tuyos porque como quizás ya te diste cuenta, ese mensaje fue enviado desde una de tus oficinas de secretaría, según el código KZ-02.

— Si lo sé, pero esto es un malentendido, yo...

— ¡DEJA DE BROMEAR! — el artista volvió a irritarse tras darse cuenta que el pelirrojo no aceptaba su culpa aun exponiéndole pruebas (o bueno eso es lo que él cree que está pasando v:) — Como puedes ... decir que es un malentendido estando Ino aquí, más este papel que expresa la evidente desinformación del Hokage ¡Porque no te rindes y admites que...–interrumpido–

— ¡ESTO ES UN MALENTENDIDO, PORQUE RESULTA QUE A MI TAMBIÉN ME HAN ENGAÑADO! — Finalmente Gaara había estallado tras estar en una posible grieta que amenazaba su tan preciada alianza con Konoha por algo que muy bien se trataba de un maldito enredo que alguien había empezado. Y por su puesto, él como Kazekage no iba a permitir que Suna una vez más rompiera sus relaciones con Konoha. — Kankuro ve a la computadora del despacho y busca este mensaje desde el correo 1402KZ-0005 y responde lo antes posible a la sugerencia de reunión con Rokudaime, rápido.

— Enseguida — dijo el castaño tomando rápidamente el camino opuesto del pasillo para llegar al despacho personal de su antiguo padre y que ahora era de su hermano.

— Bien ahora hablaré seriamente con ustedes — giro su mirada a las dos mujeres de las que ahora sospechaba, ignorando completamente a Sai, quien se había quedado callado al comprender lo que estaba pasando. — Me pueden decir.. ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí! — gruño el pelirrojo exigiendo una respuesta.

Temari cerró los ojos intentando no alterarse después del grito de su hermano mientras que Ino se tapaba su rostro con sus manos al darse cuenta que las consecuencias de un plan que desde el principio tuvo el 70% de probabilidad de ser descubierto.

— Llegaste aquí supuestamente enviada por el Hokage como ''apoyo médico'', para revisar plantas medicinales para no sé qué y con el pretexto de ser psicóloga para ayudarme con mis ''problemas sexuales'' — continuo el pelirrojo mientras clavaba su mirada en la rubia mentalista por unos segundos — pero ahora resulta que el Hokage no sabe nada de ''eso'' cuando me dijiste que sí, pero que no estaba de acuerdo... — ahora miro a su hermana, puesto que ahora sabía que de alguna manera también estaba involucrada. — ¿Se dan cuenta que por culpa de este mal entendido la alianza entre Konoha y Suna está en peligro? — Sai escuchaba atento — con esta conversación que ha salido a luz tanto aquí como en la Hoja las oficinas de gobierno ahora deben estar en caos, por lo que es muy importante que me digan que es lo que pasó o está pasando para parar esta situación antes de que llegue a oídos del Daimyo del país del Fuego, tengan en cuenta que yo ya tengo suficientes problemas con el Daimyo de este país por lo que sería la cereza del pastel que entremos en otra discusión con él y...–interrumpido–

— Está bien ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡YAA!.. te diré todo — Ino finalmente habló sucumbida por la presión que se estaba desatando tras la explosión del asunto, y en ese momento ambos varones pusieron toda su intención en ella porque lo que diría a los dos les interesaba, sobre todo a Sai que ahora mismo estaba muy confundido, después de ver al pelirrojo tan alterado. — Lo que pasó es que...

— No Ino — la interrumpió Temari — Yo asumiré la culpa.

— ¡¿Qué?!, por su puesto que no Temari yo también comparto la mitad de responsabilidad y lo sabes.

— ¿Ino de que estás hablando? — pregunto Sai a punto de entrar en una crisis existencial porque de repente comenzó a sentir que la historia a favor del pelirrojo era la cierta y no la que él conocía, lo que provocó que en su pecho apareciera una incertidumbre de saber si Ino, su Ino y el Kazekage habían o no tenido intimidad. _(Nota de la autora: Pobre de Sai)._

— Ya basta las dos — Shikamaru pronto intervino desviando la atención de todos allí e interrumpiendo la discusión de las rubias — Sería injusto que una de ustedes tomará toda la responsabilidad cuando yo soy el único culpable de todo — ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos, mientras que el pecho del moreno dio un vuelco mientras lo escuchaba confirmar la historia del Kage de Suna — Gaara como ya había dicho antes...Yo fui quien ideo el plan de mandarte a Ino — miro directamente a su cuñado — El caso denominado Tormenta de Arena fue el escenario perfecto para que mi compañera entrara en acción — bajo su mirada al suelo y continuo — por su puesto con la historia que yo mismo armé, la misma que se contó desde un principio y que no era del conocimiento del Hokage — un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar — Por lo tanto soy el autor intelectual de todo así que si de un castigo se habla, el único que debería recibirlo soy yo.

De repente su espalda se sintió fría, al igual que su sudor que ahora bajaba por su frente, su estómago se tensó y un gran vacío invadió su pecho, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _Maldita sea, significaba que él había hecho el ridículo al venir hasta aquí a reclamarle al pelirrojo cuando todo apuntaba a que la culpa había sido de Shikamaru...Y de la propia Ino ¡Mierda, Mierda y más mierda!._

— Con razón desde el principio aquella historia de que el Hokage te había mandado con tutora sexual se me hizo muy absurda — Gaara miro a Ino de reojo de molestia y ella al darse cuenta lo único que hizo fue tumbar su mirada afligida al piso. — Pero aun así, ¿Porque hacer eso? sin el permiso o conocimiento del Estado, sabían que era arriesgado y las consecuencias ni que se diga. — Continuo intentando sacarle una explicación a la rubia.

— Estábamos pensando en ti Gaara — Temari añadió antes de que Shikamaru volviera a abrir la boca, no iba a dejar que su futuro esposo cargara con problema solo — me uní al plan para protegerte del consejo — su mirada se altero un poco — era necesario que aprendieras a...–interrumpida–

— ¿¡A qué Temari!? — reclamó el pelirrojo — ¿Crees que soy demasiado ingenuo para no saber que es el sexo o el matrimonio? Me subestimas... Ya no soy un niño. — añadió expresando su molestia, captando la atención de Sai.

— Quería que aprendieras a amar — la Sabaku continuo y sus siguientes palabras dejaron callado a su hermano, puesto que con ''amar'' él y la rubia se miraron al instante al entender la referencia — No es lo mismo ser un hombre, que saber cuando realmente se quiere a una mujer y eso es lo que yo no quería para ti hermanito — se acerco lo suficientemente a él para tocarle una de sus mejillas — Mi objetivo siempre fue el que encontraras la felicidad — le sonrió tiernamente cuando las mirada se encontraron — Entiende que nunca me perdonaría que unieras tu vida con alguien que jamás te hará feliz.

— Temari...

— No Gaara... Estoy dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que sea por haber actuado de esa manera, pero créeme que habrá valido la pena porque ahora sé que encontraste — apuntó a Ino visualmente — a la compañera de tu vida.

Sus pupilas aguamarina se tensaron ante las palabras de su hermana. Se había conmovido por la forma de arriesgarse por su bienestar ¿Qué más amor materno podía pedir cuando tenía una hermana mayor como Temari?. Definitivamente no la podía dejar desprotegida, ni a Shikamaru quien sería su esposo y por supuesto a la mujer que amaba. — Me reuniré con el Hokage — dijo tomando la mano de su hermana suavemente — voy a intentar sacarlos de esto. — dijo llevando sus manos a sus cabellos recogidos con las 2 coletas para atraer su frente a sus labios y besar sutilmente — todo estará bien.

— Oh Gaara — dijo echándose a abrazar a su hermano — Gracias, gracias, gracias. — apretó un poco más su cuerpo con el de su hermano — eres el mejor. — La rubia y el Nara descambiaron sonrisas al ver el momento de los hermanos. Sin embargo sobraba una personita que no compartía en mismo sentimiento.

— Yo a un tengo una pregunta — la voz del artista se escuchó interrumpiendo el tierno momento. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, pero él únicamente tenía sus negras pupilas puestas en la rubia de vestimenta morada — Bijin-san...Quiero que seas sincera, por favor — la expresión en Ino cambio a neutra mientras abría su boquita mostrando un poco sus dientes — tuviste algo que ver con él (refiriéndose a Gaara) — por favor di que no, de otra forma dime que te obligaron, ¡miénteme! que en ese caso yo...–interrumpido–

— Sai... — ella habló — basta, estas actuando de una forma que no eres tú — se acerco unos cuantos pasitos — una de las razones por la cual me dijiste que te gustaba era por mi sinceridad ¿no es así? — las miradas estaban conectadas pero expresaban angustia, ansiedad y culpa — por eso, no me pidas que te mienta.— Ella cerró sus ojos lamentando tener que hablarle con la verdad, porque sabía que le dolería — ahhs.. Sai la verdad es que si, el Kazekage y yo hicimos el amor una y otra vez — en ese momento el varón sintió como si su corazón se detuviera — no me obligó nadie, fui yo quien se entregó por voluntad propia... — miro al pelirrojo de reojo — porque me enamoré y lo disfruté tanto.. — su rostro se puso serio aceptando lo que se le viniera encima, total se estaba desahogando frente al hombre que ella amaba y al que creyó amar — Por su puesto entenderé si en el futuro empiezas a odiarme, créeme que estas en todo tu derecho, sin embargo quiero disculparme — su rostro se torno triste de repente, dejando de mirar al moreno — lo siento tanto, Sai..

Al hombre no le quedo otra que quedarse callado, intentar esconder la mayor parte su rostro bajo su cabello y desear con todas sus fuerzas desparecer de aquel lugar. Sin embargo de repente sintió una mano posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, lo que hizo alzar la mirada de inmediato. — Viendo atrás, créeme que hubiese querido que las cosas no terminaran de esta forma, ya que sé como es amar a Ino, por lo tanto te pido que me golpes — la voz de Gaara entró en sus oídos, pero sus palabras resonaron en su alma.

— Gaara... — dijo Temari sin poder creer lo que escuchaba mientras Shikamaru la tomaba de los hombros cuidando de que no interviniera.

Ino llevo una de sus manos a su boca y la tapo mientras suspiraba y veía a los dos hombres de su vida en pleno drama. Un drama que estaba a favor de Gaara por sus ''llamativas'' y valientes acciones como hombre. Ya que no cualquiera tiene el valor suficiente para dar la cara y ponerse ante un rival.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo...? — Sai hablo casi titubeante, tampoco se esperaba algo así por parte del pelirrojo.

— Te estoy pidiendo que me golpes — dijo una vez más muy seguro de si mismo, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y abriendo los brazos para facilitarle el paso al moreno — es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte luego de haberte robado el amor de ella ¿no? — Sai chasqueo los dientes en un pequeño recaimiento de furia — anda que estas esperando, golpéame lo más fuerte que puedas, ¿O quieres que te dé motivos para hacerlo? — preguntó con el propósito de provocar al miembro nuevo del equipo 7. Sin embargo este seguía conteniéndose pero: — Ino ha sido mía muchas veces — Gaara empezó su amenaza de provocación obteniendo con éxito la atención de Sai — desde el primer día que piso mi casa la tuve entre mis brazos — continuo — ¡He tocado todo lo que quizás tu no pudiste!, — comenzó a alzar su voz — ¡He disfrutado de su aroma, su piel, sus besos y de su voz gritando mi nombre! — hubo silencio unos minutos y el chico de la piel extremadamente pálida comenzar a cerrar los puños — la he tenido hasta saciarme, pero aun así sigo teniéndola a la hora y en el lugar que yo quie...

— ¡YA BASTA! — en un pestañear de ojos, los puños del artista estaban sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo, repartiendo golpes en cada lado con ambas manos y para rematar un tercero chocó contra la mandíbula que fue capaz de hacer retroceder unos cuantos pasos a quien era era el hombre más poderoso de Sunagakure.

*_* No puede ser, incluso ha desactivado la armadura de Arena**_ — decía para así mismo Temari al ver a su hermano chocando contra la pared del pasillo luego del ataque del ex-raíz — ¡Gaara! — grito cuando la sangre que salía del rostro del pelirrojo llego a sus vistas, aunque los cabellos rojizos que se le había venido para delante intentaran cubrirlo.

_**Oh no, esto no se ve bien, ha usado chakra más de lo normal en sus golpes**_ — Shikamaru pensó en intervenir al darse cuenta de la grave situación cuando el muchacho hizo hacía atrás su cabello revelando las consecuencias de los golpes.

— ¡Aun no he terminado! — gruño el ex-raíz yendo directo hacia el pelirrojo una vez más.

— ¡No!, Gaara debe reunirse con el Daimyo y el Hokage, ¡No debe tener más lesiones! — grito Temari mientras Shikamaru se maldecía al ver que Gaara no movía ni un dedo y al no alcanzarle el tiempo para hacer las posiciones de manos, Sin embargo:

— ¡Sai es suficiente! — Ino se interpuso entre Gaara y el artista — ¡Te han dicho que te detengas! — dijo firme, mirándolo directamente, extendiendo ambos brazos horizontalmente protegiendo al pelirrojo.

— Ino.. no, déjalo yo.. — Gaara intentó protestar mientras se pasaba la manga de su ropa por su boca, intentando limpiar la sangre que caía de la nariz y estaba en los labios.

— ¡No! — ella regaño sin mirarlo y manteniendo su mirada retante ante Sai — cuando vas a dejar de hacer cosas estúpidas, ¡No tenías que hacer esto, solo mírate!... ¡Te comportas como cavernícola! — Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la voz casi quebrada de ella ¿Acaso estaba a punto de llorar?

— Sai... — Shikamaru también se acerco al varón, tomándolo de los hombros buscando calmarlo — No debes olvidar que es el Kazekage — también lo miro a los ojos — tiene reuniones pendientes con gente importante y sé que comprendes que no puede ir a esas reuniones con moretones ni mucho menos que su gente lo vea en ese estado — palmo su hombro — a lo que me refiero es que te puedes meter en un gran fastidio si sigues golpeándolo, ¿Entiendes?.

— Pero si él fue el que...

— Si ya se lo que dijo, pero entiende que te meterás en un verdadero lio si los fuertes mandos del gobierno se enteran que golpeaste a su Kazekage. — Continuo logrando hacer pensar a Sai quien luego desvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo y ¡sorpresa! allí estaba ella, utilizando el jutsu médico, mientras la expresión en su bello rostro mostraba una evidente preocupación. Verlos así fue, lo que termino de destrozarle el corazón.

— Debo salir de aquí ahora Shikamaru — le dijo al cabeza de piña quitando la mirada de los dos ''tórtolos''. Se negaba a seguir presenciando actos de cariñitos entre Ino y el líder de Suna.

— Sai...

— No Shikamaru — dijo ya calmado — la situación por la que vine aquí se ha muerto — Hizo una mueca visual a la rubia.

— Te entiendo — Dijo el Nara dándose cuenta de la frustración del ninja artista — ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta las puertas de Suna?

— ¿Que?, no, no quiero molestarte yo...

— Sai.. — regaño, haciéndole saber que no le haría caso.— después de ti — dijo guiándolo de vuelta por las escaleras.

...

— Gaara no seas terco, hay que verte esa nariz — dijo un molesta Temari, regañando a su hermano, por su terquedad de no querer revisarse.

— Que no mujer, estoy bien, esto no es nada — él respondió intentando levantarse ya que las dos rubias lo tenían en una esquina del pasillo intentando curarlo — Déjenme levantarme por favor, he dicho que estoy bien.

— Apenas pude detenerte el sangrado nasal, tengo que tratar el golpe, puedes estar lesionado. Gaara — Ino dijo molesta mirando al pelirrojo al igual que Temari — Como ninja medico te ordeno que no te muevas hasta que termine de sanarte.

— ¡Gaara! Gaara!... — Decía Kankuro viniendo a toda velocidad desde el otro lado del pasillo —¿Gaara?, ¡Oh cielo santo! — notó los golpes en el cara de su hermano y rápidamente olvidó lo estaba por decir — ¿Qué pasó?. — dijo ya exaltado acercándose y viendo como Ino estaba concentrada usando el ninjutsu medico en él.

— Sai lo golpeo... — Respondió la mayor de los hermanos.

— ¡¿Qué!?, ¡¿Cómo!? — pregunto con alteración — Gaara, ¿¡Como que te golpeo!? o mejor dicho ¡¿Te dejaste golpear por ese do-nadie!?.

— Cálmate, no me dejaste terminar — Temari intervino una vez más — Gaara ofreció su propia cara, él le pidió que lo golpeara como...–interrumpida–

— Basta de explicaciones Temari — dijo Gaara levantándose a pesar de las quejas de Ino por mantenerlo quieto — ¿Y bien Kankuro?..¿Qué me tienes sobre ese asunto?

— ¿Ehh?, ¿Qué? — mirada asesina de Gaara, no tenía tiempo para que lo mirara con anonadación por unos simples golpes que tenía en la cara — Ah, si este — el castaño cambio su rostro a serio — Respondí el mensaje, y por suerte no tardaron mucho en responder. — suspiro — Kakashi quiere recibirte lo antes posible, pero les dije que le avisaríamos luego. Ya sabes, por el asunto con el Daimyo y el viaje de tres días tanto de ida y vuelta...

— Lo del Daimyo puede esperar, lo más importante ahora es resolver el problema con Konoha, por lo tanto saldremos mañana mismo para allá.

— ¡Pero Gaara..!— intentó protestar Temari, ya que sabía que el tema del Daimyo no era algo que tomara a la ligera, sin embargo, el pelirrojo ya había tomado su decisión.

— Usare la arena para transportarnos y tomaremos la ruta que se ha tomado para la construcción del tren — miro a todos seriamente — Así únicamente nos tomara 12 horas cruzar el desierto y llegar a las fronteras de ambas partes, por lo tanto estaremos allá en 24 horas.

— Entonces llegaremos con el Hokage mañana por la noche. — dijo Kankuro

— Y la la reunión al día siguiente a primeras horas de la mañana — Gaara asintió ante las palabras de Temari — Sin embargo.. — miro a su hermano — ¿No crees que sería muy arriesgado?... Ósea el malgasto de Chakra..

Gaara sonrió en señal de despreocupación — En la guerra transporté a los Kages al campo de batalla final por 5 horas cuando mi base de chakra apenas se encontraba a la mitad, también ayude a Naruto mientras estaba en su lecho de muerte, sin mencionar las demás veces que he usado esta misma técnica para mi propio beneficio — se acerco a su hermana y puso una de sus manos en su hombro — esto para mi no es nada, Temari, no te preocupes.

— En ese entonces no hay que perder más tiempo — Ino se unió a la conversación, obteniendo las miradas de todos — hay que trabajar en esa cara. Ya que por nada del mundo debemos permitir que alguien vea al Kazekage de esa forma — dijo refiriéndose a los golpes por parte de Sai.

Gaara volteo a ver a sus hermanos — ¿Me veo tan mal? — pregunto ya que no creía que el ''artista'' haya sido capaz de causarle tanto daño. A lo cual ambos asintieron.

— vamos, vamos. — dijo Ino una vez más tomando al pelirrojo de un brazo.

— No es que debo ir a la oficina para..

— Lo dejamos en tus manos Ino — intervino Kankuro, Gaara lo miro — Yo iré a la oficina, deja todo en mis manos Gaara — dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

— Pero..

— Pero nada Gaara, ya oíste a Kankuro — también dijo Temari mientras empujaba al pelirrojo en dirección al pasillo de la habitaciones —¿Dónde quieres que te lo deje Ino? — preguntó y la rubia hizo una mueca hacía la propia habitación del varón.

— ¿Estas segura que puedes encargarte de esto? — Kankuro no estaba muy seguro — ¿No será mejor llevarlo al hospital?— Ino hizo caso omiso al comentario de Kankuro y siguió empujando al pelirrojo dentro de la habitación, dejando al castaño en ridículo — ¿Qué tal esta? — dijo de mala luego que la rubia le tirara la puerta cuando logró llevarse al pelirrojo — Ya se está tomando muy enserio el título de primera dama ¿O qué? y ¿Porque esa puerta está tirada?— decía sin poder creerlo y notando la puerta derribada en la habitación de la Yamanaka. xD

Entonces Temari tomo a su hermano de los hombros — Kankuro, relájate, ella es médico, solo está haciendo su trabajo — dijo logrando voltear al castaño al otro lado del pasillo. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina? Hay unos buenos pasteles que compre la otra vez, podemos comer mientras te platico como estuvo lo de Sai.

— ¡Oh! es cierto — miro hacia todos lados — y hablando de eso no lo veo a él ni a Shikamaru.

— Shikamaru fue a acompañarlo hasta la salida de la aldea, el pobre no soportó estar ni un segundo más aquí cuando se enteró de la verdad.

— ¿Qué?

— Resulta que Sai era el novio ''oficial'' de Ino

— ¡¿Que?! — Kankuro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad — Entonces ella...

La rubia rio por la notoria curiosidad de su hermano por el tema (ejem chismosos xD) — Ay hermanito, la historia es algo divertida — dijo ya empezando a bajar las escaleras, mientras continuaba con el chisme.

...

Mientras tanto en su habitación, el pelirrojo se negaba a acatar las ordenes de Yamanaka — Gaara por favor, te estas portando como un bebé — se quejo ya el varón se había quedado en la puerta y no quería moverse de hay. — Recuéstate por favor, entiende que tienes hinchazón, el golpe fue muy fuerte...

— Todo esto lo hago por ti, pero tu no haces otra cosa que mentirme — él se mantuvo cruzado de brazos mirándola a ella al frente en dirección de su alcoba. Ahora fue ella quien giro su mirada a otro lado, no se esperaba que siguiera con el tema luego de lo que le había dicho a Temari hace unos minutos — ¿Crees que algo así lo voy a dejar pasar así como así? — siguió mientras la miraba cruzarse brazos — Pocas son las personas que me mienten y salen del problema como si nada.

La paciencia pronto se acabo y dijo — ¿Bueno y entonces que es lo que insinúas? — retó con la mirada — si estás enojado o algo por el estilo dime de una buena vez que no quieres que esté más aquí. — se mantuvo callado pero una pequeña mueca de sonrisa se noto entre sus labios lo cual hizo realmente molestar a la rubia (o algo así?) — Es todo, le diré a Kankuro que llame a alguien del hospital — dijo con intenciones de salir de la habitación pero cuando pasó a lado del varón este la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, usando la fuerza suficiente para arrastrarla a la pared y aprisionarla igual a como estaban antes de que el chico de las pintura apareciera.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué te pasa!, !Eres un bruto! — decía con la respiración agitada luego del movimiento brusco y por sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo aplastándola.

— ¿Es así como reaccionaras en cada discusión? — apretó más las muñecas de la chica, puesto que las tenía aferradas contra la pared, mientras las sujetaba con sus propias manos así — veo que tu carácter irritante no ha cambiado mucho.

— ¿¡AJA!? y como quieres que reaccione.. — lo encaró, aunque sus rostros solo estuvieran a centímetros de distancia — No soy de esas mujercitas que se quedan calladas mientras el marido les grita y mucho menos tengo la paciencia para esperar que se te pasé el coraje. — suspiro — tampoco estoy manca ni soy tonta, sabré como defenderme ya que no me he olvidado de lo que hice ¿Ok?.

— ¿Acaso yo grite? — decía mientras sentía la irregular respiración de la rubia cerca de su mandíbula. — únicamente te estoy invitando a reflexionar sobre lo que hiciste, mentirle a un Kage puede resultar alta traición.

— ¿Ah si?, pues no entiendo de que te quejas, muy bien que disfrutaste cogiéndome, Kazekage-sama.

Un hombre, un líder fácilmente podría reaccionar negativamente ante tal imprudencia por parte de una fémina, no solo por cómo le hablaba sino porque le había mentido y él era Gaara del Desierto, dueño de una reputación mortífera que aunque actualmente se encontraba ''inactiva'' no significaba que la haya perdido. Eso lo había demostrado en su reciente altercado con los hermanos Etoro y Metoro Konjiki.

Pero venga, tenía que aceptar que esta parte de la rubia era la que más le gustaba, él era un hombre serio, correcto, dominante y lo menos que quería, era una mujer sumisa que se sometiera todas sus demandas. Para su suerte, la rubia no era de esas, ella era una mujer con carácter, un reto y él amaba aquello, por eso, Ino Yamanaka era tan perfecta para él, teniendo todas las virtudes que esperaba de una mujer: Sexy, con amor y olor a flores, bonita y con carácter explosivo, toda una hembra que lo haría disfrutar mientras intentará ''domarla''.

— Hmp — una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro antes de soltarla.

— ¿Qué fue eso?. — preguntó confundida

— Estaba probándote — ahora él comenzó a caminar hacia la cama — después de todo soy el Kazekage y es mi deber dar aunque sea un pequeño escarmiento a aquellos imprudentes — al llegar a su lecho se hecho encima rápidamente, poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cruzando una de sus piernas mientras miraba de vuelta a la mujer — además, sé que Kakashi les tendrá una sanción aunque yo intervenga.

Ino se cruzo de brazos mientras movía un poco su cadera — ¿Entonces lo que le dijiste a tu hermana no es cierto?

— Yo estoy hablando por Suna, ella pronto será una Kunoichi de la Hoja y lo pase allá ya no será mi responsabilidad ¿no? — cerro los ojos — lo que hicieron es algo serio y ustedes no saldrán con las manos lavadas tan fácil ¿ah? — suspiro casi expresando somnolencia — por lo menos los deben castigar limpiando los baños públicos, en vez de la expulsión, ejecución o la retiración del título de Shinobi.

— En este momento no se si halagar el buen líder que eres o darte una bofetada por no hacer nada por la mujer que se entregó a ti a pesar de las ''dificultades'',¡Tanuki traicionero!.

— Ah bueno si lo dices así, volveré a pensarlo. — seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— AH pues entonces no intervendré más en tu rostro — hizo una reverencia pero en forma de burla — con su permiso Kazekage de las futuras mejillas de globo, este médico se va.

— Que ni se te ocurra. — la arena salió en forma de bala bloqueando la perilla de la puerta evitando que la chica pudiera salir. — Te ofreciste para eso desde el principio ¿no?.

Ahora puso sus manos en su cintura — ¡Si!, eso fue antes de que te pusieras tan...— la arena volvió a salir, pero está vez tomo a la rubia por el abdomen y luego la arrastró a la cama colocándola encima del varón, donde ambos rostros casi chocaron — ¡Oh!, tu cavernícola!, deja de tratarme de esa forma. — se quejo mientras sus ojos se pegaban en los labios del hombre que estaban a centímetros de lo suyos. — acuérdate... que soy una dama, bruto.

Gaara en ese instante abrió los ojos, y vio el bello rostro de su mujer encima suyo, su ojos, sus labios su rubor de mejillas, su olor y unos cuantos de mechones dorados que caían sobre si como cascada y claro sin mencionar el resto de su cuerpo 7w7. — Una dama que se ve realmente hermosa cuando se enoja. — dijo antes de traerla más a el y besarla, retomando el beso que les interrumpieron.

No perdió más tiempo y la envolvió en sus brazos rodeándola tras la espalda aprovechando tenerla encima mientras ella comenzaba a corresponderle subiendo sus manos hacia el rostro para profundizar el beso y disfrutar la miel que aquellos brindaba.

Oh si, por su parte estaba disfrutando que su hombre por fin (otra vez) la estuviera tocando, una de sus manos había descendido a su pierna debajo de su falda y la estaba acariciando mientras ella sentía las heridas de Gaara en sus labios producto del golpe de hace rato, pero aun así el gusto de besar, morder los labios del pelirrojo no cambiaron, seguía volviéndose loca con cada movimiento, pero sin embargo y aunque no quería, tenía que resolver un problemita:

— Gaara espera.. — ella de pronto rompió lo que muy bien podríamos llamar el descambio de saliva.

— ¿Uhm?

— Antes tengo que tratar tus mejillas... se te puede inflamar.

— Que remedio — dijo de mala gana mientras pensaba que últimamente ''algo'' interrumpía lo que ya pudiera estar siendo un buen sexo. — ¿Quieres que me recueste por completo? o...

— No, no — ella interrumpió de repente (otra vez) — tengo una idea, — dijo mientras salía de la cama, directo a la salida, dejando a un pelirrojo ''un poco'' entusiasmado.

...

— ¡¿CÓMO?! — La morena gruño indignada, descargando toda su furia sobre una pequeña y antigua mesita de sala luego de escuchar lo que el anciano le estaba diciendo — ¿Ósea que estoy fuera de la jugada?. — preguntó en toda su frustración.

— Shijima, Shijima — dijo negando con la cabeza — después de haber conocido a esta chica Yamanaka, comprendí que tu no tenías oportunidad de competir con ella. — miro como la chica de las gafas lo miraba con una evidente molestia — aceptemos, acepta que Gaara no voltearía ni a mirarte.

— ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que la tal Lianette si te servirá?.

— Lady Lianette es una mujer bella, eso te lo aseguro, a diferencia de su padre desde pequeña se mantuvo, hermosa, y para tu mala suerte y quizás también para Yamanaka Ino, ella además de ser bella, tiene etiqueta y sabe comportarse como toda una dama de sociedad, es la mujer correcta e indicada para el Kazekage de esta época.

— Pero no es justo, tu me prometiste que...–interrumpida–

— Yo quería y aun quiero que Gaara nos dé un heredero para que el primogénito de su hermana no nos perjudique en el futuro, también lo hago por mantener el linaje de Rasa, sin embargo — camino hacia la chica, a encararla e intimidarla, con su mirada y tono de voz mortífero.— Nunca dije que tú serías nuestro único boleto de victoria querida. — Sonrió con malicia, burlándose de la triste cara de la morena — mientras sea una mujer del país o de Suna lo demás no importa, además al ser la hija del Daimyo, Gaara no tiene escapatoria. — dijo y a continuación daba una carcajada de santificación, mientras salía de su ''apartamento'', puesto le habían informado que habría junta de último momento, antes de que la mujer llegara a molestarlo.

Shijima se quedó dentro de la habitación, con su rostro escondido con su cabello que caía hacia delante mientras las lágrimas empezaron hacerse presente. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por haber pensado y confiado en los consejeros que el mismísimo Kazekage clasificaba como traicioneros,—_ **Shijima eres una tonta, ¡Como permitiste que te usarán de esa manera! has perdido todo, lo has perdido a él.. **._

...

— He vuelto — dijo entrando con ciertas cosas que traía en las manos —perdón por el retraso — ella dijo viendo solo de reojo al pelirrojo, mientras caminaba en sentido contrario a donde él estaba.

Gaara miro intrigado a la chica caminar hacia la otra parte de su habitación, había podido ver que de sus manos colgaban lo que pudo denominar como ramas de manzanillas y ciertos frasquitos transparentes con un líquido amarillo, lo demás no pudo identificar — Ino... ¿A donde...–interrumpido–

— Puedes venir por favor. — ella llamó en voz alta, por lo que la enorme habitación se inundo con su voz.

Obediente, se levanto de la cama y caminó en dirección diagonal, directo a la otra parte de la habitación. Al llegar al segundo cuarto, todo estaba normal, su escritorio, sus muebles, y su closet. Entonces su mirada giro hacia delante, como a 1 metro donde estaba otra puerta que estaba abierta, dándole a ver que ella estaba en el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Ino? — dijo asomándose en el marco de la puerta de su baño, y sí, ahí estaba ella, dándole la espalda, frente a la tina, preparando algo en el agua.

— El hecho de que esto controle la temperatura del agua nos ahorrara problemas — dijo sin voltear a verlo, por lo que era obvio que ya se había percatado de su presencia. Así que comenzó a acercarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó luego de ver como ella ponía manzanilla en el agua con una mano y con otra el misterioso liquido amarillo de los frasquitos que vio hace unos momentos.

— Normalmente suelo bañarme en agua de lavanda cuando estoy estresada — respondió mientras seguía en la preparación del agua, sin verlo aun, cosa contraria en él ya que la mirada directamente desde su costado derecho. — Pero lamentablemente en el hospital solo tenían manzanilla. — suspiro — es lo casi lo mismo así que no importa.

— ¿Si?, pero no entiendo, ¿Vas a tomar un baño ahora?.

Ahora si las pupilas de la rubia giraron hacia él, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa con algo de malicia — Oh mi querido — subió su mano a la cara del pelirrojo, tocando rápidamente una de sus mejillas — Serás tú quien va a meterse en la tina.

Las inexistentes cejas del varón se alzaron como reacción — ¿Qué? — dijo mientras la veía una vez más alejándose, yéndose del baño.

— Comience a desvestirse por favor, hay que aprovechar que el agua este tibia — dijo ya desde afuera.

— Pero mi próxima ducha es hasta la noche — ella volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño y los ojos del varón se posaron ahora en la tela negra que ella traía.

— Escucha.. — se paró frente a él — esto solo será un remojón de 30 minutos o menos ¿vale? — llevo sus manos al los botones del blusón conchevino del varón — esto es un ''remedio'' que ayudará a mi ninjutsu medico mientras trato las consecuencias del golpe.

El llevo su mano a las de la rubia, deteniendo sus intenciones de desnudarlo — ¿Un remedio? — preguntó sonriendo divertido mientras la miraba con algo de sarcasmo — ¿Es tu mejor forma de decirme que quieres que lo hagamos una vez más aquí en mi baño?.

Las mejillas de Ino rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo mientras adoptaba reacción de ofendimiento. — Ay por favor, escucha nomas lo que estás diciendo.. — dijo girando su rostro a otra dirección mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— En casó de que este equivocado ¿Y ese trapo qué?, también es parte del ''remedio''. — El tono que usó esta vez fue casi burlón.

— Le daré una última oportunidad para entre en la tina y me deje hacer mi trabajo, — se giró de espaldas — no desperdicie más tiempo por favor.

Gaara sonrió , antes de decidir seguirle el juego a la rubia, que por su puesto era bastante obvio. Minutos después ella miro de reojo hacia atrás cuando escucho el agua, dándole la señal de que él ya estaba dentro de la Tina — Bien ¿ahora qué?, ¿Comienzo a lavarme la cara?.

— De hecho tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento — se giró de vuelta a él, pero manteniendo sus ojos a la altura del rostro, cuidando de que no siguiera pensando mal — sugiero que intente relajarse ¿de acuerdo? — se agacho a la altura de la bañera a uno de los costados — lo que se quiere es que su piel se suavice, así calmare los nervios de su nariz y le relajare los músculos frontales de la encía y evitaremos la hinchazón. — le mostró una vez más la tela negra — si no puede hacerlo, tenga.

— No, — aparto la tela — no necesito eso para relajarme.

— Gaara...

— ¿Dejemos de jugar quieres? — la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo a su rostro — Sé que estás haciendo esto para...–interrumpido–

— Mañana iremos a Konoha, y quizás sea la última vez que nos veamos — lo miro suplicante — déjame hacer algo bueno por ti aunque sea por última vez.

— Ino... — soltó su mano y luego la dirigió a la mandíbula para acariciarla — No voy a renunciar a ti.

— ¿Qué hay de la hija del señor feudal? — aunque ella no quería tocar ese tema, tuvo que preguntar ya que ¿Cómo lidiar con un amor que ahora estaba más difícil de consumar? — Debes saber muy bien que la situación se volvió más complicada.

— Creí que ya habías entendido que te amo — su tono de voz cambio a neutro y su rostro entro en nada de expresiones — no me importa si tengo que pelear con el Daimyo de este país — ambos se miraron con seriedad. — No pienso perderte, me niego..

— Y yo no permitiré que hagas una tontería que amenace tu título — ella respondió eufórica. — Por lo tanto es mejor que te lo diga una vez más ya que veo que tu tampoco has entendido — lo encaró — en caso de que la abdicación sea inevitable la única forma que servirá para detenerla es...

Él llevo su dedo índice a los labios de la rubia consiguiendo callarla — Lo sé, por lo tanto te prometo que haré lo posible para arreglar las cosas de otro modo — una vez más acaricio la piel de su mujer— ya que me niego a tener hijos con otra que no seas tu. Así que ten por seguro que tendré un plan para que las cosas no terminen como tu piensas...Lo prometo.

— Gaara yo...–interrumpida y sonrojada.–

— Basta de charla — sonrió — te necesito ahora.

La mejillas de Ino se dilataron mientras sonreía con el comentario, que por su puesto estaba dispuesto a complacer — Esta bien, pero cierra los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — él seguía cuestionando esa parte — ya no tienes nada que ocultarme.

— No, pero será divertido — rodeo la bañera hasta llegar por detrás de la cabeza del varón — tu confía en mi. — dijo rodeaba la tela en el rostro del pelirrojo, tapando sus ojos. — la manzanilla, el agua y el extracto de kuva (el líquido amarillo) te relajarán, de lo demás deja que me encargue yo.

— Supongo que ya no haré objeciones. — dijo mientras arregostaba su cabeza contra el soporte de la bañera e Ino proseguía a empezar con el ninjutsu médico.

Su cuerpo comenzó a dejarse llevar con el movimiento del agua mientras sentía el cálido toque de la mujer sobre su rostro remojando sus cachetes por un lado y por el otro la atención del chakra calentar la piel que rodeaba su cavidad nasal, en su apogeo por calmar los desaires que el golpe de Sai le había provocado.

Se mantuvo así unos cuantos minutos más mientras dejaba su cuerpo en manos del agua que ciertamente relajaba todas las partes de sus músculos. A decir verdad había encontrado la relajación absoluta, sin embargo pronto dejó de sentir las manos de la rubia. — ¿Ino? — llamo pero nadie contestaba — ¿Ya has terminado? — una vez mas no obtuvo respuesta — voy a quitarme esto — dijo ya inquietado por el silencio de la rubia. Llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza para deshacer el nudo que tenía sus ojos bajo la tela negra y una vez que lo logró y sus pupilas recuperaron la orientación, la imagen que se proyectó frente a él lo ataco de inmediato.

Allí estaba ella, en la otra esquina superior de la bañera, frente a sus ojos, completamente desnuda, con una mirada coqueta y risa juguetona, toda lista para entrar junto a él en aquella ''mágica laguna'' con olor a manzanilla. — ¿Cómo es posible que sigas poniendo esa cara de bobo al verme? — dijo mientras metía una de sus piernas dentro de la tina.

— Es que aun no supero, — decía mientras la veía acercarse más y más mientras recogía su cabellera de oro en una coleta, como lo solía hacer en el pasado. — lo hermosa que eres.

Ino sonrió aceptando el piropo, antes de irse encima del varón, antes de sentarse sobre la parte superior de la ingle y agacharse hasta la altura de su rostro.— Lo mismo digo de ti — tomó su rostro de ambos lados para verse uno al otro directamente — eres el único capaz de hacerme vibrar con un solo toque — dijo acercando lentamente sus labios a los de él, saboreando en pequeños pero peligrosos toquecitos, casi parecía que ambos apenas se rosaban, pero no era así.

Gaara, comenzó a rodear su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, envolviéndola, aprisionándola contra sí mismo, mientras sus labios se unían en un movimiento inocente imitando al del agua que corría por el cuerpo de ambos. Ella pronto soltó el rostro de su hombre y estiro sus brazos para sujetarse contra la tina dándole señales visuales al pelirrojo quien ahora tenía los hermosos pechos de su mujer a la altura de su verde mirada.

Su cuerpo se tiro un poco hacia atrás, abriendo un poco más las piernas, con ayuda del varón que sujeto con fuerza la cadera de la chica para que no se desviará del camino, o mejor dicho de su objetivo. — _Ahhh.._— un sensual gemido salió de su boquita rosada cuando sintió aquella cosa rígida, grande y palpitante invadir su templo vaginal.

Kami-sama, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo hicieron, pero venga, ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre la volviera tan loca?, apenas lo bueno estaba comenzando, pero su interior ya estaba contraído, desatado que por un momento creyó que terminaría muy rápido. — _¡Ahhh! _— un grito se le escapo al sentir como el varón la nalgueaba lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar el agua a un costado de su muslo derecho y hacerla brincar teniéndolo dentro. — No tenías que hacer eso, que te pasa... — reclamo trayendo su rostro hacía él quien por cierto se encontraba como todo un bebé prendido, en medio de esos dos hermosos, suaves y voluptuosos melones, como se notaba que estaba disfrutándolo. — Eres un bruto.

— Solo quise ayudarte — dijo sonriendo casi con malicia — ¿O prefieres que sea yo quien cabalgue entre tus piernas?.

Ino casi soltó una carcajada, oírlo hablar de esa manera. Le gustaba pero no dejaba de sorprenderla. Quien diría que este era el mismo hombre del que se decía ser el más virgen en todos los asuntos que tenían que ver con temas sexuales. — ¿Te das cuenta de cómo estas hablando? — se mordió el labio mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera de arriba abajo, empezando la masturbación, pero claro, lentamente, tenía tantas ganas de ver al pelirrojo suspirar de placer. — Si tus hermanos o alguien de la aldea te escuchara quizás dirían que no eres tu mismo.

— ¿ Y eso importa ahora? — dijo casi entre suspiros, la rubia estaba comenzando a moverse más rápido y por su puesto lo estaba disfrutando tanto

— Talvez no... — ella una vez más se echó para atrás, con el objetivo de estar frente a frente con el hombre que ahora mismo estaba ''montando'' — pero aun así me parece curioso — rio divertida mientras llevaba sus labios al cuello del varón, dejando rápidamente un camino de besos húmedos que fácilmente se confundían con el agua que estaba sobre sus cuerpos.

— _Ahhh.. _— Finalmente lo que estaba esperado había pasado, el gemido ronco del varón fue música para sus oídos, porque sabía que la auto-penetración que ella estaba empleando iba de maravilla ¡Y que buena idea había tenido!. El sexo en un jacuzzi siempre fue una de sus fantasías sexuales favoritas, claro que esto era diferente, pero tampoco estaba nada mal. Le encantaba sentirse dominante montando a su hombre.

Sin embargo, aquello le duró poco. Gaara de pronto la tomo de la cadera con ambas manos, poniendo fuerza para lograr levantarse y quitársela de encima, claro pero sin dejar de penetrarla. — Auch... !Ahhh! — ella se quejo por el brusco movimiento, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso estando en su interior? — Bruto...— decía mientras era incitada por el pelirrojo a enrollar sus piernas en la cadera de él, aprovechando que la tenía cargada.

— Basta de juegos de niños — dijo saliendo de la tina, del baño cargando a su mujer mientras ambas caderas se balanceaban sin perder el acto sexual. Ino se aferro fuerte de la espalda de su Kage, rodeando el cuello del mismo con sus brazos mientras se retorcía por la penetración mientras él la trasladaba a alguna otra parte de la habitación.

Pronto sintió como él la bajaba, su cuerpo estuvo entonces sobre las suaves sabanas de la cama y su hombre encima de ella comenzando a embestirla con fuerza y por consiguiente sacándole sonoros gemidos con cada movimiento, sin importarles el agua que escurría por sus cuerpos, ni siquiera si los escuchaban,

En ese momento su único objetivo era hacerle el amor a su mujer, recorrerla entera con sus labios, apretarla, penetrarla cada vez más profundo, con ''un poquito'' más de fuerza, no le importaba si ella lo lastimara, podía morderlo, rasgarlo lo que quisiera con tal de poseerla como ninguna otra vez.

— Ah, Gaa-Gaara.. — ella gimió en su oído, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con una mano y con la otra se prendía con todo y garras del hombro del mismo tratando de no perder el control ante tal salvaje movimiento que ahorra remecía la fuerte madera de la elegante alcoba del pelirrojo. — Gaa-Gaara..Ah, Ah... — apenas las palabras le salían de la boca, estaba tan encendida y sorprendida por la forma en que el varón la estaba poseyendo, definitivamente este era quizás uno de los lados que él no le había mostrado y por ¡Kami-sama!, le encantaba esta forma tan salvaje del pelirrojo.

— Ahhhh... — el gemido final por parte del varón pronto llegó y consigo el alcance del orgasmo. Había logrado llenarla con su esencia por completo y esto claro que representaba un buen trabajo de su parte. Total, ahora solo faltaba comprobar si esa misma noche lograba darle en el blanco. (me dicen si entendieron esa referencia xD)

— Uhm.. — ella sonrió luego de verlo desplomarse a su costado boca abajo — ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto casi burlándose — ¿Eso es todo?. — Claramente ella aun no estaba satisfecha.

— No me tientes demonio — dijo con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar su respiración.

Una sonrisa más apareció en su rostro — tranquilo estaba bromeando — decía mientras sacaba la cobija menos gruesa para cubrirse ambos, mientras se giraba hacia él, subiéndose un poco en su espalda. — Eres increíble — beso sobre el hombro — pero aun así quiero que me prometas que repetirás esta misma dosis.

— Suenas muy pervertida. — sonrió en medio de una eminente somnolencia, ¿realmente estaba cansando?.

— ¿Dormirás, enserio?.

— Mañana será un día bastante cansando, hay que aprovechar ¿no?

— Apenas son las tres de la tarde, estas exagerando.

Él se giro a lo contrario de su posición y atrajo a la mujer hacía su pecho, recostándola sobre su fuerte brazo — Así esta aun mejor — toqueteo suave el hombro de ella — contigo aquí podría dormir para siempre.

Ella comenzó a acurrucarse — Ah bueno, siendo así la cosa empieza a cambiar — movió su cabeza sobre el lado del corazón de su hombre y se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos junto con él, sin darse cuenta que el sueño también se la cogería después de todo.

...

— He llagado Temari — Dijo un Kankuro, con una cara no muy alegre llegando a la casa.

— Voy en un momento — la voz de su hermana se escuchó desde la cocina, el castaño suspiro como si estuviera bastante cansado y se dirigió a los muebles ignorando por completo a su futuro cuñado quien también estaba allí.

— Te vez terrible — dijo Nara llamando la atención del titerista mientras este se tiraba en el mueble más largo de la sala, de boca abajo. — ¿No has podido con tus 5 minutos como Kazekage? — preguntó usando cierto tono burlón en sus palabras.

— El consejo no está de acuerdo con que Gaara salga de la aldea — respondió el castaño con flojera mientras su cabeza seguía hundida en los grandes y elegantes cojines. — Cuando llegué, mágicamente todooo el maldito grupo de ancianos ya estaba enterado del asunto con la hija del señor feudal y de Ino...El entrometido Joseki se nos adelantó y por alguna razón ha obtenido el mayor respaldo de los consejeros.

Shikamaru quien estaba en el mueble diagonal al de Kankuro, pronto dejo de cruzar las piernas y adopto una posición más seria después de lo que había escuchado. — Y... — lo miro en neutro — ¿Lograste controlar la situación?.

Kankuro incorporo nuevamente su cuerpo y se sentó correctamente dándole ahora si, su vista a su cuñado — por suerte se trata de una situación con ambos líderes de las aldeas — sonrió victorioso — Baki me ayudó a conseguir una respuesta unánime, así que Gaara podrá salir siempre y cuando llegue antes de su reunión con la tal Lianette.

— Oh menos mal, por un momento creí que nos habíamos metido en más problemas — dijo el varón con su típico tono flojo.

— ¡Oye con quien crees que estás hablando! — gruño el castaño al sentir que el cabeza de piña desconfiaba de su habilidad como líder.

— Bien, todo está listo para la merienda de está tarde — dijo Temari apareciendo en la sala de estar — Ahora si Kankuro, ¿Cómo te fue con el consejo?

El castaño ignoro a su hermana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, claramente había entrado en un berrinche por el comentario de Shikamaru. xD.

En fin, las horas comenzaron a pasar, la noche había caído y todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones puesto que les tocaba madrugar al siguiente día. Ino bajo de su habitación alrededor de las 8:00 pm en busca de comida para ella y la de su casi marido quien aun dormía, como Dios lo trajo, tapado únicamente con las sabanas.

Para su satisfacción, Temari había preparado unas de las comidas mas populares de Suna que alguna ocasión había probado, esta se trataba de la deliciosa ensalada de pollo con verduras acompañada con arroz. — Oh Temari, te pasaste — dijo al darse cuenta que la rubia de las cuatro coletas les había dejado apartado para los dos.

Pronto subió de vuelta a la habitación del pelirrojo con un charol en mano que sostenía todos los alimentos. — Gaara despierta, mira lo que traigo. — dijo llegando a la cama.

Él abrió sus ojos con pesadez mientras procedía a sentarse para atender a la rubia que por cierto apenas notaba que únicamente traía puesto su buzón conchevino, con los 4 cuatro primeros botones desabrochados dejando al aire una buena vista de sus preciosos senos. — No puedes andar por ahí de esa forma — le dijo cuando ella se sentó de frente, acercando más los alimentos.

Ella reaccionó sonriendo halagada ante los celos del pelirrojo — Ay por favor ni que anduviera fuera de la casa.— Gaara clavó su mirada inquietante en ella en respuesta de que aun así, no debía hacerlo, porque era suya y no le gustaba la idea de que alguien la viera media desnuda, ni quiera su hermano y el amigo de ella de toda la vida Shikamaru. — Ay mi vida — se abalanzo a él, tomándolo de la mandíbula, dándole un besito rápido en sus labios aunque sus cachetes estuvieran llenos de comida, a ella le seguía pareciendo hermoso. — No sabes — besito — como me gusta,.. — besito — que te comportes,.. — besito — de esa manera, — besito — tan protectora — sonó el pegar de sus labios en el último ''besito''.

Con plato en mano y disfrutando de la que quizás era la última comida por parte de su hermana, se tiró hacia atrás sobre el montón de almohadas que tenía su cama mientras veía a su mujer también empezar a comer sin dejar de pensar en lo que haría una vez estando frente a la hija del Daimyo. Aunque no lo demostraba, si estaba preocupado ya que ''rechazarla'' no sería tan fácil y de verdad quería, amaba a Ino, por lo tanto tenía que pensar muy bien en como resolver el problema para de una vez por todas hacer a Yamanaka su esposa.

— ¿Cariño? — la voz de ella pronto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, subiendo su mirada — ¿Estas bien?.

— ¿Yo? — volvió a meterse una buena porción de comida en su boca, para despistarla — Si, si.. todo está bien — decía mientras masticaba.

Ella rio al verlo actuar de esa manera mientras proseguía a seguir ingiriendo los alimentos ignorando lo que por un momento creyó que era algún tipo de crisis existencial del pelirrojo. Este, suspiro luego aliviado cuando ella dejo de mirarlo ya que por un momento podía a permitir que se diera cuenta de su preocupación.

Los platos pronto volvieron sobre el charol una vez que ambos terminaron con la comida. Ino aun estaba ingiriendo el jugo de uvas que había acompañado el pesado arroz y la ensalada de pollo, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba envolverse en las sabanas — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto Ino luego de terminar con el jugo.

— Haré unas cuantas lagartijas antes de volver a la cama, dormirse con el estómago lleno puede ser dañino sabes. — respondió aun intentando salir de la cama.

Ella se mordió sus labios al enterarse del secreto tras el infartante cuerpo de su Kage — Cariño espera — dijo agarrando el pedazo de sabana que cubría el abdomen del varón mientras este volteaba a mirarla — Tienes razón con eso de bajar la comida — llevo sus dedos de la sabana a la parte baja de Gaara — pero no necesariamente tenemos que hacer el típico ejercicio — le dedico una mirada que mezclaba algo de malicia y provocación al mismo tiempo.

Este por su puesto no tardo en entender la referencia de la rubia y prosiguió a regresar dentro de la cama, atrayéndola nuevamente debajo de su cuerpo, entrando sobre sus piernas una vez más, penetrándola de manera sutil, arrancándole consiguientemente sonoros gemidos con cada embestida mientras un beso lleno de lujuria se desataba junto al acto sexual de ambos, quienes ahora se disfrutaban por segunda vez (en el día) chocando y acariciando sus cuerpos satisfaciendo sus deseos que demandaban sus hormonas sin preocuparse por el tiempo, ya que sabían que tendrían toda una noche para hacer el amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará.**

**-Momento de respuestas de la Autora-**

_Perdón por haberlos abandonado mucho tiempo, pero es que con lo que ha estado pasado en todo el mundo, es normal querer estar con la familia en estos momentos tan duros, y la verdad es que tampoco había tenido cabeza para escribir._

_Pero en fin, espero que todos estén bien, y que se estén cuidando bien ._

_Si he leído sus comentarios y realmente me alegra que os este gustando esta pequeña historia._

_Realmente muchas Gracias. Reitero, por favor cuídense mucho._

_Nos estamos leyendo en los próximos días con la conti (Ahora si prometo no volver a desaparecerme)_

—_Saluditos!_


	7. Parte VII

******DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA DE ARENA PARTE VII**

**.**

**.**

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse tras el océano de arena, el viento se mantenía rebelde alzando pequeños remolinos en todo el territorio y el frío aun azotaba en la piel de aquellos que se aventuraban a andar en las afueras del desierto a esas horas.

_En las puertas de Suna:_

— Kankuro, ¿Estás seguro que no tienes problema con mi decisión de último momento? — Miro a su hermano a los ojos — Digo, aun puedo...–interrumpido–

— Gaara... — se cruzó de brazos mientras respondía a su hermano — Por ahora sé que sirvo más si me quedo acá, además, será más fácil para tí si dejas de pensar en que podrían hacer esos viejos mientras no estás. — Caminó hacía él y puso una de sus manos en su hombro cuando estuvieron más o menos cerca. — Tu solo déjalo en mis manos... Arregla el problema con Kakashi y vuelve lo antes posible para darle al Daimyo con todo. — le dijo mientras ensanchaba una gran sonrisa.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos unos segundos, aun le sorprendía cada vez que el castaño entraba en confianza con él. Y bueno, era comprensible, después de tantos años de miedo, desconfianza y distanciamiento como familia..— Hmp.. — cerro los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero claro, aquella sonrisa inocente, tímida que apenas se podía ver entre sus labios.

— Ay Kankuro.. — intervino Temari yéndose encima de su hermano ''casi'' menor para darle un gran abrazo, aprovechando el momento. — Te voy a extrañar. — dijo con ternura mientras se aferraba en el hombro del varón.

— Ya mujer, — decía correspondiéndole, palpándole la espalda — no es como si fuera la última vez que nos veamos — la rubia dejo de abrazarlo e incorporó su cuerpo para poder mirarlo. — Te veré el día de la boda — le sonrió mientras frotaba con suavidad las muñecas de sus manos antes de soltarla — Y bueno ya, es mejor que se vayan, que no tardan en hacerse las 6:00 A.M.

Gaara asintió y rápidamente dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, calculando una buena distancia de los demás, para acumular y concentrar chakra en sus manos, invocar la arena y ordenarle dividirse en cuatro transportadores de tamaño mediano, lo suficientemente firmes para mantener el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo para dar algo de comodidad para un día entero de viaje. — Andando. — dijo subiendo a uno de los ''carritos'' (jsjsjs, sep, carritos v:).

Shikamaru volteo a ver de vuelta a Kankuro y antes de subir a uno de los transportadores de arena: — Nos vemos — le dijo luego de darle una de sus no tan usadas sonrisas, a lo que el castaño respondía con un ''Haa'' como forma de decir nos vemos._ (''Haa'', es una de las tantas afirmaciones no informales de los japoneses, derivado del ''Hai'' y el 'Un'')._

A continuación, Ino, quien había permanecido callada desde que salieron de la mansión, finalmente se dirigió a quien podría ser su cuñado oficialmente y con el que aun no se ''llevaba tan bien'' — Este...— dijo acercándose un poco luego de que el varón dejara de prestarle atención a Shikamaru y mirarla a ella — el tiempo aquí ha sido agradable y.. — rasco una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice tímidamente, exponiendo el nerviosismo por la poca confianza que tenía al hablarle — Y bueno, solo quiero decir gracias y disculparme por si alguna vez te sentiste incomodo con mi presencia. — terminó haciéndole una reverencia.

Por su parte, Kankuro abrió sus ojos muy grandes unos segundos, puesto que no se esperaba que ella le dijera eso, pero luego recordó en lo que había pensado justo hace unas pocas horas atrás. Ya era hora de aceptarla, porque a pesar de los problemas lo que importaba es que Gaara, su hermano, el Kazekage la quería y eso era suficiente. ¿Para qué seguir con el rollo entonces?. Después de todo, ella, muy posiblemente sería quien le diera el heredero a Suna. — Yo también espero verte pronto rubia. — dijo, sacándole una mirada de sorpresa a la Yamanaka.— Ten un buen viaje y buena suerte... — ambos se miraron con atención — asegúrate que nadie te aleje de Gaara ¿de acuerdo?. — le sonrió.

Los ojos de Ino se tensaron y brillaron, sus mejillas se tiñeron rojas mientras que su boquita se mantenía abierta ante lo que ya era una aceptación oficial de Kankuro. Estaba tan emocionada por ello que en ese momento no supo que decir, por lo que le regalo una de sus más lindas sonrisas mientras asentía de forma tímida.

Las plataformas de Arena comenzaron a moverse a una gran velocidad una vez que la rubia termino de abordar. Es castaño se quedo afuera hasta que los 4 cuatro estuvieran fuera del alcance de su vista al perderse en el gran océano desértico — Vaya, vaya.. ciertamente, Gaara está haciendo un buen trabajo, a esa velocidad llegaran más rápido a las tierras verdes — su cuerpo de repente le pidió que lo estirara, puesto que se había estado entumecido luego de quedarse dormido en los muebles la noche anterior — ¿Uhn? — dio un puchero luego de darse cuenta que la luz del amanecer ya estaba en su punto, puesto que los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a abrazar las enormes rocas que componían las murallas que protegían Suna. — Sera mejor que vaya a la oficina... — un bostezo salió de su boca antes de encaminarse nuevamente a la aldea. Tenía que volver a la oficina lo antes posible, antes de algún movimiento lo tomara por sorpresa — con estos viejos consejeros uno siempre debe estar alerta.

...

**Mientras tanto en KONOHA:**

— Kakashi-sama... — La voz de Shizune se hizo presente en la oficina del Hokage, una vez que esta terminara de cerrar la puerta tras sus espaldas — La oficina número 3 del secretariado ya ha informado que Suna nos ha respondido.

— Umm ¿sí? — Rokudaime respondía con su típico tono que muy bien podía ser ¿perezoso? o exageradamente tranquilo, mientras su mirada caída se mantenía en la morena frente a él.— Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que oprimas el diminutivo ''Señor'' — rio roncamente como de costumbre — vamos, Shizune tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho para estas formalidades.

Ella dio un suspiro, sabía que debía seguirle la corriente, pero ¡no!. Él era el Hokage ahora y como Kunoichi asistente, su deber era guardar el mayor respeto, así como en los tiempos con Tsunade — ¿Ya revisó que fue lo que respondió Suna? — siguió con la preguntadera ignorando completamente la sugerencia del peliplateado.

Kakashi dio un suspiro quejándose, obviamente esa mujer no entendía, no tenía caso seguir insistiéndole. — Mmm veamos pues.. — dijo llevando sus dedos al botón de encender del monitor de su computador que tenía en su escritorio, que por cierto era una de las cosas que recientemente habían sido traído a la oficina y digamos que él aun no entendía muy bien como manejarlo_. (¿Obstáculo para el Rokudaime? 0:)_

— ¿Y bien? — Shizune volvió a preguntar puesto que se estaba tardando en abrir un simple correo.

— Este... — este dijo mientras devolvía su mirada a ella, cerraba sus ojos y subía una de sus manos detrás de su nuca y consiguiente entonando una carcajada algo tonta — ¿Cómo abro el correo?..

Los ojos de la morena se arrugaron y se medio abrieron ante la ''sorpresita'' del varón, ¿Era enserio? ¿Kakashi Hatake no podía con las computadoras? — A ver... — dijo comenzando a acercarse, rodear el escritorio y finalmente colocarse a lado del sillón del Hokage para agacharse un poco y poner sus dedos sobre la laptop recién llegada y sacada de las fábricas que hace poco habían desarrollado aquella tecnología. — Estas cosas tienen este pequeño espacio cuadrado debajo del teclado — explicó. — Esto se llama cursor táctil y se usa para manejar aquella flechita blanca que se mueve en la pantalla ¿De acuerdo? — él asintió, escuchando y observando atento — bueno, una vez manipulando este punto, ya es cuestión de aquellos dos botones adicionales debajo del cursor.. — lo miro uno segundos — botón izquierdo es lo que usará para elegir cualquier aplicación u cosa que quiera hacer en la computadora, si lo aplasta dos veces. Observe. — Ella movió el cursor y lo dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los correos, demostrando su teoría.

Kakashi observo los dedos de la mujer al momento de aplastar aquel botón de ''elegir'' luego de buscar con el cursor el objetivo que quería... Finalmente entendía aunque de alguna manera hubiera sido más fácil si tuviera su Sharingan. — Vaya...–interrumpido.–

— Dele clip al correo usted mismo. — Ella sugirió una vez que estuvieron en la página.

— ¿Etto..? — miro con sorpresa unos segundos. — A ver... — llevo sus dedos al cursor, movió aunque un poco torpe pero llevo la flechita correctamente al correo de Suna, entonces como había visto hace unos segundos, apretó la tecla izquierda y como si tratara de magia antes sus ojos, la pantalla pasaba instantáneamente a la página donde estaba el comunicado. — Oh...

Los aplausos de Shizune pronto se hicieron presentes — ¡Así se hace Rokudaime! — Él reacciono con una sonrisa que obviamente se delataba aunque su boca estuviera cubierta xD — Bien, Suna ha dicho que... — Ambos clavaron sus ojos en la respuesta del mensaje anterior.

— Gaara estará aquí en las próximas 27 horas.. — dijo Rokudaime, luego de leer el comunicado que Kankuro había enviado la noche anterior.

— ¿Es eso posible? — la morena rodó sus ojos a Kakashi una vez más. — Se supone que el tiempo de viaje entre Konoha y Suna es de 72 horas, mínimo 70...¿Cómo llegar en menos de 30 horas?

— Si, suena absurdo... Pero recuerda que estamos hablando del Kazekage.

— Si, pero aun así... –interrumpida–

— No perdemos nada preparándonos. — Ahora él miró a la morena — ¿Te podrías encargar de preparar todo para la visita?. Aposentos, la sala de reunión, ¿Un aperitivo?.

Shizune asintió y piso firme, acatando las ordenes enseguida, empezando por salir de la oficina para comenzar con su trabajo.

...

**De vuelta en tierras desérticas:**

El Sol ya había salido y sus rayos era molestos. Todos allí habían sacado el traje especial de la Hoja utilizado en las misiones frecuentemente (Estamos hablando de las túnicas blancas con capucha) para cubrirse del viento arenoso que golpeaba fuerte por la velocidad en la que iban y el sofocante calor que a esas horas recaían en el desierto. Por su puesto, Gaara no tenía inconveniente, su armadura lo protegía de todo y además en ese momento estaba más concentrado en la movilización de sus ''pasajeros''.

— Gaara el viento está muy fuerte ¿No será mejor que te pongas tu sombrero o bajes un poco la velocidad?. Apenas podemos ver desde acá.— Gritó la Kunohichi de la Arena desde atrás, puesto que su hermano era el que comandaba al frente.

Sus pupilas aguamarina retrocedieron pero no necesariamente en dirección de Temari, sino en Ino quien estaba a su derecha un poco más atrás de Shikamaru. Se había puesto la túnica, y esta cubría casi todo su rostro ademas estaba usando una de sus manos para proteger su vista, apenas unos cuantos mechones dorados se visualizaban siendo movidos por el viento. — Estoy bien — respondió — y no pienso bajar la velocidad, es más voy a aumentarla, así que sujétense.

— Gaara, espera.. ¿No crees que sería muy arriesgado?. El viento está muy fuerte y algunos aquí no manejamos tan bien el equilibrio en estas cosas como tú. — Intervino Shikamaru.

— Muy bien en ese caso... — una de sus manos choco contra su transportador y consiguientemente en los demás, brotaron pequeñas manos de arena que sujetaron por los pies a sus tripulantes.

Temari dio un brinco por susto, cuando sintió que la agarraban de los tendones al igual que Ino, mientras Shikamaru miraba con gracia a su cuñado —_ **Jeh... Sin vergüenza** _— Susurro para sí mismo de cierta manera por el ingenio y capacidad del pelirrojo al poder mover a cuatro personas a una velocidad increíble. Por nada era el mismísimo Kazekage.

...

— ¡Creí haber dicho que el Kazekage no podía salir de la aldea! — Joseki golpeo con fuerza la madera del escritorio donde Kankuro se encontraba ahora, ejerciendo su papel como líder sustituto.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — dijo sin mirarlo, puesto que toda su atención estaba en los papeles que se habían acumulado por el tiempo que Gaara no había estado en la oficina. — El Kazekage en persona tiene que resolver cualquier problema que se presente con alguna nación — lo miro de reojo — y más si esta es la Aldea de la Hoja, por lo tanto lo que diga el concejo es lo de menos — puso el sello en uno de los documentos. — Además en la votación unánime tu perdiste..4 a 3 ¿recuerdas?.

— ¡¿Entonces tratas de decir que ''eso'' es más importante que el Daimyo y su deber de darle un heredero a su propia aldea?! — siguió reclamando.

Y en ese momento, Kankuro perdió los estribos — ¡CON UN DEMONIO YA CIERRA EL HOCICO! — Ahora fue su turno de golpear violentamente el escritorio, obligando a retroceder al anciano — Si realmente te importara el futuro de la aldea dejarías a Gaara hacer su trabajo sin tus malditas condiciones que solo le traen dificultades — levanto su cuerpo apoyándolo con sus manos sobre la madera — Hasta cuando tú y el consejo van a entender que no importa quién sea la madre del heredero... ¡Lo importante es que haya un heredero! Y por su puesto.. — suspiro hondo — que él sea feliz. Ese es el requisito principal, para tu tan reclamado ''bien de la aldea''. — Ya más calmado, atrajo nuevamente el sillón que había empujado hace unos momentos, para volverse a tirar sobre el y retomar el papeleo, volviendo a quitarle la mirada al anciano quien ahora estaba muy callado. — Has el favor y retírate Joseki, ya que no quiero seguir perdiendo la paciencia por tu culpa, no cuando hay mucho trabajo aquí.

El anciano sin más que protestar se dispuso a obedecer, dándose vuelta para seguir su camino a la puerta, sin embargo antes de girar la perilla, el castaño volvió a hablar — Y como ultima cosa...Por una sola vez, compórtate como un verdadero consejero y deja de seguir causando problemas, ten encuentra que ya metiste a Gaara en un gran lio con el Daimyo, por un tema que tú mismo has llevado a la exageración.

Joseki chasqueo los dientes, y molesto abrió rápido la puerta. No quería aceptarlo, pero algo dentro de él se había afectado tanto con las palabras de Kankuro y seguramente lo haría pensar en las próximas horas.

...

Rápidamente, el reloj marco el medio día, y el calor había aumentado, las olas de arena que el viento levantaba en medio desierto hizo que nuestros viajeros se detuvieran un momento.

— Uhff... — Dijo la chica de la coleta moviendo su abanico de aquí para allá mientras intentaba parar el sudor que caía por la piel de su cuello a causa del sofocante calor — ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la tierra de los Ríos? — pregunto a Shikamaru quien estaba como a un metro de ella ingiriendo agua, mientras que Temari, se encontraba a su lado sentada en uno de los espacios de una gran roca que habían encontrado para descansar, ella estaba pelando unas manzanas, o bueno las que quedaban.

— Según yo, aun estamos lejos... — el Nara llevo su mano sobre sus cejas para ver mejor el horizonte lleno de lomas y lomas de arena que estaban adelante. — De lo contrario... si estuviéramos cerca de tierra verde.. la presencia de los ágaves ya fueran visible.

— Oh cierto, los ágaves estarían floreciendo cerca de la frontera por el agua de la tierra de los Ríos... — decía Ino filosofando para si misma.

— Ay ya dejen ese tema por un momento, ustedes mismos saben que jugamos con el tiempo, ya que lo normal sería viajar respetando los tres días que nos tomaría cruzar el desierto, la frontera con los Ríos y recorrer finalmente el territorio del fuego hasta Konoha. — Dijo Temari pasándole una manzana recién peladita a Ino — Hmp, él que se debería estar quejando es Gaara, que es quien nos está transportando. — Giro hacia Shikamaru para pasarle otra manzana, sin embargo este se negó, al parecer estaba a gusto metiéndose un galón de agua.

— Y por cierto... — Las pupilas azul-verdosa de la rubia giraron a todas las direcciones, en busca de cierta cabeza pelirroja que había desaparecido de repente — ¿Dónde está Gaara?.

— ¿Uhm? — Temari ensancho los ojos en incredulidad — es cierto... No ha comido nada — también comenzó a mirar de aquí, para allá — Gaara ven a comer algo por favor, deja de hacerte el fuerte. — llamó en voz alta al no verlo por ninguna parte.

Sus sensores estaban alerta, podía sentir todo lo que se movía en la arena y definitivamente algo no estaba bien, ''eso'' se estaba acercando con buena velocidad — ¡Algo se mueve! — dijo en voz alta y grave alertando a sus compañeros que estaban como a 10 metros debajo él.

— ¡¿Qué dijo?! — Pregunto el Nara al no estar seguro de oír bien.

Temari se incorporo rápidamente, poniendo sus manos detrás, sobre su abanico por si algo pasaba mientras que Ino adoptaba posición de batalla — Si, comienzo a sentir cierto Chakra —dijo la rubia Yamanaka mirando hacia aquella dirección.

Pronto, Gaara bajo y se puso delante mirando en la misma dirección que había dicho Ino, cruzó de brazos y espero a que la imagen de quien fuera que se acercara se viera mejor. — Es.. — chilló Temari cuando la silueta se hizo familiar, siendo favorecida con la velocidad que estaba empleando mientras más se acercaba.

— Vaya.. vaya.. — susurro cuando estuvo a menos de 5 metros de sus ''compañeros''. — Pero si son ustedes.. — aumento más su velocidad. — Miren que bonita coincidencia — terminó de decir una vez que los alcanzó.

— Tu... — Temari intentó continuar, pero Gaara intervino.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... Shijima. — su tono no fue pregunta, más bien sonó casi como exigiendo explicación ahora que la tenía en frente.

— Me dirijo a la aldea oculta entre las Hojas.— se cruzó de brazos mientras chocaba miradas con el pelirrojo — y dichosos son los dioses al poner en mi camino al hombre que amo. — Gaara miro hacía otra dirección, intentando ignorar el comentario — ¿O acaso es el destino que insiste en que estemos juntos, eh, Sabaku-san?.

— ¿Nos has estado siguiendo?. — La voz de Yamanaka pronto intervino, puesto que otro ataque de celos había golpeado su pecho justo en ese momento.

La morena rio expresando claramente su burla — Para nada querida, yo salí de Suna anoche.. o más bien casi a la tarde, y no tenía ni idea que ustedes también se dirigían para acá — su mirada se pegó en Gaara — o más bien, no creí que el Kazekage se estuviera dirigiendo para Konoha ahora mismo. — puso sus manos en sus caderas.

— Surgió un problema y tuve que salir — él pelirrojo respondió la pregunta indirecta de la morena — por eso tenemos que retomar el viaje de inmediato — sus manos una vez más se ensancharon invocando rápidamente los transportes de Arena.

— Oh.. Así que han estado viajando se esa forma — decía la Hoki mientras veía al pelirrojo abordar una de las ''naves'' — Mi hermana me espera, ¿Creen poder darme un aventón?. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro — comenzó a caminar hacia Gaara e Ino miraba fijamente sintiendo cada vez más y más que esta _p*rra_ tenía algo sucio bajo la manga.

— Es cierto... Si encontramos a Hakuto y Shigezane allá podré arreglar también ese asunto con Kakashi. — Miro a la Hoki de reojo — ya he hecho un transporte para ti — giro su mirada hacia Shikamaru y las chicas — ¡Vamos!, ya perdimos bastante tiempo.

— No será necesario un quinto transporte — dijo montándose junto al pelirrojo, tomándolo por sorpresa, envolviendo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. — Sé que esto significa invertir una buena cantidad de chakra. ¿No crees que así es mejor? — sonrió victoriosa al no obtener reacción negativa por parte del varón y al mismo tiempo dar una buena bofetada psicológica a la rubia Yamanaka.

Shikamaru miro en dirección a Ino con algo de horror por como reaccionaría, pero esta simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia Gaara. Este la miro cuando estuvo cerca, y en ese momento ella giró su cabeza para arriba y a simple vista, su rostro estaba tranquilo — Gaara...¿Me permites darte algo antes de continuar con el viaje?.. Por favor. — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Claro.. — dijo y ella asintió haciendo señas con sus manos avisándole que se acercara. Por su puesto él se deshizo del agarre de la morena para atender al llamado de su rubia.

Entonces cuando lo tuvo al frente, ella no perdió tiempo y lo atrajo con sus manos hacia sí, uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un tierno pero comprometedor beso, causándole a Shijima una ira que de seguro ahora mismo la quemaba por dentro. Y por su puesto ella lo sabía, por eso dio una risita antes de apartarse de su hombre — Prométeme que no te exigirás mucho... Podemos ir despacio, lo sabes.. — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con un puchero de perrito y su índice jugueteando con la nariz del varón.

Gaara sonrió asintiendo, mientras también aprovechaba en abalanzarse en robarle un último beso a su Rapunzel — Tu sujétate bien.

— Y tu no dejes que te sujeten bien. — le dijo revirando los ojos cuando vio de reojo a Shijima — Gaara solo la tomo de la barbilla, como un gesto tierno para decirle que no se preocupara, sin embargo, eso no la dejaba tranquila.

Del otro lado Shikamaru solo susurraba ''Hmp, mujeres'' y Temari sonreía, compartiendo aquella reacción y filosofía que Yamanaka había empleado para dejar en claro cuando un territorio ya tiene dueña. — Bien, la frontera con la tierra de los Ríos está a unas 18 horas si hablamos de ir a caminata, pero si vamos a la velocidad que veníamos empleando desde el principio, estaremos en tierras verdes al menos en otras 10 horas más. ¿Han entendido? — Dijo Gaara antes de poner de vuelta en movimiento los transportadores una vez que todos estaban listos.

— ¡Cuando quieras!... — Dijo Shikamaru como confirmación, al instante Gaara asintió y entonces la arena se puso en marcha.

Así pasaron las siguientes horas atravesando grandes lomas de arena a una velocidad que para cualquier ojo humano sería imposible de soportar, pero ellos eran shinobis, tenían que resistir todo, incluso algo que prácticamente era imposible pero aun así, debían confiar en Gaara. Si él decía que los llevaría a Konoha en menos de 30 horas, tenían que confiar aunque con cada movimiento el Sol estuviera yéndose de vuelta hacía el mar de arena para avisar la llegada del ocaso.

Entonces para buena suerte de los viajeros, la variedad de ágaves pronto se hizo visible en territorio desértico lo que provocó una leve sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo. Ya estaban cerca de la frontera con la tierra de los Ríos lo cual era un récord, ya que según su reloj de mano, solo habían pasado 8 horas desde su último descanso.

Su mirada aguamarina pronto giro hacía atrás cuando capto las señas de mano de Shikamaru, quien le sugería volar un poco más alto debido a los árboles que se venían en aquella región. Era inevitable usar un cuarto más de chakra si de altura se trataba pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por el desgaste, no, él confiaba en su capacidad y reserva de energía, además estaba aliviado de que la noche no los cogiera en el desierto de otro modo hubiera llegado a tomar medidas extremas para un mayor transporte.

— Gaara ¿Te encuentras bien?.. siento tu pulso algo agitado.. — preguntó la morena estando cerca de su oído.

— Estaría mejor si dejas de sujetarme tan fuerte — de alguna manera se quejó, ya que estaba demasiado incomodo de que ella lo tuviera agarrado de esa forma tan indebida. Ósea, a cualquiera le resultaría molesto que alguien estuviera recargando su peso sobre la espalda, mientras hacía un trabajo un tanto ''difícil''.

— Entonces que sugieres que haga ¿Qué me caiga?, estas volando muy rápido.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, hace rato que amplié está cosa, hay suficiente espacio para te sientes. — La chica dio un puchero con molestia, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que le hablaba y menos quería dejar de tocarlo, ya que realmente estaba disfrutando de aquella cercanía con aquel cuerpo varonil que por sí, ya la había hechizado — Shijima, los arboles están allí adelante, suéltame por favor — dijo una vez más ya que estaba a punto de ascender. Por su puesto, a la Hoki no le quedo otra más que obedecer.

— Ohh... — de repente se escucho un quejido femenino, lo cual causó de los varones giraran su cabeza en busca de aquella voz.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Gaara dijo mientras bajaba la velocidad antes de ascender.

— Es Temari — dijo Ino brincando de su puesto hacía Temari mientras ella caía sobre sus rodillas con una mano en su estómago y la otra en su boca.

— ¡Temari! — Shikamaru pronto se alarmo, y Gaara tuvo que detener el movimiento de los transportes para que Ino, quien ya se encontraba revisando a su hermana, pudiera hacerlo con más tranquilidad. — ¿Qué sucede Ino?...— Este siguió preguntando ya preocupado.

— Parece que fue solo un mareo — Ino dijo a Shikamaru para tranquilizarlo — Pudo tratarse por una razón que por el momento no es tan segura, a lo que me refiero es que sería de más confianza si alguien de una clínica u hospital lo confirma. — la rubia dio el diagnostico luego de checar el pulso de la muñeca de Temari,

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir? — Shika casi dijo exaltado, él no estaba para escuchar simples suposiciones, no cuando veía a su mujer con síntomas de náuseas y evidente malestar que su rostro revelaba.

— Será mejor que expongas lo que viste o sentiste — Gaara intervino, ya que él entendía que Shikamaru ahora no estaba para misterios — Recuerda que aun estamos en pleno viaje.

Ino asintió — Creo que Temari está embarazada — dijo haciendo que todos quedaran casi en shock, bueno Shikamaru prácticamente se petrificó — Debido a que no hemos comido muy bien en todo este tiempo de viaje más el movimiento de estas plataformas de arena es normal que ella reaccione de está forma. — explico. — Sin embargo, como dije antes, es mejor que esto se confirme en un centro de salud, ya que muy bien podría tratarse de una mareo normal y que su pulso este alterado.

— Entonces supongo que de aquí en adelante debemos volar con más cuidado. — Gaara miro a Shikamaru por unos segundos.

Ino negó ante la sugerencia del pelirrojo — Aun puedo puedo regular el sistema de Temari con mi jutsu médico y con la ayuda de inhalación del alcohol, así ella se mantendrá tranquila. Además siempre y cuando lleguemos cuanto antes al hospital de Konoha será más fácil, sin embargo aun sugiero que ella coma algo antes de seguir, aunque sea un jugo.

— Entonces no hay tiempo que perder — dijo Shikamaru — Gaara, como a unos 3 kilómetros se encuentra un pequeño puesto de comida, hay que aprovechar para que tu hermana coma algo.

Gaara asintió y rápidamente todos retomaron sus posiciones. Ino ahora estaba con Temari en el transportador por lo que uno disminuyó. Media hora después encontraron el lugar de comida. Se trataba de un kiosquito que a simple vista ofrecía gran variedad de cosas.

— ¿Ese es? — Gaara pregunto antes de bajar y Shikamaru asintió.

— Disculpa .. — Nara fue el primero en bajarse de la nube de arena. Rápidamente corrió hacia la barra del lugar — ¿todavía están atendiendo? — Preguntó al señor, vestido al estilo Teuchi que estaba colocando algunas botanas en el centro de la barra.

— Aquí atendemos hasta las 9:00 de la noche mi amigo. — respondió mientras apuntaba hacía un reloj que tenían colgado en la parte superior de la pared — apenas serán las 6:00 pm.

Shika dio una reverencia mientras suspiraba aliviado — ¿Y qué tiene ahora?.

— A esta hora de la tarde servimos empanadas, panes de almidón, consomé de pollo y buen curri — dijo bastante orgulloso — estos tres platillos van muy bien acompañados con el té ¿saben?.

— Bien, talvez debamos aprovechar este lugar para comer algo decente — Gaara añadió mientras veía a las mujeres — Yo pagaré está cena.

Shijima derrochó brillitos de los ojos — ¿¡Enserio!? — la emoción se apoderó de su rostro — ¿entonces puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? — pregunto y Gaara asintió, a lo que rápidamente reaccionó corriendo hacia la barra del kiosco.

— Con cuidado Temari — le decía la rubia a su ''cuñada'' mientras la ayudaba a bajar del transporte de arena.

— Tranquila Ino — ella chillo al ver que la trataban como si estuviera muy enferma — solo ha sido un mareo, ya estoy bien puedo sola.

— Ah, ah... existen grandes posibilidades de que cargues un bebé en el vientre, no te puedes estar exigiendo.

— ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando?... Soy Temari, Jounin consejera de Sunagakure, no soy una mujer débil — dijo casi molesta, obviamente este era su carácter de siempre — así que si me disculpas — se soltó del agarre de Ino — yo puedo caminar sola — dijo acelerando el caminar.

— ¡T-Temari! — La rubia gruño. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan terca? — Ahhs, tenía que llevar sangre del Clan Kazekage..

— Justo es por eso que también creo que sí trae un bebé — Gaara intervino e Ino miro a su dirección — Temari no es mujer que cae tan fácilmente. — Ino frunció el ceño al no entender lo que estaba diciendo — Un mareo es demasiado simple para quebrajar su resistencia como Shinobi... Por eso, debe haber algo más allí.

— Entonces...–interrumpida.–

— Hmp — él sonrió casi irónico. — El consejo se irá para atrás cuando se entere que una de su ''mayores preocupaciones'' ya viene en camino. — De alguna manera, estaba bromeando con el tema.

— Gaara...

— Tranquila, ya estoy pensando en que hacer — le sonrió — por ahora, tenemos que comer algo, vamos — comenzó a caminar y ella lo miraba preocupaba, ya que era evidente que las cosas cada vez se ponían difíciles. El embarazo de Temari cambiaría drásticamente el rumbo de las cosas. ¿Realmente podría estar tranquila?. Pensaba mientras comenzaba a caminar tras Gaara.

..

Por otro lado Hakuto y Shigezane habían llegado a la aldea de la hoja hace 2 días y como allí nadie estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido, ellos disfrutaban como viajeros visitantes en la aldea, ni si quiera se habían tomado la molesta de acudir al edificio Hokage e informar su situación ya que obviamente nadie sospechaba siquiera.

Pero las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar ya que el Kazekage estaba terminando de abordar de vuelta al viaje, ya que ahora les tocaba atravesar un camino lleno de árboles y la noche estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos.

— El consomé estaba delicioso — decía Temari ya encima de su transportador junto a Ino mientras que Shikamaru ahora le había tocado compartir el suyo con Shijima porque Gaara a partir de ese punto, necesitaba mucha concentración.

— 15 minutos para las 7:00 pm, Kazekage — el moreno le grito desde el costado — Aprovecharemos que la tierra de los Ríos no es tan grande, unos cuantos pueblitos más y llegaremos a la frontera con la tierra del Fuego — explico — una vez que lleguemos allí, tomaremos un atajo que es menos boscoso para volar con más seguridad.

— Bien, — el pelirrojo respondió sin apartar la vista del frente — entonces cuidare de no apartarte mucho... Tu serás el guía de ahora en adelante Shikamaru. — dijo y el Nara asintió mientras los transportadores comenzaban a coger velocidad. — Ino...Temari, ¿estarán bien?. — giro su aguamarina mirada por unos segundos hacia las chicas.

— Hmp.. No nos subestime Kazekage — La rubia respondía lo más firme que pudo mientras que Temari levantaba el pulgar mientras ensanchaba una gran sonrisa.

Fue así como continuaron su viaje con la noche encima y Shikamaru al frente del recorrido. Gaara nunca había viajado por tierra verde por las noches por lo que estaba desorientado que ni atravesar los alumbrados pueblitos le estaba sirviendo para recuperar su brújula mental. Por suerte las indicaciones de su cuñado estaban al alcance de sus oídos que lo ayudaban a no perderse ya que muy bien podía distraerse viendo la luna que brillaba arriba de su cabeza con una intensidad abrumadora.

— Gaara, Gaara.. ¡Hey Gaara! — La voz de Shikamaru pronto lo sacó de su mini concentración lunar obligándolo a girar hacía esa dirección.

— Estamos a 6 Kilómetros de la frontera y a 45 minutos de las 10:00 de la noche. — el llevaba una linterna en mano — cuando estemos en ese punto, quiero que tomes todo camino derecho, hasta que encontremos una franja de tierra que divide un pequeño río.

— ¿Hai?

— Tu solo sigue por el camino derecho ¿quieres?

— Este Shikamaru... — Ino intervino. — Pero si tomamos esa dirección estaremos llegando por la ''este'' de la aldea. ¿No crees que será más difícil llegar a la puerta principal?.

— Talvez, pero ahora solo quiero confiar en la habilidad de Gaara.

— Pero Shikamaru...–interrumpida–

— Esta bien Ino — dijo el pelirrojo — mientras más rápido lleguemos lo demás no importa.

— ¡Ay!.. Está bien, hagan lo que quieran...

— Tranquila, confía en nosotros, tu solo ten en cuenta que nada más pase con Temari. — dijo el Nara volviendo a concentrarse al frente.

Las horas pasaron mientras ellos atravesaban ramas, hojas y de vez en cuando encuentros con ciertos animales. La luz de la luna era un gran aliado en esos momentos, claro que también hacía frío pero no se comparaba con el del desierto. Pronto llegaron a la franja del tan mencionado río y vaya, el lugar era hermoso, el agua brillaba con la intensidad del cielo y por una única vez pudieron salir de tanta selva. O por lo menos por un momento.

Shikamaru, guio con señas a Gaara una vez dentro del territorio de Konoha. Él tenía claramente comprendido que el territorio de las murallas de la Hoja estaban a nivel octagonal y por lo que había dicho Ino, llegarían por la parte ''ESTE'' lo que significaba que una vez que estuvieran allí tendría que dirigirse a la parte ''NORTE'' de la aldea, puesto que allá estaba la puerta principal.

Hora y media luego de partir desde la franja, finalmente las murallas de Konoha fueron visibles. Estaban casi a tres Kilómetro de distancia, por lo que Shikamaru apunto el lado izquierdo diagonal. Gaara inmediato avisó que cogería más altura para arribar en la puerta principal, todos estuvieron dispuestos a sujetarse.

Alrededor de 50 metros ascendieron según los cálculos del pelirrojo, este miro hacía abajo mientras pasaban por encima el territorio de la Hoja. En ese momento no estaban seguros de la hora, pero Konoha tenía muy buena cantidad de luces aun encendidas.

— ¡Oe Kotetsu! — Izumo, uno de los vigilantes de las puertas de la aldea, rápidamente llamo alarmado a su compañero quien dormía sobre la madera de la mesa de la pequeña cabaña de vigilancia — ¡Kotetsu! — golpeo el hombro de su compañero.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? — El hombre de la nariz vendada y los cabellos alborotados abrió los ojos de golpe mientras su cuerpo se exaltaba por la interrupción de su sueño — ¿Qué sucede Izumo?

— Mira.. ¡Allá arriba! — respondió el hombre del rostro medio tapado mientras asomaba media parte de su cuerpo fuera del techo de la cabaña con sus ojos bien puestos sobre lo que se movía en el cielo — ¿Qué es eso?.

— ¡¿Nos atacan por los aires?! — Kotetsu pronto sacó su cuerpo fuera de la cabaña cuando también detecto lo que estaba sobre ellos y que cada vez se estaba acercando.

— No creo, de otro modo ya hubieran hecho algo... — Izumo presiono más su vista con sus parpados para tener una mejor visión de los objetos que volaban sobre sus cabezas. — Pero aun así hay que avisarle al cuerpo de Ambu que ahora deambulan por aquí. Sin embargo no debemos descartar que sean malas noticias, prenderé una bengala de alerta ahora.

— Espera Izumo.. ese es.. — Kotetsu detecto la forma de piña del cabello de uno de los individuos — ¡¿Shikamaru?! — dijo en voz alta y sorprendida al percatarse del Nara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Shikamaru? — Izumo volvió a mirar hacia la dirección y como estaban mas cerca, la cabellera roja y el sobrero que colgaba por la espalda del varón rápidamente alerto al observador. — Ka-Kazekage... Oh, Kotetsu, es el Kazekage y su hermana en compañía de Shikamaru, Ino y una muchacha que no logro identificar. — decía el castaño sin poder creerlo.

— ¡¿Queeé?! — Kotetsu casi cayó en shock — ¿En-entonces lo que dijo Kakashi era verdad? — su rosto estaba todo anonadado — ¡¿Estos muchachos fueron capaces de atravesar todo el camino desde Suna en menos de 36 horas?! — Kakashi les había dicho en la mañana que el Kazekage ya estaba en camino y que informaba que intentaría llegar a sus tierras en 30 horas, a lo cual ellos catalogaron como imposible, pero sin embargo en tan solo 26 horas el pelirrojo ya estaba encima de ellos.

— ¡Eso ya no importa ahora! — le grito Izumo — Hay que avisar a la torre Hokage cuanto antes, están a punto de aterrizar.

— ¡Cierto...!

— ¿¡Y que estas esperando!?, ¡Corre cabeza de chorlito! — le gritó ya que Kotetsu no reaccionaba.

— Ah, si ..¡Si! — Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo — Rokudaimeeeeeeeeeee — se fue diciendo a esas horas de la madrugada. xD

..

— Estamos a 12 metros de la tierra — Gaara avisó a sus pasajeros — estén listos, nos dejare caer, será un poco brusco el movimiento.

— Adelante. — Shikamaru dio luz verde junto con Shijima mientras que las chicas también asentían en señal de que comenzara la operación aterrizaje.

Entonces Gaara dejo caer sus manos un poco hacía abajo provocando consiguientemente descender de los tres transportadores hacía el suelo, por unos segundos haciendo sentir que se caían a pique xD. Sin embargo el perfecto manejo de Gaara hizo que las plataformas de arena detuvieran a buenos centímetros del piso adoquinado que rodeaba el entrar de la aldea de la Hoja. (sip ya estaban adentro, no se confundan)

— ¡Kazekage-sama! — Izumo reacciono saliendo de la cabaña inmediatamente cuando aquellas masas de arena en forma de nube se posaron frente a él — ¡Kami-sama!, ¿Lord Gaara que hace aquí a estas horas? — dijo ya estando cerca del pelirrojo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

— Estoy.. bien — dijo apartando la mano del shinobi de su brazo — ayuda a las mujeres, ellas necesitan más atención. — ordenó.

— De ninguna manera — Temari decía bajando de la arena — mírate, apenas puedes hablar, necesitas atención médica.

— Temari tiene razón, se ve que has perdido mucho chakra — Añadió Shikamaru al darse cuenta de la respiración agitada del pelirrojo y el visible sudor que mojaba los mechones de su frente y que caían en los costados de ambas mejillas.

— Gaara... — Ino corrió rápidamente hacía él, para revisarlo y efectivamente, el ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado y algunos puntos de chakra se habían marcado en algunas partes de su cuerpo — Aquí hay uno — dijo ella tocándole la parte inflamada que tenía en la altura de su cuello.

— No, debió ser un mosquito — Él intento negarse, pero por fortuna, Ino no era para nada tonta, sabía exactamente donde encontraría más alteraciones de chakra, así que tomo uno de los brazos de quien muy bien era su novio y levanto la manga del blusón conchevino exponiendo la piel del mismo.

— Y aquí hay más — continuo diciendo, mirando molesta al pelirrojo mientras mostraba los puntos de chakra expuestos en la piel del varón. Tenía alrededor de 15 mini moretones en el brazo, que si podrían confundirse con picaduras de mosquinos en orden de _zic-zac _— Ni se te ocurra seguir discutiendo que no, — lo retó — tenemos que llevarte al hospital para que te suministren tranquilizantes y reguladores cardíacos, unos cuantos antibióticos y sobre todo tienes que descansar...

— Mmmm eso sería bueno, si. — de repente se escucho una voz medio perezosa detrás de ellos, por su puesto era conocida, así que todos miraron al mismo tiempo hacía la dirección de donde venía. Como esperaban, el dueño de esa ''sinfonía'' era nada más ni menos que de Kakashi Hatake, actual líder de la Hoja, Rokudaime Hokage en persona estaba ahora ''frente'' a sus ojos, con su típica pose de ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que se notaba aun con la máscara que cubría la mayor parte de su boca mientras saludaba con su mano alzada hasta la mitad de su costado. — Hola. — Saludo.

— Rokudaime.. — Gaara intento levantarse pero sus piernas lo traicionaron haciéndolo perder el equilibrio una vez estuvo fuera de su arena. Estaba demasiado débil, pero no quería aceptarlo, tenía que saludar al Hokage por lo menos con un apretón de manos.

— ¡Gaara! — Ino rápidamente lo tomo de un brazo, mientras Izumo y Kotetsu se apresuraban a ayudar.

— Mmmm.. Eso se debe a tu exageración de uso de chakra, no debiste exigirte de esa manera — Volvió a hablar Kakashi, esta vez usando un tono que mezclaba la voz y el suspiro mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos en aquel traje negro, enterizo de mangas cortas que al parecer era su pijama — Pero en fin ¿Qué se puede hacer?... Tienes que descansar.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Preguntó Izumo al Hokage mientras él y Kotetsu ya tenían al Kazekage sujetado por cada costado, apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de cada uno. — ¿Lo llevamos a hospital o...?

— No — Kakashi negó — en el edificio ya tenemos reservada una habitación para el Kazekage, llévenlo allá..

— Pero Kakashi-sensei .. — Ino reclamo mirando al peliplateado consiguientemente — él...–interrumpida–

— Allá tenemos los suficientes suministrarnos médicos para tratar la perdida de Chakra, además también está Shizune.

— Pero...

— Ino, Ino... usted no está en posición de exigir nada ahora, recuerde que tiene algo muy urgente que explicarme. — miro de reojo al pelirrojo mientras al mismo tiempo la mirada a ella.

Sus mejillas ardieron en ese momento al entender lo que su líder insinuaba. — Es-este...

— Él estará bien, es el Kazekage después de todo... Deberías saberlo ya, ¿no?. — Ino bajo la mirada y entonces decidió quedarse callada. — Sera mejor que también vaya a descansar, — Kakashi continuo dirigiéndose verbalmente a los demás — Lo mismo va para todos ustedes, regresen a sus aposentos y procuren dormir. Una vez que salga el sol nos sentaremos a conversar, ¿Quedo Claro?.. Shikamaru, Temari y... — miro a la chica de las gafas. — ¿Quién es ella?.

— Eh, si Rokudaime — Shikamaru se acercó hablándole a la oreja sobre la morena.

— Oh... así que se trata de ella... — dijo Kakashi luego del informe de Shikamaru.

— ¡Un placer Rokudaime! — ella respondió firmemente mientras daba reverencia — Soy Shijima de la tribu Hoki, miembro oficial del cuerpo militar-Shinobi de Sunagakure.

— Mmm sí, es un placer — le regaló una de sus sonrisas — entonces..¿Se quedará contigo Shikamaru?..¿Enserio?

— Mañana explicaré todo, ya que de hecho, hay unas cuantas cosas más sobre ella que quiero comentarle — dijo mientras comenzaban a moverse dentro de la aldea. Antes de tomar sus respectivos caminos que los llevaría a sus residencias, exactamente a las 3:00 AM.

Y como se dijo, Gaara fue llevado al edificio Hokage, a una de las habitaciones que había disponible, donde rápidamente fue atendido y puesto a dormir por Shizune una vez que fue instalado, mientras que su hermana fue internada en el hospital para checarla, Shijima se quedo en la residencia de los Nara e Ino quien tuvo que retirarse a su casa por órdenes de Kakashi. Eso, marco el final de un viaje tan ajetreado.

...

La luz del sol de repente golpeo la piel de su rostro, causándole una leve molestia en sus parpados que se negaban a abrirse, no sabía exactamente cuanto había dormido, pero su cuerpo aun le gritaba quedarse en aquella cama, sin embargo sus deseos de atender el deber eran más fuertes que la flojera que lo atacaba de vez en cuando. Sabía que tenía que hablar rápidamente con el Hokage, arreglar todos los problemas que lo abrumaban y que por su puesto debió exponer desde el primer momento que sus pies tocaron Konoha._**¡Levante ahora!**_

— Uhm... — sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, con sus manos hacia delante, ignorando la luz que entraba por aquella cuadrada y pequeña ventana que estaba como a 3 metros de su cama en camino diagonal derecho. — ¿Donde estoy? — apenas murmuro luego de vencer la somnolencia que aun tenía y entonces un sonido del _tic-tac-tic-tac_ abrazo sus oídos haciendo que sus pupilas giraran en aquella dirección donde yacía un reloj de pared en forma de ovalo con marco negro compuesto de números romanos — casi 10:00 de la mañana... ¿He dormido tanto? — se pregunto sin darse cuenta que había dicho en voz alta lo que se suponía que era un pensamiento.

— Uhmm.. Suponiendo que te dormiste como a las 3:00 de la mañana, están bien las horas que has dormido o al menos eso es lo mínimo.. — el pelirrojo giro sus pupilas de vuelta por donde las había traído ya que aquella voz venía en dirección contraria de donde ahora se encontraba mirando y por su puesto justo allí estaba el Hokage, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo directamente, mientras sostenía aquel libro que se parecía bastante al que tenía en casa, solo que en vez de tener el numero ''2'' este tenía el ''3'' y era de color verde. Sip, había notado ese detalle en vez de darse cuenta que Kakashi no traía la túnica, sino su traje ninja de color gris. — ¿Qué hay Gaara-kun? — saludo luego de golpear la madera de la puerta media abierta y por consiguiente empezar a dirigirse hacia él. — ¿Dormiste bien?, ¿Qué tal las sabanas de seda? — volvió a cerrar sus ojitos mientras sonreía — Ejem.. espero que sean como las que tienes en tu casa, digo no es que hayamos investigado eso.. no.. pero ¿Cómo te sientes? — decía poniendo el libro cual abanico sobre su ya boca tapada mientras se ponía en frente de la cama, casi tocando la contextura de las sabanas.

— Supongo que está bien, de hecho no creo que este detalle importe de todos modos — le dijo mirándolo bastante serio mientras sus cabellos que estaban más desordenados de lo normal brotaban sobre su frente tapando el tatuaje de su parte superior.

— Mal humor por lo que veo..

— No es solo que.. — su frente se arrugo unos segundos en señal de negar las palabras de peliplateado — No puedo creer que actúes tan...normal — giro su mirada a otra parte — digo con todo lo que ha pasado... Yo no podría...La alianza de nuestras aldeas está...–interrumpido-

— ¿Qué te parece si primero comemos antes de tocar ese tema? — sugirió una vez más con esa invisible pero notable sonrisa(? xD — Vamos, debes tener hambre y no te molestes en cambiarte, lo que traes está bien,

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar aquello y rápidamente levanto la sabana de su cuerpo para ver que le habían hecho y ¡Cielo Santo!, no estaba su ropa, tenía puesto una bata, una de esas batas por las que Kankuro había hecho un berrinche el mes pasado, las mismas él aborrecía por tener...Ok, eso no importaba ahora, lo que realmente quería saber si aun traía sus ...—_**Maldición** _— tomo la parte superior de esa cosas y entonces lo que temió ver, allí estaba, sus bóxer, unos muy elegantes sí, pero que...¡No eran los que él recordaba traer! — Disculpa, pero do-donde...¿Dónde está mi ropa?.

— ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?...Se supone que los muchachitos de tu edad duermen con eso ¿No?, digo he oído que suelen dormir solo en calzones pero..

En ese momento las mejillas de Gaara ardieron hasta el punto de parecer que iban a hacer erupción — ¿Qui-Quien tiene mi ropa? — no podía imaginar había sido él o en en el peor caso la que se atrevió a cambiarlo.

— Mmmm la mande a lavar, pero no te preocupes, estará lista para el medio día, ósea, ¿ya te diste cuenta lo fuerte que está el Sol?.

— No hablo eso...Y-Yo traía ropa en mi...¿Dónde está mi mochila? — Maldición se encontraba tan mal que estaba murmurando y para el colmo ahora no veía por ningún lado su mochila con sus cosas.

— Oh ahora que lo mencionas, las enfermeras que te atendieron no mencionaron nada de eso..¿Seguro que traías mochila Gaara-kun?.

— ¡¿Enfermeras?¡ — trago saliva al darse cuenta que probablemente esas ''enfermeras'' le habían visto ''sus cositas''. Oh no,.. que vergüenza.

— ¿Qué te sucede Gaara-kun? — Kakashi estaba de repente delante el, a centímetros mientras tocaba su frente con una de sus manos mientras lo miraba fijamente — estas muy caliente y sus mejillas demasiado coloradas ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?. — Pregunto mientras el niño de los cabellos rojos lo miraba casi en shock por aquella repentina cercanía. _(otsea Gaara, para Kakashi es un bebé, no me discutan :v)_

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? — la voz de la rubia pronto irrumpió en el lugar y por su puesto ambos miraron a su dirección — ¿Qué está haciendo? — dijo ya entrando a la habitación mientras Kakashi se alejaba de Gaara.

— Ah, es que de repente comenzó a ponerse rojo y supuse que podría tener temperatura así que lo ¿palpe?.

— Entonces voy a revisarlo de inmediato. — dijo mientras ponía la mochila perdida del pelirrojo sobre la cama — Agradecería mucho que saliera mientras trabajo, Rokudaime. — sugirió la muchacha mientras procedía a tocar la frente del varón.

— Oh, claro, si, si... Pero antes de eso .. estaba a punto de llevarlo al comedor es que como vez apenas despierta.

— Entiendo, iremos enseguida,.

— Bueno.. entonces nos vemos allá — dijo antes de desaparecer como por arte de magia.

— ¿Tu tenías mi mochila?.. — él al fin preguntó una vez que Hatake abandonó la habitación.

— Al parecer Temari se la llevó ayer.. como pasaron las cosas bien rápido ya no se pudo hacer nada...

— ¿Cómo está?

Ino suspiro antes de contestar — En efecto... ella está embarazada, casi tres meces de gestación según lo que dijo el doctor.

— Vaya... quiere decir que en tan solo medio año nacerá el bebé — dijo, e Ino asintió casi sin ganas, puesto que aquello significaba de alguna manera malas noticias, ya que una vez que el consejo se enterara, la presión hacía Gaara aumentaría y más si se trataba del señor feudal. — Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debo hablar con Kakashi cuando antes, ya perdí mucho tiempo. — dijo alcanzando la mochila para empezar a buscar ropa que ponerse y sacarse de una vez lo que traía.

— Y al final no tenías temperatura — ella hablo luego de tocarlo, intentando cambiar el tema de un bebé por un momento.

— Nunca tuve temperatura en realidad. — Contesto mientras subía su mirada a ella, pero esta vez, estudiándola enserio. Ya que cuando entró, apenas la miro de reojo y no noto que su cabello una vez más estaba recogido en la coleta de caballo, y que no vestía su habitual traje ninja de dos piezas sino que traía puesto un vestido de color lila, de manga larga hasta las muñecas, cuya tela se asimilaba a la de una licra ya que se le acoplaba por completo al cuerpo, resaltando la figura tan perfecta que poseía, sin duda era encantador admirarla y más cuando sus ojos cayeron en aquel escote en forma de romboide que estaba justo en los pechos de la chica.

— Eres un pervertido... cavernícola — ella dijo de repente al notar en que dirección la estaba mirando.

— ¿Has estado paseando por la aldea en esas fachas?

— Por su puesto — se incorporó se vuelta — Compre este vestido antes de ir a Suna y bueno al fin lo pude estrenar. ¿Está lindo no? — preguntó sonriente mientras daba una vuelta mostrando cada parte que resaltaba aquella prenda que al parecer del pelirrojo estaba muy reveladora. No solo por el escote, sino que también estaba muy corto.

— Por favor ve a cambiarte — le dijo mientras tiraba la cobija sobre en ella — ponte algo más tapado, más grande.

— ¿Qué?.

— Que te pongas algo más grande... No me gusta que andes por ahí y que alguien más te vea así..

Ino casi carcajeo — ¿Así como?.

— Así, Así...toda destapada..

— Ay.. cosito.. — dijo abalanzándose sobre él mientras usaba tono coqueto — ¡Me encanta cuando te pones así respecto a mi! — le robo un ''piquito'', cogiendo desprevenido al varón.

— ¿Y esto es normal?.

— ¿Cual?.

— Lo que siento cuando imagino que alguien más te mirará de ''esa forma''.

— Por su puesto... Los hombres suelen reaccionar así cuando otro mira de manera indebida a su mujer.

— Entonces tengo todo el derecho de exigir que te cambies — la tomo de la cintura, atrapándola por completo — como acabas de decir, no quiero que nadie más mire a mujer.

— ¿Sabes? — Toco el labio inferior con la puntita de su dedo índice — aun no puedo creer que seas el Gaara que conocí hace poco. Puedo pensar que he creado un monstruo.

— ¿Monstruo o Cavernícola?

— Ajajaja — Casi termina su carcajada de no ser por la intervención del pelirrojo sobre sus labios. Tomándolos al instante en un movimiento feroz, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, saboreándolos, disfrutándolos y por su puesto, llenándola de cosquilleos y pasión mientras la poseía.

— Uhmm.. — ella expresó jadeante, cuando el pelirrojo dejó de besar su boca para descender hacía su cuello e introducir una de sus manos debajo del vestido — Gaara.. no seas travieso..

— Solo será un momento — el apenas respondía ya que estaba demasiado ocupado llenando de besos húmedos la linda y perfumada piel de su rubia.

— Estamos en el edificio Hokage, no podemos... — dijo, luego de entender las intenciones del varón.

— Nadie está mirando... — él siguió insistente, ya estaba lo suficiente encendido para obligarse a soltarla; cada parte de ella lo volvía loco..

— Kakashi puede entrar en cualquier momento.

— Entonces déjame hacerlo cuando antes.. — dijo empujando la cadera de la muchacha a la altura de su coxis con la intención de que sintiera lo duro que ya estaba sobre ella, ansioso de recibir atención — Será rápido, lo prometo... — susurro por debajo de la barbilla de la chica, utilizando cierto tono ronco como otra arma de convencimiento.

— cavernícola.. ah... — exclamo finalmente dejándose llevar por las caricias del pelirrojo. Bajando su mano izquierda por sus piernas; procediendo a apartar el fragmento de tela que protegía su parte genital, mientras él la sostenía por uno de los costados de su cadera — Ten cuidado por favor — mordió sus labios mientras le dedicaba una mirada suplicante — no está muy preparado allí adentro..

— Tranquila.. — dijo mientras se bajaba el bóxer con su la mano libre; Procediendo en sacar su miembro erecto para posicionarlo sobre la cavidad de la rubia..

— ¡AH-AHHH! — Ino casi grito cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre el genital del varón, luego de que este mismo la obligara a sentarse sobre él de una manera un tanto brusca, provocando que la penetración fuera muy profunda y consiguientemente que su lindo rostro reaccionara con muecas de dolor. — Eres un cavernícola... — jadeo algo molesta ya con ''aquella cosa'' dentro de ella.

— Shhh, shhh... — dijo él, bajando su mano detrás de la cadera de la chica para llevar la tela del vestido a cubrir aquella parte que revelaba lo que estaban haciendo por si alguien entraba — perdón cosita... Pero recuerda que debemos hacerlo rápido —susurro mientras se recostaba sobre las almohadas y subía su mano libre (la misma que uso para liberar ''el Shukaku) a la espalda de su mujer.

— La próxima vez, yo te haré gritar.. — ''amenazó'' con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se aferraba sobre el pecho del varón, y comenzaba a cabalgarlo; así comenzando el denominado coito y consiguiente empezando un nuevo beso para contener los gemidos que las embestidas profundas del pelirrojo podrían provocarle.

...

...

— Gaara te traje un... — las palabras de la morena se ahogaron una vez que sus ojos capturaron la tremenda escena que se estaba dando a unos metros de ella. ¡Kami-sama! ¡Se estaban besando! Y ella estaba encima de él en una posición muy comprometedora. Pero aun así, eso no era lo peor...¡Podía escuchar el choque de caderas desde donde estaba!. Sin mencionar los gemidos que se ahogaban entre jadeos, mientras ellos se acariciaban mientras...Ella se movía ''de arriba abajo'' en la parte inferior abdominal del pelirrojo.

_**Mierda**_ fue demasiado para ella. Así que sus manos flaquearon ante el shock, provocando que soltara el pequeño platito que traía un delicioso postre de vainilla encima, consiguientemente causando que este se rompiera en pedazos tras chocar contra el piso y al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo y poniendo en alerta a aquellos pervertidos que se encontraban en pleno acto sexual ante sus ojos con la puerta semi-abierta.

**.**

**.**

**_CONTINUARA._**

_Nota de la Autora: Les dije que esta vez no me iba a desaparecer. __Jah._

_¡Nos__ vemos en__ la__ próxima__!_


	8. PARTE VIII

_**...**_

_**Nota de la Autora.**_

_Hey manzanas, ¿Qué cuentan?, ok, ok , creo que no es el ambiente correcto para empezar ya que una vez más me ausente por un rato y bueno, lo siento mucho (no sé cuántas veces digo esto, creo que en cada actualización ¿no?...ya que.)_

_En fin, voy a ahorrarles mis excusas porque sé que están aquí para leer así que venga, con todo gusto os doy el permiso, espero que sigan con ganas de averiguar como sigue esta pequeña historia, Yaa Nee! _

**DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA DE ARENA | PARTE VIII**

.

.

Como si de fuego se tratara, Ino se alejó instantáneamente del pelirrojo luego de escuchar algo quebrase justo en dirección de la puerta. Acomodó su vestido lo más que pudo y rápidamente se dirigió a atender a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, mientras Gaara aprovechaba para meterse al baño.

— ¿¡S-Shijima..!? — dijo la rubia un poco exaltada al ver a la morena frente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella rápidamente por seguridad; mientras trataba de contener su respiración agitada — ¿Q-Qué ha pasado aquí? — preguntó, viendo los restos del pastel cerca de sus tacones.

Por suerte había un tema para desviar lo otro...

— Y-Yo.. estaba trayéndole un postre a Gaara y entonces... — La morena pronto se detuvo en sus palabras, como si estas se le hubieran quedado atoradas en la garganta.

— ¿Y entonces? — Ino preguntó temerosa al ver a la Hoki en estado estático. Temiendo lo peor, trago saliva mientras se preguntaba así misma si los había visto o no.

Shijima pensó dos veces en enfrentar a la Yamanaka, a causa de lo que había descubierto pero que aún no había confirmado al 100%... hasta ahora. Sin embargo pronto su mente plasmo la idea de esperar y oprimir cualquier reclamo u acusación formal como rival por el amor de líder de Sunagakure; ya que aún le convenía que la rubia no se enterara hasta qué punto sabía de su relación con el pelirrojo.

— Entonces... creo que tropecé con algo y solté el plato por accidente. — continuo evadiendo él tema original y al mismo tiempo haciendo que Ino recuperara el alivio al ''confirmar'' que no había visto nada de lo que estaban haciendo. — Perdón si cause alarmos innecesarios — dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos del platillo de cerámica que yacían rotos en el suelo. — Ash, este era el perfecto pretexto para estar cerca de... — rodó su negra mirada de vuelta a la rubia — Oh.. lo siento, había olvidado que tu andas con él.. ¿no es así? — termino de recoger los restos de la vajilla y se incorporó de vuelta a su altura.

— Etto, sobre eso yo...–interrumpida–

— No, está bien Yamanaka — ensamblo una sonrisa — el beso que vi cuando nos dirigíamos para acá me hizo entender que tu llevas la delantera — el ambiente pronto se sintió incómodo y ambas féminas no pudieron evitar descambiar miradas ''punzantes'' — Pero sin embargo eso no quiere decir que me he rendido.. — la morena continuo — las cosas no habrán terminado hasta que nazca el heredero...— Ino abrió los ojos instantáneamente al escucharla tocar ese tema — Así que Barbie de Konoha...será mejor que te apresures en llevártelo a la cama o de lo contrario Lady Lianette o yo, te estaremos pisando los talones. — terminó sus palabras utilizando un tono de voz calmado, pero que tenía aquella ''chispa de profundidad negativa'' que claramente buscaba inquietar o desequilibrar a la rubia. — Si me disculpas, procederé a limpiar el desastre que cause — dijo antes de volver entre sus pasos para ir en busca de una escoba u aspiradora que le serviría para recoger el pan, mermelada, crema (en sí el pastel ¿ya?) que había manchado el perfecto piso de caoba rojizo del edificio del Hokage, mientras en su rostro ahora si se dibujaba una sonrisa verdadera, que expresaba por completo la satisfacción de haber conseguido molestar a la platinada.

_..._

Minutos más tarde, Gaara al fin estaba listo para asistir al dichoso desayuno que Rokudaime había organizado para él y los demás, luego del arduo viaje de la noche anterior. Debido a que su ropa estaba en la lavandería por imprevisto, ahora traía puesto pantalones oscuros y un blusón de tela azul marina de mangas hasta los codos. Un buen atuendo para el calor de Konoha.

Al salir de la habitación, noto que Ino no se encontraba por ningún lado y eso solo significaba una cosa; la persona que los ''interrumpió'' quizás necesitó de toda la atención de la rubia.

No espero más y comenzó a moverse por el área de las habitaciones, hasta terminar en el final de un corredor compartido en dos caminos, derecho e izquierdo. Él había visitado tantas veces al Hokage y juraba que conocía el lugar, pero ahora como que ya no estaba tan seguro._ No tenía idea en donde estaba._

— Ah, Kazekage-sama — una voz llamó a uno de sus costados. — menos mal, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo.— Sus ojos giraron en dirección de quien le estaba hablando, rápidamente se encontró con Aoba Yamashiro, quien lo miraba sonriente. Su aparición fue más que oportuna en ese momento de desorientación. — Todos ya lo están esperando — dijo, invitándole a seguir por el camino derecho.

— _''Uhm'_' — Gaara asintió y luego procedió a seguir al muchacho, quien retomo la caminata delante de él.

No paso mucho para que el pelirrojo sintiera el viento suave de la mañana azotar la piel de su rostro, al parecer la comida sería al aire libre, en uno de los tantos balcones del edificio.

No estaba seguro que atajo extraño habían tomado para salir de un camino lleno de pasillos. Suponiendo que solo habían caminado recto

Una vez más, Gaara dudó conocer la casa del Hokage.

— Ya hemos llegado, señor. — Indico el Shinobi deteniéndose a lado de la entrada, al parecer él iba a quedarse de escolta.

Gaara agradeció asintiendo respetuosamente y luego prosiguió a pasar por esa puerta.

— Ah, ya está aquí. — Comentó Shikamaru al ver la cabellera roja arribar en el balcón.

A continuación todos lo que estaban ahí rindieron reverencia. Y el pelirrojo notó rápidamente que su hermana no estaba en el lugar.

— Kazekage-sama. — llamó Shizune desde uno de los asientos vacíos, claramente le estaba indicando donde sentarse.

Una mesa había sido subida a ese lugar, y vaya que la habían llenado y arreglado muy bien: Era rectangular, de madera pulida y reluciente con un mantel rosa crema de comisuras blancas; alrededor, de dos metros de largo y con 6 puestos en total.

En ella, yacía todo tipo de alimentos mañaneros, pan, queso, mantequilla, leche, jugo, café, cereal, fruta, huevos y chocolate...pastelillos de chocolate.

Sus ojos aguamarina rápidamente rodaron a Ino, ella se encontraba un poco lejos de su lugar, en el costado izquierdo pero en la segunda silla, es decir que Shikamaru se interpondría entre ambos puesto que él le había tocado sentarse en la parte inferior de la mesa, al frente de Kakashi quien se encontraba en la otra esquina.

Y por supuesto, en el costado derecho de la mesa, las dos sillas las ocupaban Shizune y Shijima.

— Saa, Gaara-kun, espero que está comida sea de tu agrado, siéntete libre de comenzar cuando quieras. — dijo Kakashi embozando una sonrisa mientras levantaba el vaso de jugo de naranjas al estilo de un brindis.

— Le agradezco su hospitalidad Rokudaime — contestó inclinando su cabeza como una forma de reverencia — tendré en cuenta todos estos detalles la próxima vez que visite Sunagakure.

Una vez que Gaara se unió a la mesa, todos comenzaron a degustar la comida.

El rato en el comedor "al aire libre'' fue muy agradable, todos compartieron sonrisas mientras se deleitaban con el exuberante sabor de los alimentos y disfrutaban la suave briza de la mañana acompañada de la vista que ofrecía el lugar donde estaban.

Gaara vio casi con añoranza la forma tan cálida que era todo estando en Konoha que casi, casi lo hacían olvidarse del verdadero objetivo por el cual estaba allí.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 45 minutos antes de que los empleados aparecieran a recoger los platos luego de confirmar que el desayuno había terminado oficialmente.

Raido Namiashi, antiguo asesor de Sandaime fue el siguiente en aparecer. — Ejem... — el hombre se aclaró la garganta con el fin de que notaran su presencia — Rokudaime, la habitación ya está lista, pueden pasar cuando gusten. — informo, luego de hacer la reverencia.

— Bien...supongo que no se puede aplazar más esta situación — comento el peliplateado mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Gaara salió detrás de Kakashi, comprendía muy bien que era la hora.

Los demás se esperaron a que ambos salieran primero para también seguirlos, supongo que eso era parte del protocolo, cuando se trataba de un Kage.

La habitación que había sido escogida para la reunión era una que el joven Kazekage sí reconoció, se trataba nada más ni menos que aquella donde se encontraban los retratos de todos los Hokage, la misma que él había visitado solo dos veces.

— Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta por aquí. — Saludo formalmente Raido con una reverencia cuando el Kage de Suna pasó a sus costados. Su labor en ese momento era mantenerse en la entrada de la habitación como custodio mientras la "Charla" se llevaba a cabo. Al igual que su compañero Aoba.

Gaara asintió y al mismo tiempo le regaló una de sus sonrisas antes de que la puerta deslizable de madera se cerrara. Realmente disfrutaba que la gente de Konoha se dirigiera a él de una manera tan abierta.

Tal y como la última vez que vino, Gaara escogió sentarse en el sofá de la izquierda y por su puesto, Shijima hizo lo mismo, sentándose a lado del pelirrojo, ella sabía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de él.

Kakashi junto con Shizune tomaron el sofá al frente de Gaara. E Ino y Shikamaru se acomodaban en ambos costados de donde se encontraban sus superiores.

— He mandado a traer estos bocaditos como cortesía especial — señalo Kakashi refiriéndose a los dulces que estaban sobre la mesita del centro, unos muy conocidos por cierto. Se trataban de los tan famosos 'dango'.

— Uhh.. si no les importa, yo tomare uno — dijo la Hoki mientras procedía a agarrar algo de la mesa. Ella era la única que disfrutaba de la amabilidad del Hokage, puesto que los otros, muy al contrario de ella se cargaban una cara que muy bien podría ser de velorio.

— Ehh..ehh si no les molesta, me gustaría empezar por mostrar mi informe. — Shikamaru fue el primero en romper el hielo de la tensión — todo esto es un fastidio, así que es mejor si lo resolvemos ya. — dijo procediendo en entregarle la carpetilla al hombre de los cabellos cenizos. — Ahí está todo lo relacionado al caso que se denominó como ''Tormenta de Arena'' — explico mientras Rokudaime comenzaba a revisar el escrito, luego de entonar un suspiro cansado — puedo catalogarla como misión completada ya que al final no hubo pormenores.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Kakashi y su asistente leían los hechos que sucedieron en Suna desde las palabras del genio de los Nara. Como siempre todo estaba muy bien detallado y su comprensión fue perfecta, habían conseguido enterarse de hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había sido el complot hacia el Kazekage.

— Tojuro del consejo,..Metoro y Etoro Konjiki y el Clan Hoki. — susurro el Sexto antes de levantar su mirada en dirección a Shijima, quien había despertado su curiosidad luego de enterarse que ella poseía el doujutsu de los Uchiha exactamente como él tuvo alguna vez. (Sigo diciendo, los que han leído Gaara-Hiden entenderán).

— Rokudaime.. Antes de entrar al lado más serio de esta charla, quisiera informarle de algo que requiere de su aprobación — dijo Shikamaru a Kakashi mientras le hacía señas visuales a su cuñado, para avisarle que estaba a punto de ''tocar'' ese asunto.

Gaara solo asintió como respuesta y como señal que le pedía que continuara.

— Adelante Shikamaru, dime que es lo que sucede. — Dijo el cenizo aun revisando el escrito.

Shikamaru se tomó unos segundos para suspirar, ya que sabía que lo que estaba a punto de exponer tenía un 50 a 50 en probabilidad de ser rechazado, teniendo en cuenta la tensión que había ahora mismo entre Suna y Konoha. — Hay algo en el informe que no es cierto.. Se trata del asunto que involucra a los Hoki.

Ahora fue Shijima quien entro en modo neutro mientras procedía a mirar al Hokage y su asistente quienes por cierto estaban sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban, ya que Shikamaru no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, no cuando se trataba de algo de naturaleza ''delicada''.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Shikamaru? — Fue Shizune quien hablo ante la inesperada revelación — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas ocultando?

— No estoy ocultando nada, únicamente lo omití porque es algo que he tomado bajo mi responsabilidad.

— Ve al grano de una vez Shikamaru — Ordeno Kakashi, ya que estaba comenzando a cansarse de todos los problemas que el asunto Tormenta de Arena les estaba trayendo.

— Shigezane y Hakuto Hoki no están muertos como dice en el informe. — Gaara intervino, ya que al fin y al cabo él también tenía mucho que ver en ese asunto, y por eso no iba a dejar solo a quien sería el esposo de su hermana.

— Pero Kazekage-sama aquí dice que fue usted quien...

— Ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada...solo habían caído en el plan de Tojuro, muy al contrario de los hermanos Konjiki que si confabularon con Tojuro para asesinarme. — El pelirrojo siguió explicando — no había razón para acabar con sus vidas, así que a último momento decidí que...

— Gaara.. — Shikamaru interrumpió al Kage poniendo su mano en uno de los hombros de él. — deja que sea yo quien termine de explicar este asunto.

Volvió su mirada a sus dos superiores — a Suna se le dijo lo que está en el informe, todos allá creen que el Kazekage dio muerte a ambos individuos junto a los Konjiki. — Todos allí escuchaban atentos, a excepción de Shijima y Gaara quienes ya conocían lo que había pasado. — Debido a eso fue necesario sacarlos de inmediato de la Tierra del Viento para dar veracidad a la historia del asesinato...Entonces fue ahí cuando el Kazekage me pidió que hiciera a Hakuto y Shigezane parte de mi clan y por su puesto yo acepte.

Ahora fue Ino quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante las palabras de Shikamaru; ella estaba al tanto de lo que se tramaba para tapar que Hakuto y Shigezane seguían vivos, pero sí que no tenía ni idea que el plan era hacerlos parte del Clan Nara.

— Disculpa por abuzar de nuestra confianza Rokudaime, pero no tenía otra opción, ustedes son los únicos a los que le confiaría un asunto tan delicado.

— No hace falta que expliques eso cuñado — Gaara miro con sorpresa a Shikamaru, era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa forma — el asunto Hoki queda bajo la responsabilidad de mí y de mi clan. — miro otra vez a Kakashi pero con más seriedad — y en cuanto a usted Rokudaime, sea negativo o no lo que piense, ya cumplí con mi deber de informarle lo que voy a hacer por la familia de la mujer que va ser mi esposa, que por su puesto también es mi familia y la de mi hijo...que esta pronto a nacer.

Ambas autoridades mostraron sorpresa en sus facciones, los demás pues, sobra decir que ya estaban al tanto de eso. Sin embargo Gaara miraba al Nara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no podía negar que estaba muy contento con lo que el muchacho hacía por ellos, por su hermana, por la que iba a ser su familia.

Temari había elegido al hombre correcto. Definitivamente...

— Ay Shikamaru, muchas felicidades — Shizune se levantó del sofá para proceder a darle un abrazo al futuro padre.

Y en cuanto a Kakashi, lo único que hizo fue suspirar, antes de decir cualquier cosa —Shikamaru.. — Llamó una vez que el gesto de felicitación fue consumado — No era necesario que me dijeras todo eso... Sabes que aquí siempre se apoyará cada decisión que tomes — miro a Gaara por unos segundos — lo mismo va para ti, Gaara-kun.

— Kakashi...

— Ya no digas nada muchacho y ven acá de una vez.. — se levantó también e hizo lo mismo que Shizune — en hora buena. — dijo mientras le daba dos palmaditas en la espalda del estratega.

A continuación, cada uno de los que estaban allí descambiaron sonrisas. Ciertamente estaba siendo un momento agradable, pero venga...Las cosas aún no habían terminado.

— Bien, si estos dos individuos formaran parte de los Nara, habría que crearles una nueva identidad y localizar su paradero para comenzar el proceso de registro — comento Shizune una vez que las cosas volvieron a tomar su rumbo de ''reunión para arreglar cosas''.

— De eso ya no tienen que preocuparse. Nos aseguramos de mandar a Hakuto y Shigezane para acá una vez que los problemas terminaron en Suna. Y de la nueva identidad ya nos hemos encargado mi madre, Temari y yo. — Explico Shikamaru.

— Bien, en ese caso.. — Dijo Kakashi llevando su mirada hacía su costado, en dirección a la puerta — Raido, Aoba — llamó y rápidamente los custodios de la habitación aparecieron frente a Rokudaime.

— Llamaste Kakashi...¡AUCH! — Raido golpeo a Aoba en la altura de su cráneo para recordarle que ya no debía llamar así al cenizo, él era Hokage ahora.

— Querrás decir Rokudaime imprudente.

— Está bien Raido, no me importa mucho la formalidad. — detrás de la cabellera de Rokudaime apareció la típica gota de agua (sé que ustedes conocen esta referencia) — Pero en fin ese no es caso, la verdad es que los necesito para un encargo un tanto urgente.

— Usted dirá...Rokudaime — volvió a hablar Aoba mientras sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y se apartaba un poco lejos de Raido. xD

— Quiero que busquen a dos personas que se encuentran en la aldea y luego los escolten hasta acá.

— ¡Enseguida!.. Solo díganos de quien se trata y los tendrá aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo. — dijo un Raido que se ponía bien firme, como niño bien portado en una formación de escuela.

— Oh cielos olvide ese detalle... — el cenizo volvió su mirada a los Shinobi de la Arena — ¿Tienen ustedes alguna foto de los individuos o algo con que se los pueda identificar?.

— No hace falta eso — dijo el pelirrojo mientras llevaba su mirada a la morena de los lentes — Shijima necesito que vayas con ellos en busca de tu hermana y Shigezane.

La morena Hoki sonrió con placer — Usted y yo debemos estar conectados Kazekage — dijo procediendo a levantarse — estaba a punto de pedir lo mismo.

Ino reviro sus ojos discretamente.

— Ustedes solo actúen acorde a lo que dice la señorita. Ya escucharon que ella es la hermana de una de las personas que van a buscar.

— ¡SI! — ambos dijeron antes de desaparecer junto a Shijima.

— Bien ahora que tenemos ese asunto bajo control...pasemos a lo que realmente interesa —Kakashi volvió a retomar su seriedad. — Los correos enviados por Suna — miro directamente a Ino. — En ellos se nos acusa de querer conspirar contra el Estado, mencionando un supuesto plan que según ellos nosotros hemos armado para poner a alguien de nuestra nación en la sucesión del Kazekage y así obtener poder sobre la aldea y el gobierno. — llevo su mirada a Ino por unos segundos. — Esto me lleva a preguntarle a los tres, ¿Qué está sucediendo?; porque lo que yo recuerdo haber hecho fue mandar a dos Shinobi como apoyo de categoría militar a la misma Sunagakure por el problema que estaban pasando.

Los tres jóvenes descambiaron nuevamente tensas miradas.

— Kakashi la verdad es que yo...

— Ninguna palabra más Shikamaru — Ino finalmente intervino.

— Pero Ino...

— ¡He dicho que te calles! — dijo de nuevo usando un tono de voz más firme mientras procedía a pararse al frente de ambos sofás — No pienso mentirle Kakashi-sama...— estaba lista para revelar todo, ya que de alguna manera de todas formas la bomba estallaría en cualquier momento. — Quien quiera que haya enviado esos correos está en lo cierto en cuanto a mi relación con el Kazekage.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? — Shizune se levantó una vez más, pero esta vez muy exaltada. — Te das cuenta que has causado un malentendido...¿¡Por qué hiciste eso sabiendo que el Kazekage ahora tiene todos los problemas de su sucesión encima!? — Reclamo — ¡Has causado una brecha entre las alianzas de Konoha y Suna por imprudente!

— Por favor no la trate de esa manera. — Gaara no tardo más en unirse en la conversación y en hacer que ambas autoridades de Konoha ahora lo vieran a él. — Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no cuando yo también permití que las cosas se salieron de control.

— Kazekage-sama...

— Como usted dijo Shizune, tengo muchos problemas con todo lo de mi sucesión, mis consejeros han estado bastante insistentes en este último mes y con todo lo que paso en estos días mi inestabilidad moral termino de caer al suelo. — El pelirrojo miro directamente a los dos. — Pero entonces aparece Yamanaka-san y le da un nuevo giro a las cosas, que es exactamente lo que de seguro están pensado mientras hablo ahora mismo, algo que por cierto al principio yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo porque sabía estaba mal y que causaría problemas...

Hubo silencio los siguientes 45 segundos...

— Al final pasó ¿de acuerdo?.. Porque yo permití que ella entrara en mi vida aun después de enterarme que detrás de todo estaban mis hermanos. — Continuo explicando — como dije, pude haberla detenido pero no lo hice, porque no quise y la razón a eso es simple...me enamoré, amo a Ino.— Gaara procedió a tomar la mano de la rubia sin importarle cómo reaccionaría el Hokage y su asistente, lo importante era hacerle saber a ella que no la iba a dejar sola en esta batalla, la misma en la que había prometido que lucharían juntos. — Entonces Rokudaime, si va haber alguna sanción para ella o para Shikamaru o mi hermana...Le pido que por favor desista, porque como ya ha escuchado, al final todo este rollo ha sido un malentendido que ahora mismo estoy aclarando.

— Aun así Gaara-kun, eso no cambia que tu aldea siga en contra de nosotros...— comentó Kakashi — cuando se enteren de la oficialización de su relación lo que va a pasar es que se molesten aún más y su teoría en contra de nosotros quede como verdadera. — Volvió a sentarse en el sofá sin quitar la mirada de los jóvenes frente de él.

— Estoy consciente de todo eso Kakashi y créeme que comprendo tu preocupación.

— Bien, entonces no hace falta que te explique porque no puedo darte a Ino aun después de haber expuesto tus sentimientos y tus intensiones.

— Lo sé, y despreocúpate, tampoco pensaba en llevarme a Ino de inmediato — la rubia miro al pelirrojo con ansiedad — aún tengo cosas que arreglar en Suna y por supuesto también está la boda de mi hermana que imagino que también compartes la idea de que no se puede aplazar más.

Kakashi asintió confirmando estar de acuerdo con Gaara. Como estaban las cosas y con la llegada del bebé, la boda debía ser celebrada lo antes posible.

— Gaara yo tengo... — Ino estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre el tema ya que sentía que debía dejar en claro ciertas cosas, pero lamentablemente en ese momento, Aoba apareció de vuelta en la habitación.

— Ya hemos traído a las personas que solicito, Rokudaime, Kazekage-sama — dijo el informante a su Hokage mientras daba referencia.

Shizune salió rápidamente de ahí. Como asistente debía supervisar personalmente el proceso de registro que seguramente ahora se estaba llevando a cabo.

Gaara de inmediato giro a Ino y le dijo — ¿Esta bien si pido que no estés presente en esto?.

— ¿Por qué? — ella respondió algo confundida.

— Con todo lo que sucedió...No quisiera que tengas que ver a...–interrumpido–

— Has lo que dice Ino.. — por suerte Shikamaru comprendía a su cuñado; ósea.. ¿A qué hombre le gusta que la mujer que ama tenga que compartir miradas o estar en el mismo lugar que una ''ex''? — ¿Me harías el favor de ir a ver cómo sigue Temari?

Ino se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mueca de molestia mientras veía como su amigo unía sus manos en forma de súplica y Gaara la veía de la misma manera. — No sé porque se molestan con eso. De igual forma tendré que conocerlos tarde o temprano — dijo y luego procedió a dirigirse a la salida — Gaara tu y yo tenemos que hablar ¿de acuerdo?.

— Te veré más tarde en el hospital. — dijo mientras alzaba su mano en señal de despedirse.

— Hmp — fue lo último que dijo la chica, antes de abandonar la habitación.

— Gracias, Shikamaru. — agradeció Gaara a Shikamaru y este respondió guiñando el ojo.

Alrededor de unos veinte minutos después Shizune apareció de vuelta en la sala de reunión, trayendo consigo dos carpetas en una mano y en la otra el sello oficial del Hokage.

— Ya pueden pasar — indicó la morena una vez que estuvo a lado del cenizo.

Obedientemente uno por uno fue entrando a la habitación; Shijima entro primero y detrás de ella su hermana y Shigezane quienes se mostraban algo nerviosos y por último Raido.

La morena menor de los Hoki alzaba su mirada discretamente al frente, para no tener que ver directamente al pelirrojo, puesto que le daría mucha vergüenza teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó entre ellos hace apenas un par de semanas.

— Hokage-sama os presento a mi hermana, Hakuto Hoki — indico Shijima señalando a la mujer mientras esta hacía reverencia — y mi cuñado, Shigezane. — el muchacho hizo lo mismo que su prometida, una vez que los presentaban, la reverencia era obligatoria, tratándose de un Kage.

— Un gusto conocerlos muchachos, Soy Kakashi Hatake — saludó el cenizo amigablemente — en estas últimas horas he oído hablar mucho de ustedes y bueno debo confesar que tenía cierta pizca de curiosidad de conocerlos, pero en fin... Supongo que ya les han informado el nuevo rumbo que tomaran sus vidas desde ahora.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron tímidamente.

— Como les dije hace unos momentos en la sala de registro.. — Volvió a intervenir la asistente de Rokudaime — en estas hojas está toda la información de su nueva identidad como gente de Konohagakure — explicó mientras les mostraba las carpetas con los documentos — Deben acercarse a firmar el escrito que le concierne a su persona, una vez que hayan revisado nuestras condiciones.

Los jóvenes obedientemente se acercaron para tomar su carpetilla correspondiente para de una vez comenzar a leer lo que estaba escrito en el documento.

Gaara quien se encontraba de vuelta en el sofá, se mantuvo en silencio mientras apenas miraba a ambas personas, del mismo modo que Shijima, quien desde ese punto, su labor era únicamente escuchar y esperar a que el registro de su hermana y cuñado terminara.

— Una vez que firmen, estarán aceptando todos los requisitos y protocolo que se les pide en el escrito, por ende está de más decirles que si alguna vez incumplen alguna cosa de allí, se les sancionara según la falta cometida. — Terminó de explicar Shizune mientras ambos jóvenes seguían en revisión del documento.

_El requisito principal es nunca más mencionar nada, ni hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido en lo que se denominó ''Tormenta de Arena'', además al ser ciudadanos de Konoha se les prohíbe rotundamente salir de la aldea _— leía Shigezane para sí mismo.

— Disculpe... tengo una pregunta señor.

Todos miraron a Shigezane en ese momento. — Dígala — dio permiso Kakashi.

— Al prohibirnos la salida de la aldea...¿Significa que tampoco podremos laborar como Shinobi?

Kakashi y Shizune se miraron en ese instante, no habían pensado en eso, pero por suerte Shikamaru estaba ahí.

— Nada de eso Shigezane — el Nara entró finalmente al asunto — Estoy al tanto de tus alcances como Shinobi y debo decir que sería muy malo no aprovecharlas, no cuando sé que eres capaz de poner en aprietos al mismísimo Kazekage.

Shizune y su superior abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al recordar que él era el muchacho del que habían leído en el informe, el mismo que podía usar el polvo dorado además del propio Gaara.

Shigezane miro incrédulo al hombre que había intervenido, antes de notar una cadenilla que colgaba a la altura de los bolsillos de su pantalón, la misma que tenía gravado el símbolo del Clan Nara.

— Con que este es el alumno de Rasa...— susurro el sexto una vez más mirando al joven, que por cierto, ahora que lo notaba, era idéntico a Gaara, bueno lo sería si su cabello no fuera absolutamente oscuro.

— Rokudaime si ponemos a Shigezane dentro de la raíz AMBU, ¿Es posible que si labore como Shinobi? — el Nara preguntó a su líder — Porque en mi opinión personal como líder del clan pienso que no deberíamos prescindir de sus habilidades como ninja.

— Bueno, en sí no es una mala idea, pero aun como AMBU tendría que tener cuidado con sus poderes — el Hokage busco la mirada del chico — ya que si no me equivoco tus habilidades son parecidas al del cuarto Kazekage.

— Despreocúpese señor — respondió el pelinegro — tendré cuidado en mostrar mis poderes a gente de otra aldea y en especial a Suna. — miro de reojo al pelirrojo — ya que aprecio lo que están haciendo por nosotros y no querría decepcionarlos.

— Etto... yo también quisiera aportar algo en las artes Shinobi — Hakuto también entro en la charla — Manejo algo de Jutsu médico... sé cómo tratar las quemaduras y poseo cierto conocimiento en la regeneración de células — Tanto el usuario de las sombras como el usuario del Raikiri y su asistente la vieron con sorpresa, ya que era inusual que alguien que no fuera alumna de la Quinta Hokage Tsunade, poseyera ese tipo de habilidad. — si me dejan, podría ayudar en el hospital de aldea.

Shikamaru miro al cenizo en busca de una respuesta a la petición de ambos chicos a lo que este no le quedó otra que aceptar. — Está bien, está bien. Siempre y cuando tengan mucho cuidado con su situación no habrá problema, pero eso si... — le dedico una mirada bastante seria al admirador de nubes — si algo llega a salir mal, tú responderás ante mí por ellos, ¿Bakatteiru yo, Shikamaru?

— ¡Entendido! — respondió el usuario de las sombras con firmeza.

A continuación Hakuto y Shigezane procedieron a firmar el documento de registro; donde aceptaban estar bajo el protocolo de Konoha y por su puesto a aceptar su nueva identidad como miembros oficiales del Clan Nara.

— Saa.. desde ahora ustedes son, Kenta y Minami Nara ¿está bien? — dijo Kakashi una vez que puso el sello oficial del Hokage en los documentos que ambos chicos acababan de ''sellar el acuerdo legal''

— ¡Sí! — dijeron bastante obedientes, puesto que era primera orden que acataban de su nuevo líder.

— Bien, entonces doy por terminado este asunto. — Kakashi se levantó del sofá, puesto que tenía que regresar a la oficina, y además los problemas en cuanto a Suna ya estaban bajo control, no tenía por qué seguir ahí — Su instalación en la residencia de los Nara y demás actividad que tenga que ver con el Clan ya queda por cuenta de Shikamaru — explico mientras apuntaba al susodicho — en fin ya solo me queda decirles, bienvenidos a la aldea de la Hoja. — dijo ya yendo a la salida de esa habitación con Shizune saliendo tras él.

— Agradecemos su amabilidad Rokudaime — ambos dijeron mientras daban otra reverencia antes de que el Hokage abandonara esa sala.

— Bien, ahora es mi turno — Shikamaru se dirigió a ellos una vez que Kakashi se fue — supongo que está demás presentarme ya que imagino que están muy enterados de quien soy ¿verdad?. — ambos jóvenes asintieron confirmándole al cabeza de piña que si lo conocían — Saa, entonces por favor síganme, ahora mismo los llevare a los dominios de mi Clan para comenzar a instarlos y a presentarlos con el resto de los miembros.

Hakuto asintió y Shigezane dijo — entendido.

Gaara quien fue el siguiente en levantarse del sofá, al parecer también tenía intenciones de irse de ahí — te veo en el hospital, Shikamaru. — dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta deslizante.

Sin embargo uno de los jóvenes que aun quedaron en esa habitación, le siguió...

— ¡Gaara-sama...!

Él estaba en camino de vuelta donde el Hokage, en camino a la oficina, ya que antes de regresar a Suna debía dejar arreglado todo lo conveniente a la boda de su hermana.

Pero pronto se detuvo, cuando una voz femenina llamó tras sus espaldas, acto que por siguiente lo llevo a voltearse encontrándose a nada más ni menos que a Hakuto. — Tu...— Gaara no pudo seguir hablando debido a que la chica de repente se puso de rodillas, acto que por su puesto lo descolocó. Ahora porque estaba haciendo eso. — ¿Qué haces...?

— Solo quería consumar lo que no me dejaste hacer la última vez — los labios de Gaara se abrieron un poco cuando escuchó la voz entre quebrada de la mujer — Lo siento por todo lo que te hice, yo en verdad...Nunca busque lastimarte o causarte daño...Ya que a pesar del poco tiempo que compartimos, logre apreciarte como persona — decía dedicándole una mirada dilatada y cierta expresión de semblante triste — Le ruego por favor que acepte mis disculpas, de otro modo no podré vivir tranquila, no sabiendo... todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

El joven Kage suspiro antes de contestar — Por favor levántate, — ordenó volviéndole a dar la espalda. — no hace falta que hagas esto... Como te dije antes...Únicamente hice lo que me dictaba mi deber como Kazekage.

Acto seguido, Shikamaru, Shijima y Shigezane aparecieron en el pasillo, encontrando a Hakuto de rodillas, sollozando a pocos centímetros del Kazekage.

Por su puesto Shigezane no dudo en ir en socorro de su amada, ayudándola a levantar mientras los demás veían con atención todo lo que pasaba, en especial Shijima. — Hakuto... — preguntó mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho y la abrazaba en modo de consuelo.

Segundos después, sus ojos subieron a Gaara, no hacía falta preguntar lo que había pasado, él comprendía muy bien lo que su mujer había estado sintiendo respecto al pelirrojo. No era fácil darle la cara al Kazekage, no cuando lo habían lastimado y que al mismo tiempo estuvieran ''gozando'' de su amabilidad y misericordia.

Era normal sentirse miserables, indignos de tanta amabilidad y llenos de tanta vergüenza.

— Gaara-sama... por favor acepte aunque sea la disculpa de Hakuto, ella...–interrumpido–

— Ustedes son oficialmente miembros de Konoha. — dijo utilizando su firmeza más de lo normal — Por eso está de más recordarles que ya no tienen por qué pedirme o explicarme nada... —todos guardaron silencio los próximos diez segundos — Mi responsabilidad con ambos termino en la frontera del Fuego.. Desde ahora a quien tendrán que rendirles cuentas es a Kakashi y a los Hokage que tengan venir.

— eh..pero Gaara-sama..

— ¡Shigezane!

— ...¡!

— Solo...no decepciones a esta gente...lo demás... ya está olvidado. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de retomar su camino a la oficina del Hokage.

Shigezane únicamente quedó mirando al pelirrojo perderse en el pasillo, con asombro y emociones encontradas puesto que él de alguna manera además de perdonarlos, le estaba confiando una última cosa: _''Solo no decepciones a esta gente''._

Mierda, le dolía el corazón al presenciar y recibir tanta amabilidad de alguien que a pesar de todo seguía confiando en su persona.

¿Cómo no prometer que todo estaría bien?...Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, por eso no dudo en caminar unos cuantos pasitos y consiguientemente dar una reverencia, donde su cuerpo se agachaba más de lo habitual, puesto que se trataba aún más allá de un gesto de respeto — Gracias...Gaara-sama. — dijo en promesa de que cuidaría la nueva oportunidad que le estaban dando, y por su puesto eso era, cuidar en no decepcionar a Konoha.

— Tsk — Shikamaru dijo con una sonrisa luego de ver el momento — estos niños y sus escenitas dramáticas son un fastidio. Jeh. — comento volviendo a retomar su camino fuera del edificio, segundos después, el trio Hoki también le siguió el camino, siendo Shigezane el último en darse cuenta que ya lo estaban dejando, por lo que tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos. xDDD

.

.

Trasladándonos ahora al Hospital de Konoha:

— Ya veo.. con que eso fue lo que hizo Gaara — decía Temari luego de escuchar lo que Ino le había contado acerca de lo que sucedió en la reunión de ambos Kages. — ¿Y tú hiciste algo al respecto.?.

— No puede decir nada, porque como te dije, tu hermano me sacó volando de allá cuando informaron que la tal Hakuto y su novio desertor ya estaban en el edificio.

— ¿Pero estas de acuerdo con él? — Temari la miro con seriedad — Porque si tu respuesta es positiva, lo que estas por enfrentar no solo es un eminente cambio de aldea sino toda la carga de lo que significa ser la madre del próximo Kazekage de Sunagakure, y una vez que eso pase, ya no podrás dar vuelta atrás.

— Yo...–interrumpida–

— Niñas disculpen, — La mamá de Shikamaru de repente aprecio en la habitación del hospital de Temari, asomándose tras la puerta. — Mi hijo acaba de llamarme, y dice que solicita mi presencia en la casa de inmediato, ¿Está bien que te deje en manos de Ino mientras regreso, Temari querida?.

— Oh, no te preocupes Yoshino-san, estoy a gusto acompañando a Temari — Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

— Yaa.. entonces las veo más tarde, y Temari por favor no te estés saltando las comidas, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor. — La rubia del clan Kazekage asintió como respuesta. Segundos después, la mujer de los cabellos castaños abandono la habitación.

— ¿Qué crees que esté pasando en la residencia de los Nara? — Pregunto Ino, una vez que se quedó sola con su ''Nee-chan''

— Deben ser los Hoki — comento e Ino abrió los ojos unos segundos — Shikamaru ya debe estar por instalarlos en el Clan.

— Cierto...lo olvide por un momento.. — Temari procedió a tomar la mano de Yamanaka, aprovechando que estaba sentada cerca de su camilla.

— Eso no importa — volvió a mirarla con semblante seria. — No me has respondido lo que te estaba preguntando antes de que mi suegra llegara.

No hubo respuestas, solo miradas un poco incomodas, y la razón era porque ahora mismo no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba tan confundida e insegura por las cosas que tenía en su cabeza desde que el pelirrojo abrió la boca frente a Kakashi hace un par de horas.

No podía decir nada, antes de hablar con el propio Gaara.

— Aun estoy pensándolo.. — Respondió luego de un minuto de silencio — Como quizás te estés imaginando...Las cosas no están siendo fáciles de llevar.

Temari acaricio la mano de la rubia como consuelo, mientras al mismo tiempo le regalaba una sonrisa. No sabía porque, pero como que sabía que respondería justo lo que le acababa de decir. — En ese caso te lo vuelvo a repetir, por favor piénsalo bien antes de decidir cualquier cosa, aun estas a tiempo de librarte de esas atadura de oro y de... Llevar a cabo una ruptura que a él no le duela mucho.

—Uhm.. — ella asintió — No te preocupes.

A continuación la puerta volvió a abrirse. — Disculpe si las interrumpí. — Entro una enfermera, de piel clara y cabellos cortos color negro. — Pero, ¿Ino-san serias tan amable de acompañarme un momento?... Tus resultados ya están listos.

Temari volvió su mirada a Ino — ¿Resultados de qué? — pregunto preocupada.

— Oh, descuida — procedió a levantarse de la silla. — En la mañana cuando vine por la mochila de tu hermano, aproveche para hacerme un chequeo, ya sabes por eso de la verbena, quiero tener claro los cambios que esto me ha producido, nada más. — dijo ya saliendo detrás de la enfermera. — vuelvo enseguida Tema.

— Okey... — contesto la Sabaku no muy segura, mientras veía como ella desaparecía tras la puerta.

...

Las dos mujeres caminaron un pasillo un poco largo, hasta llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar, que estaba algo alejada de donde estaba Temari. Se trataba de uno de los tantos laboratorios con los que contaba el hospital, para ser más exacta ahora mismo se dirigían al laboratorio ginecólogo bajo el cargo de Sakura Haruno, la actual dirigente del centro de salud más importante de la Hoja.

— Aquí están los resultados de tu Eco-grama, Ino. — Dijo la enfermera entregándole una carpetilla trasparente una vez que estuvieron dentro de esa habitación. — Ahí está la imagen de tu útero, y una leve explicación medica de tus cambios hormonales.

— Te lo agradezco, Yuuki-san. — Contestó ella, mientras empezaba a checar los documentos.

— Bueno te dejo, debo regresar a la sala de medicina. Esta semana hemos subido un 5% en atenciones y la enfermera Yoi ya debe estar por volverse loca con los pacientes que salen de su consulta. — Dijo la muchacha volviéndose a encaminar fuera de ese cuarto.

— Uhm, adelante no hay problema. — contesto la rubia, una vez que la chica la dejó sola.

...

_**''INO YAMANAKA**__ \- __**7:00.a.m**__ \- __**KONOHA HOSPITAL- GINECOLOGIA''**_

_Fuertes cantidades de verbena mezcladas con la cafeína causan un notable cambio en las hormonas y alteraciones en la pared del cuello uterino que hace que entre en el estado ABHA..._''_A Continuación le dejamos el eco de su situación uterina.''_

...

Para cualquier persona que supiera de medicina, no había mejor explicación que esta. La verbena mezclada con el café había producido que el sangrado menstrual se detuviera (cambios hormonales) y que su útero entrara en el estado: Alto, Blando, Húmedo, Abierto (ABHA) lo cual significaba que estaba tan sensible que podría quedar embarazada tan fácilmente si no tenía cuidado.

En explicaciones más comprensibles: la ausencia de la menstruación se había producido para que el embarazo se consumara sin la más mínima interrupción, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era evitar las relaciones sexuales por los siguientes dos meses para reducir el riesgo.

Ino se regosto contra la pared mientras embozaba un suspiro de alivio, ya que por suerte no había quedado embarazada en los últimos encuentros que había tenido con el Kage de Suna. De lo contrario, el eco-grama habría detectado la presencia de algún bebé.

.

.

— Entonces en dos semanas se llevará a cabo la ceremonia. — Decía el cenizo desde su escritorio mientras miraba al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la otra esquina.

— Uhm — Gaara asintió — Una vez que regrese a Suna les echare la bomba a mis consejeros, por eso ya no se puede esperar más, ellos deben casarse de inmediato.

— ¿Aun así estas seguro que la celebración sea aquí?.

— En efecto, Suna ahora no está en condiciones de llevar a cabo un evento agradable, no con toda la tensión de mi sucesión. — cerró sus ojos unos segundos — Temari no merece pasar un mal rato cuando se esté casando.

— Entiendo... — Kakashi respondió usando algo de compasión en sus palabras. — Y entonces.. ¿Cuándo regresas a Suna?.

— Esta misma tarde si es posible.

— Sobre tu asunto con Ino...

— Cuando las cosas se encuentren calmadas vendré por ella. — procedió a levantarse de la silla — nos vemos hasta entonces, Kakashi.

— Espera... Qué hay de la boda ¿No vas a asistir o cómo?.

— ¿Crees que no asistiría a la boda de mi hermana? — dijo usando sarcasmo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la oficina.

— Cielos, pobre muchacho...Y yo quejándome de ser Hokage. — comentaba el cenizo regostándose en su sillón con la mirada en el techo mientras pensaba en todos los problemas que tenía el pelirrojo como Kazekage.

.

.

Ino apenas había salido del laboratorio ya que se estaba asegurando de llevar las hojas escondidas bajo el escote de su vestido. No le convenía nada que se enteraran de su situación, por lo menos por ahora.

Al estar cerca del pasillo de la habitación de Temari, notó rápidamente que cierto grupo de personas salían de allí, segundos después reconoció a cada uno. Se trataba del doctor que estaba al mando después de Sakura, dos doctoras consideradas como ''Senpai'' y tres de las enfermeras de mayor rango.

Apresuro el paso ya con un pensamiento negativo en su cabeza ya que por si no significaba nada bueno que un grupo de médicos saliera de una habitación, pero entonces la voz del hombre se escuchó:

— Al contrario señor no es ninguna molestia, para nosotros es muy satisfactorio tenerlo aquí, además nos meteremos en graves problemas con Rokudaime-sama si no le damos la debida atención. — Dijo el hombre maduro de la cabellera castaña antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la futura esposa de Shikamaru.

Ninguno de ellos notó que ella se acercaba, puesto que cuando la puerta se cerró, rápidamente se fueron por el pasillo contrario.

Ahora fue su turno de girar la perilla una vez que estuvo frente a la entrada de la habitación, ya más calmada ya que había descartado que algo malo le estuviera sucediendo a Temari.

Empujó con cautela la madera de la puerta y procedió a asomarse tímidamente. Fue entonces cuando a su vista recayó en aquella silueta roja, él estaba allí, parado en el costado derecho, cerca de la camilla.

— Ino.. — llamo Temari una vez que noto su presencia. Gaara giro consiguientemente y ella procedió a entrar a la habitación. — ¿Cómo te ha ido en el chequeo?.

— ¿Chequeo? — él pregunto mirando a ambas a la vez.

— Consideré que era prudente hacerme un eco-grama, ya sabes... por la verbena. — respondió ella.

— Oh cierto... ¿Y qué tal te fue?, ¿Todo bien?.

Ino asintió — todo está normal — dijo sonriendo levente.

— Menos mal...— Gaara le devolvió la sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos mientras ella jugaba con sus deditos.

Temari se dio cuenta de la situación de ambos, de la forma tan tonta que estaban actuando, ¿hasta qué hora iban a perder tiempo?, venga por suerte ella estaba ahí para darles un empujón. — ¡¿HOLA?!, ¿Se han olvidado que tienen algo de qué hablar? — dijo la mayor de los Sabaku con un tono de voz tan fuerte que hizo saltar a ambos.

Aunque él pensaba que era prudente encontrar primero las palabras exactas para tocar otra vez ese ''tema'' con Ino, no podía estar más de acuerdo con su hermana, por cómo estaban las cosas, era necesario ir al grano de una buena vez.

— Escucha yo...

— Gaara yo...

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y por consiguiente se sonrojaron, mientras que Temari reía con satisfacción al apreciar la escena. Era tan lindo ver la conexión que los dos ya tenían.

— Perdón por... — se detuvo en sus palabras, puesto que la mirada intensa de Temari no era fácil de ignorar.

Gaara procedió a sonreír con sarcasmo, y luego tomo a Ino de la mano para llevársela para afuera — Ya volvemos — le dijo a su hermana luego de mirarle antes de salir, mirarle con intensiones que le disculpara por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero enserio, necesitaba hablar a solas con su mujer.

Ella solo se cruzó de brazos, no importaba de todos modos, sabía que Ino le contaría después.

...

— Supongo que aquí está bien — añadió Gaara luego de llevar a la rubia a un lugar del pasillo donde nadie los molestara. — Otra vez, lamento haberte sacado de la conversación de hace rato.

— Ciertamente no debiste hacerlo. — Ahora si le reprocho, mientras procedía a cruzarse de brazos. — Yo tengo los mismos derechos que tú para intervenir en ese asunto. ¿O es que no estamos juntos en esto?.

— No.. al contrario, me alegra que pienses así..pero aun así, tenía que cumplir lo que te prometí. — Ino alzo la ceja al no entender primeramente, — Te dije que iba a hacer lo posible para no separarme de ti ¿O, no?.

— Aun así tomaste las cosas a la ligera. — lo miro con desconcierto — Aun tienes encima tu problema con el Daimyo. — desvió su mirada a otro lado — y sin mencionar a tus consejeros... No debiste decir nada, por lo menos hasta que tuvieras tus asuntos bajo control.

Él entendía perfectamente la preocupación de ella, sin embargo también debía comprender sus sentimientos. Ella no era la única frustrada después de todo. — Lo dije porque era necesario. Kakashi tenía que estar al tanto de mis intenciones contigo, para que después no le caiga como balde de agua fría.

— Gaara...

— Te amo...— la interrumpió — Y por eso te lo vuelvo a repetir. Estoy dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para que seas mi esposa.

— ¿Ah sí? — ella respondió usando tono neutro, puesto que él había dicho una vez más aquello que temía tanto. — Entonces yo también te lo vuelvo a repetir — su voz cambio ahora si a amenaza. — No voy a permitir que hagas una tontería que ponga en riesgo tu posición, ¿Oíste?.

— Ino...

— Escúchame Gaara... — lo encaro — renunciar a tu título como Kage sería lo mismo que renunciar a mí. Así que por eso, piensa bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

— Por qué sigues con eso...¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ME IMPORTA ABDICAR CON TAL DE QUE ESTÉS CONMIGO?!.

— ¡POR QUÉ NO SERÍA JUSTO PARA TUS HERMANOS, PARA SUNA, PARA TÍ MISMO! — Llevo sus manos a ambas mejillas del varón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos — ¿Crees que sería feliz sabiendo que yo fui la causante de dejar a Suna sin su mejor Kazekage? — ambos descambiaron miradas de frustración. — Prefiero perderte antes de permitir que actúes erróneamente... — bajo sus manos para finalmente soltarlo y para poder irse de ahí, ya que sentía que debía tomar un respiro para bajar la exaltación del momento.

Pero Gaara no pensaba de la misma manera, así la detuvo antes de que se alejara de su alcance.

— Ugh,..

Apenas pudo decir aquello antes de que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado de vuelta en dirección del varón.

— ¡!

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba aprisionada entre los brazos de Gaara y saboreando esos suaves, pálidos y dulces labios de él.

— UHmm... — intento hacer que la soltara, alcanzando a golpear el pecho masculino. Pero era totalmente en vano, además de que él la tuviera agarrada con esa fuerza, su propio cuerpo no le hacía caso, los golpes que estaba dando quizás eran más débiles que los de un bebé.

La atracción que sentía por el pelirrojo era más fuerte que su voluntad, la misma que disminuía con cada caricia que la lengua de él le proporcionaba mientras su templo labial más se humedecía con cada deslice.

No pudo más y dejo que las cosas tomaran su ritmo de frenesí, ya que después de perder la batalla contra la pasión, procedió a agarrarlo nuevamente de ambas mejillas para lograr mayor satisfacción y así comenzar a devorarlo de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo.

Sin duda está era la mejor forma de resolver cualquier tensión. Sin embargo segundos después tuvieron que separarse ya que un — ¡Ejem! — de repente se escuchó tras sus espaldas.

Al voltear, se encontraron a Shikamaru en compañía de Shijima, quienes ahora mismo los miraban con algo de incomodidad. — Lamento si interrumpí. Pero Kazekage-sama, la torre del Hokage le manda a devolver esto. — dijo mientras le aventaba aquel objeto al pelirrojo.

Gaara recibió en sus manos aquel bolsito marrón, que no era otro que su mochila, con la ropa que Kakashi mando a lavar la noche anterior. — Te lo agradezco, Shikamaru.

— Bah, no es nada, te todos modos tenía que traerle el almuerzo a Temari, pero en fin. — el moreno llevo su mano hacia su boca luego de un bostezo — talvez te parezca un fastidio que te pregunte, pero.. ¿Cuándo regresas a Suna?.

— Hoy mismo.. — Respondió él Sabaku a Shikamaru — estaré saliendo al medio día sin más tardar.

Ino volvió a mirarle, puesto que se le había olvidado contarle esa parte. — ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Pregunto procediendo a tomarlo del brazo, — Creí que esperarías hasta mañana.

— Tu mismo me acabas de decir todos los problemas que tengo encima, ¿no?.

— Pero aun estas débil por el viaje de venida, además...–interrumpida–

— Tranquila.. — le dijo mientras llevaba su mano a una de las mejillas de ella para acariciar con dulzura — Esta vez pretendo respetar los tres días que dura el camino hasta Suna.

Ambos se miraron por un instante.

— Según esto, — Shikamaru volvió a hablar mientras checaba su reloj — faltan treinta y seis minutos para el medio día... así que.. — Gaara e Ino lo miraron y él hizo lo mismo. — ¿Está bien que aceptes almorzar con nosotros?, mi madre ha hecho comida para todos.

— Por supuesto que acepta. — Ino intervino en nombre de Gaara — Ya que por lo menos debe ir con el estómago lleno mientras recorre ese largo camino otra vez. — Lo miro desafiante.

— Veo que no tengo alternativa — bromeo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

— ¡Yaa! Entonces regresemos con Temari — dijo muy animada y dando unos brinquitos mientras tomaba a Gaara de la mano otra vez para proceder a encaminarse a la habitación de la rubia de los vientos. — Ya debe estar muy molesta porque la hemos dejado sola mucho tiempo.

— Mendokuse... — comento Shikamaru saliendo detrás de la parejita.

Shijima fue la última en seguirlos, ya que había notado que algo se había caído de la ropa de la Yamanaka cuando empezó a dar aquellos extraños brinquillos.

Curiosa se acercó a esa parte del pasillo, y pudo visualizar que el objeto tirado en el piso se trataba de un papel que estaba doblado a la mitad.

No pensó dos veces en recogerlo para checar su contenido.

— Oh... — dijo una vez que revisó el escrito — vaya, vaya... — procedió a llevar su mano a su mandíbula mientras pensaba en algunas relacionadas a lo que acababa de descubrir.

...

— Ay que pena — comentó Temari — Yoshino no debió molestarse, aquí en el hospital se están encargando de mi alimentación.

— Talvez, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, una vez que se mete algo en esa cabeza testaruda no hay poder humano que la haga desistir — le dijo Shikamaru a su mujer — Ha entrado en plan de hacerte la comida a la hora que es. — Llevo un poco de arroz a su boca y se tomó un ratico para masticar — El asuntó del bebé la tiene más ''problemática'' de lo normal, jeje .

— No la culpo por eso — Gaara comento — el que un bebé este pronto a venir dentro de nuestra familia es sin duda motivo emoción. — también procedió llevarse un poco de comida a la boca. — Y por cierto, esto esta delicioso.

— Sabía que dirías algo así hermanito — le dijo Temari — teniendo en cuenta tu amor por las carnes a la parrilla.

— Ciertamente, Konoha tiene la mejor sazón en cuanto a su trabajo dentro del arte del Yakiniku. Mis felicitaciones a tu señora madre Shikamaru, cocina muy exquisito.

— Jah, vaya hombre que te tocó Ino. Va a tenerte asando carne por el resto de los años — Todos comenzaron reír, vaya que el Nara andaba muy chistosito ¿eh?.

_''Toc-Toc'' _de repente se escuchó el tocar de la puerta, acto seguido, Shijima apareció asomándose tras la misma. — Etto... yo, regresaré ahora mismo a la residencia Nara. — informo la chica de los lentes.

— Ah, Shijima espera — Shika dijo — ha sobrado un poco, si quieres puedes unírtenos — sugirió.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Descuida. Le dije a mi hermana y a tu mamá que regresaría para almorzar con ellos, además mi motivo al venir aquí fue únicamente para decirle a Gaara-sama que me quedare aquí el resto que queda del mes.

— Oh.. — Gaara procedió a aclararse la garganta, ya que estaba terminando de masticar — ¿Y a que se ha debido esa decisión de último momento?. — pregunto mientras limpiaba su boca con la servilleta.

— Hakuto me ha comentado que le encantaría tenerme aquí mientras se adapta a su nuevo ritmo de vida y bueno ...

— Ah ya.. ya no hace falta que me des explicaciones, es totalmente comprensible. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

La chica sonrió y luego procedió a inclinar la cabeza — Gracias señor, sabía que me iba a comprender — una vez más hizo reverencia. — Oh, casi lo olvido — miro en dirección a la rubia — Ino-san, podría venir aquí un momento, tengo algo importante que comentarte — llamó e Ino no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿Desde cuándo usaba el diminutivo "san" con ella?.

— Regreso. — dijo comenzando a dirigirse donde Shijima mientras descambiaba miradas con Temari, respecto a la morena.

— Bien Shijima, ve al grano...¿Qué es lo deseas decirme?. — Dijo Ino una vez que ambas estuvieron fuera.

La morena estuvo de acuerdo en proceder sin rodeos así que de una vez saco el papel que había estado llevando debajo de la manga de su vestido. — Esto se te cayó hace unos minutos.

El rostro de Ino cambio drásticamente y sus impulsos llevaron a revisar en la parte izquierda de su cadera. Para su temor, la hoja que doblo y guardo no se sentía en aquel lugar y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Mierda.

— A ver... — dijo ella procediendo a tomar el papel y consiguientemente a revisarlo. En efecto se trataba de su eco-grama. — Shijima...— subió su mirada de vuelta a la mujer de los lentes. — por favor te pido que no mencio...

— Pierde cuidado — ella interrumpió — No revisé lo que está escrito en ese documento. — la miro con seriedad — No soy de esas personas.

— Lo siento, es que por el momento no quiero que nadie vea lo que hay en esta hoja. — Explico y Shijima procedió a hacer una mueca de risa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

— Ahorra las explicaciones. Tus problemas me tienen sin cuidado además no estoy interesada en perjudicarte. — dijo comenzando a tomar dirección a la salida del hospital.

— Oh ..ok, de todos modos...gracias. — decía Ino mientras miraba como se alejaba.

— O eso es lo que crees...rubia. — susurro para sí misma alejándose de ese pasillo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa bastante amplia que muy bien expresaba algo de maldad.

Venga, el saber aquello de Ino, le había caído, como anillo al dedo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**...**_

_**Ya casi se acerca el final...chanchanchanchaaaaaaan.**_


End file.
